Una joya en el palacio
by kawaiirania
Summary: Alice es una chica del mundo actual que a raíz de un accidente viaja en el tiempo a un reino antigüo en el que hay guapos príncipes, princesas e historias llenas de traición y venganza ¿Podrá sobrevivir en un lugar y tiempo tan diferente? ¿Qué pasará cuando los príncipes se vean enfrentados para conseguir el trono? mal summary (adaptación)
1. capítulo uno

**Alice POV **

Era martes, el dia en que mas clientes había en el salón de belleza en el que trabajaba como maquilladora y asesora de modas junto a Cynthia, mi hermana pequeña. Juntas habíamos decidido comenzar con el negocio porque ella estaba terminando contabilidad y yo tenia un gran talento haciendo maquillaje y productos de belleza, el cual aprendi durante los años que viví con mi abuela.

Mi abuela me enseño las propiedades de cada planta, flor o fruto que la naturaleza entrega y yo he prometido que cuando tenga una hija también le transmitiré todos mis conocimientos para que esto sea nuestra tradición familiar, aunque siendo honesta no tendré hijos al menos hasta que tenga 40 y haya conocido el mundo.

\- Alice, cariño- murmuró Cynthia mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa-, necesito que me acompañes a mi prueba del vestido.

-¿Era hoy?- pregunte alarmada mientras terminaba de revisar los frascos con petalos de flores que habian llegado a la tienda.

-¡No me digas que lo haz olvidado!- exclamo ella decepcionada- ¡Alice, vas a ser mi dama de honor! ¡¿Còmo puedes ser capaz de olvidar esto?!

-¡No seas tonta!- exclame riendo- Jamas me olvidaria de algo tan importante, ademas ¿Donde vas a encontrar una dama de honor tan bonita como yo?

Sonreí un segundo pensando que en el fondo sí envidio un poco a mi hermana pequeña. Sè que siempre digo que quiero recorrer el mundo, ser una mujer independiente y no casarme nunca, pero en el fondo sueño con una historia de amor épica como la de las películas que pasan por la televisión.

Mientras Cynthia con solo 22 años se va a casar con su amor de toda la vida, yo a mis 24 vengo saliendo de un triangulo amoroso asqueroso entre la chica que era mi mejor amiga y su actual novio, en el que claramente me rompieron el corazón, aunque siendo honesta creo que me lo rompí yo sola al hacerme ilusiones y soñar con alguien a quien simplemente no le gustaba.

De todas formas creo que debo estar feliz por mi hermanita y por mi: ella tiene su historia de amor y yo... yo tengo toda la belleza, la alegría y el talento para conseguir todos mis sueños. En el fondo viajar por el mundo no es una idea tan mala y me hace mucha ilusion convertirme en maquilladora de alguna agencia de modelaje o algo por el estilo. Estoy segura que voy a lograr todo lo que quiero en esta vida y el amor... el amor puede esperar.

Mientras cierro la tienda, lista para ir a la prueba del vestido de novia de mi hermana, se me ocurre que podría pasarme a la joyería en busca de algun collar que pueda combinar con sus ojos y la haga lucir realmente hermosa.

Me concentro, en cambio, en una horquilla que parece ser de oro con piedras preciosas verdes y rojas las que simulan ser hojas y frutas respectivamente. Es una verdadera obra de arte y me encantaría que mi hermana usara algo así en el día de su boda, pero estoy segura que es demasiado costosa y que yo debería ser más realista.

-Es una pieza de muy buen gusto- comenta el dueño de la joyería mirándome con una sonrisa que no sé cómo interpretar. Èl es pequeño, lleva una boina y me mira como si de alguna forma me hubiese estado esperando.

-¿Es de oro?- pregunté más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Así es... es oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas- el vendedor mira la horquilla como si sintiera por ella un cariño especial y genuino- ¿sabe usted que esta joya perteneció una vez a alguien de la realeza? Es una pieza que rescate de una tienda de antigüedades... es increible los giros que puede dar la vida ¿no? Un día estas con la realeza y al otro rogando porque alguien decente y medianamente cuidadoso te lleve a casa...

Sonreí

-La dueña debió ser una princesa... lo que es yo, creo que no puedo permitirme comprar algo asi- comenté sonriendo mientras desviaba mi vista hacia un pequeño collar dorado, bastante menos impresionante que la horquilla- ¿Cuánto cuesta este collar?

-Cuesta 120 dólares.

Fruncí un poco el ceño, sigue siendo muy costoso, pero mientras pagaba con mi tarjeta de crédito me dije que Cynthia es mi única hermana y a veces por los hermanos podemos permitirnos cometer una que otra locura, además se merece un buen regalo y algo que pueda lucir orgullosa.

-Que tenga buena tarde- respondí agarrando la bolsa, después de que él depositó el collar en una caja de terciopelo- ¡Nos vemos!

-Claro, señorita- murmuró-... presiento que nos veremos muy pronto...

Le miro un tanto confundida antes de salir de la tienda, tal vez deba tener a mano el gas pimienta: nunca se sabe donde puede haber un psicópata... tal vez la abuela tenía razón y sí necesito hacer un curso de defensa personal después de todo.

Dejo la bolsa de cartón en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto y hago girar la llave para encenderlo, miro la hora y ¡Oh, mi Dios voy casi media hora tarde! ¡Cynthia me va a matar!

El camino va practicamente despejado por lo que acelero un poquito, sonrío satisfecha ya que estoy a menos de 10 minutos de llegar a destino.

Miro de reojo la bolsa con mi compra, para fijarme que la caja de terciopelo está entreabierta. Detengo el auto un minuto para abrir la caja y comprobar con algo de pánico que la horquilla de oro y piedras preciosas se encuentra dentro.

Tengo solo un par de minutos para pensar que quizás el vendedor se equivocó, que tal vez mi inconsciente creyó tan bonito el accesorio que sin darme cuenta lo he tomado o que tal vez el vendedor lo puso en mi bolsa como excusa para hacerme regresar a su tienda y cumplir lo que dijo de volverme a ver.

Tengo solo un par de minutos porque de un momento a otro siento un fuerte impacto sacudir mi auto, no soy capaz de determinar cuántos minutos dura el choque pero sé que he tenido un accidente: me duele el cuerpo y sobre todo la cabeza, huele a gasolina y lo último que veo antes de cerrar mis ojos es que la horquilla sigue en mis manos cubierta con mi sangre...

Vuelvo a respirar asustada, ¿estoy muerta? ¿así se siente la muerte? ¿dónde estoy?

-¡Señorita! - exclama la voz de una joven que no conozco- ¡Señorita Alice! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Suspiro sintiéndome un poco más tranquila, ¡De seguro me he dormido en la prueba de vestido! Ya sabía yo que ver una maratón de Grey's Anatomy era una mala idea...

Abro los ojos confiada de encontrarme en la tienda de novias, sin embargo, la luz del sol me da de lleno en los ojos. A mi alrededor hay pasto y muchos árboles frutales, miro mi regazo y mis manos no tienen el esmalte negro que comencé a usar esta mañana, de hecho la falda color rosa pálido es mucho más larga y diferentes que los shorts que me puse al salir a trabajar... de hecho es lo más largo que he usado en la vida.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurro mirando este lugar desconocido un tanto asustada- ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Señorita Alice!- por fin veo a la chica que insiste en llamarme señorita: usa un vestido de un género color café claro, un delantal blanco y su cabello negro está trenzado. Tiene la cara un tanto sucia, pero se ve que es jóven y agradable, ya que de inmediato me ayuda a pararme y me reregala una bonita sonrisa- ¡Ay, señorita! Estaba tan preocupada por usted: no se levantaba y pensé que algo horrible le había pasado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté aún sintiendo un dolor enorme en mi cabeza- ¿Acaso así es el cielo?

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó la chica alarmada- ¡Señorita, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza! Ya sabía yo que era mala idea jugar a deslizarse por las colinas.

-¡No entiendo nada!- gemí al borde de la desesperación- ¡No sé quien eres tú ni porque insistes en llamarme señorita! Yo... yo voy a buscar al dueño de todo esto para que me ayude a pedir un Uber o un taxi.

-¿Un qué?- la chica me miró como si estuviese hablando en chino y refunfuñé exasperada en respuesta.

Comencé a caminar totalmente confundida y sin tener un lugar claro al que ir, hasta que vi un lago del que salía una especie de humo... ¡Son aguas termales! Si hay aguas termales, debe haber un dueño del spa que me ayude a llegar a casa.

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita, no puede ir por ahí!- exclama la chica mientras sigo caminando hacia el lugar de origen del humo- ¡Señorita, por favor! ¡No puede entrar por ahí!

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté ya cansada de esta niña- ¡Estamos en un país libre y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!

Me metí entre las rocas que bordeaban el lago termal para descubrir una especie de cueva o pasadizo secreto. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, ya que por culpa de mi largo vestido me costaba mucho avanzar con total libertad.

Seguí caminando por la cueva hasta que vislumbré algo de luz al otro lado, se escuchaban voces y risas por lo que sonreí contenta al llegar a un lugar en el que podrían ayudarme.

-¡Buenas tar!...des- saludé contenta al salir del escondite que creaba la cueva solo para descubrir a un grupo de casi 8 hombres que se bañaban desnudos en el lugar- ¡Ay Dios...! ¡Lo siento!

Sé que me puse roja, lo sé porque mi cara arde, pero es que nunca en la vida había visto tantos hombres desnudos y todos guapos. Todos eran altos, de tez clara aunque con un bronceado de verano que yo jamás conseguí en una playa, musculosos y estoy casi segura que me quedé mirándolos embobada por más del tiempo normal.

-¡Una chica! - exclamó el que se veía como el menor de ellos, tenía no más de 15 años y me miraba con curiosidad.

-¡¿Quién anda ahi?!- preguntó otro mirando en mi dirección- ¡¿Quién es para molestar a los príncipes en su baño?!

¿Príncipes?

Descubrí que algunos me miraban enfadados y que la chica de antes tenía razón: esto era una muy mala idea. Corrí lo más rápido que podia para meterme de vuelta entre las rocas y salir de este lugar.

Una vez fuera, la chica de antes me esperaba y aún me miraba preocupada.

-Por favor, explícame exactamente en dónde me encuentro- pedí mirandola a los ojos una vez que nos encontrábamos en el pasto-, estoy perdida y creo que esto está muy lejos de mi casa...

-¡No está perdida, señorita!- exclamó la chica sonriendo- Estamos cerca del palacio real, acaba de entrar al lugar donde la familia real toma sus baños y eso está prohibido... ¿De verdad está tan confundida?

-¿Quién es el rey?- pregunté intentando recordar los nombres de los reyes que conocía.

-Su Majestad Carlisle- respondió ella como si fuese lo más obvio aunque yo no recordaba ningún rey famoso que se llamara de esa manera- ¡Ay, señorita! ¡Vamos a la casa! ¡Le pediré ayuda a su hermana!

-¡Cynthia! ¡Cynthia también está muerta!

-¿Quién es Cynthia?- la chica me miró confundida y alarmada- ¡Su hermana es la señora Isabella! Está casada con el príncipe Edward, él es muy amable y buena persona, aunque no heredará el trono... ¡Estoy segura que él puede ayudarnos!

-¿Sabes cómo se llama este país?

-Este es el reino de Taebong

-Taebong...- repetí - ¡¿Dónde mierda es eso?! ¿Es en Asia? - la chica me miró totalmente asustada- ¡Es la India, ¿verdad?! Siempre quise conocer India pero no pensé que éstas serían las circunstancias...- la pobre chica me miraba como si yo estuviese delirando- ¡Es Europa! Se ve muy diferente a lo que muestran los catálogos o la televisión...

De pronto como en un sueño, recuerdo la voz de mi profesor de historia del instituto: " En el siglo X en el mundo había muchos reinos y civilizaciones interesantes, uno de los reinos más importantes era el antiguo Taebong, su primer rey Carlisle aproximadamente en el año 927, unificó 3 reinos dominados por pueblos inferiores militarmente para formar un gran imperio..."

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda: estoy aproximadamente en el año 900 en algún lugar del mundo ¡Es una auténtica locura! Y no lo entiendo, es decir, no es lógico... Yo creo que solo estoy muerta y esto debe ser el cielo, pero ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que la muerte se sentía tan rara?


	2. Capítulo dos

**Jasper POV**

El rey, mi padre, me había mandado a llamar desde el lugar al que me enviaron cuando era solo un niño. No recuerdo mucho del palacio, recuerdo a mis hermanos y a mi madre, sobre todo a mi madre cuando cortó mi cara con un puñal dejándome una cicatriz rodeando mi ojo izquierdo, la que suelo cubrir con una máscara que esconde la mitad de mi rostro.

Pese a esto creo que no la odio, quiero decir, era una mujer desesperada porque el rey había decidido tener otra esposa pof cuestiones políticas. Recuerdo que tenía casi 6 años cuando en medio de aquella pelea ella cortó mi cara, luego recuerdo a mi hermano mayor limpiando las heridas e intentando en vano que no quedara una cicatriz.

En cuanto llego con el caballo al palacio visualizo aquel recuerdo, parpadeo un par de veces para esfumarlo y entregarle las riendas del caballo a uno de los guardias de la entrada.

-Buenos días, Su Alteza- saludó el asistente de mi padre después de hacer una breve reverencia- ¿Disfrutó del viaje?

-Es un viaje bastante largo como para disfrutarlo- comenté-, pero fue mucho más placentero que mi vida con la familia Vulturi, espero que esta vez Su Majestad me envíe a un lugar un poco más digno.

-Su Majestad manda a decir que se reunirá con usted en unos minutos- comenta-, además su hermano, el príncipe Edward, se ofreció a alojarlo en su casa hasta que terminen los ritos de expiación... ¿Recuerda como llegar, verdad? ¿Necesitará su caballo?

Miré al caballo, el animal era negro, grande, lleno de vida, pero desvainé mi espada y azoté el cuello de la bestia con ella, haciendo que todos los guardias se tensaran de la sorpresa.

-Envíe el cadáver a los Vulturi- le pedí-, hágales saber lo agradecido que estoy por haberme alojado tantos años en su casa y que he llegado a salvo al palacio.

-Anunciarè a Su Majestad de su llegada.

Seguí al asistente hasta el salón del trono: desde ese lugar el rey gobierna, dirige el palacio, a los militares y ministros de la corte. Toma decisiones y dirige los destinos de sus hijos, sus esposas, concubinas y cada una de las personas que nació en los territorios en que se extiende su poder y vigilancia.

-Llegas justo a tiempo- murmuró después de que hice mi reverencia- ¿Haz tenido un buen viaje?

-Ha sido más placentero de lo que esperaba- confesé-, pero me gustaría asearme un poco y pasar a saludar a mi madre antes de salir del palacio.

-Tus hermanos están tomando un baño en estos momentos, supongo que si vas se alegraran por verte.

-¿Por qué me mandó a llamar?- pregunté al cabo de unos minutos de incomodo silencio- Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver después de mi ultima visita hace casi 3 años.

-Porque eres mi hijo y el príncipe heredero solicitó que estuvieras aquí en la ceremonia de la expiación. Dijo que quería tener a todos sus hermanos aquí y me parece algo justo. Como ya debes saber te quedarás en casa de tu hermano Edward hasta que la ceremonia termine y después de eso regresarás con los Vulturi.

-Como usted ordene, Su Majestad.

No quería regresar con los Vulturi, a pesar de que es una familia noble y son amigos de mi padre, durante todos los años que viví con ellos no me trataron con cariño o respeto, de hecho para ellos yo era màs un animal o un esclavo que una persona y les odio profundamente. Siendo honesto, la vida que es tan amable con mis hermanos, me ha negado todo tipo de amor o ternura: soy como un perro que más que vivir sobrevive en el mundo.

Me limpio la sangre del caballo que tengo en la cara y las manos con la manga de mi capa. No quiero asustar a mis hermanos menores ni a mi madre, pero tampoco creo que se alegren mucho de verme. Me acerco a la zona del palacio en que se toman los baños y escucho la conversación que mis hermanos mantienen entre si.

-¿Supieron que ya llegó nuestro hermano desde casa de los Vulturi?- pregunta Jacob con curiosidad- Según la guardia, mató a su caballo nada más llegar ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?

-Yo creo que es porque es una bestia y el defecto es del vientre del que nació- comenta Peter riendo- ¡Nadie que nazca del vientre de la reina Tanya puede salir cuerdo!

James le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Jasper y yo compartimos el mismo vientre- le espetó- ¿Crees que yo me parezco a él? ¿Crees que estoy tan loco como él?

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Edward- ¡Es nuestro hermano, y como tal merece respeto! Por culpa de la cicatriz de su cara ha sufrido mucho y no debemos aumentar su dolor.

Me decidí a entrar a la sala en donde estaban y con esto fue suficiente para que el silencio llenara la habitación. Mis hermanos no me miraban con alegría, me miraban con curiosidad y nerviosismo por la cicatriz de mi cara. Nadie nunca la ha visto po r lo que sé que en el fondo los llena de curiosidad saber qué se esconde tras la máscara.

-¡¿Por qué no hablamos de la chica que acabamos de ver?!- pregunta Seth rompiendo el silencio- ¿Alguien la conoce?

-Creo que era la hermana pequeña de mi esposa- murmura Edward-, se llama Alice y suele ser una chica muy obediente... No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto para intentar entablar una conversación con ellos.

-¡Una chica acaba de interrumpir nuestro baño!- exclama Seth con mucha emoción en la voz- ¡Nunca había visto algo parecido! Tanto descaro en una chica que lucía tan pequeña es extraño...¡Insisto en que debimos haberla seguido para jugarle una broma!

-Si era la hermana pequeña de mi esposa, creo que no habría sido una buena idea la broma: es una chica un tanto delicada y muy tímida. No es buena idea asustarla.- sentencia Edward frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Tan tímida que se escabulle para ver a los príncipes desnudos- murmuro ganando las miradas de mis hermanos-... Creo que vivir en la casa de mi hermano Edward será más divertido de lo que pensaba...

**Alice POV**

Cada minuto que pasa siento que yo no estoy muerta, es decir, todo se siente demasiado real y verdadero para eso. Los olores, la luz, los lugares; si es un sueño es demasiado real y nunca en la vida he tenido este tipo de sueño.

La casa del príncipe Edward es hermosa y más grande que un parque: hay un montón de árboles, caballos para recorrer el lugar, una casa que es casi del porte del centro comercial y sirvientes en todas partes. Nunca había estado en un lugar así antes por lo que paseo mis ojos intentando capturar cada detalle con la mirada.

-Le diré a su hermana que se siente enferma- murmura la chica que estaba conmigo en el bosque. Me deja en una habitación que supuestamente es la mía, pero no lo siento así, es decir, es como si estuviera en el cuarto de otra persona y no quiero usar sus cosas.

Me senté sobre el suelo solo para no usar las cosas de la chica que vivía aquí. Quiero regresar a mi tiempo, pero ¿cómo les explico a las personas de aquí que vengo de un mundo que existe casi 1000 años después que éste? No quiero que me lleven a un manicomio: las casas de locos son malas incluso en el 2019, no quiero pensar cómo son en el año 900...

-Hermana, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta una chica que tiene su cabello castaño tomado en un extraño y alto peinado. Es pálida, tiene los ojos color chocolate y no la he visto nunca en la vida- Charlotte dice que estaban jugando en una colina a deslizarse, que una vez caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca ¿Es así?

-Yo... no lo recuerdo- susurré. Lo único que recordaba era la horquilla llena de sangre, el impacto del choque y la cara del vendedor, pero esta historia de colinas y deslizamientos es completamente nueva para mí-... Yo ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

-¡Señora, ¿ve que sí es grave?! - solloza la tal Charlotte al borde de las lágrimas- ¡La señorita lleva horas sin recordar nada y dice cosas muy extrañas!

-Charlotte ¿Por qué no nos dejas a solas un momento?- pregunta esta nueva chica. Charlotte obedece, realiza una reverencia y sale de la habitación- Hermanita, ¿por qué no me cuentas que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?

La chica comienza a toser de pronto, es una tos seca y áspera la cual no se parece a la de un resfriado corriente. Es una tos más bien molesta, como la que tenía mi abuela cuando enfermó del pulmón hace años atrás.

-Estás enferma...- susurré cuando terminó de toser más para mí que para ella.

-Hace meses que estoy enferma- responde acariciando con suavidad mi cabello- pero ahora lo que me importa eres tú ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres tú- susurré mirándola con desconfianza.

-Soy tu hermana mayor, Isabella, tú acabas de cumplir 17 años y yo 24, - me explica con paciencia- mi esposo es el príncipe Edward y tú vives aquí desde hace un tiempo para ayudarme con mi enfermedad. Charlotte es tu sirvienta, disfrutas de jugar con ella, también te gusta la arquería y tejer en algodón.

-No lo recuerdo- susurré sintiendo lágrimas en mis ojos-, de verdad que no.

-Tienes que estar tranquila, los recuerdos ya vendrán- Isabella se pone de pie y me sonrié un segundo- ¿por qué no sales de aquí y paseas un poco? Tomar aire fresco te puede hacer bien e ir a lugares que conoces te va a ayudar a recordar.

Negué con la cabeza, no voy a salir de aquí hasta que no regrese a mi vida normal. Yo no soy la Alice que ellos perdieron: esa niña debe haber muerto por un coágulo por el golpe en la cabeza y de seguro yo viví algo parecido; en la muerte hubo una confusión y yo terminé aquí.

¡Suena estúpido mientras más me lo repito! Aunque la idea de los viajes en el tiempo también me da miedo parece ser lo que ha ocurrido.

Me niego a salir de este cuarto y enfrentarme a un mundo extraño y del que desconozco las reglas. Prefiero quedarme encerrada donde no pueda alterar la historia de nada ni de nadie.

-Está muy confundida- susurra la voz de Isabella desde afuera-, dice que no recuerda nada y que no quiere salir jamás de la habitación. Me da miedo que pueda hacer alguna tontería.

-Esta mañana interrumpió el baño de los príncipes- le respondió la voz de algún hombre-, tal vez estaba confundida desde entonces e intentaba pedir ayuda... ¿Quieres que intente hablar con ella?

-Si puedes convencerla de salir, le estaría muy agradecida Su Alteza... Lamento que mi hermana y yo seamos una carga para usted.

La puerta se abrió mientras yo me encogía en mi lugar. Agradezco que quieran ayudarme, pero no pueden hacerlo, es decir, estoy perdida en un reino antigüo y no creo que ellos sepan la forma de viajar por el tiempo... ¡¿Por qué a mí me tienen que pasar las cosas más raras en la vida?!

-Hola...- el joven que entra a la habitación es guapo como un actor de cine: tiene los ojos del color de la miel, el cabello cobrizo y me sonríe con amabilidad- mi esposa me ha comentado que estás un poco confundida ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada?- me quedé en silencio y evité mirarle porque me sentía frustrada y molesta- Sé que debe ser difícil para ti el haber olvidado todo y estar aquí, pero no puedes quedarte en tu habitación toda la vida. Tienes que salir y confiar en las personas, todos queremos ayudarte, queremos que te sientas bien aquí porque esta es tu casa.

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa que correspondí casi de inmediato.

-Puedes confiar en mí, yo le insistí a su hermana para que viviera en esta casa- me ofreció su mano la que tomé despues de mirarle a los ojos por un par de segundos- y creo que no me voy a arrepentir nunca de aquella decisión.

Al otro día me levanté con una disposición completamente diferente: si no puedo regresar a mi vida normal, voy a sobrevivir aquí como sea ¡Lograré adaptarme y vivir feliz, tal como sugirió el príncipe Edward! Tal vez tengo que aprender una lecciòn de todo esto para regresar a mi vida, ademàs tengo solo 17 años aquì y nunca es malo perder un poco de edad...

Sin embargo, la vida de las señoritas nobles en el siglo X es bastante aburrida: Charlotte se tardò casi dos horas en vestirme debido a las capas de ropa interior, de hecho pensé que me pondrían un cinturón de castidad o algo por el estilo. Aún me costaba moverme con total libertad por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima y me dije que sin lugar a dudas en las películas no te narran lo incòmodo que era ser mujer por estos años.

Después de que me ayudaron a vestirme, no tenía nada que hacer, de hecho me dediqué a pasear por los jardines hasta que me aprendí los caminos y los nombres de la familia real de memoria.

-¡Tan aburrido!- exclamé despuès de volver a recitar los nombres de gente que no habìa visto en la vida- ¿Por què tengo que aprender esto?

-Porque hoy vienen los hermanos del príncipe Edward de visita- murmuró Charlotte mirándome con una sonrisa-, no querrá parecer una tonta frente a ellos porque no recuerda quién es quién.

-Dijiste que venían los hermanos más grandes... ¿Cuántos hermanos son en total?

-Son 25

-¡¿Estás jugando?!- exclamé- ¡¿Qué pobre mujer se presta para tener 25 hijos?!

-Señorita, el rey tiene varias esposas y concubinas reales- Charlotte se reía de la expresión de incredulidad en mi cara-. Permitame explicarle: La madre del príncipe Edward es la reina Kate, madre también de la princesa Maria, que vive aquí pero usted aun no la ha visto. Los demás príncipes son hermanos del príncipe Edward porque comparten el mismo padre.

-Creo que me haré un árbol genealógico más tarde.

¡En qué tipo de reino de locos vine a caer!

Seguí caminando con Charlotte por entre los árboles frutales, intentando divertirme con la observación de pájaros y abejas que en la ciudad no se veían. De pronto me pareció ver al príncipe Edward y a Isabella paseando juntos; él la abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura mientras ella lo miraba con profunda adoraciòn. Se veían tan lindos juntos que sentí una pequeña punzada de envidia.

-¿Qué haces espiando a una pareja casada?- preguntó la voz de una mujer. Me di vuelta para ver a una chica a la que escoltaban un montón de sirvientas, tenía el cabello negro tomado en un peinado similar al mío, pero su vestido era azul claro con mangas anchas y su rostro reflejaba lo poco que yo le agradaba-...¡¿No vas a hacer una reverencia?!

-¿Por qué debería hacer una reverencia?- dije enojada mientras la miraba con dureza- ¡Se nota que no nos agradamos mutuamente y yo no ando por la vida haciendo reverencias!

-¡Princesa Maria, por favor perdone a la señorita!- exclamó Charlotte inclinándose como muestra de respeto- Ha tenido un accidente y perdió la memoria.

-¡No pidas perdón, Charlotte! Porque yo no lo siento nada, ademas...

De pronto, a lo lejos veo caminar hacia una de las salidas a un hombre que he visto antes: es pequeño, usa un traje oscuro y camina de forma similar al vendedor de joyas que me dio la horquilla ¡Es él! ¡Tiene que serlo!

-¡Princesa Maria ¿Quienes son las personas que vienen de visita a la casa?!- pregunté totalmente alterada.

-No lo sé- respondió la chica con frialdad-... entra y sale mucha gente a la casa y hoy vienen los príncipes por lo que tienes prohibido salir; tienes que ayudarme a organizar las comidas.

-Tu no vas a prohibirme nada...- murmuré antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la salida de la casa.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía intentando seguir a aquel hombre, pero sin muchos resultados: seguirle solo me llevó a un mercado en el que había mucha gente y lo perdí entre la muchedumbre ¡La única persona que puede decirme como regresar y la pierdo! ¿Que tanta mala suerte necesito tener en un solo día?

Me pongo a caminar por la orilla del mercado, estamos a un costado de un río y las personas compran y venden sus productos con total normalidad mientras yo recorro los puestos con la mirada sin mucho animo. De pronto algo altera el normal funcionamiento del lugar, se escuchan gritos, el ruido de las personas moviéndose mientras gritan y a lo lejos... ¿un caballo?

-¡Es el perro! ¡Corran!- grita un montón de gente y yo no logro entender por qué tanto escándalo por un perro. Estoy segura que todos juntos le causamos más miedo al pobre perro que lo que él puede dañar.

Miro hacia la dirección del bullicio para ver por què tanto escándalo y lo que veo me deja helada: no era un perro precisamente lo que aterrorizaba a la gente, sino un hombre que montaba un caballo negro abriéndose paso por entre el mercado a toda velocidad mientras la gente huía de él. No sé quien sea pero la gente le tiene mucho miedo, aunque para mí es solo un tío imprudente que no sabe que existen las leyes del tránsito ¡Que le den! yo no pienso moverme para dejarle pasar con su bestia negra, es màs me dispongo a seguir caminando en la dirección a la que iba.

Siento el ruido del caballo cada vez más cerca, cuando siento una mano que me sujeta firmemente por la cintura y me eleva hasta situarme por delante del jinete en el caballo. Miro a la persona que ha hecho esto y que aún mantiene su mano firme sobre mi cuerpo.

Cuando me propuse no hacerme a un lado juro que no esperaba que el jinete hiciera esto ¡Ahora quien sabe dónde iré a parar con un tipo desconocido!

Me dedico a mirar a mi captor un par de segundos: tiene los ojos claros de color azul, el cabello largo y rubio pero cubre su rostro con una máscara así que no puedo verle bien. Usa ropa negra y una capa del mismo color.

Recuerdo entonces que mi psicóloga decía que la gente que usa ropas oscuras esconde una gran inseguridad, así que me digo que este tipo no es malo, que no va a tener el valor de matarme y que me va a dejar ir al cabo de un rato...

* * *

**hola :3 debo aclarar que la historia original no me pertenece es una adaptación de una serie que vi con mi prima y me he tomado licencias creativas en adaptarlo de todas formas.****Tratare de actualizar pronto :3 **


	3. capítulo tres

**Alice POV**

Siento la mano de mi captor firme y segura sobre mi cintura, mientras yo intento aferrarme a su hombro para no caerme a medida que el galope del caballo aumenta de velocidad. Intento evitar mirar su ojo, me pone un poco nerviosa y creo que no es muy típico de mí sentirme tan intimidada por un hombre.

Esto se parece demasiado al inicio de los libros eróticos que había leído cuando iba al instituto... ¡Tal vez por fin tendré una historia digna de una película!

Pero todas mis ideas se esfuman cuando el hombre que decidió subirme a su caballo, cambió de opinión y pensó que ya había terminado nuestro paseo ya que de un solo empujón me arrojó al suelo desde la cima del animal.

De un segundo a otro me encontraba en el suelo, totalmente adolorida y enfadada. Me paré con dificultad y me sitúe nuevamente frente al caballo para impedirle el paso.

-¡¿Qué crees que soy yo?!- le grité lilimpiando la tierra de mi falda- ¿Acaso tengo forma de bolso o de mochila? ¡No puedes arrojar a la gente así al suelo! ¡Imagina me hubiese fracturado algo!... ¡¿Vas a pagarme tú el hospital?! ¡¿Hay un hospital en todo este maldito lugar?!

El sujeto me miraba sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo, parecía realmente confundido mientras yo cruzaba mis brazos sobre el pecho y le observaba enojada.

-¡Todo el mundo se hizo a un lado para que tú pasaras! - le reproché- ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron que los peatones van antes que los autos?...- sonreí por un segundo mientras recordaba que aquí no hay autos- Digo, caballos: las personas tienen que pasar antes que los caballos.

El tipo seguía mirándome como si no entendiera de qué le hablaba hasta que decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de nuestra unilateral conversación y retomó el camino con su caballo, ignorándome como si yo no existiera.

-¡Oye!- le grité cuando se iba- ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Se supone que estamos conversando!... ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¡Maldito idiota!

-Señorita, no se preocupe por él- susurró una señora acercándose a mí-, el príncipe Jasper siempre hace lo mismo cuando llega al palacio; solo le aconsejo que se aleje de él mientras pueda...

Fruncí el ceño mientras aceptaba dos cosas: la primera, había perdido al único hombre que podría explicarme qué demonios hago en el siglo X y la segunda había conseguido que un perfecto desconocido me humillara frente al pueblo gratis... ¡Sin lugar a dudas estoy teniendo un día excelente!

Una vez en la casa del príncipe Edward, tuve que soportar los regaños de su hermana por dejarla hablando sola y abandonarla con la organización de un almuerzo. No entiendo por qué una chica que tiene casi mi edad se siente con el derecho de tratarme como si fuera una estúpida.

-...¡Si no fuera por mi hermano tú estarías en la calle!- exclamó para finalizar un discurso eterno al que dejé de prestarle atención después de los primeros minutos- Tu familia ahora no es tan importante y créeme que tener a una huérfana como tú en la casa es una verdadera carga, sobre todo ahora que supuestamente te lesionaste la cabeza...

-Princesa María, ya dije que lo sentía y que no volverá a ocurrir - suspiré resignada- ¿Podemos terminar esta conversación? ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?

-Charlotte y tu tienen que llevar las bebidas al salón principal- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa-; están los príncipes y la verán como una sirvienta: ese es tu castigo por creer que puedes desobedecerme.

La princesa María se retiró con su séquito de sirvientas mientras yo intentaba contar hasta cien para no golpearla. No estoy enojada porque quiera que lleve bandejas desde la cocina hasta el salón, lo que me enoja es que piense que eso es un castigo humillante. No sé que pensarían aquí si supieran que una vez por semana trabajaba bailando bollywood en un restaurante indio, aprendí a bailar porque mi mamá lo hacia y porque con mi abuela éramos fanáticas de Shah Rukh Khan, pero gracias a eso aprendí que ningún trabajo es indigno y que la gente puede ser más valiosa de lo que pensamos.

Tomé una de las bandejas con los vasos de vino mirando a la princesa Maria con una sonrisa, para luego ubicarme detrás de ella dispuesta a caminar hacia el salón principal.

Me atrevo a decir que todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que llegamos a la entrada del salón y noté que en primer lugar , el sujeto de la mascara que me tiró de su caballo estaba sentado junto a la ventana y en segundo lugar, que el resto de los invitados eran los chicos que había visto bañarse desnudos hace casi un día. Sin lugar a dudas el dìa no puede ir peor...

Me apresuré a dejar la bandeja en la mesita de centro mientras intentaba crear sin mucho éxito una cortina con mi pelo. Pude notar que el príncipe de la mascara me seguía con la mirada, asì que podia olvidarme de la idea de que no me reconocieran.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente de regreso a la cocina, alguien me sujetò por el brazo impidiendo mi huida y captando la atención de todas las personas de la habitación.

-¡Eres tú!- exclamó un chico de unos 15 años que insistía en mirarme a los ojos al tiempo que yo intentaba esquivar su mirada- ¡Eres la chica que estaba espiándonos ayer mientras nos bañábamos!

-No...-susurré intentando mantener la calma-, creo que te equivocas de persona.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó muy seguro- ¡Eres tú! Soy muy bueno memorizando caras.

Miré de reojo a mi entorno y me sonrojé violentamente al recordar que literalmente tengo imágenes mentales de todas estos chicos desnudos ¡Lo malo es que este es precisamente el peor momento para recordar estas cosas!

-¡No sè de què me esta hablando!- exclamè al tiempo en que intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

-¡Si lo sabes!- afirmó reforzando su sujeciòn en mi brazo- ¡Eres una pervertida mentirosa!

Ambos estábamos forcejeando hasta que de pronto él me soltó con una pequeña risita, haciendo que chocara con una chica que llevaba una bandeja con vasos en sus manos. Como resultado me ganè las risas de todos y una mirada severa por parte de Edward e Isabella.

-Les pido disculpas- murmuró Bella acercándose a mí para abrazarme por sobre los hombros-. Mi hermana sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y aún no se recupera del todo: ha estado muy confundida desde ayer pero confiamos en que se recuperará y volverá a ser la misma de antes.

\- Seth, creo que corresponde que te disculpes con la señorita Alice- agregó Edward mientras el joven príncipe me miraba sorprendido-: no está bien tratar a una dama de esta forma.

-No se preocupe, Su Alteza- dije dirigiéndole a Edward una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar al príncipe de la máscara que miraba la escena riendo disimuladamente. Aún no le perdonaba el incidente con el caballo y creo que no es algo que pueda perdonar tan facilmente, además, tampoco él ha sido amable porque no ha intentado disculparse-. Estoy acostumbrándome a que me traten como si fuese equipaje o un perro al que pueden tirar solo porque sí... Si me disculpan, me gustaría retirarme porque quiero pasear un poco más por los jardines, con su permiso...

Hice una breve reverencia y me retiré antes de que me dieran el permiso. Me dirigí al jardín consciente de que los príncipes hablaban de mí y me observaban por la ventana, sé que dije que iba a adaptarme, ¡pero esta gente es tan diferente! De verdad lo estoy intentando, pero es difícil vivir en un lugar donde si no tienes un apellido importante no te respetan.

-Señorita Alice ¿Qué le sucede?- Charlotte se acercó a mí mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Hice todo un desastre al derramar las bebidas frente a los príncipes y siento que no pertenezco a aquí- confesé bajando un poquito la mirada-. Quiero volver a casa...

-Señorita, si regresa a casa la señora Isabella se pondrá muy triste, además aquí es un lugar bonito; en cuanto logre retomar su vida verá que todo irá bien.

Retomar mi vida: en mi vida normal estaría en el salón de belleza vendiendo los cosméticos o maquillándome para las noches de baile indio. Estaría ayudando a Cynthia con su boda mientras intento olvidar todos mis problemas, iría a fiestas y almorzaría con mis citas del tinder... sé que no puedo hacer muchas de esas cosas ahora pero puedo intentar aportar con mis conocimientos sobre las plantas, hierbas y flores medicinales, además puedo practicar el maquillaje y los bailes con Charlotte: ella dijo que estaba a mi disposición así que supongo que será divertido jugar con ella.

-¡Charlotte, tengo una idea!-exclamé sujetando sus manos emocionada- ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar flores para Isabella? Quiero hacerle un regalo especial y necesito muchas flores, además creo que sé prepararle un té que puede ayudarla con su enfermedad. Me preocupa mucho su tos y lo pálida que está; hoy con la visita de los príncipes y con mi golpe ha estado muy preocupada y no debe sentirse nada bien.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡La ayudaré en todo lo que pueda!- respondió la chica sonriendo feliz- Señorita, solo deme 10 minutos para cambiarme mi uniforme que está sucio y volveré para ayudarla en lo que quiera.

La miré sonriendo al tiempo que sentía la luz del sol sobre mi cara, pese a todo hoy iba a pasarme algo bueno, lo presiento...

-¿Qué haces, Alice?- la voz del príncipe Edward me sorprendió a mi espalda- ¿No dijiste que ibas a pasear por el jardín?

-Eso mismo voy a hacer- murmuré mirándole a los ojos-, pero estoy esperando a Charlotte para que me ayude a buscar unas flores para Bella.

-Estoy seguro que a tu hermana le gustará tu regalo- él me miró con una pequeña sonrisa que por alguna razón hizo que mi corazón se agitara levemente en su lugar-; mi esposa está muy preocupada por ti, estoy seguro que le alegrará ver que eres una niña feliz y normal.

-Su Alteza ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto- por alguna razón él se había acercado un poco reduciendo nuestra distancia.

-¿Como era yo antes?- pregunté bajando un poco la mirada- Como no recuerdo nada, me gustaría saber un poco más de mi vida...

-Bueno...la verdad no lo sé- le miré un tanto extrañada-...No éramos muy cercanos antes, pero lo que sé de ti es que eras una niña muy tímida, bastante obediente y mucho menos ruidosa que ahora... no entiendo que hacía una chica como tú espiando a mis hermanos en el palacio...supongo que es por el golpe en tu cabeza ¿no?

-¡Solo tengo 17 años!- exclamé consciente de que me había ruborizado un poco al recordar la imagen del príncipe Edward desnudo cuando estaba con sus hermanos en los baños termales- ¡Supongo que es normal sentir curiosidad por los chicos y por la sexualidad!

-¡¿Qué?!- Edward me miró con una ceja alzada a lo que yo solo le sonreí antes de alzar levemente mis hombros.

-¡No me haga caso, Su Alteza! Hace calor- comencé a agitar mi mano frente a mi cara para darme aire- y creo que estoy diciendo tonterías...

\- Debo regresar ahora a la reunión con mis hermanos- murmuró mirándome con algo que identifiqué como ternura-, disfruta tu paseo con Charlotte buscando flores ¿está bien?

El príncipe Edward se acercó a mí y juro que pensé que me besaría en la frente, sin embargo, mientras esperaba y anhelaba el momento él pareció darse cuenta por lo que solo me sonrió y se alejó lentamente hacia los salones principales de la casa.


	4. capitulo cuatro

**Alice POV**

Charlotte estaba tardando demasiado en cambiarse su uniforme, aunque si lleva toda la ropa que llevo yo encima entiendo que estas cosas pasen; no tengo idea de en cuantos siglos después se ambiente "Orgullo y Prejuicio", pero sin lugar a dudas no era tan fabuloso como Keira Knightley quiso hacerlo creer.

Me decido a caminar un poco entre los árboles del jardín, no quiero entrar al salón principal de la casa mientras los príncipes continuan aquí: ya me avergoncé lo suficiente por el día de hoy y mis planes son de ayudar a Isabella lo más que pueda con su enfermedad. No sé mucho de medicina, pero no miento cuando digo que su tos me recuerda más a una enfermedad pulmonar que a una simple alergia; no quiero ser pesimista aunque creo que en este lugar no hay muchas formas de aliviarla.

Cuando mi abuela enfermó tomaba un té de hierbas y miel que aliviaba la tos un poco: no es una cura, pero puede servir para que Bella se sienta mejor. Tanto ella como el príncipe Edward han sido muy buenos conmigo y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es intentar ayudarles.

Mientras camino a lo lejos veo al príncipe màs pequeño, el que me reconoció en el salón principal, mirando por una pequeña ventana hacia el interior de una cabaña. Se notaba desde donde yo estaba que espiaba a alguien, así que me acerqué sigilosamente para mirar qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Eres un sin vergüenza!-susurré dandole una palmada en la cabeza- ¡Me acusas a mí de espiar hombres en las termas cuando tu estas espiando a mi sirvienta mientras se cambia de ropa! ¡Niño, depravado!

-¡Callate!-me regaña empujándome y alejándose un poco- ¡Yo no estaba espiando a nadie! y aunque fuese verdad, yo soy un príncipe y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, mientras tú no eres más que una huérfana recogida de la calle, tal como dice mi hermana Maria asi que no vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te importa.

Me quedé callada un tanto aturdida por el insulto: tanto aqui como en el siglo XXI soy huérfana, pero eso no le da derecho a este niñito a tratarme como si fuese basura. Seth se alejaba caminando a paso tranquilo hacia la casa, pero yo ya estaba muy enojada y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme humillar otra vez más, además por muchos títulos que tenga una persona no les da el derecho a tratar a los demás como si fuesen animales.

-¡Su Alteza!- grité siguiéndole- ¡Su Alteza, espere! - corrí un poco para quedar frente a él e impedirle el paso a la casa. Sabía que todos sus hermanos nos miraban desde la ventana, pero estaba tan enojada que eso ya no me importaba.

-¿Què es lo que quieres?- preguntó el príncipe Seth frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero que le pidas disculpas a Charlotte por estar espiando sin su consentimiento y a mí por lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos.

-¡¿Estas loca?!- exclamó riendo- ¡¿Cuándo haz visto a un príncipe pidiendo disculpas a una sirvienta?!... ¡Deja de molestarme!

-Hazlo, si no te daré tu merecido ¡Maldito pervertido!

En ese momento me nubló la ira y lo empujé con fuerza sin importarme qué hubiese más gente mirando. El joven príncipe, miró hacia dónde estaban sus hermanos, riendo por el hecho de que lo hubiese empujado una mujer, por lo que decidió empujarme de vuelta. Ofuscada le di un puñetazo y me trepé a su espalda para golpearlo desde ahí en medio de gritos y personas que salían del salòn principal.

Seguí trepada en su espalda golpeándolo con mis puños un rato hasta que me tiró al suelo, pero entonces aproveché mi nueva posición de lucha para jalarlo de un pie y hacer que se cayera también. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le di un cabezazo en la frente con más impulso que otra cosa. Este último golpe logró aturdirlo, por lo que con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción alcé mi mano para darle el golpe final que sellaría mi victoria, pero cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo alguien me sujetó el brazo y me obligó a ponerme de pie.

-¡Suélteme!- exclamé cuando noté que el príncipe Jasper me sujetaba con fuerza el brazo.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza antes de llevarme a rastras hacia el jardín. Intenté soltarme de su agarre mientras él me jalaba con determinación, pero era inútil ya que tenía mucha fuerza.

Me soltó cuando ya nos habíamos alejado unos cuantos metros de donde estaban los demás, mientras yo le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?- pregunté disgustada- ¿Por qué se mete en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia?

-Una mujer que se atreve a atacar a un principe como una fiera no debería tener tantas consideraciones- respondió mirándome con algo de diversión-... Le aconsejo que se calme, señorita, no sé si lo habrá olvidado, pero las peleas no son propias de una mujer.

-¡Increíble!- suspiré cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- ¡Un hombre viene a decirme lo que es propio o no de una mujer! ¡Es por eso que el mundo está como está! El día que los hombres dejen de opinar cómo tienen que ser las mujeres, podremos jactarnos de ser una sociedad inteligente... ¡Venir a decirme a mí que las mujeres no pueden pelear! Me encantaría ver tu cara cuando existan mujeres presidentas o abogadas o piloteando un avión.

-Sí que estás loca- murmuró dando una vuelta lentamente a mi alrededor para observarme con detenimiento-, a simple vista pareces ser una chica completamente normal, pero sin lugar a dudas dices cosas extrañas y te comportas aún más raro... De todas formas te daré un consejo: pídale disculpas a mi hermano e intente mantenerse fuera de problemas con la familia real; es lo mejor para tener una vida simple y sencilla.

-¡No tengo que pedirle disculpas a nadie!- exclamé enojada- ¡Ese pequeño príncipe se merecía la paliza que le dí por acosador! Es él quien debería disculparse con Charlotte y conmigo.

-No haga las cosas más difíciles: agredir a un príncipe es grave y como usted es familiar de la señora Isabella, es posible que todo quede en nada si se muestra arrepentida y reconoce su error.

-¡¿De verdad cree que me preocupa que él sea un príncipe o algo así?! Tengo mejores cosas de las que preocuparme- dije frunciendo el ceño-, además usted también me debe una disculpa.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

-Hoy Su Alteza me arrojó del caballo ¿o es que acaso lo ha olvidado?... de cualquier forma, debe pedirme disculpas ahora.

-Yo nunca he pedido disculpas- murmuró acercándose a mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo ahora...- sentencié sintiéndome un poco incómoda. No me había fijado antes por la máscara que usa, pero al estar así de cerca pude notar que sus ojos eran muy azules así como el cielo y estoy casi segura de que me quedé mirándolos como una tonta- ¡Tiene que hacerlo! Porque podría darle una paliza igual que a su hermano: a mí no me asusta su ropa oscura, ni la máscara ni todo lo que digan de usted. Yo no le tengo miedo.

-Pues debería- no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora él estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que se había inclinado para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura lo que obviamente me estaba comenzando a hacer sentir demasiado nerviosa-... tengo una reputación que cuidar: si llego a pedirle disculpas tendría que matarla después de decirlo- abrí un poco los ojos; ahora sí me sentía un poco asustada por sus amenazas-, pero ya que insistes: lo sien...

-¡Bella!- exclamé haciéndome hacia un lado para escapar de la proximidad y de su amenaza y huir hacia donde mi hermana nos observaba. Me abracé a ella y me escondí en su espalda mientras el príncipe Jasper inclinaba levemente la cabeza antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué hablabas con el príncipe Jasper?- preguntó Bella mirando en la dirección en que él se había marchado con algo de desconfianza- Parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación... interesante.

Sé que me ruboricé violentamente porque mi cara arde. Este sin lugar a dudas ha sido un mal día y eso que me desperté con optimismo y esperanza.

-Me estaba regañando por pelear con su hermano- respondí alzando levemente los hombros-, pero no te preocupes porque no creo haberme metido en problemas.

-Alice- suspiró Bella antes de tomar mis manos entre las suyas-, yo no sé qué hacer contigo. Desde que te golpeaste en la cabeza haz cambiado mucho y me torturo pensando que tal vez ya no quieres estar aquí.

-No, no es eso- susurré, lo que menos quiero es dañar a otras personas.

-Hermanita, desde que murieron nuestros padres y a pesar de mi enfermedad, he intentado ser como una madre para ti y que esta casa sea tu hogar- los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas que pocos segundos después comenzaron a recorrer su pàlido rostro-, pero si ya no quieres estar aquí y prefieres regresar a la casa de nuestra familia, debes decirme. Yo no quiero que por nuestra causa Edward deba preocuparse: ya es suficiente con que yo este más enferma cada día y sea incapaz de darle hijos.

-Bella, no digas eso- dije tratando de sonreír para darle ánimos-: yo si quiero estar aquí y ayudarte en lo que más pueda- acaricié lentamente una hebra de su cabello-... ¡Ya vas a ver que cuando te recuperes tendrás muchos hijos! Aun eres joven, hermana y tienes la vida por delante... No es justo que no disfrutes de tu matrimonio por mi causa: yo te prometo que estaré bien.

-De todas formas oraré por ti a los dioses, para que te cuiden y te ayuden a encontrar el mejor camino para que...- en ese momento Bella se sujetó de mi y comenzó a toser con fuerza: era como si su cuerpo se negase a respirar y sus pulmones estuviesen cansados de trabajar- Ali, llévame a la casa... no me siento bien.

-Claro.

Llegamos a la casa después de casi media hora, ya que Bella caminaba muy lentamente y cuando lo hicimos se desvaneció antes de que pudiésemos llegar a su habitaciòn. Al menos los hermanos del príncipe Edward ya se habían retirado y el príncipe Jasper, que era el único invitado que iba a quedarse , no estaba por ninguna parte.

Decidí no cenar para quedarme vigilando el sueño de mi hermana. Isabella estaba muy débil y me preocupaba mucho que pudiera pasarle algo durante la noche.

-Charlotte, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer por Isabella- susurré acariciando el cabello de la enferma lentamente- ¡Es imposible que empeore tanto y no haya cura!

-¡Ay señorita, yo veo a la señora muy mal!- exclamó Charlotte dejando la bandeja con agua fría en el suelo- ¡Si parece como si estuviera a punto de morir!... ¡Quién diría que un disgusto causado por usted mataría a la señora Isabella!

-¡Cállate, Charlotte!- la regañe mirándola muy enojada- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca! De haber sabido que una pelea con ese niño causara esto, jamás la habría iniciado... ¡En vez de recriminarme, ayudame a pensar qué hacer! Sè que hay hierbas que pueden calmar la tos, pero tiene que haber algo que ayude a Bella a ganar un poco más de fuerzas... piensa, ¿Alguna comida, alguna planta o fruto que Isabella consumiera para sentirse mejor?

-¡Claro que la hay!- la joven sirvienta me miró muy emocionada- ¡Usted solía traer un alga para preparar una infusión con ella! Crece en los baños termales del palacio real, donde se bañan los príncipes ¿recuerda?

-Claro que sí... pero supongo que no puedo entrar e ir por esa planta así como así ¿o me equivoco?

-Señorita, usted debe esperar a que sea media noche antes de ir a escondidas al palacio- asentí entendiendo que si alguien me descubría eso podría traerme muchos problemas-. Nunca hay nadie tomando un baño a esas horas de la noche...

**Jasper POV**

Sin lugar a dudas la señorita Alice era una criatura interesante y muy extraña. Nunca había visto a una chica pelear como ella lo había hecho, es decir, aprendí a usar la espada con un general que tenía una hija, la que era muy buena contrincante, pero el modo de pelear de Alice era un tanto descuidado y salvaje, como si la vida se le fuese en aquellos minutos de pelea.

Además, después de nuestra breve conversación en los jardines ella había dicho que no me tenía miedo: estoy casi seguro de que ella es la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me mira sin sentir cierta reserva por mi máscara o que me mira a los ojos sin que la voz le tiemble al hacerlo. Es extraño, pero por alguna razón esto me hace sentir un poco mejor que antes de haberla conocido.

-Sin lugar a dudas la hermana de Isabella se ha vuelto loca- señala James bebiendo un poco de licor de su vaso-; deberían colgarla o castigarla con azotes en la plaza pùblica, por atreverse a atacar de esa forma a un prìncipe... Seth, yo que tú le pediría a nuestro padre que aplique con ella todo el rigor de la ley.

Seth mirò a su hermano mayor sin mucho convencimiento de su parte.

-Hermano, yo creo que exageras- murmuró Peter después de sonreír un rato y acercarse a Seth para hablarle un rato-, lo que pasa Seth, es que la señorita Alice se ha enamorado de ti.

Todos tuvimos que reprimir una carcajada mientras nuestro hermano seguía con su explicación.

-¿De verdad crees eso?- preguntó Seth con incredulidad- ¿En serio es posible que la señorita Alice se haya enamorado de mí?

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Jacob secundando a Peter-, lo que pasa es que las mujeres son complicadas y muchas veces no saben cómo expresar lo que sienten. Si la señorita Alice te golpeó es porque de seguro sufre mucho por el amor que siente.

-Aunque es algo violenta ella es muy bonita- reconoció Seth después de considerar sus opciones un rato- ... Edward ¿tu crees que debería comenzar a frecuentar a la señorita Alice aquí, en tu casa?

-Si ella así lo desea, no veo ningún tipo de inconveniente- respondió Edward sonriendo un poco.

-Gracias, hermano- respondió Seth sonriendo conforme-, prometo que si todo sale bien pronto podría pedir su mano y convertirla en mi esposa.

Todos rieron disimuladamente menos yo: ¿es que nadie piensa que esto va demasiado rápido? Hasta hace 2 minutos pensaba que todo esto era una broma, es decir, la señorita Alice no puede estar enamorada de Seth ¿verdad? Él es demasiado infantil y ella parece ser un poco más madura a pesar de que se hayan trenzado en una pelea y por lo poco que conozco de ambos no creo que sean muy compatibles... aunque en todo caso los enredos amorosos de mi hermano más pequeño no son algo que debería interesarme.

Mis hermanos se retiraron al palacio real después de charlar un rato. Me gusta estar con ellos porque son divertidos y me distraen de la mayoría de mis pensamientos, además me sirve para conocerlos un poco más: solo conozco bien a James y Jacob, los hermanos con los que compartí el mismo vientre, pero a los demás, creo que nos separó mucho mi ausencia por todos estos años.

Pensando en esto, no he visto a mi madre desde que llegué. La última vez que la vi fue hace tres años así que no puedo esperar la oportunidad de verla. Le he comprado un regalo que sé que le gustará: es una horquilla de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que simulan ser frutas, apenas la vi supe que era el regalo perfecto para mamá.

Decidí salir cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a esconderse, el camino al palacio real era largo y quería llegar a tiempo para cenar con mi madre o para tomar el té juntos.

Sin embargo, nada más llegar a las dependencias de la reina Tanya, sus damas de compañía me comunicaron que ella estaba muy cansada y que no podría recibirme.

-Dígale por favor a la reina que ansío poder verla- murmuré mientras la empleada resguardaba la entrada de su cuarto-, durante estos tres años no he recibido cartas de ella y la extraño mucho.

-Su Alteza, ya se lo he comunicado a la reina, pero ella ha dicho que está muy cansada y que usted debería realizar sus visitas un poco más temprano.

Ignoré lo que la cortesana decía y abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi madre con fuerza para encontrarme que en realidad ella estaba cenando con James y Jacob en completa normalidad.

-¡Buenas noches, hermano!- me saludó Jacob con una sonrisa mientras notaba que mi madre y James me miraban enfadados- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, madre ¿por qué no le dice a las cortesanas que agreguen un puesto a la mesa? Con Jasper aquí sería la primera vez que tendremos una cena familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mi madre mirándome con el ceño fruncido- Yo no te he mandado a llamar y por lo tanto no puedes venir si yo no te he invitado, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada con mis hijos?

-Madre, yo...

-¡No me llames así!- exclamó muy enojada- ¡Yo no soy tu madre! Te envié a la casa de la familia Vulturi precisamente para que ellos se hiciesen cargo de ti, tú dejaste de ser mi hijo en cuanto los Vulturi te adoptaron, así que perdiste todos los derechos a llamarme "madre".

-Usted es mi madre- susurré sintiéndome un tanto angustiado-, durante todos los años que viví con los Vulturi pensé en usted y en mis hermanos como mi única familia. Madre, para los Vulturi nunca fui su hijo: me trataban peor que a sus perros ; desde niño me obligaron a dormir en el establo incluso cuando hacía frío, se olvidaban de darme de comer y cuando la señora se acordaba de mí solo era para que me azotaran porque le repugnaba mi cara...Madre, no puede decirme que considere a esas personas como mi familia cuando lo único que he querido era vivir con usted desde que soy un niño.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de esta forma de la familia que te adoptó- señaló-... aún no entiendo qué es lo que haces aquí.

-Yo... quería verla- murmuré sujetando el regalo entre mis manos- y además...

-Ya me haz visto ¡ahora, lárgate!...- me gritó mientras James me miraba y se reía de lo que estaba pasando- Te diré una cosa: el echo de que hayas nacido de mi vientre no me produce más que asco y vergüenza. Escúchame bien, porque hagas lo que hagas tu nunca serás mi hijo : ¡Siempre vas a ser mi mayor error, mi falla! No hay nada que me avergüence más que el haberte dado a luz, ¿lo entiendes?

-Le prometo, madre, que un día se sentirá orgullosa de mí- susurré sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta-. Le juro que llegará el día en que mi cara, que le repugna tanto, será todo lo que verá.

Salí de las dependencias de la reina Tanya dispuesto a buscar mi caballo para regresar a la casa de Edward, ya no soportaba estar ni un minuto más en el palacio porque las palabras de mi madre no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Nunca odié a mi madre por la marca que le hizo a mi cara y todo lo que eso significó en mi vida, siempre pensé que la entendía, pero nunca me imaginé que yo le repugnara tanto.

Me costaba concentrarme e hilar mis pensamientos, mis manos temblaban y no conseguía encontrar a mi caballo. Quiero salir de aquí pronto, pero por más que me esfuerzo la angustia no se disipa y no puedo olvidar las palabras llenas de rabia de la mujer que me dió la vida.

-Su Alteza, ¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas?- la voz de Garrett el astrónomo y asistente de mi padre me sorprende- ¿No debería estar en casa de su hermano Edward? Aunque hoy he ido para allá y no le he visto.

-Solo vine de visita- respondí intentando que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible- , quería ver a mi madre, pero ya lo he hecho, así que me marcho. Lo siento por terminar mi visita a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Entiendo...- murmuró con pesar, como si comprendiera todo lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos- Su Alteza ¿por qué no toma un baño antes de irse? El camino es largo y le noto un poco nervioso: un baño caliente le ayudará a calmarse, además no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien lo vea porque a esta hora no hay nadie en los baños termales.

-No es mala idea- reconocí-, pero no quiero importunar: como bien dices a esta hora no hay nadie y las damas de compañía a cargo deben estar durmiendo.

-Tonterías, aunque no parezca que tienes el título tu sigues siendo un príncipe y jamás importunarías en el palacio: esta sigue siendo tu casa- me sonrió amistosamente un momento-. Ordenaré que preparen todo para que te relajes un momento antes de irte ¿está bien? Además mientras lo haces, puedo ayudarte a preparar tu caballo.

Asentí una sola vez mientras Garrett se alejaba a preparar todo: solo espero que el baño me ayude a calmarme un poco y a dejar de torturarme con mis pensamientos...


	5. capitulo cinco

**Alice POV**

La princesa María había insistido en que la acompañara unos momentos mientras se dedicaba al bordado. Yo estaba intentando matar el tiempo mientras comparaba su bonita obra, llena de intrincados diseños con la que yo estaba intentando hacer, la que definiría cómo más entusiasmo que otra cosa.

-Yo estoy bordando un pañuelo para el príncipe Jasper- murmuró ella dirigiendo una breve mirada en mi dirección-, ¿Tú estás bordando algo para mi hermano?

-La verdad es que no- respondí dejando mi trabajo a un lado-, solamente estoy aquí porque usted Alteza, ha pedido mi compañía.

-No te hagas ilusiones- dijo sonriendo-, si permito que me acompañes en mis labores es porque mi hermano me lo pidió; dijo que de esta forma podrías distraerte un poco de cuidar de Isabella

-¿El príncipe Edward no está aquí?

-Por supuesto que está- María dejó de lado su bordado y me sonrió con ironía-, pero acompañando a su esposa como le corresponde...¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso prefieres su compañía?

-Es un hombre amable y me cae bien- sentencié retomando mi bordado para no seguir este rumbo de conversación-, así que sí me gusta bastante su compañìa.

Guardamos un minuto de silencio mientras yo me decía que todo esto es muy raro, no sé que tiene de raro llevarse bien con el esposo de mi hermana, aunque supongo que lo mejor para mí es intentar guardar las distancias. El príncipe Edward no solo es amable y bondadoso sino que también es muy guapo y desde que llegué aquì siempre está preocupado de que yo esté bien, pero comenzar a pensar en eso es el preludio de una situación que tarde o temprano se tornará muy dolorosa.

Suspiro con pesar antes de continuar bordando: ¿Es que en todos los siglos tengo que meterme en problemas con los hombres? ¿Acaso ni siquiera aquí puedo buscar uno que no esté enamorado de otra mujer? Intento disipar estos pensamientos: es muy pronto para que me guste alguien, es decir, no llevo aquí ni siquiera una semana y tengo que buscar el modo de regresar a mi época, además aunque no lo parezca, mi mayor preocupación es Bella: ella ha sido un verdadero ángel conmigo y no està bien que comience a pensar en su marido ¡Aquí es mi hermana y debo respetar eso!

-Estoy segura que mañana vendrá Seth- la princesa Maria volvió a interrumpir el apacible silencio otra vez-, ten por seguro que si viene será con el castigo del rey por atreverte a atacar a un miembro de la realeza. Yo que tu disfrutaría de bordar, lo más probable es que mañana, al final del día, te corten las manos...-luego río un poco- aunque viendo el desastre que estas haciendo, no creo que te hagan mucha falta...

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- pregunté poniéndome de pie porque ya no estaba dispuesta a soportarla ni un minuto más- ¿Siempre me ha tratado tan mal, Su Alteza? Si siempre me torturaba con comentarios hirientes y malos deseos, déjeme decirle que eso se acabó: no permitiré que vuelva a insultarme ¡No volveré a quedarme callada! ¡No soy la misma de antes! Así que se lo advierto: tenga mucho cuidado...

Me retiré a mi habitación antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta. Ademas, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con la princesa Maria: tengo que esperar que todos se vayan a dormir antes de comenzar mi travesìa a los baños termales del palacio. La verdad es que recuerdo un poco el camino, pero no sé que tan peligroso sea ir a ese lugar de noche y sin mas luz que un farol, la luna y las estrellas. De todas formas, aun no empieza el invierno así que si llego a perderme podría armar una fogata y quedarme afuera.

Mientras espero a que todos se vayan a dormir, recorro un poco el cuarto que al parecer es mío: es bastante bonito, con tonalidades en suave rosa pálido, la cama, algunos espejos y los interminables vestidos que de seguro están hechos a medida. Creo que por las comodidades si podría acostumbrarme a esto, pero aún así no dejo de extrañar la normalidad de antes y lo que tenía en mi otra vida.

Miro por la ventana: solo hay oscuridad, así que ha llegado el momento de partir.

Charlotte me iba a dejar un farol en la cocina que es el lugar de la casa por el que más facilmente puedo escapar, así que lo agarro y le doy inicio a mi pequeña travesía.

Sin lugar a dudas creo que subestimé el camino y mis condiciones: el palacio está más lejos de lo que pensaba, mi falda es demasiado larga como para moverme rápidamente y no puedo evitar enredarme con las ramas o arbustos del camino. A este paso llegaré al palacio en 20 años y no podré ayudar a Bella.

¡Al demonio! No seguiré fingiendo que soy una señorita con este vestido tan incómodo y pesado, así que decido quitarme mi primera capa de ropa y dejarla escondida en un árbol hueco.

-¡Que alivio!...- suspiro consciente de que la camisola blanca que uso como ropa interior es mucho más cómoda que el vestido gigante que me pusieron esta mañana. Miro hacia arriba, al cielo, para contemplar que la luna está muy redonda y brillante- Lunita, te prometo que si todo sale bien, si nadie me descubre y logro ayudar a Bella, voy a prenderte una vela cada noche y oraré todos los días en agradecimiento.

Seguí caminando, ahora mucho más rápido y cómoda que al iniciar mi camino. Al cabo de casi media hora de haber escondido mi ropa, vislumbro el lago y la cueva por la que había entrado antes en busca de ayuda. Sonrió por la satisfacción de estar a un paso de alcanzar la victoria. Contenta dejo mi pequeño farol sobre una roca para comenzar a adentrarme en los baños termales.

La verdad es que aquí el agua está a muy buena temperatura, así que comienzo a entender por qué a los príncipes les gusta tanto este lugar y porque son tan egoístas al respecto. Tal vez venga otro día a relajarme aquí, pero por ahora mi prioridad son las algas que ayudarán a mi hermana.

Intento ver la habitación en la que estoy a través del vapor, pero no logro ver demasiado, así que segura de que me encuentro sola, me sumerjo en cuanto dejo de sentir que mis pies tocan el suelo. La profundidad es mayor a la que yo me esperaba, pero logro llegar a donde crecen unas pequeñas algas que han logrado adaptarse al calor del agua y sobrevivir... Me encantaría poder ser alga y adaptarme rápido a este lugar sin que me maten o causar demasiados problemas.

Agarro unas cuantas algas con la mano, las suficientes para hacer una buena infusión. Como me estaba quedando sin aire procedí a nadar hacia arriba, de vuelta a la superficie.

Juro que pensé que estaba sola, jamás escuché el ruido de las voces o a alguien metiéndose al agua, creo que si hubiese sabido que había alguien más habría intentado... no sé, alejarme o salir sin hacer tanto ruido, pero como las cosas no me resultan como quiero, salí a la superficie de golpe, haciendo mucho ruido y salpicando un montón de agua.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo no estaba sola. El príncipe Jasper estaba aquí también, llevaba el torso desnudo por lo que pude apreciar que tenía un cuerpo bastante tonificado y proporcionado.

Me decidí a mirarle a los ojos y fue entonces que noté que no llevaba la máscara estilo fantasma de la ópera, que siempre cubría la mitad de su rostro. Parpadee sorprendida al notar la cicatriz que desde su nariz subía hasta rodear su ojo izquierdo, no tengo idea cómo se la habrá hecho y tampoco sé qué tan profunda sea, pero supongo que es lo suficientemente dolorosa como para querer ocultarla de todo el mundo.

Él pareció notar que me había dado cuenta de su cicatriz, ya que rápidamente se tapó su ojo con una mano y retrocedió un paso como si fuese un animal herido. No pretendía hacerle sentir mal, de hecho no pude evitar sentirme culpable por estar aquí en este preciso instante.

-Yo...- balbuceé. Mi voz era apenas un murmullo porque estaba nerviosa al no saber qué decir en este momento. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que no era mi intención interrumpirle y hacerle sentir mal, pero todas las oraciones en mi cabeza sonaba como una excusa mal hecha que no podía pronunciar- vine a buscar... vine a buscar algo para ayudar a Bella, está muy enferma y...

-¿Lo viste?- preguntó como si no me hubiese escuchado. El silencio llenó la habitación y solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua que goteaba- ¡¿viste mi rostro?!

Asentí un par de veces con la cabeza porque no me atrevía a hablar. Entonces él bajó la mano de su rostro y comenzó a avanzar hacia mi a lo que yo retrocedía de forma instintiva. Jasper alargó su brazo para cerrar su mano sobre mi cuello, mientras yo ahogaba un grito que luchaba por salir de mi garganta.

-Por favor- supliqué con un hilo de voz mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-, por favor no me haga nada... déjeme vivir.

-Tienes que olvidarlo- respondió. Se había acercado a mí tanto, que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi mejilla-, tienes que borrar la imagen de tu cabeza porque si no lo haces, tu cara será igual a la mía...

Asentí, aun con su mano presionando con fuerza mi cuello. En ese momento me di cuenta que sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y que él se había ruborizado un poco antes de soltarme. Yo no entendía qué estaba pasando, hasta que recordé que solo estaba usando una camisola blanca que, de seguro, por pasar tanto tiempo en el agua se me había pegado a la piel y traslucía más de lo que me habrìa gustado.

Avergonzada, me sumergí rápidamente dejando solo mi cabeza a flote para poder respirar. Jasper me miró enfadado una última vez antes de caminar hacia la orilla, tomar su ropa y su máscara y dirigirse al interior del palacio.

Lo único que me faltaba para coronar el día era que el príncipe Jasper me viera prácticamente desnuda ¡¿Cómo lo veo en la casa sin sentirme incómoda, ahora?!

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?- pregunté, una vez que estuve sola mientras sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Me dije que no importaba: el palacio está lleno de concubinas y de seguro el príncipe ha visto a muchas mujeres con menos ropa que yo, mi cuerpo solo será uno más y es mejor aferrarse a aquella idea.

Respiré profundamente un par de veces antes de notar que en la orilla, donde antes el príncipe había dejado sus cosas, un objeto emitía suaves destellos dorados.

Me acerqué un poco para ver qué era lo que el príncipe había olvidado por retirarse tan rápido y grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir la horquilla que había visto en la joyería cuando intentaba comprarle un regalo a Cynthia. Esa joya y el misterioso vendedor eran los responsables de mi desafortunado viaje en el tiempo y, no pude evitar pensar que, si la horquilla estaba aquí es porque tal vez es mi camino para regresar a mi vida normal.

Con lágrimas en los ojos tomé la joya entre mis dedos y esperé un par de segundos a que pasara algo... mas nada sucedió: ahí seguía yo con la horquilla en una mano y las algas en la otra, esperando viajar en el tiempo al siglo XXI pero sin que absolutamente nada cambiara a mi alrededor.

Suspiré totalmente decepcionada y me apresuré a salir de los baños termales. Llevaba la joya conmigo porque me dije que si el príncipe Jasper la tenía, es porque debe ser importante para él y sería triste que la perdiera por mi causa y me odie un poco más por eso. Aun estoy un poco aturdida por todo lo que pasó y no puedo evitar pensar que para ser solo un día ya he causado demasiados problemas.

Llego a casa del príncipe Edward después de hacer todo el camino de regreso y perder mucho tiempo buscando mi ropa. Al final mi sentidos de la orientación no es tan bueno y renuncié a la idea de llegar con mi ropa como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Señorita!- exclamó Charlotte abrazándome en cuanto entré a la cocina- ¡Estaba muy preocupada por usted! No llegaba nunca y pensé que la habrían atrapado o algo peor.

-No te preocupes, nadie me vio- dije sonriendo y evadiendo mi encuentro con el príncipe Jasper. No quería meterme en más problemas y me dije que el silencio sería mi mayor aliado-... Lo único que importa es prepararle la infusión a Bella.

Charlotte me ayudó a entrar a un vestido un poco más sencillo que el que me había puesto en la mañana y amarró mi cabello en un moño para evitar que se manchara con la preparación de la infusiòn.

-Es extraño- murmuró ella sonriendo mientras yo revolvía la mezcla de algas con miel en el fuego de la cocina-, creo que esta es la primera vez que me ayuda a cocinar.

-Bueno... yo no diría cocinar, porque esto huele asqueroso- le acerqué la cuchara de palo para que comprobara lo que estaba diciendo-, más que una infusión parece una máscara facial ¡Estoy a punto de ponerle flores para echármela a la cara!

-¿Qué es una máscara facial?- sonreí por la pregunta de Charlotte mientras le echaba un poco más de agua al menjunje que estaba preparando.

-Es algo que preparas para que tu cara sea más linda...¿sabes? Apenas Bella se recupere voy a prepararnos una máscara facial con té verde y te aseguro que tendremos la piel más bonita de todo el reino. Por supuesto será nuestro secreto: no voy a preparar nada para la princesa Maria: con lo engreida que es, más va a presumir si la piel le queda suave y bonita.

Charlotte me dirigió una sonrisa como toda respuesta mientras yo pensaba que ella parece ser una buena chica, es raro pero la considero como mi amiga más cercana aquí, a pesar de que la conozca de muy poco tiempo.

-Charlotte...- murmuré después de varios minutos de silencio- ¿Qué sabes del príncipe Jasper?

-Muy poco- respondió pensativa-, la verdad lo que sabe todo el mundo...¡Señorita, usted debe mantenerse alejada de él! ¡Es muy peligroso! He oído en el mercado que mató a unos lobos sin más armas que sus manos y que es especialmente cruel con quienes han visto su rostro sin la máscara.

-¿De verdad? - pregunté abriendo mucho los ojos y sentándome frente a la mesa de la cocina. No me había preocupado antes, pero ahora si me siento un poco nerviosa de saber que él y yo estamos en la misma casa.

-Es muy cierto, señorita- Charlotte se sentó a mi lado y me sujetó las manos-. Usted debe evitarlo, puede hacerle daño...pero ¿por qué me lo pregunta? Señorita... ¿no será que por el golpe en la cabeza usted ha comenzado a gustar de él? ¡Ay señorita, ya se ha vuelto loca!

-Por supuesto que no- bajé un poco la mirada-, solo sentía un poco de curiosidad... y no puedo creer que esté preguntando por los chismes del mercado. Charlotte, tu sabes que la mayoría de las cosas que dice la gente son comentarios infundados e ignorantes. No vuelvas a repetirlos, por favor, alguien podría oirte.

-¡Pero usted me preguntó!- protestó frunciendo el ceño a lo que yo sonreí- Además siempre los rumores tienen algo de verdad...

Charlotte se levantó para servir la infusión que habíamos preparado para Bella en una taza, luego fue a su habitación a entregarsela por lo que aproveché el silencio para dormitar un rato.

En mi sueño, podía escuchar la voz de mi profesor del instituto:..." _sin embargo, el rey que vino después de Carlisle no tuvo un buen reinado, se convirtió en un tirano y revivió una antigua tradición..."_

Desperté sobresaltada, el corazón me latía rápido y estaba sudando frío. No sé qué habrá sido ese sueño, pero algo me dice que hay un problema con el príncipe heredero. Algo anda mal con él, pero soy incapaz de recordar qué...


	6. Capitulo seis

**Jasper POV**

Mi caballo estaba listo mientras yo aun no sabía que pensar de todo lo que había pasado en los baños termales. Había visto mujeres desnudas antes, quiero decir, pagando he obtenido ciertos favores, pero por alguna razón no quiero comparar a Alice con otras mujeres. Sè que no debía mirarla, pero no pude evitar contemplar por un breve segundo sus pechos pequeños y firmes y su vientre plano. Por un breve segundo me arrepentí de la amenaza, pero prefiero que me tenga miedo a que se le ocurra contar que vio mi rostro al descubierto.

Supongo que esta ultima razón es lo que me dice que debería olvidarme de su belleza y aferrarme a la mirada llena de miedo y lástima que fue capaz de dirigirme antes de que la sujetara por el cuello. Prefiero que sus ojos me miren con miedo a tener que recibir una de sus miradas compasivas de nuevo... tan solo recordar sus ojos sobre mí, no puedo evitar llenarme de rabia. Si pudiera la obligarìa a borrarme de su memoria, pero hasta ahora aun no descubro cómo hacer algo asì.

-Su Alteza...- me giré para ver a Garrett mirarme con preocupación- luce distraído ¿Pasó algo en los baños termales que le haya molestado?

-No... solo estaba pensando en los ojos de una mujer bonita...

-¿Ha conocido a alguien, Su Alteza?- había entusiasmo en su voz por lo que sonreí un momento- ¿Tal vez, alguna dama del palacio?

-No tiene importancia... de todas formas, es muy dificil que una joven respetable logre aceptarme por voluntad propia... ni mi madre es capaz de aceptarme del todo.

-Su Alteza, no se desanime- Garrett me miró con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué en su lugar no intenta acercarse a esa señorita? Si pensaba en ella es porque debe ser alguien importante...

-Creo que ya es muy tarde para estar aquí... nos vemos, Garrett.

-¡Espere!- exclamó antes de que pudiera subirme a mi caballo- El príncipe heredero desea verlo, debe hablar con usted y es algo que no debe esperar.

Le seguí por entre los pasillos y jardines del palacio. Hace años que no veo a mi hermano mayor así que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nervioso.

-¡Mira como haz crecido!- exclamó la voz de un hombre de unos 30 años, alto y que me miraba con una amplia sonrisa. No podía creer que fuera Emmett, le recordaba diferente cuando me cuidaba o jugaba conmigo cuando era niño- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás casi tan alto como yo!

Nos abrazamos un breve momento para que después Emmett se detuviera a mirarme. Parecía realmente feliz de verme por lo que no pude evitar sonreír por eso.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando? - preguntó invitándome a que me sentara junto a él frente a una pequeña mesa- Sé que no es aquí en el palacio porque te habría visto antes.

-Edward se ofreció a hospedarme hasta la noche del ritual.

-¿Y después?- preguntó mirándome con algo de preocupación.

-Creo que después tendré que regresar con mi familia adoptiva- respondí frunciendo un poco el ceño-, la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo muchos lugares a los que ir.

-Jasper, te mandé a llamar porque necesito hacerte una propuesta- murmuró mirándome directamente a los ojos-: Garrett y yo tenemos serias sospechas de que alguien intentará asesinarme durante la noche del ritual, me ha llegado una carta informándome de aquello y quería pedirte que te hicieras pasar por mi durante el ritual.

-¿Mi vida vale menos que la tuya?- pregunté después de alzar levemente una ceja- Si es seguro que van a asesinarte ¿por qué iría en tu lugar? Aunque no lo creas, aprecio mi vida lo suficiente como para no ser tu carnada.

-Tu y yo sabemos que tu muerte es menos probable que la mía- murmuró con pesar-: eres más fuerte y rápido con la espada, tienes buenos reflejos y tu juventud es una gran ventaja... además tengo algunos motivos para pensar que estoy enfermo y si los nobles descubren eso exigirán que mi padre me quite el derecho a heredar el trono ¿sabes quien es el siguiente en la linea de sucesión?- me quedé en silencio mientras en mi cabeza se repetían los nombres y edades de mis hermanos- James es el segundo y quien tiene más probabilidades para heredar por las influencias de su madre.

Cerré los ojos por un momento mientras suspiraba... Desde que soy un niño he sabido que mi madre está obsesionada con la idea de que alguno de sus hijos se siente en el trono y comience a usar la corona una vez que mi padre muera. Yo no le sirvo por obvias razones, pero James es quien siempre le ha seguido el juego con la idea de convertirse en rey. Estoy casi seguro de que él haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser poderoso y tener la aprobación de nuestra madre.

-Por supuesto tendrás una recompensa si me ayudas- continuó Emmett mientras yo volvía a escucharle-: hablaré con el rey para que te permita vivir en el palacio como lo que eres: un príncipe más y nuestro hermano, me parece que es un premio justo tomando en cuenta por todo lo que haz pasado.

-Acepto- respondí-, prometo que si puedo quedarme aquí te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda; eres mi hermano y puedes confiar en mí.

-Lo sé, por eso eras mi primera opción cuando pensé en esto.

Llegué a la casa de Edward bastante tarde y todo estaba oscuro. Decidí asomarme por el cuarto de Alice para ver si es que había llegado bien a casa, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte ¿Por qué aún no llega?

Cerré la puerta muy lentamente para no hacer ruido, pero sentí la presencia de Edward antes de que me diera la vuelta para mirarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó mirándome muy enojado- ¿Por qué estás saliendo del cuarto de la señorita Alice a estas horas?

-¿Por qué te importa?- dije entrecerrando un poco los ojos antes de sonreír un momento- ¿No será que venías a espiar a la hermana pequeña de tu esposa? No niego que es una joven preciosa, pero el que está casado con otra mujer aquí eres tú.

-¡Esto no responde mi pregunta!- gruñó agarrándome del cuello para empujarme contra la pared- ¡¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Alice?!.. Si te atreves a tocarla se me va a olvidar que eres mi hermano...

-Me equivoqué de cuarto- respondí empujándolo rápidamente-, te recuerdo que tu casa es muy grande y que nunca había estado en ella, es de noche y pensé que estaba entrando a mi habitación...

-No quiero verte cerca de Alice- me amenazó-, mientras estés en esta casa tienes prohibido acercarte a ella ¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir mis amistades- respondí mirándole a los ojos-... No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto la posibilidad de que trabe amistad con la señorita Alice ¿Acaso estás interesado en ella? ¿Piensas convertirla en tu segunda esposa?

-Recuerda lo que te dije: hasta ahora eres mi hermano, pero si dañas a mi familia eso lo puedo olvidar muy fácilmente.

Edward se retiró antes de que pudiera responder, pero la situación no dejaba de ser extraña. Probablemente esta no es la primera vez que él viene a escondidas al cuarto de su cuñada, tal vez viene a espiarla cada noche y ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta o quizás ellos tenían un romance antes de que Alice perdiera la memoria.

Pero si es esa última opción ¿por qué Edward no pide su mano y se casa con ella? Por lo que sé la ley permite tener hasta cuatro esposas y un número ilimitado de amantes, así que si él estuviese enamorado de ella ya estarían casados o en concubinato, por lo que creo que mi teoría no tiene mucho sentido. Lo más lógico es que a mi hermano no le guste la idea de que frecuente a su cuñada porque no debo ser un pretendiente muy conveniente que digamos, creo que la posibilidad podría traerle a Edward problemas con la familia de su esposa y ya sabemos que la misión de la realeza es complacer a las familias importantes.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto y encendí una vela para mirar hacia afuera ¿Dónde demonios está Alice? Ella ya debería estar aquí porque aunque estuviese caminando no es natural que tarde tanto.

Tal vez debí haberla traído conmigo por muy incómodo y raro que fuera eso, ahora ella está en un bosque oscuro, completamente sola y puede toparse con personas que pueden ser peligrosas o que pueden intentar hacerle daño. Sé que salí muy enojado de los baños termales, pero eso no significa que quiera que le pase algo. Soy consciente de que la amenacé con matarla, pero no quiero hacerlo y si no tuviera muchas opciones tampoco prolongaría su dolor, serìa una muerte limpia y rápida... Suspiro ofuscado, no sé por qué mi mente ha decidido aventurarse en tan desagradables posibilidades, pero supongo que me pone nervioso que Alice aun no llegue a casa.

Estuve a punto de salir a buscarla cuando una figura vestida de blanco apareció entre los árboles, por lo que pude visualizar seguía sin mayor ropa que la que traía en los baños termales y parecía bastante cansada, aunque aun asì corrió en dirección a la cocina donde alcancé a ver que su sirvienta iba a su encuentro para llevarla dentro.

Sonreí antes de recostarme sobre mi cama, al menos pensar en Alice me había logrado distraer de mi madre y aunque fue involuntario creo que encontrarme con ella en los baños termales fue lo mejor de la noche. Dormí un par de horas hasta que decidí que era inútil seguir dando vueltas en la cama.

Decidí ir a la cocina para ver si había algo de comida de la cena de ayer, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al notar a Alice sentada sobre una silla, temblando y más pálida que de costumbre.

-¿Què hace levantada tan temprano?- pregunté- ¿Ha decidido renunciar a sus títulos y dedicarse a la servidumbre, acaso?

-¡No me mate!- exclamó mirándome aterrada- ¡Le juro que no he hablado con nadie de lo que pasó en los baños termales! Por favor, tenga piedad... ¡Su Alteza, ¿Quién es el príncipe heredero?!- me miró con tanta preocupación que parecía que estuviese a punto de decir una revelación importante- ¿Le conozco? ¿Es una buena persona?

-Sì que eres rara...- comenté mirándola de reojo- No conoces al príncipe heredero porque él no sale del palacio, es probable que mueras sin haberle visto jamás...

-¡Algo anda mal con el príncipe heredero!- me confesó-, pero no recuerdo que es: sé que es malo porque mi corazón se acelera si pienso en eso y me invade el miedo.

-No debe estar tan nerviosa al respecto: Emmett se ha preparado toda la vida para ser rey y estoy seguro que será un gran gobernante. Ademas, usted no debería estar preocupada por estas cosas porque mi padre aún vive y la decisión de quien heredará el trono solo le pertenece a él,asì que no creo que sea bueno preocuparse por cosas que usted no puede controlar. Garrett dice que lo que está destinado a ser porque está escrito en las estrellas, pasará aunque mil hombres luchen en contra de eso: Emmett nació con la estrella de rey y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

-¿Usted con què estrella nació?- preguntò después de un par de segundos en silencio. Parecìa un poco màs calmada y habìa recuperado los colores de la cara. Me atrevería a decir que se ve más bonita cuando està tranquila y cuando sus ojos brillan justo como lo hacen ahora.

-No lo recuerdo- dije intentando ignorar lo que me producía mirar sus ojos negros-, me fui de aquì cuando era niño y me concentrè en sobrevivir así que dejé de pensar en las estrellas y en mi destino.

-No entiendo el destino- confesó-, hace dos semanas mi vida era completamente diferente y ahora no logro acostumbrarme a esta vida ni a este lugar...-luego me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa- Si nací con estrella debe estar un poquito apagada.

-No creo que su suerte sea peor que la mía- bajé un poco la mirada-, usted vio mi cicatriz y déjeme decirle que la vida se vuelve bastante difícil con algo así en la cara... Yo no entiendo qué dificultades puede tener una joven como usted, porque todo lo que veo es que su vida es perfecta... ¿Sabe qué? Tal vez, debí haberte ahogado en los baños termales, para que dejes de tener tantos problemas...

Salí de la cocina enfadado ¿Qué tiene la señorita Alice que siempre me hace enojar? Espero que pronto llegue el día en que no tenga que amenazarla de muerte cada vez que nos veamos...

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con un poco más de calma: mi cuñada Isabella comenzó a recuperar un poco más de fuerzas, no estaba bien del todo, pero al menos era capaz de mantenerse en pie por algunas horas; mi hermano Edward decidió fingir que nada había pasado y siguió siendo muy cordial conmigo, aunque debo decir que tenía mis cosas empacadas por si decidía echarme. Incluso Alice comenzó a comportarse de un modo más normal, así que supuse que ya había recobrado la memoria.

Seth comenzó a venir a visitar a Alice casi todos los días, al principio ella lo recibía con bastante frialdad, pero al cabo de unos días ya eran amigos y podían pasar muchas horas juntos.

-¿De verdad esos son los nombres de los caballos?- la voz de Seth preguntaba con incredulidad desde el establo- Dudo mucho que Jasper le haya puesto "Negrito" a su caballo ¡Es un nombre estúpido!

-Claro que no se lo puso él porque en esta casa yo soy la única que tiene creatividad- me asomé por entre las tablas para ver que Alice se paseaba por entre los animales con cierta suficiencia- y no es estúpido: el caballo es negro y le queda bien.

-¿Cuál es tu favorito? - preguntó Seth mirando a la chica con evidente curiosidad.

-"Negrito" es muy dulce, no se lo digas a nadie pero a veces vengo a alimentarlo y es un caballo muy manso cuando te conoce... pero creo que mi favorito es "Niebla"- ella sonreía mientras acariciaba suavemente la yegua agrisada que solía usar Edward-, por lo que he visto parece ser más rápida y eso siempre es bueno.

Tonterías, pensé frunciendo un poco el ceño, mi caballo es mucho más rápido que el de Edward y yo soy mucho mejor jinete... No hay dudas de que esta niña no sabe absolutamente nada...

-Si que tienes tiempo libre para ponerle nombre a todos los caballos.

-Es porque estoy muy aburrida- respondió Alice sonriendo un segundo-, creo que si Cynthia me viera ahora no podría creerlo.

-¿Quién es Cynthia?- preguntó Seth.

-Seth...- Alice se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos- ¿Tú qué pensarías si yo te dijera que vengo de otra época? ¿Que vengo de un lugar muy muy lejano y que la Alice que vivía aquí murió por mi causa?

-Pensaría que te haz vuelto completamente loca... Para de decir cosas tan extrañas y mejor vamos a caminar por los árboles; quiero llevarle a mi abuelo las frutas que me enseñaste la otra vez.

-Vale, vamos...

Me alejé un poco para que no pudieran verme y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos fui en busca de mi caballo, hoy es la noche del ritual y tengo que ver a Emmett en el palacio antes de que empiece: si es verdad lo que dice es posible que mi vida esté en riesgo y creo que debo estar preparado para eso.

* * *

_Nota de autora: hola, se que a veces vengo por aqui y a veces no pero es porque estoy en examenes finales y tengo muy poco tiempo, por lo que subo estos mini capítulos, asi que eso :) ojala esten teniendo buenos dias y todo lo bonito _


	7. Capitulo siete

**Alice POV **

Bella comenzò a sentirse bien con el paso de los días y a ganar cada vez más fuerzas: me pasaba horas junto a Charlotte y Seth buscando en los amplios jardines las hierbas y flores que podrían calmar su enfermedad. Ella aún lucía muy pálida, pero parecía aferrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas. Me preocupa un poco, ya que al parecer pronto comenzarà el invierno y su salud puede verse empeorada.

Buscar medicamentos para Bella me ayudaba a mantener mi cabeza ocupada y ser alguien útil, ya que poco a poco en la casa fui ganando fama por mi conocimiento de las propiedades y usos de las plantas... No lo sé, de alguna manera me hacia sentir importante y que estaba haciendo algo bueno por la vida de estas personas.

También la compañía de Charlotte y del príncipe Seth era agradable, aunque debo decir que al principio fue muy raro recibir las visitas de aquel muchacho. Èl había dicho que mi castigo por agredirlo era básicamente aceptar su compañía; al principio fue muy incómodo, pero me acostumbré rápidamente a tenerlo cerca: Seth era como un hermanito pequeño que me seguía en todos mis juegos e ideas ¡Incluso intente enseñarle a bailar! Aunque es bastante torpe para coordinar sus manos y pies, pero es lo más parecido a vivir normalmente así que supongo que seguiré enseñándole danza hasta que logre montar una coreografìa.

-¡Qué bailes tan raros!- exclamó después de media hora de intentar seguirme los pasos y no lograr coordinarse conmigo: cada vez que movía una mano, el chico movía la contraria o era muy poco cuidadoso con sus pasos y terminaba tropezando con sus propios pies ¡Incluso yo que soy paciente hoy estaba a punto de abandonar la idea de enseñarle algo que me gustara!- ¡Estoy seguro que esto ni siquiera existe y que solo lo haces para molestarme!

-¡El bollywood claro que existe!- protesté frunciendo el ceño y apartando un mechón de cabello de mi cara- Lo que pasa es que faltan más de 700 años para que lo inventen ¡Pero cuándo lo hagan será todo un èxito!

-¡Si no lo han inventado es porque no existe! ¡Eres una mentirosa de lo peor!- parecía algo ofuscado asi que decidì que la clase de hoy ya habìa terminado- ¡Con razón todos dicen que estas loca!

-¡Si estoy tan loca ¿por qué vienes a visitarme todos los días?!- pregunté mirándole de reojo.

-Esto...yo...yo...- pude notar que se había ruborizado un poco y que fijó la mirada en sus pies para evitar mirarme a los ojos. Me acerqué a él e insistí en mirarle mientras él lucía visiblemente incómodo- ¡¿Por qué estás tan cerca?! ¡¿No ves que tu cara es muy fea y no me deja pensar?!

-¡No te enfades!- sonreí un segundo antes de besar rápidamente su mejilla haciendo que él posara su mano rápidamente en ese lugar-... Tengo que ir a ayudar a Bella a prepararse para el ritual, nos vemos ¿Está bien?

Me alejé un par de metros para luego girarme a mirarlo. Seth parecía un poco más nervioso que hace un rato y no dejaba de sonreír. Supongo que nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica y su reacción no deja de parecerme muy tierna, pero sé que lo quiero genuinamente como se quiere a los hermanos.

Corrí al cuarto de Isabella, el sol ya había empezado a esconderse y ella debía ir a acompañar al príncipe Edward al ritual, pero ya se nos estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

-Ali, ¿Dónde estabas?- me preguntó en cuanto entré a su cuarto. Sus damas de compañía le habían puesto un bonito vestido dorado con bordados de flores en la parte superior que combinaba con los adornos de su cabello.

-Estaba jugando con el príncipe Seth- respondí ordenando un poco su cabello que insistía en moverse de su lugar- y se me hizo un poco tarde, lo siento.

-El príncipe Seth es un buen muchacho...- dijo sujetando mi mano un segundo para luego dirigirse a las damas de la casa- ¿Me pueden dejar sola con mi hermana, por favor? Muchas gracias por su ayuda...

Las damas le rindieron una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse de la habitación. Bella me sonrió antes de invitarme a sentarme junto a ella sobre la cama.

-Alice, sé que haz tenido días muy difíciles desde que perdiste la memoria, pero quiero saber si haz considerado la idea de comenzar a buscar un marido.

Creo que pude sentir como los colores se me iban de la cara. En esta vida solo tengo 17 años y no creo estar preparada para casarme. Aún no termino de acostumbrarme a vivir aquí como para estar pensando en un matrimonio.

-Si soy un problema para ti o para el príncipe Edward - susurré al borde de las lágrimas-, pueden enviarme a la casa de nuestra familia o a un monasterio. Yo nunca recuperaré la memoria y no quiero ser un problema para ti.

-¡No es por eso!- exclamó ella antes de abrazarme con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban poco a poco de mis ojos- ¡Alice, tu nunca haz sido un problema! Cuando supe que nuestros padres habían muerto lo único en lo que pensé fue en traerte conmigo ¡No me importó estar recién casada! Solo sabía que no podía abandonarte y ahora eso no ha cambiado.

Bella me tomó de la mano para guiarme hacia la ventana mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara con mi mano libre.

-¿Ves eso?- preguntó mientras señalaba hacia un lugar entre los jardines. Me asomé para mirar mejor y pude ver unas escturas muy extrañas: habían agrupado pequeños montoncitos de piedras, unas sobre otras, para decorarlos con una vela que ahora estaba encendida. Eran cerca de 10 montones tan altos como una persona, pero yo no podía entender bien lo que significaban.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté mientras Bella me limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin mi permiso.

-Es una construcción que hacen las madres para rezar por sus hijas y yo lo hice cuando llegaste a esta casa- me miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de acariciar mi cabello un momento-. Alice, yo no tengo hijos, es probable que nunca los tenga y tú eres lo más parecido que tendré a una hija... Edward y tú son lo más importante en mi vida: yo solo quiero que sean felices, solo me interesa que tú estés bien...

-Yo lo sé...- susurré.

-Si te digo que debemos pensar en el matrimonio es porque yo no sé cuánto tiempo de vida me queda, hermanita y te juro que solo podría descansar en paz si tú estás casada con alguien que te ame, que te cuide, que no te deje sola nunca... solamente quiero asegurarme de que no te pasará nada malo cuando yo no esté en este mundo para cuidarte.

-¿Y crees que Seth podría ser un buen marido?- susurré ya un poco más calmada.

-No lo sé- reconoció sonriendo-, pasas mucho tiempo con él y si lo quieres puedo hablar con Edward para que interceda por ti ante el rey.

-¡Bella!- exclamé riendo- ¡Si me caso con el príncipe Seth la que va a terminar cuidándolo voy a ser yo!

Reímos juntas antes de que me abrazara un momento.

-Ya basta de llorar- murmuré en medio del abrazo-, aún no estás lista y ya falta poco para que te vayas al palacio.

-¡Es verdad!- Bella se miró al espejo un momento para comprobar que además de la enfermedad su cara reflejaba el llanto- Ve a tu cuarto a alistarte, yo llamaré a mis damas de compañía para que me ayuden.

-Bella ¿Te puedo maquillar? - me miró con dudas antes de asentir con algo de desconfianza- ¡Te prometo que hoy serás la princesa más bonita del palacio! Confía en mí ¿está bien?

Senté a Bella frente a su espejo y comencé a mezclar los pigmentos que usaban para el maquillaje. La verdad es que el maquillaje no era tan diferente a lo que tenía en el siglo XXI: se gastaba un poco más de producto porque costaba que pintara del modo que yo quería, pero en general estaba conforme con la calidad del producto; eran hechos con materiales más naturales y amigables con la piel y es una pena que con el paso de la historia eso se haya perdido.

Me dediqué a que la piel de Bella recuperara su color, no quería que se viera enfermiza así que mezclé algunos polvos hasta lograr un color lo más natural posible.

-¿Sabes?- murmuré mientras le aplicaba la mezcla en la cara- Tuve un sueño muy raro: estaba en un lugar muy lejano, tenía otra hermana y yo era la mayor; ella se iba a casar y yo estaba comprando un regalo para su boda cuando tuve un accidente horrible, podía sentir el olor de la sangre y el dolor en todo mi cuerpo... No podía despertar de eso...

-No debes darle importancia a los sueños- Bella me sonrió antes de que empezara a buscar que color aplicarle a sus labios-, a veces solo son cosas que nos distraen de lo verdaderamente importante. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar ese sueño y continuar con tu vida sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Creo que tienes razón - sonreí - y creo que tú ya estás lista.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?!- me preguntó emocionada- Mi piel se ve tan saludable que parece mentira que esté enferma.

-Estoy segura que vas a verte más hermosa que las reinas.

-Me encantaría llevarte al ritual- dijo Bella-, pero es en el palacio, estarán todos los príncipes y sus familias y puede que comiencen a hacer preguntas por tu accidente, así que para que no sea incómodo para ti prefiero que te quedes aquí.

-No te preocupes- sonreí con suficiencia-: Charlotte me comentó que hay un festival en el pueblo y creo que voy a ir con ella ¡Me muero de ganas de ver los adornos y la celebración y la gente!

En ese momento el príncipe Edward entró en la habitación, llevaba un traje azúl muy brillante, una máscara que simulaba un león y una espada con la empuñadura de color dorado que casi parecía oro. Quizás él también formaba parte del ritual, pero debo decir que se veía muy guapo, tanto que parecía sacado de una película o serie de época.

Pude notar que él me sonrió brevemente antes de acercarse a Bella para tomar su mano.

-¿Ya estás lista, esposa mía?- preguntó mientras Bella lo miraba con profunda adoración.

-Sí- dijo ella sonriendo-, gracias a Alice que me ayudó a arreglarme me veo menos enferma que antes.

-¡¿Cierto que se ve maravillosamente hermosa?!- pregunté animada.

-Claro que sí...- Edward asintió un par de veces antes de besar a Bella en el dorso de su mano. Luego me miró a los ojos como si quisiese decirme algo aunque había algo extraño en su mirada- Alice ¿planea quedarse en casa hoy en la noche?

-¡No!- respondí ganando que me mirara con atención- Voy a salir con Charlotte a ver las celebraciones en el pueblo; ella me dijo que era muy divertido asi que muero de ganas por ir.

-Debe tener cuidado- murmuró mientras tomaba a Bella del brazo-: no te alejes de Charlotte en ningun momento y procuren volver temprano... Nosotros volveremos a casa en cuanto termine el ritual, no creo que nos quedemos a la celebraciòn posterior.

Asentí mientras les acompañaba a la puerta del cuarto. Bella parecía muy feliz en compañía de su marido, se nota que está muy enamorada y en cierto modo no puedo evitar envidiarla. Sé que está mal y que es tóxico de mi parte, pero me cuesta controlar lo que siento cada vez que el príncipe Edward me mira o me sonríe y sé que esto es solo el comienzo.

Me digo que ya es suficiente de lamentaciones y pensamientos tontos, así que corro a mi habitación a buscar la ropa que usaré hoy en la fiesta. Me decido por un vestido rosa pálido con un broche para el cabello con flores del mismo color. Me dejo una parte del cabello suelta y me maquillo un poco para disimular que he estado llorando: hoy es un día feliz y no permitiré que nada me lo arruine.

-Señorita ¿ya está lista?- pregunta Charlotte en la entrada de mi cuarto.

-Sí, ¿ya nos vamos?- estaba muy emocionada y no podía dejar de sonreír.

La chica asintió antes de tomarme del brazo. No podía dejar de sonreír porque estaba de verdad muy emocionada ; era la primera vez desde que llegaba a aquí que salía con una amiga y creo que eso es lo que más extraño de mi vida de antes.

Las calles del pueblo se veían preciosas: las habían decorado con lámparas de papel que iluminaban todo, incluso en el lago habían hecho algunas con figuras de animales.

Las personas tocaban música para animar el ambiente mientras los vendedores ambulantes vendían sus productos. Yo estaba feliz mirando las joyas que vendía una señora: parecían hechas a mano y ella no dejaba de sonreír junto a sus hijos pequeños que la ayudaban a atender.

Al final decidí comprar un par de pendientes blancos para Charlotte y para mí, quien parecía realmente sorprendida porque le estuviera regalando algo tan bonito.

-¡Ay, señorita!- exclamó emocionada y casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¡¿De verdad son para mí?! ¡Yo no sé qué hacer con algo tan bonito!

-Puedes usarlos para alguna ocasión especial o todos los días si quieres, de verdad que son tuyos.

-¡Señorita, nunca nadie me había dado algo tan bonito! - comenzó a llorar un poco a lo que yo la abracé- Muchas gracias, de verdad que no sé cómo agradecerle por todo lo que hace por mí.

-Viniendo conmigo a comprar algo para comer porque tengo hambre- dije guiñándole un ojo.

Caminamos entre las tiendas y las personas que caminaban con sus máscaras, hasta llegar a un puesto que vendía unos postres de vainilla y leche aderezados con miel.

-Entonces ¿el ritual es para atraer la buena fortuna al reino?- pregunté mientras nos sentábamos a comer a orillas del lago.

-Algo así, según sé es un ritual que realiza el príncipe heredero y hay un montón de mitos sobre eso- murmuró emocionada de saber algo más que yo- : se supone que si todo sale bien su reinado será próspero, pero si algo sale mal tendrá problemas en su gobierno.

-¿Acaso es tan difícil?- pregunté frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Tiene que colgarse del techo como los murciélagos o algo así?

-¡Señorita, por supuesto que no!- exclamó riendo a lo que yo reí con ella- Nunca he visto el ritual porque solo lo ve la nobleza, pero según sé tiene que encender una vela que representa el valor de su alma luego de vencer a los espíritus representados por leones.

Asentí al entender, espero que todo salga bien y que la noche siga igual de tranquila hasta como ahora.

Seguimos comiendo y conversando a gusto, cuando a lo lejos vi al príncipe Jasper mirando hacia la multitud. Tenía un traje de color negro, la espada en su mano y parecía que había estado corriendo hace mucho rato porque parecía algo cansado.

Esto no estaba bien, se supone que él debe estar en el ritual, de hecho lo vi irse en la tarde a toda velocidad en su caballo y pensé que ya no volvería a verle hasta la mañana.

Debo decir que mi relación con el príncipe Jasper pasó de ser mala a inexistente: después del incidente en los baños termales no volvió a hablarme y nos vemos solo las pocas veces que decide comer en la casa, así que es bastante raro que esté rondando por el pueblo a esta hora.

Le miré preocupada cuando se detuvo a inspirar aire profundamente antes de mirar por última vez a la gente en el festival, luego comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección al bosque.

No estaba tan lejos de donde él se había detenido, por lo que me quedé mirando en la dirección en que se había ido y pude notar las gotitas de sangre en el suelo: el príncipe Jasper debe estar herido, lo que significa que le pasó algo en el ritual o de camino al pueblo.

-¡Charlotte!- exclamé- ¡Espérame aquí! ¡Vuelvo en unos minutos!

-¡Señorita ¿a donde va?!- me gritó, pero ya era tarde porque yo había comenzado a correr- ¡Señorita Alice!

Me internè en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar al príncipe cerca. Sè que es algo estùpido internarme en un bosque a buscar a un hombre armado, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar al príncipe Jasper solo y menos sabiendo que estaba herido. Pese a esto sentía que era una mala idea todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía ser cobarde: tenía que saber què era lo que le habìa ocurrido a este hombre y tratar de ayudarle con su herida.

Caminé por entre los árboles sin ver absolutamente nada. Era como si estuviese sola porque no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido además de mis pasos y mi respiraciòn. Comenzaba a pensar que me lo había imaginado, que mi inconsciente me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada hasta que la luz de una antorcha captó mi atención detrás de unos árboles. No estaba segura de que fuera el príncipe Jasper así que me acerqué lentamente sin hacer ruido para captar bien quién era el portador de aquella luz.

Detrás del árbol en el que estaba pude ver a un grupo de unos 10 hombres vestidos de negro, todos llevaban una capa oscura que les tapaba las caras porque no pude reconocer ni describir a nadie. Estaban de pie frente a un hombre que parecía ser su líder, lo único que pude ver de este sujeto fue que llevaba un abrigo de piel.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar cuando el líder levantó su brazo en lo que parecía ser una orden y los hombres que estaban más atrás comenzaron a azotar con sus espadas las espaldas de los hombres que estaban arrodillados delante ¡Nunca en la vida había visto algo asì! Ni siquiera en las películas de terror vi tanta sangre y frialdad a la hora de matar.

Luego los ejecutores de aquella matanza comenzaron a asesinarse del mismo modo entre sí hasta que solo quedó un hombre que fue asesinado sin oponer resistencia por su líder.

No sabía qué estaba pasando así que solo comencé a correr para alejarme de aquel lugar. Me costaba un poco hilar mis pensamientos y el corazón me latía a toda velocidad ¿Qué había pasado en el ritual y qué acababa de ver?

**Jasper POV**

Había llegado al palacio casi 3 horas antes de que el ritual comenzara. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo nervioso: si es cierto lo que Emmett sospecha puede que hoy intenten matarme creyendo que soy él, pero si nada pasa, entonces solo será parte de un secreto que nadie sabrá nunca.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Emmett mientras me colocaba su ropa en su habitación.

-Bien- mentí para que no supiera que estaba algo preocupado-, estuve repasando el ritual, así que ya sé a grandes rasgos lo que tengo que hacer.

-Saldrá bien- me aseguró dándome una palmada en el hombro-, hemos ensayado esto antes y todos sabemos que la pelea con los espíritus es coreografiada. Solo debes tener cuidado de no perder el dominio con la espada y eso no creo que te pase...

-Emmett me preocupa que alguien intente atacarnos esta noche y que en el futuro esto se replique- confesé-, no puedo hacerme pasar por ti todo el tiempo y es probable que el asesino afine sus tácticas.

-Tú solo preocupate de que hoy no te descubran- agarró la máscara que él debía usar y me la entregó, además de una capa-, ya casi empieza el ritual y debemos estar listos.

Asentí antes de que él se alejara y me dejara solo para terminar de prepararme. Me puse la máscara de colores que Emmett debía usar y su capa mientras esperaba a que pasaran a buscarme. Me dediqué a observar durante ese rato los lujos con los que vivìa mi hermano como heredero al trono: su ropa era muy fina y costosa, se sentía suave al tacto y no se parecía en nada a lo que yo tenìa en casa de Edward; había tanta comida en el cuarto como para alimentar a unos cuantos sirvientes y la habitación era tan amplia como el establo en el que yo crecì de niño, pero mucho más cálida y confortable.

Sin embargo, no lograba sentir que yo encajaba en aquel mundo: era demasiado lujoso para alguien como yo y no se parecìa en nada a las cosas que vi durante gran parte de mi vida. En el hogar de los Vulturi había lujos, belleza y elegancia, pero yo no tenía el derecho a acercarme a ellas, así que me he tenido que conformar a vivir con lo mínimo e incluso en condiciones similares a las de algunos esclavos. Ver una habitación llena de joyas, comida y lujos me impresiona un poco, pero prefiero no acercarme a nada porque no quiero que si algo se pierde piensen que yo lo he tomado.

-Su Alteza- murmuró Garrett entrando a la habitación-, ya es hora: el ritual está por comenzar.

Me puse de pie y le seguí por los interminables jardines y pasillos del palacio. Apreté con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada cuando llegué al lugar de la ceremonia. Mi padre estaba presidiendo la ceremonia junto a sus dos esposas, sentadas una a cada lado en la parte más alta de dónde se llevaría a cabo el ritual; mis hermanos se encontraban en sus posiciones con sus mascaras de león y sus trajes azules, yo era el único que llevaba un traje negro, lo que de alguna manera me hacía desear estar con ellos.

El resto del público contemplaba la situación desde la altura y eran básicamente los familiares de mis hermanos, los ministros y nobles más importantes de la Corte. Creo que yo no conocía a casi nadie, pero ellos deben haber oido un montón de rumores sobre mi y de seguro se preguntan cual de todos los hombres vestidos de azul es el perro que creciò con la familia Vulturi, sin siquiera imaginar que se encuentra disfrazado de principe heredero.

La ceremonia comienza con bastante normalidad: mis hermanos y yo seguimos la coreografía de los espíritus y mostramos nuestra habilidad con la espada, por supuesto yo intento ejecutar movimientos con algo más de complicación para dejar en claro que el futuro rey de nuestro paìs también es un hábil guerrero. De cierto modo entiendo por què Emmett quería que yo le reemplazara: tal vez con la primera parte del ritual los posibles asesinos piensen que es una mala idea intentar atacar a un hombre que sabe dominar un arma; es una forma de disuadir a posibles enemigos de querer enfrentarlo.

No puedo evitar sentirme contento cuando visualizo la mirada de satisfacciòn de nuestro padre. Creo que nunca me había mirado con tanto orgullo y aunque no sepa que se trata de mì, es gratificante. Meses antes de que regresara al palacio él envió a un general para que me enseñara a defenderme con la espada, no sé por qué lo hizo, pero me agrada pensar que tal vez es porque me quiere y me estima lo suficiente como para tener algún gesto conmigo y con mi seguridad.

Suspiré aliviado cuando la primera parte del ritual terminó, la dinámica de las espadas salió bien y me sentía mucho más tranquilo ya que solo me quedaba la parte más fácil: acercarme a donde estaba de pie mi padre sujetando una antorcha y encender una vela.

Mis hermanos me abrieron paso para que caminara por el centro mientras ellos se hacían poco a poco hacia atrás.

Estaba terminando mi camino, cuando de pronto una decena de hombres aterrizó con sus espadas desde el techo. No pude ver sus caras, ya que estaban cubiertas y usaban una capa parecida a la mía, pero pude notar que un grupo corriò a atacar a mi padre y otro grupo intentaba atacarme a mí.

Los guardias corrieron a defender a mi padre mientras yo intentaba defenderme y esquivar a todos mis atacantes al mismo tiempo.

Yo era rápido y hábil, pero estaba solo, por lo que en un momento de descuido uno de los asesinos azotó el filo de su espada sobre mi hombro mientras yo le daba la espalda, por lo que en consecuencia solté la espada. En ese momento el hombre que tenía al frente alzó su brazo para cortarme el cuello aprovechando que no tenía nada con qué defenderme.

En ese momento, que veía como el último de mi vida, solo podía pensar que por favor mi próxima vida fuera un poco más amable conmigo y que mi muerte fuera lo más rápida posible. Sin embargo, no sentí nada ya que Emmett y mis hermanos corrieron a defenderme.

En cuanto pude, me puse de pie y corrí en busca de mi espada para pelear junto a ellos. Era como si hubiera vuelto a tener energía, pero todo era muy extraño, ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo de la pelea iba notando que los atacantes se retiraban, hasta que quedó uno que al verse rodeado por todos nosotros decidió rebanar su cuello con la espada y matarse para no tener que respondernos nada.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Emmett ayudándome a permanecer de pie mientras intentaba contener la sangre de mi herida- ¡Estás sangrando mucho, hermano! Ordenaré que te atienda el médico de inmediato.

-¡No es nada!- exclamé agarrando con fuerza mi espada- Tenemos que ir detrás de los asesinos y averiguar quien los envía... yo estoy bien, pero no quiero curarme nada hasta que atrape a esos tipos.

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett ¿estás bien?!- preguntó mi padre acercándose a mí con preocupación. Decidí quitarme la capa y la máscara de mi hermano porque al final todos se iban a enterar de la verdad cuando el médico me revisara- ¿Jasper? Pero... ¿por qué? ¿por qué haces esto?

-Porque yo se lo pedí- respondió Emmett a mi lado ya sin la máscara del león-. Padre, le pido por favor que no culpe a mi hermano, yo tomo toda la responsabilidad de esto, además a él le debo la vida.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! - exclamé- Hay un festival en el pueblo ¡los asesinos deben estar aprovechando la oportunidad para mezclarse con la gente!

-¡Yo puedo ir al festival!- exclamó Edward acercándose- Jasper, tu ve a ver los bosques con Jacob, podemos reunirnos aquí en un par de horas.

-¡Mi hermana está en el festival!- exclamó Bella de pronto muy pálida- ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! ¡Tengo que ir ahora!...

-Edward, mejor tú busca a la señorita Alice y yo me encargo de buscar a los asesinos- él me miró a los ojos como si no entendiera cuál era mi intención al distribuir de esa forma nuestras tareas-: es mejor que si la encuentras la lleves a un lugar seguro en caso de que pase algo en la fiesta.

-Tienes razón- reconoció-, te alcanzo unos minutos en el pueblo; debo ver que lleven a Bella a casa.

Asentí antes de avanzar a toda velocidad siguiendo el camino al pueblo. Sin embargo, al llegar pude ver que todo se desarrollaba con normalidad: la gente seguía comiendo, celebrando y bebiendo ajenos a todo lo que había ocurrido en el palacio.

Estaba algo cansado por todo lo que había hecho en las últimas horas, pero no podía abandonar a mis hermanos así que respiré profundo para recuperar mis energías y correr hacia el bosque en busca de alguna pista.

Una vez en el bosque comencé a caminar un poco más lento, observando cada rincón y lugar para no pasar nada por alto. De pronto, sentí el impacto de un cuerpo que chocaba con el mío. La persona que tropezó conmigo intente escapar, pero se lo impedí amenazándole con mi espada.

-¡No te atrevas a moverte!- le ordené mientras observaba que el hombre al que amenazaba efectivamente era uno de los asesinos que atacaron el palacio. Rápidamente él sacó su espada y se puso en guardia para repeler cualquier ataque- Vienes del palacio ¿no es así? Pero haz decidido escapar por tu cuenta ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Dónde están los demás hombres que estaban contigo?

El hombre hizo ademán de atacarme a lo que yo retrocedí.

-Vamos, confieso que hoy estoy de buen humor y que no quiero matar a nadie- murmuré sosteniendo mi espada con fuerza-: si me dices quien es tu jefe te dejaré ir sin mayor problema, puedes confiar en mí porque yo si cumplo mi palabra y no soy como mis hermanos. Créeme que si ellos te encuentran no dudarán en matarte, al igual que tu jefe cuando descubra que escapaste de lo que sea que les tenía preparado... escúchame, aun es de noche, yo mismo podría conseguirte un caballo y ayudarte a escapar, solo tienes que decirme quien es tu jefe ¿está bien?

El asesino parecía considerar verdaderamente mi propuesta, es decir, le estaba dando la opción de vivir a una persona que prácticamente ya estaba condenada a muerte y por lo que sé la gente aprecia su vida por muy miserable que sea . El hombre bajó su espada, lo que era una muy buena señal y se acercó un paso para concretar nuestro trato.

-¡Jasper, yo...!- la señorita Alice estaba de pie ahí, mirando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Ella intentó correr, pero el asesino rápidamente la sujetó del brazo colocando el filo de su espada frente a su cuello.

Mierda... En menos de un minuto pasé de tener el control de la situación a perderlo completamente y a no saber cómo salvar a esa chica entrometida de lo que podría pasarle.

-¿Crees que puedes chantajearme con esta niña? - pregunté intintentando mantener la calma.

-¡Jasper, por favor ayúdame!- sollozó Alice mirándome aterrada- ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola! ¡Por favor, no me dejes morir así! Te lo suplico, por favor... ayúdame...

-Mátala, si quieres- murmuré con toda la indiferencia de la que fui capaz-. Ella no significa nada para mí, así que si la matas no me importa.

El hombre no perdió oportunidad para comenzar a pasar el filo de su espada por el cuello de Alice, demostrándome que sí era capaz de matar a una joven inocente. La chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada por la herida que le causó aquel sujeto.

-Ya te dije que si le causas daño no va a importarme- insistí-, involucrarla solo hará que debas responder por su muerte y que mi ofrecimiento de ayuda se complique...

El asesino parecía harto de mis palabras y de la chica que no dejaba de mirarme con ojos de cachorro. Mis intentos por ddialogar con su captor parecían no dar frutos y por supuesto que no iba a dejar que él viera que podía chantajearme con ella o algo así.

Justo cuando pensé que el sujeto iba a asesinar a Alice, alguien le cortó la cabeza con la espada, dejando a la joven libre en medio de un charco de sangre.

Miré a Edward enfadado antes de sujetar a Alice con fuerza de la mano y atraerla hacia mí. Con una mano sujeté a la joven por su cintura y con la otra apuntaba a mi hermano con la espada.

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!- le pregunté muy enojado.

-¡Iba a matar a Alice y tú no estabas haciendo nada para impedirlo!- exclamó también amenazándome con su espada- ¡¿Crees que iba a dejar que le hiciera daño?!

-¡Iba a decirme quién era el líder! ¡Quién lo envió al palacio a matar a nuestro hermano!- grité mirándole a los ojos- ¡Pero por culpa de esta niña nunca lo sabremos!..¡Debería matarla por todas las molestias que me ha causado!

-Yo... yo lo siento- susurró Alice mirándome mientras temblaba de miedo a mi costado. -... le seguí por el bosque porque pensé que usted estaba herido, no pensé que podría arruinar todo; yo solo quería ayudar.

La miré a los ojos un tanto confundido, es extraño porque a nadie suele importarle si estoy herido o si necesito ayuda. Me fije que sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba atenta a cualquier movimiento y que hoy se veía realmente bonita a pesar de la sangre que salía de su herida y las manchas de su vestido. Estaba a punto de llevar mi mano desde su cintura a su cuello, quería acariciar su herida mientras me preguntaba què tan normal era todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Alice era la persona más rara que había conocido en la vida: por una parte quería matarla, pero por otro lado me preocupaba que pudiera pasarle algo malo.

Edward aprovechó mi momento de distracción para intentar arremeter con su espada ahora de una forma más directa, por supuesto alcancé a repeler su ataque y a responderle de igual forma al tiempo que afianzaba mi brazo sobre la cintura de Alice.

-¡Te dije que sueltes a Alice!- me miró a los ojos con profunda rabia.

Yo miré a Alice un segundo antes de devolverle la mirada a mi hermano con una pequeña sonrisa .

-No quiero hacerlo- respondí consciente del posible enfrentamiento que se avecinaba...

* * *

_nota de autora: ahora si sali de vacaciones por fin ! no prometo que estare mas seguido porque las promesas son cosas que vienen y van, pero al menos ya hay un capitulo mas o menos largo como celebracion de eso :3 jijiji_


	8. capitulo ocho

**Alice POV**

Analicé mi situación: estaba en medio de una pelea de dos hermanos que hace un tiempo se llevaban bien y que ahora se miran como si quisieran matarse el uno al otro.

Pude notar que tanto Jasper como Edward analizaban los movimientos del otro, pero nadie aún era el primero en iniciar el ataque.

¿Cómo mis buenas intenciones terminaron en algo así?

Yo sabía que era mala idea seguir a un hombre que tiene un arma en la mano, pero claro, me preocupé por la sangre y ahora estoy herida, hay un muerto y dos hermanos a punto de hacerse daño ¿Puede esto de alguna manera volverse peor?

-Su Alteza, por favor, suélteme- murmuré mirando a Jasper quien parecía completamente concentrado en su contrincante. Puse mis manos en su brazo para apartarlo de mi cuerpo, pero sin muchos dije que lo sentía y no está bien que pelee con su hermano si el problema es conmigo, además - me acerqué para que solo él pudiera escuchar- ¿Qué le dije sobre tratarme como si fuera parte de su equipaje? ¡No está bien!- me miró un segundo como si no entendiera de lo que estaba hablando y fue entonces cuando recordé algo importante-... ¡Vi algo! ¡Hay más hombres como el que me hirió!

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Jasper soltándome para mirarme a los ojos y asegurarse de que no estaba mintiendo- ¿Dónde los viste? ¡¿Por qué no dijiste esto antes?!

-¡Están por allá!- exclamé señalando la dirección por la que había llegado- Pero ya están muertos.

-¿Cómo sabes que están muertos?- preguntó Edward guardando su espada con evidente enojo y frustración.

-Porque yo lo ví- afirmé-: la verdad es que no seguí directamente al príncipe Jasper porque no lo encontré así que me perdí un poco y vi cuando el líder de estos hombres les ordenó matarse entre sí. Vine corriendo porque no quería arriesgarme a que me mataran a mí también.

-Si estás mintiendo juro que terminaré de cortarte la garganta yo mismo- me amenazó Jasper sujetándome con fuerza del brazo.

-Eso si yo lo permito...- respondió Edward llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

-¿Pueden tener su pelea de hombres rudos en otro momento?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño- ¡Digo algo realmente importante y lo primero que hacen es volver a pelear!

-Tiene razón- el príncipe Jasper me soltó mientras miraba a su hermano un poco más calmado-, llévenos al lugar donde vió a los hombres; es probable que encontremos los cadáveres y podamos saber qué organización era.

Avancé por entre las ramas y los árboles, intentando recordar el camino que había sseguido en mi huida, pero mi sentido de la orientación no es tan bueno como yo me esperaba.

-Creo... creo que ya estamos por llegar- murmuré después de un rato, esperando que me creyeran.

-Creo que estás totalmente perdida- señaló Jasper luciendo completamente exasperado- o que me mentiste y ya sabemos lo que eso significa.

-¡No!- exclamé reconociendo un poco el lugar- ¡Si era por aquí, ahora estoy segura! Pero...pero los cuerpos ya no están.

-Esto es increíble...- Jasper parecía calmado, pero de alguna forma podía sentir que estaba profundamente enojado- ¡Se supone que teníamos que ser rápidos y por culpa de esta chica no tenemos nada!

-Alice dice la verdad- señaló Edward sujetando la hoja de un árbol entre sus dedos-, aquí hay sangre y no creo que sea de tu herida o la de la señorita porque no se han acercado hasta aquí.

-De todas formas, yo estaba a punto de obtener el nombre del líder de los asesinos hasta que ustedes interrumpieron ¡No pueden pedirme que no esté enojado!

-¡Iba a matar a Alice! - Edward puso una mano sobre mi hombro- Si su vida para ti vale tan poco, la confesión de ese hombre te habría costado a tí la vida.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes dos, necesito estar solo un momento- Jasper nos miró como si fuésemos el peor invento de toda la historia de la humanidad-... Edward, a ver si eres lo suficientemente útil como para llevar a esta...señorita a su casa.

El príncipe Jasper me dió una última mirada antes de alejarse en completo silencio por el bosque. Miré como se iba al tiempo que un nudo se armaba en mi garganta: ¡Esta sí que había sido la peor noche de mi vida!

Si hago un breve resumen: vi mucha gente morir, un tipo intentó matarme y me hizo una herida en el cuello solo porque estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, Edward se convirtió en asesino y el príncipe Jasper está más enfadado conmigo si es que eso era posible.

-Alice, ¿está bien?- preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos mientras yo asentía casi al borde de las lágrimas, ya estaba haciendo pucheros y un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar- ¿De verdad?

-¡Es que no lo entiendo!- estallé en llanto y me senté en el suelo mientras Edward se acercaba a mí para darme una palmada muy torpe sobre los hombros- ¡Yo no sé que le hice para que me odie tanto! ¡Él siempre está enojado conmigo! ¡Siempre que me ve dice que quiere matarme! ¡¿Lo escuchaste hoy?!- podía sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas sin control- :"¡Mátela si quiere, que para mí ella no significa nada!" ¡¿Cómo alguien puede decir cosas tan horribles?!

-Vamos, Alice- el príncipe Edward me miró como si mi llanto le diese una profunda ternura-, no tiene que preocuparse de mi hermano: él tiene un carácter muy difícil y es verdaderamente raro que se lleve bien con alguien. Créame que si pudiera él pelearía hasta con su propia sombra.

-¡De todas formas! ¡No está bien! - sollocé, tomé su mano para obligarlo a que se sentara a mi lado, él intentó abrazarme un poco pero lo estaba haciendo bastante mal- ¡Si va a abrazarme, hágalo bien, con más fuerza!

Me acerqué a él para acurrucarme cerca de su pecho, puse sus manos sobre mi espalda y me dediqué a llorar por unos minutos. Nunca pensé que tuviera que enseñarle a abrazar a alguien, pero no podía quejarme porque estaba cómoda y se sentía bien.

Levanté mi cabeza cuando ya me sentía un poco más calmada, pero no considero que haya sido la mejor de las ideas porque estábamos demasiado cerca y eso hacía que comenzara a sentirme nerviosa. Edward se inclinó hacia mí un momento, por lo que pensé que iba a besarme. Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos mientras contenía mi respiración; esto no estaba bien y tenía que detener lo que estaba pasando.

Rápidamente y antes de que el príncipe Edward pudiera besarme, me alejé de él y me puse de pie.

-Creo que tenemos que volver a la casa- murmuré recuperando mi respiración-. Mi hermana debe estar preocupada y ya es muy tarde para estar en el bosque.

-Tiene razón- asintió mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa-, además hay que revisar la herida en su cuello.

Lleve mi mano a mi cuello, por un momento había olvidado mi herida: no es muy profunda así que creo que estaré bien.

-Ya no estoy sangrando- dije revisando mi mano- y de todas formas el corte no es muy profundo así que dudo que me quede cicatriz.

Comenzamos a caminar juntos de regreso a su casa. Caminamos tomados del brazo y por alguna razón me sentía como la princesa de los cuentos que leía de niña. Todo por este momento era perfecto y aunque mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre, me sentía como la mujer más bella del mundo.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?- me preguntó el príncipe mientras avanzábamos lentamente a la luz de la luna.

-Sí, lo siento- murmuré intentando sonreír un poquito-; acaparé toda la conversación y ¡usted asesinó a alguien! ¡Debe estar muy estresado! ¡Si no habla del tema es probable que sufra estrés postraumático! ¿En el palacio no hay psicólogos o algún terapeuta?

-¿Estrés? ¿Psicólogo?... No le entiendo...

-No importa- dije sonriendo. Claramente en esta época no había consciencia de la salud mental y por supuesto que no hay psicólogos... tal vez debí haber puesto más atención a mis clases de historia cuando era más jóven.- Es solo cuando algo te causa una impresión muy muy grande y piensas mucho tiempo en eso porque tienes miedo.

-No es la primera vez que mato a alguien...- comentó Edward dirigiéndome una mirada sombría.

Me detuve en seco y le miré asustada. Ese tipo de confesión me la habría esperado del príncipe Jasper, pero no del príncipe Edward que siempre fue tan bueno y amable.

No pude evitar mirarle asustada: no es el tipo de confesión que haces cuando estás solo con alguien en un bosque a media noche. Este es el momento en que mi aventura romántica se vuelve una película de terror, algo me dice que este es el momento en que debería comenzar a correr.

-Fue hace muchos años- prosiguió sin ser consciente de que yo le miraba asustada-, estaba con mi madre y mi hermana en una tienda del pueblo, eran casi las 3 de la tarde y un hombre intentó quitarle a María a mi madre, en esa época mi hermana era solo un bebé así que no lo pensé dos veces y le lancé un cuchillo.

-Eras muy pequeño ¿verdad?- suspiré sintiéndome un poco más aliviada.

-Tenía 8 años- respondió sin mirarme-, supongo que después de eso sí quedé muy impresionado.

Asentí mientras seguíamos caminando, la verdad es que yo nunca he tenido que verme en la necesidad de asesinar a alguien y supongo que entiendo que para las personas que viven aquí matar a alguien es algo normal y aceptado; no los juzgo, pero es triste pensar que es la única forma que tienen para defenderse.

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Edward, pero le sujeté con fuerza del brazo antes de que fuera a ver a mi hermana.

-¡Edward!- exclamé mirándole a los ojos- Digo... Su Alteza, por favor no le diga nada a Bella ni a Charlotte del incidente en el bosque, se preocuparan y yo no quiero eso.

-No le diré nada a tu hermana, será nuestro secreto, pero debes curar tu herida.

-No te preocupes sobre eso- dije sonriendo-, yo misma me encargo.

Me alejé de ahí para ir a mi habitación y encargarme de limpiar la herida; no quiero saber qué pasa en este lugar cuando las heridas se infectan. Sé que con un poco de agua y algunas hojas de menta estaré bien y podré cubrirla con un pañuelo hasta que mi piel vuelva a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, en mi cuarto no había agua: había olvidado llenar los jarrones antes de irme al pueblo y solo me quedaba ir a ver si quedaba algo de agua en la cocina o ir hasta el pozo.

Sujeté una vela con mi mano para alumbrar mi camino hasta la cocina, pero antes de que pudiera entrar noté que ya había velas encendidas dentro.

Me asomé un poco por la puerta para ver qué ocurría dentro y lo que ví me dejó bastante sorprendida: el príncipe Jasper y la princesa María estaban bastante juntos. Él llevaba su torso desnudo y ella acariciaba suavemente su hombro mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

No me quedé a mirar qué pasaba después, pero tuve que apoyarme sobre la pared para asimilar lo que acababa de ver: el príncipe Jasper y la princesa María son hermanos por parte de padre y estaban teniendo un momento bastante íntimo en la cocina. No tengo que ser muy inteligente como para percibir la tensión sexual en el ambiente, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de asco y una emoción que logro identificar como... ¿celos?

Siento asco porque son hermanos y porque aunque sé que en esta época los científicos no saben las consecuencias genéticas que trae el incesto, no puedo evitarlo. Los juzgo y se me revuelve el estómago tan solo de pensar qué estarán haciendo en la cocina.

Siento celos porque... porque... no lo sé...

Solo sé que me enoja enormemente que el príncipe Jasper sea tan malo conmigo, mientras, al parecer, le agrada la señorita María, quién sí es verdaderamente desagradable... tal vez ella es menos torpe que yo y tiene más talento en el bordado, la arquería, las artes manuales y en resumen, es la perfección encarnada, pero yo tengo mejor sentido del humor y creo que tengo sonrisa más bonita... detonas formas, me habrìa gustado retroceder en el tiempo con mi psicóloga porque todo habría sido más fácil...

**Jasper POV**

Había decidido regresar al palacio por mi caballo para ir más rápido a la casa de Edward. En cuanto dejé al animal en los establos comencé a sentir un poco de dolor en el hombro, lo que me recordaba que tenía que revisar mi herida.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraban algunas empleadas, entre ellas la sirvienta de Alice que no dejaba de mirar nerviosa hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Charlotte, la señorita Alice se encuentra bien.- murmuré acercándome a ella para que pudiera escucharme.-No es necesario que la espere porque supongo que llegará tarde.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Porque yo mismo la vi- respondí-: está con mi hermano Edward y supongo que llegaran juntos a casa- la sirvienta asintió antes de tomar algunas cosas para salir de la cocina, sin embargo la sujeté del brazo para impedir su huida-... Charlotte, ¿tú sabes curar heridas?

-Bueno...depende... cuando mi señorita era pequeña se quemó un dedo con una vela y tuve que aprender para hacerle unas curaciones.

-Con eso basta.

La joven empleada me miró sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Me senté en una de las sillas y me quité parte de mi ropa para que pudiera ver qué tan profunda era la herida. Normalmente yo mismo podría hacerme la curación, pero me siento un poco cansado y ya ha sido una noche lo bastante larga como para intentar hacerlo yo solo, además me duele lo suficiente como para sospechar que se trata de una herida de cuidado.

Charlotte me miró sorprendida antes de llenar un jarrón con agua.

-¡Su Alteza, su herida es muy profunda!- exclamó a medida que limpiaba mi hombro con una compresa con agua- ¡No deja de sangrar! ¡¿Y si mejor mando a llamar al médico del palacio?!

-El médico del palacio solo atiende a los miembros de la familia real- murmuré frunciendo el ceño- y dudo mucho que lo dejen venir para ver mi herida.

-¡Entonces esperemos a la señorita Alice! Ella sabe sobre las propiedades de muchas plantas y debe saber qué hacer con un corte tan profundo.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tu?!- pregunté enfadado. Ya había tenido suficientes problemas por culpa de Alice como para permitir que se entrometa además en mi herida, creo que prefiero desangrarme a permitir que esa chica me ayude.

-Su Alteza, por favor no se enfade, haré lo mejor que pueda.

Charlotte derramó dos veces el jarrón con agua mientras yo seguía sus movimientos con mis ojos, la verdad es que sé que las sirvientas me tienen miedo, pero no pensé jamás que podrían ser tan torpes como para olvidar cosas tan básicas de primeros auxilios. Las manos de la joven temblaban cada vez que intentaba presionar la herida y a veces terminaba limpiando en una zona incorrecta. Estaba perdiendo mi paciencia, porque la empleada era del todo lenta e inútil.

-¡¿Es que son todas inútiles?- la voz de Maria irrumpió en la habitación. Llevaba un vestido verde y su cabello perfectamente peinado, la verdad es que se veía bonita aunque era raro que estuviera despierta siendo tan tarde- ¡Fuera de aquí, ahora! ¡Las quiero a todas fuera ahora mismo!

Las sirvientas se miraron entre si un poco preocupadas antes de agarrar algunas cosas e irse rápidamente. La princesa Maria llevaba una fusta de cuero en las manos, lo que me hacia suponer que esa era la razón por la que las empleadas se habían puesto tan nerviosas al verla.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró ella dejando el látigo en una mesa-, estas empleadas son realmente inùtiles, sobre todo Charlotte; siempre le digo a Edward que debe echarla a la calle, pero se niega porque es la mejor amiga de su cuñada.

-Creo que logró limpiarme un poco la herida- respondí echándole un vistazo a mi hombro-, no parece ser tan inútil después de todo.

-Pero puedo terminar de ayudarle yo- la princesa se acercó a mí para examinar la herida con cuidado.

La verdad es que había notado que la princesa Maria solía buscar excusas para hablarme o para acompañarme dentro de la casa, pero nunca antes nos habíamos quedado a solas. Creo que si quisiera hacerle daño a Edward podría aprovechar la proximidad que me demuestra la princesa y presionarla a huir conmigo, pero siendo honesto no quiero involucrar a inocentes en esto y ya se me quitó gran parte del enojo que sentía, así que supongo que guardaré esta carta para una próxima ocasión que amerite semejante venganza.

El problema con Maria en una posible venganza, es que no es solo la hermana pequeña de Edward, sino que también es la hija favorita de mi padre: casi todas las semanas le envía alguna joya o vestido nuevo o la manda a llamar para supervisar las múltiples cualidades que la hacen la joven perfecta. Hacerle daño a la princesa es declararle la guerra a mi padre, pero... no creo que ella esté del todo juiciosa si decide mostrar interés en mi de forma tan evidente.

-Recordé que cuando éramos niños solíamos jugar juntos- la princesa presionó un trozo de tela sobre la herida mientras me miraba a los ojos-, pero usted ha crecido bastante desde la última vez que estuvo de visita por aquí.

-Usted también creció- respondí sonriendo-: ahora es una mujer muy bella, no me extrañaría que pronto se anuncie su compromiso.

-¿Le preocupa mi posible compromiso? - preguntó dejando el trozo de tela a un lado.

-Por supuesto- ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que una capa de rubor teñía sus mejillas-, no estaría tranquilo si mi padre no la entrega a una buena familia; a usted le guardo cariño así que mientras esté aquí puede confiar en que velaré por su seguridad.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella terminaba de curar mi herida, aunque dudo mucho que supiera de verdad lo que estaba haciendo, pero de todas formas agradezco el gesto.

Ella se retiró después de que hubiera terminado, solo espero que la herida no vuelva a sangrar porque ya estoy algo aburrido de esto.

Sin embargo, no hice más que vestirme y salir de la cocina para que las telas que María me había puesto se tiñeran de rojo. Sin lugar a dudas este no está siendo mi día de suerte... No puedo perder demasiado tiempo con mi herida porque necesito regresar al bosque y al palacio a buscar más pistas: si es verdad lo que Alice decía los cuerpos deben estar en alguna parte y debo encontrarlos para determinar si a partir de ellos puedo averiguar quién era el líder de la organización.

Avancé decidido por los jardines, quería ir a buscar a mi caballo para iniciar mi busqueda, pero me encontré con que la señorita Alice le estaba dando una zanahoria mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente. Carraspee un poco para que notara que no estaba sola, por lo que retrocedió un tanto asustada.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunté tomando las riendas del animal- ¿No debería estar durmiendo?

-Sí, pero no puedo dormir- confesó-, he tenido pesadillas toda la noche y me agradan los caballos, así que he querido pasar un poco de tiempo aquí para ver si me relajo un poco.

-¿Cómo está su herida?- pregunté más por cortesía que por verdadero interés.

-Bien, la revisé hace un rato y no es muy profunda así que sanará en un par de días...¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Por qué está aquí?

-Porque necesito corroborar su historia - dije frunciendo el ceño-, de hecho es bueno que esté aquí: quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdas Alice, es muy importante así que cualquier detalle no debes omitirlo.

-¡Ya le dije todo lo que sabía!- exclamó mirándome como si estuviera muy aburrida- Que había un grupo de diez personas y que el líder, un hombre que vestía un abrigo de piel, les ordenó matarse entre sí.

-¿Abrigo de piel?- pregunté sujetándola del brazo con el cuidado de no ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre ella- ¿Qué abrigo de piel?

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó haciendo un esfuerzo por soltarse- ¡Juro que eso es todo lo que ví! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque creo conocer a alguien que suele usar abrigos de piel, pero no debo involucrar a más personas en esto... Me quedé en silencio mientras intentaba analizar la poca información que tenía. No puedo perder demasiado tiempo y debo ver a mi principal sospechoso.

-¡Su Alteza! ¡Está sangrando!- me fijé en el suelo y había algunas gotitas rojas que de seguro provenían de mi brazo- ¡¿Por qué no se ha revisado eso?!

\- Se acaba de abrir- murmuré ocultando el hecho de que no la revisé apropiadamente-, no debe ser tan grave y con los días se cerrará correctamente.

\- ¡No puede dejar una herida así!- me miró preocupada- ¿O es que acaso usted quiere vivir llenando toda la casa con sangre?

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté al notar que no estábamos entrando a la cocina.

-A mi habitación...- la miré con los ojos muy abiertos mientras pensaba que esta chica es más atrevida de lo que pensaba, mas ella frunció ligeramente el ceño y me miró como si estuviese loco- ¡No piense cosas que no son! ¡¿Qué bestialidad se está imaginando?!..- me soltó la mano de pronto visiblemente disgustada- No voy a abusar de usted o algo por el estilo, si es lo que le preocupa...

-No está bien que lleve hombres a su habitación- murmuré intentando no sonar tan nervioso-: los empleados pueden murmurar e inventarle historias.

\- Claro... historias... ¡El que se está inventando las historias es usted! - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- Mire, Su Alteza, debería agradecer que después de lo mal que me trata yo quiera hacerle un favor...

-Señorita, usted ya pasa mucho tiempo con mi hermano Seth, llegó después de pasar horas con Edward en el bosque- señalé sin volver a caminar- y ahora quiere llevarme a su cuarto para examinar mi herida; no dudo que son buenas intenciones, pero no sería bueno para usted tener ese tipo de reputación.

-"¿Ese tipo de reputación?"- me miró con los ojos brillando de furia antes de darme un empujón- ¡Quiero que sepa que yo no he hecho nada indebido con nadie! ¡El príncipe Edward es el esposo de mi hermana y el príncipe Seth es mi amigo! ¡¿O es que ahora está prohibido tener amigos?!

Sujeté sus manos para evitar que volviera a empujarme. Me miró enfadada un par de minutos hasta que respiró profundamente algunas veces, yo no pensé que lo que había dicho pudiera ofenderla tanto... incluso creí que estaba actuando correctamente al evitar ir a su habitación, pero creo que Alice es bastante rara o diferente a lo que había visto antes.

Volvimos al establo en completo silencio, pero aún podía notar que ella estaba molesta conmigo. Sé que suelo enojarme mucho con ella por lo que no quiero deber absolutamente nada.

Me quité parte de mi ropa para que pudiera ver la herida, ella quitó las telas que me habían puesto y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- Ya sé cuál es el problema, no basta solo con evitar la sangre - murmuró mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro-: usted necesita puntos porque los bordes de la herida están muy separados. Mientras más tiempo tenga el corte abierto es más probable que se infecte...

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

\- Sé coser vestidos- confesó-, no debería ser muy diferente.

Asentí mientras esperaba que ella trajera todo lo necesario para hacer la curación. Observé a Alice mientras hacía su labor totalmente concentrada, parecía especialmente preocupada de no causarme demasiado dolor, pero siendo honesto no me dolía: mirarla hacía que ya no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor.

\- Ya está listo- señaló después de unos minutos. Me puso unas telas sobre la zona para evitar que siguiera haciéndome daño-, trate de evitar hacer mucha fuerza con el brazo y por favor, en cuanto pueda revise los puntos con un médico. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo imitando Grey's Anatomy, pero no soy médico.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella me miraba como si estuviese esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte, sin embargo, yo no sabia de que más podíamos hablar, así que simplemente la tomé de la mano y la miré a los ojos para que de alguna manera supiera que le agradecía lo que hacía por mí, pero ella me miró de forma desafiante como si quisiera decirme algo, mas simplemente soltó mi mano y se alejó rápidamente al interior de la casa.

Quería descansar un momento en mi cuarto para pensar en lo que Alice me había dicho: el líder de la organización usaba un abrigo de piel y creo saber què miembro de la familia real puede ser capaz de idear un atentado así de preparado.

Esperé a que el sol comenzara a alumbrar sus primeros rayos antes de ir a buscar mi caballo. Habìa revisado que la herida no volviera a abrirse y al comprobar que estaba limpia, tomé algunas frutas de la cocina y me decidí a emprender el camino hacia el palacio.

No esperaba que mi hermano quisiera recibirme tan temprano en la mañana, de hecho ni siquiera esperaba que estuviera en el palacio a esas horas porque pensé que podría estar aun en su casa durmiendo con su esposa, pero ahí estaba James, desayunando en uno de los jardines, luciendo completamente inocente mientras yo me preguntaba si tal vez mi única testigo se había equivocado. Mi esperanza era esa: que mi hermano fuera inocente y que todo se tratara de un mal entendido, pero bien sé que él es capaz de orquestar un atentado así como de un montón de cosas más.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa!- exclamó poniéndose de pie para recibirme- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? ¿Viniste a ayudar a Emmett en su investigación?

-Creo que ya averigüé quién se encuentra detrás de los atentados.

-¿Sì? ¿Y de quién se trata?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos de forma desafiante.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me limité a preguntar- Tu sabes que un crimen contra alguno de los príncipes se paga con la muerte y aún así te atreviste a conspirar contra el heredero del reino... ¿Es que no piensas que vas a ser el principal sospechoso si algo le pasa a nuestro hermano?

\- Jasper, querido hermano... ¿Tu de verdad crees que yo ideé todo esto?- me sonrió un momento antes de reír con ganas- Eres más iluso de lo que pensaba, aunque te reconozco que tardaste menos tiempo del que estimaba para descubrir que yo estaba involucrado.

\- Si tu no eres quien planeó el atentado, ¿Entonces quién?- le pregunté poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de mi arma por si acaso.

-Ya lo sabes, hermanito- murmuró poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro- : nuestra madre siempre ha querido que uno de sus hijos sea rey... ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a entregar a tu propia madre para que la mate el rey?... Te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos la misma sangre en nuestras venas y que al final estamos hechos de lo mismo: si me haces algo o decides comportarte como un desgraciado, vas a perder para siempre a nuestra madre.


	9. capítulo nueve

**Alice POV**

Desperté algo tarde porque apenas había logrado dormir en la noche. Solo espero que durante el tiempo que viva aquí no me toque ver a nadie más morir, porque es realmente horrible...lo que me recuerda...

-¡Charlotte! - la llamé cuando terminó de ayudarme a elegir un traje para hoy- Por favor, ¿puedes quemar el vestido que usé ayer?

-¡ Señorita ese vestido es nuevo!- exclamó mirándome alarmada- ¿Por qué quiere quemarlo? Es muy bonito...

Vale, tal vez quemarlo es algo muy exagerado y poco ecológico de mi parte, pero es que aunque lo laven sé que no volveré a usarlo y ni siquiera quiero verlo entre mis cosas: siempre tendrá un olor a sangre y muerte para mí.

-Bueno, entonces que lo laven y puedes quedarte con él cuando esté seco, pero yo ya no lo quiero.

Charlotte recogió el vestido del suelo para mirarme luego con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡Señorita, esto está lleno de sangre!- exclamó mirándome preocupada- ¡¿Le ocurrió algo malo anoche?! ¡Está usted herida!

-No te preocupes, esa sangre no es mía- susurré-, solo... no me sigas preguntando más y no le cuentes a Isabella nada de esto porque se va a asustar... lava el vestido y haz lo que quieras con él.

Me quedé la mañana en mi cuarto, repasando todas las cosas que había vivido la noche anterior sin saber bien cómo resolver el nudo que tenía en la cabeza... Sentía que en una noche había vivido demasiadas cosas y que a pesar de que lo intento aún no logro adaptarme del todo... ¡Si mi destino era retroceder en el tiempo ¿por qué no podía caer en los años 20 o algo por el estilo! Incluso ahora me muero de aburrimiento sin tener demasiadas cosas que hacer.

Creo que voy a aprender a usar el arco y las flechas. Charlotte dijo que la chica que solía vivir aquí disfrutaba de la arquería así que supongo que tal vez sirva para sentirme más parte de este lugar y porque de cualquier modo puede ser una buena forma de defensa. No puedo estar esperando que la gente me salve como en las novelas de época.

Algo me dice que si logro usar bien el arco, pronto podré aprender a usar la espada, aunque a juzgar por lo que he visto y vivido, parecen ser muy pesadas y peligrosas, por lo que por lo pronto, prefiero alejarme de ellas.

Estaba intentando practicar en un blanco imaginario que hice sobre un árbol del jardín, pero la arquería es más difícil de lo que pensé y no lograba ensartar ni una sola flecha en el tronco del árbol.

Lancé una última flecha sin darme cuenta de que el príncipe Edward iba paseando por ahí.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamé corriendo hacia donde estaba porque casi le doy con la flecha en un ojo- ¡De verdad que fue sin intención!

-Tranquila, yo lo sé - tomó la flecha con una mano y me la entregó-. Por lo que ví te haz vuelto realmente mala con el arco, si quieres puedo ayudarte a practicar.

Me reí un momento consciente de que me había puesto roja al imaginar la escena de él abrazándome por la espalda para usar el arco. Era curioso, porque esa excusa de ayudar a alguien que te atrae sí que es antigua y hasta creo que la he usado.

-No se preocupe- respondí sonriendo-, solo estaba jugando y creo que casi causo una desgracia así que es mejor dejarlo.

-De verdad que para mí no es una molestia ayudarte, tal vez incluso sea útil para tí aprender algo nuevo

-Creo que mejor me dedico a mis plantas- murmuré mirando la flecha en mi mano, ya soy bastante buena y supongo que no se puede ser buena en todo: ser muy ambiciosa está mal y causa más daños ue beneficios, así que prefiero concentrarme solo en esa tarea.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Edward me miró con una sonrisa ladeada tan bonita que no pude evitar mirarlo con cierta admiración- Si no quieres practicar conmigo porque piensas que me distraes o algo así, entonces puedo pedirle a María que te ayude, ella es una arquera increíble y estoy seguro de que no tendrá problemas en ayudarte.

Creo que si aceptara esa idea, la princesa encontraría más de mil nuevas excusas para humillarme. Pensándolo bien, esa sola idea le quita lo divertido a la arquería.

-Por tu cara puedo ver que la idea no te agrada- susurró el príncipe-, de verdad que me encantaría que tú y mi hermana se llevaran mejor, pero supongo que es difícil para dos chicas de casi la misma edad compartir una misma casa.

-No creo que sea envidia o algo así- respondí frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-, yo sé que la princesa es mucho más talentosa que yo y que tiene vestidos o joyas más finas, pero eso a mí no me importa. Solo no nos llevamos bien y dudo que podamos ser amigas realmente.

-Lo entiendo, dejaré de insistir entonces sobre el tema.

Durante la hora de almuerzo estábamos todos sumidos en un incómodo silencio. El príncipe Seth se había encontrado con el príncipe Jasper en el palacio y habían decidido venir a comer aquí porque el primero quería verme en sus ya tradicionales clases de baile y el segundo tenía asuntos que discutir con el dueño de casa.

-Alice, querida - Bella me tomó la mano un segundo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa-, estuve pensando y después de que juegues con Seth quiero que vengas a verme un momento.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- pregunté mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiendo que mi estómago se apretaba por los nervios. Si el príncipe Edward le contó que casi nos besamos es evidente que tendré que abandonar la casa y si es así ¿a dónde iré?

Mi profesor de historia decía que a veces a las chicas nobles que se portaban mal las enviaban de cortesanas con otros nobles o de prostitutas a las cercanías de los ejércitos... Si deciden castigarme así me he fijado que hay un puente lo suficientemente alto como para decirle adiós definitivamente a todas mis vidas.

-¡Alice, no me mires con esa carita tan angustiada!- Bella me miró como siempre: con todo el cariño y la ternura que era capaz de dar, por lo que pude respirar aliviada- Es solo sobre la conversación que tuvimos ayer ¿recuerdas? Ya es momento que comiences a aprender las tareas que debe realizar una mujer casada.

En ese preciso momento sentí como tres pares de ojos me miraban fijamente. Los tres príncipes habían dejado de comer para centrar su atención en mí y en la conversación que estaba teniendo a lugar con mi hermana, por lo que tragué el nudo de mi garganta y decidí agachar la mirada para concentrarme en mi plato de verduras... ¡Sin duda las zanahorias hoy se ven muy lindas!

-¿Alice se casa, cuñada?- preguntó María con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara- ¿Quién ha pedido su mano?

-No aún...- respondió Bella-, pero creo que ya es hora de preocuparme de este asunto. Espero que este sea el último invierno que Alice pase soltera, así que es necesario que esté preparada para que sea una buena esposa.

Esta sin lugar a dudas es una conversación incómoda... ¡odio ser el tema de pláticas! Sobre todo porque esto mismo pudo habérmelo dicho en privado y no delante de la mitad de la familia real... ¡¿O es acaso que me está ofreciendo como esposa a los dos hombres solteros de esta mesa?! ¡Supongo que así se sienten las vacas!..

Me imaginé por un segundo mi vida de casada con ambos: Por una parte Seth solo querría jugar conmigo y me pediría que le enseñe a dibujar mándalas o a hacer trucos sencillos de magia, aparte pelearía conmigo cada maldito día si no lo dejo ganar algo. Nuestros hijos, en caso de que se consume el matrimonio, se llamarían Sara o Alia si es niña y le dejaría elegir el nombre si es niño, sabrían bailar como yo, aunque no crecerían demasiado porque ni el príncipe ni yo somos muy altos...

En cambio mi matrimonio con Jasper estaría basado en la solidez que pueden proporcionar las amenazas de muerte: "¡Mujer, mi caballo está muy gordo y apenas corre ¿quieres que te mate por eso?" o " Te cortaré la garganta si te entrometes cuando estoy con mi espada" o "maten a mi esposa, de todas formas me casé con ella porque me la ofrecieron a la hora del almuerzo y no había nada mejor que hacer"... Aquí sin lugar a dudas no habrían hijos, porque me mataría antes de la noche de bodas...

-Querida, ¿no crees que te estás apresurando?- la voz de Edward captó mi atención y volví a conectar con la conversación, pero... ¿siguen hablando de mí? Por la forma en que todos me miran, sí: aún deciden sobre mi destino- Alice aún es muy joven y no estaría mal esperar un tiempo.

-¡Está bien!- exclamé ganándome la atención de todos- No me molesta aprender cosas nuevas y menos si Bella me enseña, además no significa que vaya a casarme.

-Estoy segura de que pronto encontraremos el marido perfecto para tí...- Bella miró a la princesa María con una pequeña sonrisa- princesa, si quiere puede acompañarnos durante las tardes.

-No, gracias- respondió la princesa fríamente-: recibo toda la educación que necesito en el palacio y creo que la señorita Alice necesita las lecciones más que yo: hoy la vi practicando con el arco y por poco no le saca un ojo a alguien.

Me quedé en silencio porque no me importaba lo que podía decir o pensar la princesa. Ahora solo me importa que mi hermana sigue con la idea de casarme para buscar protección, ya que es difícil hacerle entender que yo me puedo cuidar perfectamente bien sola.

Tal vez deba comenzar a guardar mis joyas más finas: en caso de un matrimonio con alguien que no me agrade, puedo empeñarlas y vivir bien por un tiempo...

Me quedé un rato con Seth en los jardines, pero estaba tan distraída que no lograba concentrarme en la coreografía que estaba inventando.

-Alice, ¿te pasa algo?- negué lentamente con la cabeza- ¿estás preocupada porque tu hermana dijo que tenías que casarte?

-Lo siento...- susurré tratando de fingir una sonrisa- ya se me va a pasar.

-No tienes que preocuparte porque a veces los matrimonios no son para todo el mundo: mi mamá no está casada con el rey y de todas formas mis abuelos la quieren mucho y somos muy felices.

-Si lo sé- respondí apoyando mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol. El chico se sentó a mi lado mientras yo suspiraba-, siempre he dicho que es mejor convivir y luego casarse, pero mi hermana no entiende eso...

-¡Ya sé! - exclamó mirándome con una sonrisa- Si te preocupa tanto tu matrimonio con un hombre desagradable, yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme y casarme contigo- pestañee confundida mientras él seguía hablando-. Le pediré permiso a mi padre para pedir tu mano, aunque tendrás que dejarme tener una segunda esposa: casarme contigo ya es suficiente martirio como para soportar que seas la única mujer en toda mi vida.

No pude evitar reírme en cuanto terminó de hablar.

-¡Eres tan adorable!- exclamé pellizcando sus mejillas con mis manos- Pero no tienes que sacrificarte por mí, yo estaré bien.

-Tengo algo que decirte- se puso de pie y me miró completamente nervioso. Comenzó a patear una piedrita invisible con su bota mientras yo notaba que tal vez había dicho lo del matrimonio en serio.

Si Seth se pone en plan "ninguna chica me ha tratado como tú", tal vez sea el momento de aclararle que solamente estaba intentando ser su amiga.

-Ninguna chica me ha tratado como tú antes- murmuró bajando la mirada... ¡Ay no!

-¿De verdad?- pregunté abriendo mucho los ojos- Los hombres han usado esa frase por más de mil años, quiero decir, es buena, pero ¿la enseñan en la escuela? ¿eso es lo que aprenden de los maestros por estos días?

-¿Mil años?...Con razón Bella quiere casarte rápido, estás demasiado loca...¿Sabes qué? No voy a sacrificarme por ti; no quiero una esposa demente...

-No pienses en eso- respondí-, aún eres muy joven como para pensar en matrimonio.

Al final, cuando Seth se fue, Bella no me enseñó nada nuevo, decidió que las clases comenzarían al día siguiente porque no se sentía muy bien y quería pasear por el pueblo con su esposo y conmigo.

Caminar por las calles con ellos era muy extraño, porque todo el mundo saludaba al príncipe Edward y hablaban de lo amable o bueno que era; todos tenían algo que agradecerle por muy pequeño que fuera y creo que le escuché a más de alguien que él debería ser el rey... ¿será que el príncipe heredero puede cambiar? ¿por qué me da una sensación de escalofríos cada vez que pienso en la persona que va a heredar el reino? ¿por qué siento que algo malo va a pasar?

-Alice, creo que mi esposa va a tardar un poco en la tienda de telas- murmuró el príncipe Edward mientras yo miraba unos puestos de comida- ¿Me acompañas un segundo?

Asentí y le seguí por una tienda que vendía algunas plantas, luego pasamos a una habitación que tenía una mesa llena de frascos con productos exóticos: flores, plantas, algodón, esencia de frutas y un montón de cosas que servían para preparar productos de belleza.

-Es todo tuyo- susurró Edward poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¡¿De verdad?!- exclamé emocionada- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Podré hacer jabones y perfumes y maquillaje! ¡Será tan divertido!

-Me gusta verte contenta...- Edward me tomó de la mano y me indicó que me sentara para luego quitarme el pañuelo que me había atado al cuello para ocultar mi herida - ¿Te haz sentido bien?

-Sí, casi no me duele así que todo está bien.

En completo silencio, el príncipe comenzó a aplicarme una crema en la herida, dijo que era para evitar que quedara una cicatriz, pero yo solo podía prestar atención a las suaves caricias en mi cuello.

Había comenzado a sentir un leve cosquilleo cuando me tocaba y, aunque me sentía nerviosa, no quería que se detuviera.

-Alice...- suspiró mi nombre antes de acariciar una sola vez mi mejilla y gue esa la señal de que sea lo que sea lo que estaba pasando en esta habitación, debía detenerse.

-Debemos volver- me apresuré a ponerme de pie y alejarme lo más que podía de él-, Bella debe estar esperándonos y ya comienza a hacer frío; le puede hacer daño.

Me apresuré a salir de la tienda, el corazón me latía acelerado mientras trataba de hilar mis pensamientos.

Ver a Bella de pie en la calle, en medio del frío, esperando a su esposo mientras él estaba conmigo ¡y suspirando mi nombre! , me hizo sentir la criatura más miserable del universo. Yo no me merezco una hermana como Bella, ni siquiera merezco que me quiera o se preocupe tanto por mí.

Tal vez al final sí me merezco un matrimonio arreglado básicamente por no ser una buena hermana y por permitir que el príncipe Edward se acerque a mí más de la cuenta, sin siquiera saber qué es lo que exactamente siento por él.

**Bella POV**

Me había casado con el príncipe Edward cuando tenía 19 años. Aún recuerdo el día de nuestra boda, lo guapo que él se veía y lo mucho que lo amo desde que lo conocí.

Yo lo amo, cada día me despierto aún más enamorada de este hombre de cabello cobrizo, ojos color caramelo y bonita sonrisa. Lo amo, pero sé bien que él no siente lo mismo por mí o si lo sentía, nunca me lo dijo claramente.

Alice llegó a nuestras vidas , cuando ella era una niña de 14 años, había quedado huérfana y yo era su familia más cercana. Comencé a verla como mi hija, ya que esperaba ilusionada el día en que lograra quedar embarazada. Mas en tres años, los niños nunca llegaron y lo que sí llegó fue una enfermedad que día a día solo consigue debilitarme.

Desde que enfermé, Alice se ha dedicado a cuidarme, aunque desde su accidente ella ha cambiado mucho y sus habilidades como enfermera han disminuido bastante. De todas formas, estoy agradecida por tenerla a ella como mi hermana.

He notado, sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo que mi príncipe siente una cierta inclinación por mi hermana. Tal vez Alice no se da cuenta, porque parece ser muy inocente, pero yo sí he notado la forma en que Edward la mira: sus ojos brillan cada vez que la ve y percibo los celos cuando otro de sus hermanos se le acerca.

Me duele, porque mi esposo nunca me miró de esa forma, pero en cierto modo me alivia: Edward y Alice son lo que más quiero en este mundo y sé que si ambos se tienen el uno al otro, nada malo podrá pasarles. Ella podrá darle los hijos y la felicidad que yo nunca le dí y él podrá cuidarla y protegerla mejor que nadie.

Es por esta razón que organicé la visita al pueblo y les dí la oportunidad para que estuvieran solos, quiero que logren cierta intimidad y que Edward se decida a tomarla como su segunda esposa. Me encantaría ver a Alice casada, así que espero de todo corazón que eso suceda pronto.

Al otro día me alegra recibir la visita del príncipe Jacob en mi casa, él siempre ha sido un buen amigo y una gran compañía. Sé que me quiere, tal vez como algo más que una cuñada, pero lamento mucho no poder corresponderle.

-Me alegra que ya estés un poco más recuperada- murmura mientras dibuja en su libreta cuando tomamos el té en los jardines-, te verás preciosa cuando salgan las primeras flores de la primavera.

-Me temo que no estaré aquí para la primavera...- deja de dibujar y me mira preocupado- cada día es más difícil para mí estar levantada, no puedo agitarme demasiado y ya ni siquiera puedo cumplir con mis deberes de esposa... Lamento mucho que tengas que oír esto, lo siento.

-Está bien- Jacob me dió la mano y la acarició con el pulgar por un momento-, Bella tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y no me molesta que hables de mi hermano. Yo lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad agradezco mucho tus visitas y lo dulce que siempre haz sido conmigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mientras él seguía dibujando y yo aprovechaba de beber un poco de té, apareció Alice por entre los árboles. Traía un pequeño conejo en los brazos, se recostó en el pasto y comenzó a jugar con él.

\- Tengo que buscarte un nombre... - murmuró acariciando al conejo en la cabeza- creo que los caballos se han llevado todos los buenos nombres que tenía... ¡Te llamaré "Bigotes"! ...

-¿Esa es Alice?- preguntó el príncipe Jacob mientras la veíamos jugar- Supe que tuvo un accidente, pero está muy cambiada a cómo era cuando la conocí: era muy tímida, muy callada y obediente; ahora parece un poco más confiada.

-Así es...- murmuré sonriendo- sus recuerdos no volvieron, pero ahora parece ser mucho más cálida que antes. Parece más feliz y me gusta verla así: tierna y alegre como las niñas de su edad.

-Vi la pelea que tuvo con Seth- el príncipe sonrió un segundo recordando-, sin lugar a dudas es la chica más entretenida del pueblo.

-Es una chica muy libre: dice y hace cosas que nadie piensa- no pude evitar sonreír al mirar a mi hermanita-... solo espero que nadie le haga daño cuando yo no esté para cuidarla... Jacob tengo que pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa, Bella?- me miró a los ojos preocupado- Sabes que yo haría lo que sea por ti.

-Estoy segura de que pronto Alice va a casarse- murmuré con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas-, pero si no ocurre tal acontecimiento o si logra un matrimonio con alguien que la proteja y la ame, quiero que la cuides como me haz cuidado a mí todo este tiempo. No soportaría saber que ella sufre y que no tiene a nadie que vele por ella.

-Si se casa, es suficiente con que su esposo la proteja.

-Tú me cuidas a mí aunque esté casada- murmuré frunciendo el ceño-, con Ali no debe ser diferente.

-Vale, te lo prometo- me miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa-. Cuidaré a esa niña loca como si su vida fuese la mía... ¿Contenta?

Sonreí en respuesta, Jacob es un buen amigo, muy leal y honesto, así que sé que cuando muera él cuidará a mi hermana.

Por ahora, solo espero que la vida me dé suficiente tiempo para asegurarme de preparar a Alice para su vida de casada; el matrimonio conlleva muchas responsabilidades y me da miedo que ella no esté lista para esto.

Sé que durante un almuerzo presioné sobre el tema frente a miembros de la familia real, pero es porque sé que Seth frecuenta a Ali y que si Edward piensa que alguien más puede pedir su mano, entonces él hará algo para casarse con ella.

Lo único que espero es tener el tiempo suficiente para que todas las piezas encajen exactamente en su lugar...

**Jasper POV**

Mi madre... ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Mamá es capaz de todo por asegurar a un hijo suyo en el trono. Siempre he sabido que está obsesionada con ser la reina madre, pero no se me había ocurrido que pudiera hacerle daño a Emmett dentro del palacio.

Quiero a mi hermano, pero James tiene razón: es mi mamá y aunque la delate, eso nunca va a cambiar ¿Será que está mal proteger a mi madre bajo cualquier circunstancia?

Emmett me ha pedido ayuda con la investigación: no voy a perjudicar nada ni mucho menos, solo iré un paso por delante y averiguaré que tan involucrada está mi madre en todo esto.

-Encontramos los cadáveres de los asesinos cerca del río- murmuró Garrett mientras me guiaba a una sala del palacio donde Emmett me esperaba-, creemos que es importante que los vea, Alteza.

Me acerqué a las mesas para mirar los cuerpos. Ya he visto gente muerta antes, así que no me sorprendían demasiado. Pero cuando Garrett abrió la boca de los sujetos pude notar que no tenían lengua: alguien les había cortado la lengua antes del ataque al palacio y luego James los asesinó ... ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué les prometió como para que se dejaran cortar la lengua?

-No lo entiendo- murmuró Emmett cuando salimos de aquel cuarto-, si el líder les cortó la lengua ¿por qué asesinarlos después?

-No tenían las lenguas de antes- señaló Garrett con seriedad-: hay templos que castigan a sus monjes cortándoles la lengua cuando actúan de forma imprudente. Tal vez estos asesinos pertenecen a uno de aquellos monasterios.

-Tiene sentido...-respondí tratando de analizar la información que tenía- los miembros de la familia real patrocinan a muchos templos, alguno de ellos debe ser el que proporcionó a los asesinos y contando con ayuda de la familia era más fácil entrar al ritual.

-¡Garrett, quiero que busques los registros de todos los templos que patrocina nuestra familia!- exclamó Emmett después de meditarlo un rato- Creo que al final del día podremos descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto.

Caminé dentro de la casa de Edward, por los jardines intentando pensar. No quiero ser yo quien delate a mi madre, pero tampoco puedo traicionar a mi hermano protegiéndola : si hago eso jamás podría pedirle al rey que me permita quedarme en el palacio y no tengo más lugares a donde ir. Además, no quiero seguir viviendo una existencia miserable con la familia Vulturi...¿Qué hacer?

Durante aquella tarde hablé con Edward sobre mi estadía en su casa. Dijo que podía quedarme el tiempo que el rey determinara y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era olvidar todo rencor y volver a llevarnos bien. Accedí, solamente porque no tenía cabeza para más conflictos y porque según las órdenes de mi padre debía quedarme hasta resolver el asunto de los asesinos.

Por lo pronto, solo sé que Emmett y Garrett tardarán al menos hasta mañana en descubrir el vínculo que une a mi madre con el templo. No es demasiado tiempo, pero creo que si me involucro seré el único perjudicado.

Durante la noche apenas pude descansar un par de horas, no podía dejar de pensar en mi madre y en que, si ella caía en desgracia, mis hermanos se verían perjudicados. No me importa demasiado James porque él es básicamente un idiota, pero Jacob parece ser buen muchacho y ya ha sufrido antes por las decisiones de mamá.

Para nadie es un secreto que justo por las fechas en que Bella se casó con Edward, mi hermano Jacob estaba dispuesto a pedirla como esposa. Sin embargo, mamá causó un accidente en el que murió una de las concubinas favoritas del rey, ella se excusó diciendo que era culpa de nuestro padre por no visitarla más a menudo. En consecuencia, le perdonaron la vida, pero toda la familia cayó en desgracia por su culpa y Jacob jamás pudo pedir la mano de Isabella, así que solo ha tenido que conformarse con su amistad y las heridas de un amor imposible y no correspondido.

La luz del sol comenzó a alumbrar los jardines y mientras me vestía, supe que ya había tomado una decisión. Busqué en el establo a "Negrito", esperé a que comiera un poco porque hoy tenemos que hacer un largo viaje: el templo está bastante lejos y no quiero que el caballo desfallezca en el intento.

El monasterio quedaba en lo alto de una montaña, así que dejé al caballo en el valle para que descansara mientras yo terminaba lo que me había propuesto a hacer.

Entré al monasterio con mi espada en la mano. Era un lugar pequeño, con solo un patio central rodeado por las construcciones en que de seguro vivían los monjes. El silencio me rodeaba, pero no podía confiarme porque sabía que en cualquier momento podrían atacarme.

-¡¿Quién es el encargado de este lugar?!- grité avanzando por el patio- ¡Que salga ahora! ¡Es una orden!

No hubo respuesta de nadie, así que cerré los ojos para concentrarme en caso de escuchar la respiración de alguien, pero en cuanto los abrí, contemple a una veintena de hombres que me rodeaban y me amenazaban con sus espadas.

Sonreí un segundo antes de cortar el cuello del hombre que estaba frente a mí. Sentí su sangre caer sobre mi cara, pero no me molesté en limpiarme porque debía actuar rápido si quería salir con vida del monasterio.

Fui recorriendo los pasillos de aquel luegar mientras hería de gravedad a los hombres que intentaban atacarme. Era rápido así que los asesinos no tenían mucho tiempo para reaccionar al ataque de mi espada. Además, durante una caída aproveché de sacar una daga que guardaba en mi pierna para protegerme un poco de los ataques por la espalda que comencé a recibir.

Dicen que mientras más rápido y violento sea el ataque, antes el enemigo ve tus puntos débiles, pero no tenía tiempo para proceder con calma: me limité a hacer heridas graves en zonas vitales para que, en caso de no morir por el corte, murieran desangrados después de un rato.

Cuando terminé con el último de aquellos hombres, vi que mi espada goteaba con la sangre que había derramado, pero no me importaba: tenía que quemar el monasterio antes de que el príncipe heredero y sus hombres vinieran a investigar. Debía quemarlo para evitar que vincularan a mi madre con lo que ha pasado.

Al terminar de incendiar el lugar monté rápidamente mi caballo y me alejé para que nadie sospechara que había sido yo el causante de la masacre.

Ya era de noche cuando llegué al palacio, estaba todo oscuro y el silencio era ensordecedor. A estas horas no había nadie, ni siquiera los sirvientes o las damas de la corte estaban levantadas, así que me fue bastante fácil colarme en las dependencias de la reina.

Mi madre dormía plácidamente en su cama, se veía bonita cuando estaba así de tranquila y parecía mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era. Mas creo que hice ruido con la espada porque se despertó de pronto sobresaltada.

-¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó sentándose sobre su cama.

-Madre, soy yo...- murmuré acercándome a la luz de las velas para que pudiera verme. Ella me miró bastante sorprendida y no es para menos: no había tenido tiempo de lavarme y aún estaba lleno de sangre, así que no debía ser una imágen muy agradable de ver- No se asuste, madre, sé que debí lavarme antes de venir a verla, pero quería decirle que no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

-¿De qué hablas?- me miró a los ojos con algo de desconfianza.

-Fui hasta el templo que está sobre las montañas de Cira y maté a todos los monjes- no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa, porque después de todo para ella esto era algo bueno- : eliminé todo lo que podría vincularla con los atentados contra el príncipe heredero, madre.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- me preguntó después de suspirar exasperada.

-Madre...

-¿Quieres que te felicite? ¿Que te abrace y te pregunte si es que estás herido? Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara la primera vez que viniste: ¡No quiero verte!

-Madre...- podía sentir que mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Madre, madre, madre...¡¿no sabes decir otra cosa?! - me gritó furiosa mientras yo intentaba no comenzar a llorar- Te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora: ¡Yo no soy tu madre! Si reniegas de la familia que te adoptó entonces entiende que tú no tienes madre... ¡Mírate! Vienes a mi cuarto bañado en sangre y con un hedor a muerte que no me deja dormir y así quieres que te considere como uno de mis hijos.

Bajé un segundo la mirada completamente consternado por lo que estaba pasando.

-Es por mi cara ¿verdad?- susurré- Usted no me quiere por lo fea que le resulta mi cara.

-¡Ya te he dicho antes que sí!- gritó- ¡Es porque me da asco y repugnancia solo pronunciar tu nombre! ¡Tu no eres un príncipe: eres un animal que solo me trae desgracias! Yo... yo no sé qué mal hice en mis vidas pasadas para que de mi vientre naciera una criatura como tú... ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni a mis hijos! ¿Lo entiendes? - asentí en silencio mientras que le dedicaba una última mirada-... Nunca vas a ser más que un maldito perro...

Salí de la habitación con la rabia corriendo por mis venas ¡Todo lo que hice esta tarde había sido por ella! Arriesgué mi vida por ella, maté a un montón de gente por ella, ¡los dioses me castigarán por las vidas que he quitado y ha sido solamente por ella!

Pensé que el trayecto hasta la casa de Edward lograría calmarme, pero era inútil. Mamá me había rechazado dos veces y, aunque estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me trate con desprecio, no puedo negar que esto me duele más de lo que pensaba.

Vi la estúpida estructura de piedras que hacen las madres para pedir por sus hijos y no hizo más que llenarme de rabia y frustración. Se supone que la gente va a aquel lugar a pedir buenos deseos para sí mismos y sus seres queridos; incluso yo estuve ahí pidiendo para que todo saliera bien y mamá me aceptara, pero los dioses no hacen más que darme siempre la espalda e ignorar cada uno de mis deseos y sueños.

Completamente cegado por la ira comencé a golpear con mis puños las esculturas coronadas con una vela, hasta verlas totalmente destruídas. No podía detenerme porque, pensaba en las palabras de mi madre y en que si yo tuviera hijos jamás les causaría el daño que mis padres me han causado a mí...

\- ¡Alteza, por favor deténgase! ¡Ya es suficiente!- sentí la voz de Alice antes de que ella me rodeara la cintura con los brazos para intentar detenerme, mas yo estaba totalmente enfadado y era incapaz de controlarme. Seguramente la desperté con todo el escándalo que estaba montando- ¡Esto lo hizo Bella y no tiene por qué destruirlo!

-¡Suéltame!..- grité antes de empujarla. La joven se cayó al suelo, pero se puso de pie de inmediato para mirarme preocupada- ¡Ella...ella no tiene el derecho a tratarme así!- yo seguía golpeando las construcciones que incluso ya estaban en el suelo. Estaba llorando y no era capaz de volver a la calma- ¡Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, ella debería venir a suplicarme!

-¡Por favor, tranquilícese! ¡¿Qué tiene en su mano...?!- Alice se acercó a mí para tomar mi mano- Es sangre...

-¡Sí!- exclamé mirándola a los ojos antes de reír un momento. Me estaba riendo porque las emociones me controlaban y porque irónicamente acusaba a esta chica de estar loca, cuando al parecer el loco aquí soy yo- ¡Es la sangre de todas las personas a las que maté hoy!... ¡¿No te da asco?! ¡¿No te da miedo que pueda hacerte lo mismo?!

-Sé que mató gente- murmuró mirándome la cara como si fuese lo más normal del mundo ver a un hombre bañado en sangre-, me basta con verlo para saber eso pero, ¿por qué no me explica sus razones para hacerlo?

La miré sin entender lo que estaba pasando, parecía realmente interesada en mi historia. Suspiró un momento antes de acercarse nuevamente a mí y sujetar mi mano con la suya.

-¿Está bien? ¿No está herido?- miró mis nudillos mientras yo no podía evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por mis mejillas al tiempo que la miraba a ella. Es vergonzoso, porque normalmente me guardo las lágrimas para los momentos de soledad y no frente a una mujer- ...¡Su hombro!- llevó su mano rápidamente a mi brazo para examinar que no estuviera sangrando- ¡Cuando lo curé le dije que no hiciera fuerza con el brazo! ¡¿Se abrió la herida?! ¡¿Le duele algo?!...¿No quiere que le prepare un té mientras reviso que su brazo esté bien?

-¿No crees que soy un monstruo o un animal?- pregunté cuando estuve un poco más calmado. Temía la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberla.

-Este mundo es bastante difícil- sus ojos me miraban de una forma que nadie me había mirado antes: comprensión... era algo extraño, pero creo que podría llegar a gustarme- , de seguro desde que es muy joven debe aprender a usar la espada y a defenderse. Siendo solo un niño debe esforzarse en sobrevivir y, aunque sea duro, matar personas por defender su vida...Su Alteza, no es un crimen querer vivir y aunque no quiera hablar conmigo, creo que entiendo sus razones. Todos nos estamos esforzando por sobrevivir aquí y usted no es diferente... ya se descargó lo suficiente, así que espero que esté un poco más tranquilo. Ya es tarde y debe intentar descansar...

Seguí con mis ojos la figura de Alice que se alejaba al interior de la casa para ir a su habitación. Me senté en el suelo mientras apoyaba mi espalda sobre una de las estructuras que se habían salvado y me puse a pensar.

Alice ha sido muy tierna conmigo, cuando ni siquiera me lo merecía. Se preocupó por mí, ¡incluso me preguntó si estaba herido!... No puedo evitar creer que ella es muy dulce, muy amable y muy bonita... tal vez por eso Seth viene a verla casi todos los días.

De alguna forma, cuando pienso en Alice, una sensación cálida me invade el pecho, es raro porque nunca la he sentido antes, pero tengo certeza de que ella es alguien especial...


	10. capitulo diez

**Alice POV**

La mañana decidí acompañar a Bella al mercado, dijo que tenía que comprar unos libros que quería mostrarme, así que nos pasamos la primera parte del día buscando los libros y en su habitación mientras me los enseñaba.

-Querida, estos libros se suelen mostrar a las chicas cuando se casan- murmuró-; es una especie de guía para la noche de bodas. Hay familias que eligen el silencio, pero yo creo que es mejor preparar un poco a las novias al respecto.

No sé qué cara habré puesto cuando abrió las primeras páginas del libro, pero lo que sí sé es que no pude evitar la risa y la sorpresa. El libro era una especie de manual sobre educación sexual: era similar al kamasutra, pero distinto, ya que las imágenes estaban dibujadas y coloreadas a mano y eran muy precisas y muy bonitas. Sin lugar a dudas, la persona que las hizo es muy hábil y deberían estar en un museo o algo así.

Yo había tenido la charla cuando era pequeña, fue sin dibujos pero con la educación sexual en el colegio y la era digital de la pornografía, claro que sabía lo que eran las representaciones del libro... Lo que sí era interesante era la cantidad de posiciones: nunca me habría esperado que en el siglo X hubieran más formas de hacer el amor que en casi todo el siglo XXI. Además era un libro muy completo, que no se preocupaba solo de ser una guía para tener bebés, según los dibujos parecía buscar el placer para todos los integrantes de la pareja, así que me sentía gratamente sorprendida.

-Bueno, es importante que sepas que durante la noche de bodas pueden suceder situaciones... - mi hermana parecía más nerviosa que yo con el asunto- que pueden ser un poco incómodas, pero son parte de la vida de las mujeres casadas. Al principio será raro y puede doler un poco, pero no tienes que asustarte porque es normal, debes confiar en todo momento en tu esposo ¿está bien?

-Bella, no necesito manuales - murmuré con una sonrisa-, de verdad que estaré bien y... sabré salir airosa de la situación...¡no te preocupes!

-¿De verdad que no quieres que te explique?

-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?! Sé cómo se hacen los bebés- me reí un momento al ver su cara-, así que no te angusties más de la cuenta.

-Oh...bueno... sí que haz crecido últimamente.

-No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, tenme un poco más de confianza, ¿está bien?

Me ayudó un rato con el bordado, antes de que decidiéramos pasear por los jardines. Ya hacía un poco más de frío y al parecer pronto ocurriría la primera nevada. Esto último me emociona un poco porque la verdad es que no conozco la nieve, solo la he visto por la televisión, pero eso no cuenta.

Con Bella estábamos volviendo de nuestro paseo cuando vimos a las sirvientas discutiendo, se pasaban de mano en mano una cesta mientras protestaban.

-Charlotte, yo digo que te toca a ti- murmuró una de las muchachas-, yo ya fui hace tres días.

-¡Pero si yo fui la semana pasada! - exclamó Charlotte frunciendo el ceño- y con lo que pasó ayer de verdad que me aterra ir, ¡yo no quiero!

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Bella mientras nos abríamos paso en el círculo de empleadas.

-Lo que pasa es que estamos discutiendo quién debe ir a entregar la comida al príncipe Jasper- respondió Charlotte- y ninguna de nosotras quiere ir.

-¡Chicas, esto está muy mal!- exclamó Bella con algo de severidad, pero sin sonar enojada- No está bien que se tomen las comidas del príncipe con tanta ligereza... ahora decidan ¿quién de ustedes va a ir a entregar la cesta?

De pronto, las sirvientas me miraron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero que dicen!- exclamé riendo un momento- ¡Yo soy una señorita! Yo no puedo hacer entregas de comida... ¿cierto Bella?

Bella fingió que tosía un momento y me miró como si no me hubiese escuchado... Sin lugar a dudas las conspiraciones en mi contra continúan...

Tomé la cesta que al parecer tenía mi almuerzo y el del príncipe e inicié el camino a dónde él decidía pasar casi todas las tardes. Entiendo que las empleadas estén asustadas por todo lo que pasó en la noche con su ataque de irá, pero creo que exageran: no me imagino al príncipe Jasper matando a alguien solo porque le va a entregar algo de comer.

¡Pero es tan frustrante!

No tenía planeado caminar largas distancias el día de hoy. Pero aquí estoy, intentando esquivar las ramas sin enredarme demasiado con mi falda, al tiempo que avanzo para que no se me caiga la cesta. Pesa más de lo que pensaba y me siento cansada, porque tengo que subir la pequeña loma de un cerro.

¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan siempre a mí? Quiero decir, el príncipe podría comer o enojarse con el mundo en su habitación como la gente normal, pero no: decide ir a comer en la mitad de un cerro.

Le veo a la sombra de un árbol mirando hacia el horizonte. No me escucha llegar a pesar de que he hecho un montón de ruido pisando hojas y ramas.

-Ahí sentado luce tan inocente- murmuré mientras intentaba desenredar mi falda de un arbusto que no había visto-, nadie se imaginaría nunca que ayer hizo un gran escándalo y despertó a todo el mundo.

Creo que me escuchó porque me miró algo enfadado a lo que yo sonreí un momento.

-Buenas tardes, su comida ha llegado- me acerqué con la canasta y me senté cerca de dónde él estaba.

Saqué los platos para entregarle su porción y dejar dentro la mía. Me recibió la comida en completo silencio, antes de mirar otra vez hacia la misma dirección de antes.

-Gracias...- me dijo cuando yo ya había empezado a comer- ya puedes retirarte.

-No puedo- aclaré-, me dijeron que tengo que regresar con los platos y la cesta.

Asintió antes de mirarme como si mi compañía le resultase algo totalmente fuera de lo común.

-¿Qué está mirando?- pregunté al tiempo que me inclinaba para mirar al horizonte- Ah...Está viendo el palacio real ¿verdad?... He oído que ahí viven sus padres y sus hermanos, debe ser un lugar muy agradable.

-No lo sé, me fui de ahí cuando era muy pequeño, pero no estoy seguro de que sea del todo agradable.

-Alteza, ¿por qué usted no vive con sus hermanos? - me miró como si la pregunta le molestase - Quiero decir, he oído que pronto tendrá que marcharse, pero ¿no será más agradable si vive con sus hermanos como un príncipe? Podría solicitarlo a su padre; yo estoy segura de que no le dirá que no.

-Para vivir en el palacio necesitaría de una familia y eso yo no lo tengo.

-Claro que la tiene- le corregí-, usted tiene a sus hermanos... No se aparte de ellos, sé que pueden ser molestos a veces, pero los hermanos son un gran apoyo para los momentos difíciles.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminábamos de comer. Me pareció bien ver que estaba mucho más tranquilo, aún seguía siendo difícil mantener una conversación con él, pero al menos ya no me amenaza con matarme, así que supongo que es un avance.

Ahora que estoy con él, creo que la vida ha sido un poco injusta con el príncipe Jasper: a una edad temprana le hicieron aquella cicatriz en la cara, luego lo apartaron del palacio para enviarlo a una casa donde no fueron buenos con él, le llenaron la cabeza de inseguridades y ahora que está aquí, ha tenido un momento difícil al verse obligado a matar a unas personas. Espero que pronto encuentre la paz, porque no se puede vivir de esta forma para siempre, ¿o sí?

Tengo que decir que fue una tarde agradable, conversamos un poco sobre las plantas medicinales. Era genial, porque el príncipe parecía bastante interesado en la idea de tener una casa con muchos árboles o con un jardín tan amplio como esta.

\- Supongo que es el sueño de todos- murmuré-: vivir tranquilos en un lugar agradable, sin muchas preocupaciones... suena bien...

-No es el sueño de todos- aclaró-: el trono y el poder que eso conlleva, también es el sueño de muchas personas que conozco... supongo que el rey no pensó en el caos que esa maldito asiento creará cuando muera.

-¿De qué habla?- le miré preocupada.

-Digamos que, a veces tener una familia numerosa es una gran desventaja...

-¡La herencia!- exclamé. Quién diría que estos mismos problemas atormentan a las personas mil años más tarde- No se preocupe, estoy segura de que usted heredará la casa con árboles que tanto quiere y si no ocurre, siempre puede buscar a un abogado...

Asintió antes de ponerse de pie.

-Vamos, el camino es largo y ya se está haciendo de noche.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamé sorprendida al notar que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse- Se me ha pasado la tarde muy rápido ¡Ha sido una conversación agradable!

Ir cerro abajo con la canasta a cuestas fue una experiencia casi religiosa: si subir había sido difícil, bajar sin caerme fue toda una aventura. El príncipe Jasper siempre debía esperarme para que lo alcanzara y pude notar que en más de alguna ocasión se reía un poco por mi torpeza.

En más de una ocasión ví que hacía ademán de tomar mi mano para quitarme la cesta, pero no sé atrevía a hacerlo, supongo que no quería causarme problemas, ya que un príncipe no debe hacer estas cosas.

Apenas llegamos a la entrada principal de la casa, vimos al príncipe Edward y a Charlotte esperándonos. Ya era de noche, pero era extraño que estuvieran esperando.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estaban?!- el príncipe Edward parecía muy enfadado, lo que era muy raro, ya que normalmente siempre está de buen humor.

-Estaba con el príncipe Jasper en el bosque que está atrás de la casa- susurré-. Mi hermana me pidió que fuera a entregarle la comida y se me hizo un poco tarde.

-Alice, tú no estás en esta casa para hacer el trabajo de la servidumbre...

-¡Está bien!- le interrumpí- pero no tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la casa y me aburro mucho. Además, no creo haber descuidado tanto mis deberes.

Quería decir que nadie tenía por qué controlarme las horas de llegada a ninguna parte, pero me sentía demasiado cansada con la caminata, como para discutir con dos hombres del medioevo, mis costumbres arraigadas del siglo XXI.

-Señorita...- Charlotte me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- usted llega demasiado tarde...

-¿De qué estás hablando?- la miré preocupada porque no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Señorita...- sollozó- la señora Isabella está muy mal, ha comenzado a toser mucho y le cuesta respirar...

No seguí escuchando porque le entregué la cesta a Charlotte y corrí al interior de la casa para ver a Bella.

Al entrar pude ver a mi hermana más pálida que nunca, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta y con un pañuelo en la mano por si la asaltaba algún ataque de tos.

-Bella, perdóname- susurré-, no pensé que iba a tardar tanto y...

-No seas tonta- me acarició un segundo la mejilla mientras sonreía-, el sentido de tu vida no es cuidarme, Ali. Ya lo haz hecho durante mucho tiempo y es hora de que comiences a preocuparte de tus propias cosas.

El príncipe Edward entró a la habitación, tomó la mano de Bella y la besó en la frente. Ambos eran muy tiernos juntos y al ver cómo se miraban, comencé a sentir que estaba sobrando.

-Alice, ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas con el príncipe, por favor?

Asentí de inmediato y salí del cuarto, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué iban a hablar así que me quedé escuchando tras la puerta.

-Alteza- murmuró Bella-, le pido que por favor considere la idea de tomar una segunda esposa...

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el príncipe.

-Yo... sé que soy una mujer débil y que solamente he sido una carga porque le he traído un montón de preocupaciones, así que le pido que por favor tome una segunda esposa... Si quiere... puede divorciarse de mí; pero por favor, hágalo.

-Estás loca Bella, yo no voy a abandonarte y mucho menos ahora.

-Por favor no se niegue a esta opción sin pensar sobre ello antes- la voz de Bella sonaba triste al tiempo que yo me preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo todo esto-... además...Alteza, usted a mí no me ama...

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo sí...

-No lo diga solo por cumplir o porque siente lástima de mí.

Me alejé de la puerta de mi hermana porque ya no quería seguir escuchando. No podía creer que de verdad estuvieran considerando un segundo matrimonio para el príncipe. No está bien deshacerse de las personas que quieres cuando están enfermas o pasan por malos momentos; se supone que si quieres a alguien te quedas hasta el final.

Además, Bella es una joven muy linda y agradable, no comprendo cómo alguien podría desear más compañía. Quiero decir, sé que estoy algo confundida por mis sentimientos por el príncipe, pero me enoja que piense en buscar un reemplazo para Bella. Siento que de alguna forma esto no está bien.

Al día siguiente, mientras Charlotte me ayudaba a vestirme con un vestido celeste muy lindo, se acercó a la mesa donde descansaban las horquillas que siempre acostumbraba a poner en mi cabello.

-Señorita... ¿esto es suyo? Nunca se lo había visto- me mostró la horquilla que el príncipe Jasper había dejado olvidada en los baños termales.

-Es del príncipe Jasper- respondí-, se le cayó un día y olvidé devolverla... Es mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que recuerde que la ha perdido... ¿Puedes dejarla en su habitación? No quiero que sepa que la tenía yo.

-Señorita ¡¿Cómo hago eso?!

-Casi siempre sale de su habitación, así que no creo que esté dentro, puedes dejarla entre sus cosas: que parezca que él mismo la ha guardado.

-¿Por qué no lo hace usted?- preguntó- Él me da mucho miedo... ¡¿Qué haré si me descubre?!

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, para empezar, la horquilla es suya así que no creo que se enfade porque se la estás devolviendo.

La chica asintió no muy convencida, mientras yo iba a ver a Seth que me esperaba en uno de los jardines. Hoy habían venido de visita todos los príncipes , así que la casa estaba llena de gente.

El príncipe Seth se sentó a mi lado, traía una caja llena de cosas, pero yo no entendía porque había decidido venir con eso.

-Ayer le pregunté a mi abuelito qué cosas les gusta a las chicas- murmuró con una gran sonrisa- y antes de venir, compré en el mercado todo lo que él me había dicho y captó mi atención. Mira: una muñequita, cartas, una pelota de seda ¡lo mejor de todo: Una honda! ...

Puso todas las cosas en mi regazo mientras la nombraba haciendo que lo mirara confundida.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Crees que tengo 5 años como para jugar con estas cosas?!- exclamé devolviéndolas.

-Hoy estás más enojada que de costumbre- comentó- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú no estás casado, ¿cierto?

Se sonrojó violentamente mientras yo lo miraba esperando mi respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se apresuró en señalar- Aún no encuentro a la chica que me guste para eso.

-Entonces, si tuvieras una esposa y estuviera muy enferma ¿tu pensarías en tomar a una segunda esposa o en separarte de ella?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó totalmente convencido- El día que yo me case será solo con una mujer y será para siempre.

-Contra todo pronóstico eres un buen chico, Seth- me puse de pie antes de que pudiera hacerme preguntas- . Si la mitad de los hombres fueran como tú, el mundo sería tan lindo ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre han sido unos malditos infieles!

Seguía un poco enfadada por lo que había escuchado la noche anterior. Sé que aquí es normal, pero no puede agradarme del todo la idea de segundas mujeres y poligamia. Sé que es cultural, pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a ciertas cosas.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la casa que daban hacia el jardín principal, cuando de pronto ví a un grupo de sirvientas junto a la princesa María. Una de las jóvenes sostenía una bandeja con una selección de fustas perfectamente alineadas, mientras otra estaba azotando con fuerza a una muchacha.

Me acerqué un poco para ver qué estaba pasando y no pude evitar la sorpresa, al ver que la muchacha a la que estaban azotando era Charlotte.

Tenían sus manos atadas con una cuerda en una de las vigas, su espalda sangraba por encima de la tela de su vestido, la chica no podía evitar llorar por el castigo y la princesa María sonreía con cada uno de los golpes.

-¡Quiero que se detengan ahora!- exclamé mientras me interponía entre Charlotte y la persona que la estaba castigando- ¡No tienen ningún derecho a hacer algo así!

-¡Claro que tengo todo el derecho!- la princesa María me miró enfadada mientras yo intentaba desatar a Charlotte de la viga- ¡Descubrimos a esta chica intentando robar en el cuarto del príncipe Jasper! No puedes decir que no merezca el castigo, porque robar sí es algo muy grave.

-¡Yo no estaba robando, se lo juro! - Charlotte no podía parar de llorar mientras yo la abrazaba por sobre los hombros.

-Charlotte no estaba robando- respondí con toda la rabia de la que fui capaz-... no estaba robando porque yo le pedí que dejara la horquilla en el cuarto del príncipe.

María me dió una bofetada para la que yo no estaba preparada, por lo que no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la cara sorprendida.

-¡Eres una coqueta atrevida!- me gritó totalmente fuera de sí - ¡No te bastan las atenciones de mi hermano pequeño, así que dejas regalos en los cuartos de nuestro invitado!.. Con tu cara de niña buena y tu apariencia inocente escondes lo sucia que eres...

-¡No es así! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo regalos! La horquilla es del príncipe Jasper y se la estaba devolviendo.

-No me interesan las excusas que una mujer vulgar y su criada, puedan inventar...- la princesa miró a las otras sirvientas antes de proseguir- por favor, continúen con el castigo: sea robo o artimañas de seducción, es un comportamiento reprobable que debe ser castigado.

Vi que iban a amarrar nuevamente a Charlotte y que también los príncipes pasaban por el jardín, deteniéndose a contemplar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No permitiré que sigan golpeando a Charlotte siendo inocente!- exclamé- Si debes castigar a alguien, entonces pégame a mí: yo fui quien dió la orden después de todo.

-¡Señorita, no!- exclamó mi amiga entre lágrimas- ¡No haga esto!

-Si es lo que quieres, entonces lo haré con mucho gusto... ¡Amárrenla, ahora!

-¡María, detente!- exclamó el príncipe Edward que estaba con sus hermanos contemplando la escena.

-Déjala...- el príncipe James tenía una mirada de diversión y una sonrisa que reflejaban todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. No sé qué era lo que le resultaba tan excitante: si ver a la princesa María con un látigo en la mano o a mí, a punto de ser amarrada para recibir un castigo.

El príncipe Seth y el príncipe Peter miraban la escena sorprendidos, pude ver qué este último detuvo al primero para que no se metiera en problemas con su hermana mayor.

Dejé mi segundo de observación cuando las sirvientas ataron mis manos a la viga con tanta fuerza que tuve que cerrar los ojos por la molestia en mis muñecas. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto: nunca me han pegado y ahora estoy a punto de recibir la paliza de mi vida...Pero no me arrepiento: odio las injusticias y Charlotte ya recibió demasiados golpes y malos tratos por mi causa.

-¿Cuál debería escoger?...- la princesa María parecía entretenida pasando sus manos por las fustas de la bandeja.

-¡Dese prisa!- exclamé- ¡Si va a golpearme hágalo rápido! Al final... todos los látigos son iguales.

-Vas a tener que agradecerme- susurró en mi oído después de escoger la fusta- porque te dejaré viva y creo que no te quedarán cicatrices...o al menos lo intentaré.

María me desgarró la tela del vestido en mi espalda y aunque respiré profundamente, nada me preparó para el dolor que significaba recibir el primer golpe. Sentí como el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones en un jadeo y como instintivamente apretaba la soga que me ataba con todas mis fuerzas. Mi piel ardía al tiempo que intentaba contener las ganas de llorar.

No sé cuantos golpes recibí, porque comencé a perder la cuenta después del segundo. Lo que sí sé es que éstos eran rítmicos, ya que cada 2 segundos recibía uno nuevo y que aunque ya estaba a punto de suplicar que se detuviera, no lo iba a hacer: ¡la princesa puede matarme a golpes si quiere, pero no permitiré que me vean humillada!

De pronto, los latigazos se detuvieron: fue muy extraño, porque yo no sentía que el castigo estuviese próximo a terminar. Miré hacia donde se encontraba la princesa María y vi como el príncipe Jasper sostenía su brazo en alto para evitar que me siguiera golpeando.

-Ya basta...- me miró un segundo a los ojos- ¡ella es mía!

Creo que todos nos quedamos en un silencio profundo: el mundo se detuvo cuando pronunció esas palabras ¿Es qué no podía escoger palabras más adecuadas? Quiero decir, podría decir que soy su amiga o que le he comenzado a caer bien, ¡pero decir que soy suya se presta para demasiadas malas interpretaciones!

-La horquilla- murmuró después de unos segundos de que todos asimilaramos lo que había dicho antes-... la horquilla me pertenece y creo que debería ser yo el que determine si se debe o no castigar a alguien.

-¡Yo soy la encargada de imponer orden en la casa!- la princesa María parecía un poco más tranquila aunque pude notar en sus ojos que le enfadaba demasiado que el príncipe Jasper hubiera intervenido- ¡Si no lo hago, luego los sirvientes harán lo que quieran sin saber cuál es su verdadera posición!

-El supuesto ofendido soy yo - Jasper le quitó el látigo a la princesa María para dejarlo en el suelo- y creo que el castigo no era necesario, así que no veo para qué seguir prolongando este asunto.

-¡Suelten a la señorita Alice, ahora! - exclamó el príncipe Edward cuando ya hubo pasado la sorpresa inicial.

El príncipe Jasper me desató las manos mientras me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres muy valiente- murmuró bajito para que solo yo lo escuchara-, vas a estar bien...

Charlotte me abrazó por la cintura para ayudarme a caminar. Ambas avanzábamos lentamente mientras pasábamos frente a los príncipes en lo que para mí fue el paseo más humillante de toda mi vida.

-¡Está muy bien lo que haz hecho, María!- exclamó el príncipe James mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa- Los sirvientes deben aprender su lección y hay cierta gente que debe recordar cuál es su lugar.

-¡Alice! - exclamó el príncipe Seth cuando pasé a su lado, sin embargo, su hermano Peter lo detuvo- Hermano, alguien debe curar sus heridas y...

-Esas no son las tareas de un príncipe- respondió Peter dándonos una mirada llena de lástima-, es mejor que volvamos al palacio, ven, vamos...

-Yo también me voy- el príncipe James reflejaba alegría en su voz lo que me hacía sentir realmente mal-, creo que hoy María nos ha dado una tarde increíble, tal vez deba venir más seguido...

No me quedé a escuchar de qué hablaba la princesa con su hermano Jasper, ya que yo solo quería llegar a mi habitación.

En mi cuarto me recosté sobre mi estómago en la cama. Me dolía la espalda y podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por fin, por mi cara.

Charlotte después de un par de horas, parecía sentirse bastante bien, pero yo aún no lograba ni siquiera recostarme sobre la espalda y mucho menos ponerme ropa.

-Señorita, tiene que intentar comer- Charlotte trataba de obligarme a bber un poco de sopa-, no está bien que se haga esto.

-¡No quiero nada!- grité arrojando el plato al suelo- ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¡No entiendo qué hago aquí!

-Señorita, esta es su casa...

-¡No lo es! ¡Yo no pertenezco a aquí!- sollocé- ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Me voy a volver loca aquí!

-Señorita...

-Vete, por favor, quiero estar sola...

Me quedé toda la tarde intentando volver a la calma, pero no podía olvidar lo que me habían hecho: una parte de mí quería ir a buscar a la princesa María y hacerle pagar todo esto; me daba igual si me mataban después de agredirla, pero por otro lado tenía que controlar mi rabia: no podía dejarme llevar por emociones pasajeras por muy intensas que sean.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, pero fue un sueño extraño: veía imágenes en mi cabeza que se entremezclaban y que no lograba encontrarles sentido lógico, había sangre, gente muerta y una sensación de miedo mientras a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi profesor de historia: "_(...)el rey Carlisle unificó tres reinos inferiores en un gran imperio, sin embargo, después de su muerte hubo un periodo de gran desorden, pero el rey que logra alzarse en el trono tiene un gobierno tan prolongado como cruel, en el que destaca la decisión de adoptar una antigua tradición (...)"_¿Por qué recuerdo estas cosas ahora? ¿y qué son esas visiones? ¿Será que me estoy volviendo loca?... Lo único que sé es que no puedo hablar de esto con nadie. No creo que aquí sea muy normal que la gente tenga visiones y más si son cosas que aún no suceden.

Me desperté por unos golpes en la puerta. Ya era de noche, lo que significa que pasé gran parte de la tarde durmiendo.

-Alice, ¿puedo entrar?- era la voz del príncipe Edward. Me quedé en silencio porque no sentía que quisiera verlo- Sé que a lo mejor estás dormida, pero te pido que por favor olvides todo lo que ha pasado hoy... entiendo si no quieres hablar, pero te dejaré un poco de medicinas para que te recuperes más rápido, ¿está bien?

Me puse una bata para salir a conversar con él. Lo encontré en el pasillo e intenté sonreír un momento, aunque sé que la alegría no me llegó a los ojos.

-Lo siento...- bajé un poco la mirada- por no salir en todo el día... tenía un poco de vergüenza.

-Por los golpes- me sujetó las manos un momento-... yo lo siento, jamás pensé que María pudiera hacer algo así, tampoco sabía bien qué hacer y creo que cometí un error en dejar a esta chica a cargo de la casa.

-No me duelen tanto los golpes- aclaré-, me duele más saber que aquí cualquiera puede amarrar a una persona y golpearla solamente porque tiene el derecho a hacer lo que quiera. Es injusto que si no eres hijo de alguien importante, entonces estás completamente perdido y te pueden hacer daño solo porque sí...

-Alice, de verdad que lo siento mucho- me besó en la frente un momento-, si hubiera podido me habría intercambiado contigo para ser golpeado en tu lugar.

-No se preocupe, ya se me pasará y ya estaré bien.

-Alice yo... te prometo que cuidaré de ti- me miró a los ojos de tal forma que no pude evitar creerle y confiar en todo lo que me estaba diciendo-. No voy a permitir que nadie nunca vuelva a tratarte de esta forma, ¿está bien?

Cuando él se fue volví a mi habitación, no tenía mucho sueño aunque sí estaba bastante adolorida. Por alguna razón, me sentí más tranquila después de hablar con el príncipe Edward, aún no defino bien mis sentimientos por él: sé que me atrae y que es probable que me guste un poco, pero no lo sé... mis pensamientos suelen ir en su dirección, aunque intente concentrarme en otras cosas, pero algo me dice que esto en realidad no es amor, que es solo una atracción que se irá con el tiempo y creo que eso es lo que más me confunde de todo esto.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en el salón del trono con mi padre, la reina Tanya, Emmett, James y Garrett definiendo lo que había pasado el día anterior en el templo. Ya habían descubierto la masacre que había causado y le estaban haciendo una pequeña narración al rey de todo lo sucedido.

-Cuando llegamos al templo ya lo habían quemado- Garrett resumía el desarrollo de la investigación- y no había ningún sobreviviente... pero descubrimos la relación con un miembro de la familia real.

-El templo pertenece a la reina Tanya- mi madre me dirigió una mirada llena de ofuscación cuando hablé-, ella pagaba mensualmente fuertes sumas de dinero para la mantención del lugar.

-¿Insinuas que yo intenté matar al príncipe heredero? Majestad, no puedo creer que se me culpe por algo así. Usted bien sabe que solo me esfuerzo por ser una buena esposa y que acataré lo que se decida por el bien del reino... En cambio, el príncipe Jasper ayer desapareció todo el día y regresó a mi cuarto bañado en sangre ¡¿Por qué no se investigan sus crimenes en lugar de rumores sobre mí?! Él perfectamente podría haber contratado a los monjes para asesinar a su hermano y luego pudo haber ido a deshacerse de ellos para eliminar toda sospecha.

-Jasper, ¿podrías explicar lo que está diciendo la reina?- el rey me miró como si quisiese saber si era verdad todo lo que estaban diciendo.

-Es verdad- murmuré- : yo causé la masacre, pero jamás me ha interesado idear un plan para matar a mi hermano. Sé que fue una imprudencia pero lo hice para evitar que culparan a mi madre del intento de asesinato del príncipe.

-No debiste haber hecho algo así- el rey suspiró exasperado-... ¿No tienen nada más que agregar? ¿Emmett? - todos negaron con la cabeza- Bien... entonces sentencio a la reina Tanya a...

-¡Su Majestad, es mi culpa!- exclamó James arrodillándose - No sentencie a mi madre a morir en la horca: yo fui quien financiaba el templo, pero no sabíamos que era un lugar de ese tipo ¡se lo juro! ¡Jamás intentaríamos atentar en contra de su voluntad!

-Lo más probable es que todo esto sea una trampa para dividir a la familia real- la reina parecía bastante tranquila, segura de que saldría bien librada de todo -. Majestad, le pido que aclarado este mal entendido me perdone a mí y a mis hijos por todos los inconvenientes causados.

El rey finalmente determinó que por esta vez no habían pruebas suficientes para condenar a nadie. Dijo que prefería dejar en libertad a un culpable que condenar a personas inocentes, y más si eran miembros de su familia.

De cierto modo yo esperaba algún tipo de castigo, quiero decir, no es un secreto para nadie que James pretende el trono, pero si es la voluntad del rey no hay mucho que pueda hacer en ese asunto.

Es por eso que durante la hora de almuerzo miraba en dirección al palacio. Ya está resuelto todo este asunto y se supone que debo marcharme, pero no quiero hacerlo. Volver con la familia Vulturi es una decisión que yo no quiero tomar, pero tampoco sé cómo pedirle a mi padre el permiso para quedarme.

Ese día Alice me había traído la comida, era extraño comer con ella a solas, pero de alguna forma pudimos conversar un poco. Agradecí internamente que evitara hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, porque todo eso es algo que de alguna forma quiero olvidar lo más pronto posible.

Cuando regresamos, Edward nos esperaba. No me hizo falta hablar mucho con él para ver qué estaba enfadado: no le agrada que me acerque a su cuñada y lo entiendo, quiero decir, he tenido un comportamiento demasiado violento frente a ella, cualquiera puede pensar que le haría daño.

Me retiré de ahí en cuanto Alice corrió a ver a su hermana, no quería pelear con Edward y menos cuando aún no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida.

Al día siguiente salí temprano al bosque, necesitaba pensar sobre la idea de quedarme a vivir en el palacio. Alice había dicho que si lo pedía no deberían decirme que no, aunque sus argumentos eran un poco extraños, supongo que no pierdo demasiado con intentarlo.

Cuando volví ocurrió todo el incidente de la horquilla. Siendo honesto había olvidado la existencia de esa joya y tampoco me imaginé que pudiera causar tantos problemas. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando la perdí, así que fue muy extraño ver ese accesorio de nuevo.

Recuerdo que ví a todos mis hermanos reunidos en el patio y todos miraban hacia una misma dirección. A medida que me acercaba la escena tomaba más forma: María había amarrado a la señorita Alice y llevaba un rato castigándola por alguna razón que yo no llegaba a entender.

-Jacob ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-Hermano, están castigando a la señorita Alice porque evitó que siguieran golpeando a su sirvienta- murmuró-. Supuestamente estaba intentando robar una horquilla de tu habitación.

-¡¿Y nadie hace nada?!- pregunté mirándole a los ojos - ¡¿De verdad todos creen que Alice estaba robando y se merece el castigo?!

En ese momento yo no podía pensar en nada más que en ayudar a esa chica. En cuanto detuve a María en su castigo pude ver que ya había azotado a Alice al menos unas cinco veces: su espalda sangraba un poco y cuando la desaté pude notar que le costaba mantenerse de pie.

\- El hermano que yo conozco no me habría detenido- murmuró María en cuanto los demás se fueron. Parecía enfadada y muy ofendida por mi intervención-... no será... ¿acaso tienes sentimientos por esa chica, Jasper?

Me quedé en silencio un momento mientras analizaba la pregunta. Yo sé que siento algo por ella, quiero decir, es agradable conversar con Alice, es amable, dulce y siempre está sonriendo... de hecho a veces pienso que me gustaría que solo me mirara y sonriera para mí, pero no son pensamientos que quiera compartir ni con María ni con nadie en estos momentos.

-María, yo lo siento si alguna vez te falté el respeto de alguna forma: jamás tuve intención de acercarme a ti como algo más que mi hermana...- la chica me miró exasperada antes de hacer ademán de marcharse- disculpa ¿podrías devolverme la horquilla? Ya que causó todo este lío quiero ser yo quien la tenga.

En cuanto me la entregó supe que quería que Alice tuviera la horquilla. Sé que cuando la compré, estaba pensando en dársela a mi madre, pero ahora que nuestro vínculo está roto, sé que no quiero que ninguna otra mujer que no sea Alice la tenga. Es una joya bonita y creo que no hay nadie en el mundo que se la merezca más que ella.

Además, si ella acepta el regalo podría significar el inicio de una relación más cercana. No quiero alejarme de Alice nunca, sé que puedo cuidar de ella y que uno de los motivos para quedarme en la capital es para no tener que alejarme demasiado de alguien que se ha convertido en una persona valiosa para mí.

Estaba completamente decidido a entregarle la horquilla y hablar con ella en su habitación, cuando Edward me vió cerca de dicho cuarto. Guardé la horquilla para que no viera lo que iba a hacer y me detuve para hablar con él.

-Quiero hablar contigo- me miró a los ojos-, creo que hay algunas cosas que no estás entendiendo y supongo que debes estar confundido por las cosas desagradables que haz vivido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dijiste que Alice te pertenece- su voz sonaba lo bastante hostil como para entender que le había molestado mi actitud frente a todos en el jardín hace un rato- y déjame que te recuerde que en esta casa no hay nada que sea tuyo: ¡ni Alice ni María ni nada te pertenece ¿está claro?!

-No he intentado nada para...

-Alice no está sola, no es algo que tú puedas pretender porque está totalmente fuera de tu alcance: ella es la hermana de mi esposa y no voy a permitir que quieras hacerle daño porque no tienes nada más entretenido qué hacer.

Me quedé en silencio mientras asentía lentamente.

-Si vas a quedarte en esta casa, no quiero verte cerca de Alice: ya te lo he dicho antes y espero que puedas cumplir al menos con eso.

Me dije que esta es la señal que necesitaba para pedirle al rey que me admita en el palacio: no puedo seguir permitiendo que me chantajeen con mi estadía para hacer o no hacer algo. Además, si logro ganar la confianza de Su Majestad, pronto podrían darme una casa lo que me permitiría pensar en tomar una esposa. Viviendo como un príncipe, ya no sería tan mala opción para alguna de las familias nobles del reino.

Durante la hora del almuerzo éste transcurrió en un absoluto silencio. Edward, María y yo comíamos sin siquiera mirarnos y creo que es porque aún seguía siendo demasiado reciente el problema de esta mañana.

-Charlotte- llamó Edward a la joven que pasaba con la bandeja vacía desde el cuarto de Alice- ¿Cómo está la señorita Alice?

-No quiere comer- sollozó la sirvienta-, dice que quiere irse a su casa... tal vez pida permiso a la señora para ir a casa de sus tíos.

-No creo que esté pensando en ir con la familia Swan- Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño-, debe estar cansada o algo fatigada por todo lo que ocurrió hoy... es mejor dejarla descansar.

-Hermano, ella solo hace esto para llamar la atención- María miró a su hermano alzando una ceja-, ni siquiera terminé de castigarla y ¡ni siquiera le pegué tan fuerte! Creo que debes obligarla a que se levante o devolverla con su familia...tenerla aquí es realmente molesto.

-Que nadie moleste a Alice - sentenció Edward-. Quiero que la dejen descansar y que pueda recuperarse un poco...

Tal vez la señorita Alice no lo recuerde, porque cuando logré entrar a su habitación durante la tarde, ella tenía mucha fiebre, pero traté de ayudarla lo mejor que pude: le puse compresas con agua fría en la cabeza, aparté los restos de tela del vestido de sus heridas para evitar que se infecte y le apliqué un ungüento para que su piel pueda recuperarse pronto.

-Alice, ¿me escuchas? - me arrodillé junto a su cama para acariciar un poco su cabello- No tienes de qué preocuparte porque no te quedarán marcas, fue solo el susto...- la chica seguía durmiendo completamente ajena a mi presencia en su habitación- Dije que eras mía porque lo considero así y no permitiré que te hagan daño, no importa si te metes en problemas, siempre podrás acudir a mí...

Nunca he cuidado de alguien más que no sea yo mismo, así que no sé muy bien cómo cumpliré mi promesa.

Intenté que bebiera un poco de medicina, pero no era muy fácil hacerlo, así que decidí que lo mejor ahora era dejarla dormir tranquila.

Al día siguiente, Alice parecía mucho más recuperada: ya se había levantado y estaba paseando por el jardín junto a un pequeño lago. Me acerqué a ella para conversar un momento, sin embargo, chocó conmigo al darse la vuelta y me miró arrugando un poco la nariz.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay, ay, ay!- se apresuró en exclamar llevando su mano a su frente para fingir que le dolía demasiado. La miré confundido mientras me preguntaba si es que intentaba hacerme sentir culpable.

-Usted chocó conmigo- le recordé.

La chica dejó de fingir y me miró de reijo un momento.

-¿Ya le devolvieron su horquilla?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondí-, ¿de verdad todo el problema de ayer se armó por algo tan pequeño?- ella asintió- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-En los baños termales, a usted se le cayó - respondió bajando un poco la voz- y yo olvidé que la tenía desde el otro día que nos vimos ahí... Como ve no le he dicho a nadie que vi su rostro sin la máscara, así que no debe preocuparse porque su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Asentí una sola vez mientras intentaba disimular mi sonrisa, tosí para ello y la miré a los ojos.

-Tú sí que eres especialista para meterte en problemas- señalé-, ¿de verdad no puedes tener un solo día tranquilo?

-Hablando de eso... usted sí que es extraño: primero me amenaza de muerte cada vez que me ve y ahora me defiende; estoy curiosa sobre qué fue lo que gatilló el cambio.

La miré un momento de reojo, temiendo que ella pudiera sospechar mis sentimientos por ella. Aún era demasiado pronto para hablar de algo así y quería esperar a ver cómo me iba en el palacio.

-¿No puedes solo agradecerme y ya? Me gané bastantes problemas por tu causa.

-Muchas gracias, Alteza- me miró a los ojos un momento antes de bajar la mirada-... por ayudarme...

Asentí antes de que ella me mirara con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya que lo menciona!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño- ¿por qué dijo que yo era suya ayer? ¡Es una pésima elección de palabras!... Debe tener cuidado para que no vaya por ahí creando malos entendidos.

-¿Es que no lo eres? - me acerqué a Alice para mirarla un poco más de cerca.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó convencida- No puede hablar de las personas como si fueran objetos o hectáreas de terreno, así que como yo soy una persona libre, al igual que usted, no le pertenezco a nadie.

-¿Debería llamarte, entonces, mi persona?

Me había acercado un poco más a ella para mirarla a los ojos. Alice me devolvió la mirada algo confundida sin responderme absolutamente nada. Hizo un breve puchero haciéndola lucir aún más adorable que de costumbre y no pude evitar dedicarle una breve sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jasper POV**

Ya había jugado mis cartas pidiendo al rey una oportunidad para quedarme a vivir en el palacio. Emmett y Garrett estaban dispuestos a ayudarme, pero mientras esperaba la respuesta de mi padre, sentía que el asiento del trono lucía cada vez más lejano, como si de verdad aquella persona fuera un representante de los dioses en la tierra... ¿siempre ha sido así?

-Majestad, he visto que la estrella del príncipe Jasper se alza sobre el palacio- murmuró Garrett mirando al rey con una sonrisa- y...

-¿Por qué debería aceptarte en el palacio?- interrumpió el rey mirándome con el ceño fruncido- Tu madre intentó matar al príncipe heredero y no es un secreto para nadie que tu hermano mayor pretende el trono ¿Qué significará tu presencia aquí?

-Yo jamás he compartido las pretensiones de mi madre...

-Padre, el príncipe Jasper arriesgó su vida por mí, me ha ayudado en la investigación desde el primer minuto y no mintió al respecto aunque su madre estuviera involucrada- intervinó Emmett-, además los Vulturi han olvidado por completo los títulos que posee mi hermano. Considero que será para mí un gran apoyo.

-No pretendo quedarme aquí como príncipe o como hermano, puedo ser un soldado del príncipe heredero y...

-He tomado una decisión- el rey suspiró un momento antes de mirarme-. Garrett, informa a la familia Vulturi que el príncipe Jasper vivirá en el palacio de ahora en adelante, también informa a las damas de la corte para que preparen un cuarto... Bienvenido al palacio, Jasper.

En cuanto salimos del salón del trono, Emmett me dió un abrazo.

-Bienvenido, hermano - me miró con una gran sonrisa-; por fin estarás en casa...

Nunca he considerado el palacio como mi casa, quiero decir, cuando era pequeño sí lo hacía, pero después de que me enviaran lejos, el palacio era un concepto lejano en el que yo no tenía cabida. No sé si podré adaptarme a vivir aquí, pero me tranquiliza saber que tal vez pronto podré tener una vida alejada de todos los dramas que se esconden entre las paredes de este lugar.

Creo que extrañaré la tranquilidad que se respiraba en casa de Edward; no puedo decir que había silencio porque la señorita Alice comienza a hacer ruido desde temprano, pero estar ahí me hacía sentir en paz. Lo que más me hará falta es ver a Alice, porque no tengo muchas excusas para ir a visitarla, pero supongo que puedo conformarme con el festival de la luz.

El festival de la luz es una celebración anual que se hace para recibir el invierno. Es una fecha especial en las que se suelen hacer regalos, comer platos especiales y pedir deseos. Se llenan las calles, las casas, e incluso el río de velas y pétalos de flores color naranja. La tradición dice que esa noche todos los deseos se hacen realidad, así que espero que al menos me vaya mucho mejor que en el ritual de la expiación.

Una vez en casa de Edward, me di cuenta de que las esculturas que había hecho mi cuñada Isabella seguían en el suelo desde mi momento de rabia el día en que mi madre me rechazó. Me dije que no podía dejar esto así, por lo que empecé a apilar los montones de piedras para ver como arreglar ese desastre.

Ya era casi de noche cuando estaba terminando de armar el último montón de piedras. Espero que al menos ahora los dioses me cumplan mi deseo durante el festival de la luz.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Alice se acercó a mí mirándome preocupada- ¿Por qué los está destruyendo ahora?

-No los estoy destruyendo- aclaré-, los estoy construyendo.

-Ah... muy bien, entonces...- se sentó en uno de los escalones que daban a uno de los pasillos. Decidí dejar las piedras de lado para hacerle un poco de compañía- ¿estaba pidiendo algún deseo? ¿qué pidió?

-¿Eres tan curiosa que tienes que saber los deseos de la gente?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó antes de suspirar un momento- Ya tengo suficientes problemas con mis propios sentimientos como para preocuparme de las cosas que quieran los demás... he oído que mañana va a vivir en el palacio ¡Me alegra mucho que pronto viva con su familia!

-Asì es- respondí-, ya no nos veremos tan seguido.

-Creo que es un alivio- me miró de reojo antes de dirigirme una sonrisa-: ya no tendré que cuidarme las espaldas por sus amenazas de muerte y no tendré que recorrer el bosque con una cesta con comida.

-¡No lo hiciste tan a menudo!- me defendí- Así que no presumas tanto al respecto.

-Espero de todo corazón que sea feliz en su nuevo hogar- murmuró después de reír un momento-. Por favor, recuerde ser amable y no mirar a la gente como si quisiera matarlos cuando no lo escuchan, sea paciente, no es amable amenazar a los demás de muerte cada vez que los ve, no desenfunde su espada a la más mínima provocación...

-¡Oye!- exclamé mirándola como si estuviese exagerando.

-¿Qué más?- me dirigió una sonrisa al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos- Ah, sí... recuerde comer todas sus comidas, dormir al menos 8 horas diarias y trate de no tener pesadillas, ¿está bien?

No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien quisiera darme consejos, así que no pude evitar mirarla confundido por un rato.

-¿Va a ir al festival de la luz?- pregunté después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Creo que sí- respondió-... es en dos días ¿verdad?

-Así es, supongo que yo iré con mis hermanos.

-¡Entonces tal vez nos veamos!- parecía bastante animada con la idea así que no pude evitar sentirme un poco entusiasmado por eso- Me agradan mucho las fiestas y exceptuando el incidente con el asesino, la última vez fue divertida.

Alice miró hacia el cielo un segundo, justo antes de que pequeños copos blancos comenzaran a iniciar su camino hacia el suelo.

-¡¿Nieve?!- preguntó ella emocionada mientras estiraba su mano para recoger algunos copos- ¡Nunca había visto la nieve!

-Es preciosa...- comenté, aunque en realidad yo no miraba a la nieve: la estaba mirando a ella. Alice se veía tan bonita sonriendo al tiempo que los copos de nieve caían a su alrededor.

No sé cuántos minutos me quedé mirando a Alice, pero sí sé que los suficientes como para notar lo contenta que estaba y lo bonita que se veía cuando sonreía. No pude evitar sonreír un momento al verla, sin lugar a dudas la voy a extrañar demasiado cuando viva en el palacio y por alguna razón me duele pensar un poco en eso.

De pronto, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en un instante que duró solo un segundo porque rápidamente desvié la mirada para que Alice no supiera que la había estado mirando. Pude notar que me miró un par de segundos antes de que otra vez ella se dedicara a observar la nieve.

Esa noche me quedé mirando a Alice durante todo el rato que ella se mantuvo distraída por la nieve. Quería guardar su imagen en mi memoria para cuando viviera en el palacio, porque más allá del festival, no tenía muchas esperanzas de volverla a ver.

Al día siguiente cuando me instalé en el palacio, todo era muy extraño porque sentía que era como un sueño o la vida de otra persona. Para comenzar, mi cuarto era muy grande, estaba lleno de cosas y ropa que me parecía en extremo costosas y que por alguna razón, sentía que no combinaban conmigo.

Me costó dormir mucho en aquel cuarto, de hecho casi apenas logré descansar, pero supongo que es porque es un lugar nuevo y me siento un poco ansioso por el festival de la luz. Cuando era niño veía las velas decorando la casa de los Vulturi, pero no se me permitía participar en la celebración, de hecho recuerdo que la última vez me dormí en el establo mirando la llama de una pequeña vela que me había robado para pedir mi deseo.

Cuando me levanté en la mañana, ví que desde temprano las damas de la corte estaban trabajando en la decoración del palacio: un grupo estaba llenando cada pasillo, ventana y rincón con velas y pétalos de flores, mientras otras se dedicaban a preparar la comida que se serviría durante la noche. Todas estaban bajo la supervisión de una sola persona: la concubina real Esme; ella, a pesar de ser amante favorita de mi padre, era quien vigilaba y controlaba que las damas de la corte hicieran bien su trabajo, además de verificar que el palacio funcionara a la perfección.

-Alteza, buenos días- me saludó con una reverencia en cuanto pasé por su lado mirando los preparativos del festival-, quisiera darle la bienvenida al palacio y decirle que si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en decírmelo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- pregunté mirando el trabajo de sus subordinadas.

-No, Alteza - Esme me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-, usted no tiene que preocuparse de nada más que vivir como el resto de sus hermanos... si no necesita nada más, me retiraré para seguir con los preparativos del festival.

-¡Espere!- exclamé antes de que ella pudiera retirarse- Creo que sí puede ayudarme: hoy quiero llevar a una joven a ver las luces en la orilla del río, pero no sé si puede ser demasiado extraño para ella.

-Ver las luces en el río es algo muy íntimo... supongo que depende mucho cómo se sienta la señorita en cuestión...- de pronto Esme me miró como si recordara algo importante- Alteza, yo lo siento, pero no puedo dar opiniones al respecto, creo que lo mejor será que pida consejo a su madre o a sus hermanos.

-Si pudiera hablar con las personas que usted indica no estaría pidiéndole ayuda...- aclaré, pero ella me miró de forma muy fría como si quisiera marcar conmigo cierta distancia- Por favor, yo no voy a enfadarme con usted si las cosas no resultan bien...No piense que le causaré problemas...

Me miró un momento de reojo, como si dudara un poco si debìa confiar en mi palabra. Supongo que el palacio es igual para todos: un lugar donde para sobrevivir es mejor callar y guardar las distancias con todas las personas.

-Ya le he dicho que depende de la señorita: si ella no siente la confianza para ir al río no debe presionarla y tampoco se deje dominar por las emociones: puede ser que ella le guste mucho, pero recuerde que usted recién ha logrado volver a vivir en el palacio; no sería bueno que lo pierda todo por un matrimonio inconveniente. En estos casos es mejor ser prudente, sobre todo porque los miembros de la familia real muy pocas veces se casan por amor.

Eso es cierto, James por ejemplo, se casó hace algunos años con la nieta de un ministro de la corte, supongo que con la idea de afianzar su avance hacia el trono. Peter se ha casado 2 veces por orden del rey para consolidar la posición del imperio sobre reinos vecinos y el matrimonio de Edward con Isabella, fue para obtener ayuda económica e influencias de parte de la familia Swan. De todas formas sé que si quisiera casarme no sería buscando un beneficio o una finalidad egoísta, así que al menos puedo marcar de alguna forma esa diferencia con mis hermanos.

Aquella tarde a medida que las damas de la corte encendían las velas, pude ver que mis hermanos se preparaban para ir al festival. Por una parte sentí que tal vez debería comenzar a usar la ropa nueva que me habían dejado en mi habitación, pero no me sentía del todo cómodo con ella, quiero decir, es linda, pero supongo que no me siento cómodo vistiendo seda cuando toda mi vida he usado géneros sencillos y baratos.

-Ni siquiera porque es el festival de la luz puedes vestirte decentemente- murmuró James pasando por mi lado junto a su esposa Victoria-, que vergüenza ser un príncipe y vestir como si fueras el hijo de un esclavo.

-A ti debería darte vergüenza tratar a tu esposa como si fuera tu enemiga- la chica me miró algo sorprendida antes de intentar cubrir parte de su rostro con su cabello- ¿Crees que golpeando a tu esposa vas a ser un hombre más respetable? Tal vez yo luzca como el hijo de un esclavo, pero nunca llegaría a tratar a mi esposa como tú ofendes a la tuya.

-¡Eso es porque ninguna mujer en su sano juicio aceptaría casarse contigo!- exclamó mirándome a los ojos- Aunque reconoceré que la ambición humana es grande y entre las esclavas o las me digas podrías encontrar alguna mujer dispuesta a perder su tiempo contigo... ¡No quiero verte cerca ni saber que opinas sobre mi esposa o sobre mis hijos! Maldita la hora en que te admitieron en el palacio...

Avanzó con Victoria en dirección a la entrada principal del palacio. Sin lugar a dudas si él no fuese mi hermano, hace tiempo me habría cobrado todas las veces que me ha tratado mal. No recuerdo bien cuando empezó nuestra enemistad, pero de seguro fue después de que me enviaron lejos. James y yo no deberíamos llevarnos tan mal, quiero decir, es al menos cinco años mayor que yo y debería velar por mí y por Jacob, pero él solo olvidó que también soy su hermano.

Decidí ir solo al festival, no quería causar problemas con mis hermanos, además de que ellos aún no están del todo acostumbrados a mi presencia en el palacio. Supuse que Peter iría con sus esposas e hijos, Seth lo más probable es que esté con su abuelo y Jacob debe estar pegado a la falda de mamá. Edward ya había dicho que no asistiría por cuidar a su esposa enferma, así que no tenía muchas opciones de compañía.

A pesar de que ya era de noche y las luces ya estaban encendidas en la mayoría de las casas, aún no había demasiada gente en la calle. Habían grupos de personas bailando, otros vendían comida o alcohol en unos puestos improvisados y la mayoría se paseaba mirando las velas y las flores que adornaban todo el pueblo.

Nunca había visto lo bonitas que se ven las calles y las casas de un lugar decoradas solo con las velas, así que no pude evitar sentirme feliz al respecto. Era como tener un trozo del cielo nocturno en la tierra y estar a punto de tocar las estrellas.

A lo lejos pude ver a Alice hablando con Seth y su familia. Ella se veía muy bonita: su vestido era de color lila, se había puesto unos adornos dorados en el cabello para sujetar una parte y dejar el resto libre.

-¡Jasper, hola!- exclamó Seth haciendo señas para llamarme. Su familia me recibió con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir conversando -Jasper ahora vive en el palacio, así que nos veremos más seguido.

-Que bueno- murmuró su abuelo-, nunca he estado de acuerdo con separar a las familias. Eso no contribuye en nada para generar afecto entre los hermanos.

-No se queden aquí conversando con nosotros- la abuela de Seth nos dirigió una gran sonrisa antes de entregarle un poco de dinero a su nieto-, la gente joven debe divertirse y no estar pasando una noche tan linda con los ancianos. Seth, invita a la señorita y a tu hermano mayor algo de comer, no quiero saber que te has gastado el dinero en hondas y tonterías del mercado.

Decidimos pasar a comprar comida en un pequeño local que estaba abarrotado de gente. Pedimos una cena a base de pollo y carne con diferentes verduras y unos tragos que nunca había probado antes.

-Sabe como a manzana- murmuró Alice después de beber 2 vasos-, tiene licor pero creo que es dulce como la manzana.

-Yo digo que sabe a uvas- añadió Seth.

-Lo que sea... es alcohol y eso siempre anima las fiestas- Alice nos sirvió otra ronda con una sonrisa-, además es bastante suave en comparación a otras cosas.

Bebimos y comimos hasta que se nos acabó todo lo que habíamos comprado. Luego fuimos hasta el grupo de gente que estaba bailando y aunque yo me dediqué a observar a Alice y a Seth, me divertí bastante.

-¿De verdad no quiere bailar conmigo, Alteza?- me preguntó Alice mientras mi hermano y ella descansaban un rato.

-No... yo no sé- me excusé rápidamente.

-Hace 35 minutos yo tampoco- dijo Alice riendo-, los bailes de aquí son extraños, pero no son difíciles ¿De verdad no quiere intentarlo?

-No, gracias, de verdad que prefiero mirar, además usted hoy ya es la pareja de mi hermano.

-¡Basta de disponer de mí como si fuese parte de su equipaje!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño- Bailar con Seth no me hace instantáneamente algo de su propiedad y además hemos estado los tres en la fiesta bastante tiempo, así que tampoco es tan raro...

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó al medio de la calle, donde estaban las otras personas que bailaban. Sin lugar a dudas, éramos la pareja más descoordinada, aunque era más por mi culpa que por la de Alice, pero fue muy divertido, ya que ambos tratábamos de imitar los pasos de los demás lo mejor que podíamos. Ella se veía realmente feliz, riendo y sonriendo en cada momento; por un segundo, no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso porque yo era parte del motivo de su felicidad y me gustaría que siempre fuera así.

Al cabo de 2 horas, Seth nos anunció que debía retirarse, ya que sus abuelos estaban cansados y sus tíos también querían regresar a casa.

-Tal vez yo también deba volver a casa- murmuró Alice mientras recorríamos una de las calles en que había algunos puestos de vendedores-, ya es tarde y creo que hemos hecho un montón de cosas.

-No puedes irte...- ella alzó una ceja como si no entendiera qué le estaba diciendo- quiero decir, no todavía.

\- Alteza, yo ya estoy muy cansada... ha sido una gran noche, pero creo que ya debo regresar.

-Me gustaría mostrarte algo que sé que te va a encanta- entrecerró un momento los ojos-, vamos, te prometo que serán solo un par de minutos y aún hay mucha gente del pueblo celebrando.

Me miró como si se lo estuviese pensando antes de asentir sin mucho convencimiento.

-Si no me gusta deberás comprarme uno de esos postres de vainilla que vimos hace un rato.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al río. Alice me seguía un par de pasos por detrás, mirándome con algo de desconfianza. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos cerca de la orilla del río, pude notar que sus ojos brillaban emocionados al ver el centenar de velas que flotaban tranquilamente sobre el agua.

-Esto es...- pude ver que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas- ¡es lo más bonito que he visto desde que llegué aquí!...

-Sabía que le iba a gustar- murmuré mientras la ayudaba a llegar más cerca de la orilla-, pero no debes conformarte con solo mirar las velas, tú también debes pedir un deseo.

-¿Las velas son los deseos de la gente?- preguntó sorprendida- ¡Son demasiados!

Le entregué la vela que ya estaba pegada a su frasco diminuto en forma de flor. Este frasco permite que las velas floten como si fueran estrellas en las apacibles aguas de nuestro río.

Alice recibió el frasco, luego se acercó al río y la empujó suavemente a las aguas para que se uniera en el camino con las otras luces. Luego miró un momento al cielo con una sonrisa, parecía bastante emocionada así que me acerqué a ella en silencio para no molestarla.

\- Es como si el río tuviera sus propias estrellas- susurró después de un par de minutos-. De verdad es como estar a punto de tocar el cielo...

-Me alegra que te guste...-luego añadí con una sonrisa- así no tendré que comprarte comida...

-Es curioso, pero desde que llegué no me había fijado en lo brillantes que son las estrellas de Taebong, de donde yo vengo las estrellas no se ven así.

-¿Insinuas que solo aquí se ven estrellas?- pregunté mirando el cielo un segundo- Creo que Garrett se desmayaría si llega a oír algo así...

Alice sonrió mientras seguía mirando hacia el cielo. Se veía tan bella que no podía dejar de mirarla; sin lugar a dudas me sentía como si de verdad estuviera en el cielo...

-Creo que ahora sí tengo que irme- susurró- , me encantaría quedarme en la fiesta hasta que salga el sol, pero creo que no es correcto hacer eso y me gustaría dormir un poco, estoy algo cansada... Nos vemos Alteza, que pase buena noche.

Hizo ademán de irse, pero alcancé a sujetarla de la mano e impedir su huida. Alice me miró confundida, mientras una parte de mí me decía que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y antes de que pudiera soltarse, posé mi mano libre sobre su mejilla y la besé suavemente en los labios.

En un primer momento, ella permaneció muy quieta: contenía la respiración y sus ojos permanecían en alerta . Pude sentir que también estaba temblando un poco por la sorpresa mientras su mano libre apretaba con fuerza parte de la tela de su vestido. Yo sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, me sentía nervioso porque notaba a Alice tensa y me abrumaba la posibilidad de que ella pudiera odiarme por todo esto .

La presión de mis labios sobre los suyos solo duró un par de segundos, en los que jamás me correspondió, por lo que me alejé un poco de ella y pude notar que Alice seguía muy sorprendida: sus ojos no reflejaban enojo, ni tristeza o miedo, solo parecía no entender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando, aunque a decir verdad, yo tampoco sabía qué estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué?- susurró mirándome confundida- Yo no...

Guardó silencio, sin lograr ordenar sus pensamientos.

Puse mi mano sobre su espalda para empujarla un poco más cerca de mi. Estábamos a tan poca distancia que podía sentir su respiración tan acelerada como la mía. Me incliné hacia ella y no pude evitar sonreír al notar que Alice cerraba sus ojos. En ese momento supe que no iba a rechazarme y que esta noche los deseos que había estado pidiendo podían hacerse realidad.

El contacto inicial fue suave, lento, como si mis labios buscaran reconocer los suyos y darle la confianza de que todo estará bien. Tardé un par de segundos en comprender que ella correspondía mi beso con la misma necesidad y urgencia que comenzaba a experimentar en aquel momento. Sus labios eran cálidos y tiernos, su mano se había acomodado plácidamente sobre mi cuello y juro que pude sentir que en ese instante estaba tocando el cielo con las manos. Quería absorber cada uno de los detalles, pero estaba tan emocionado que era incapaz de pensar con claridad: solo sabía que mi beso era plenamente correspondido, que una de mis manos aun descansaba sobre su espalda mientras la otra acariciaba su mejilla y que me habría gustado que todo esto durara para siempre.

Alice terminó nuestro beso separándose levemente de mí. Pude notar que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado y que me miró con una sonrisa para darme a entender que todo estaba bien.

-Alice, yo...- iba a decir que quería que fuese mi princesa, que ya había decidido que seria mía y que nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso.

-No...- me interrumpió negando un poco con la cabeza- No quiero que me prometa nada porque esto no significa nada... quiero decir, usted bebió mucho alcohol y yo también; estas cosas pasan ahora y en mil años, pero no vamos a darle un significado más grande del que en realidad tiene.

-¿De que habla?- pregunté sin entender qué me estaba diciendo.

-Vamos a olvidar que esto ocurrió- pude notar que Alice me miraba nerviosa-: yo no le diré a nadie lo que ha pasado y usted tampoco dirá nada... ¡Si está pensando que tiene la obligación de casarse conmigo porque me ha ofendido o algo así, no lo piense más! No me siento ofendida, ni quiero que nadie defienda mi honra o lo que sea... ¡Yo estoy perfectamente!

-Tiene las mejillas muy rojas...

Alice rápidamente frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a su cara para comprobar lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que no pude evitar reír un momento.

-¡No puedes decirle a alguien que tiene las mejillas rojas sin esperar que su cara se vuelva aun más roja! ¡Eso no se hace!...- respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de mirarme un poco más calmada- No vamos a complicar más el asunto: esto pasó porque bebimos mucho en la fiesta y porque las hormonas también hacen de las suyas, pero no hay que darle significados profundos a cosas... simples.

-¿Hormonas?

-Son unas... no sé que son pero están en el cuerpo- me explicó- y a nuestra edad suelen causar algunos problemas como lo de hace un momento, pero es muy normal... ¡aunque tampoco quiere decir que deba besar a muchas señoritas cada vez que hay una fiesta!

-No - señalé con una sonrisa-, yo solo te besaré a ti.

-¡Tampoco hay que llegar a esos extremos!.. Mejor, digamos que nunca nos besamos y que... fue una forma de probar nuestra amistad. Hay amigos que se besan y reafirman aún más su amistad y eso mismo va a pasar con nosotros. Una buena forma de decirlo es que somos amigos, pero cometimos una imprudencia al besarnos y para enmendar eso, decidimos ser solo amigos para no poner en riesgo nuestra amistad... obviamente no podemos mencionar el beso a nadie, porque sería incómodo y raro... además el alcohol hace que uno haga cosas que en verdad no quiere hacer.

-Pero yo sí quería - aclaré.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé...- Alice se acercó y me miró a los ojos- No, Alteza, usted no quería besarme; eso dice ahora, pero mañana cuando pasen los efectos de lo que bebimos, lo olvidará o se dará cuenta de que cometió un error y no es necesario que más gente sepa de esto... además, yo soy una señorita y mi hermana está enferma: no podemos permitir que exista un rumor sobre mí; a usted nadie le dirá nada porque es hombre, pero... siempre es peor para la mujer...¡Podrían lapidarme incluso!

-No se preocupe, no diré nada porque no quiero causarle problemas.

Alice se alejó después de una reverencia y aunque insistí en acompañarla a casa, ella se negó diciendo que no quería retrasarme y que sería raro llegar conmigo a casa de Edward si yo ya no vivía ahí.

Esa noche empaqué mis cosas, ya sabía porqué no me gustaba mi habitación y necesitaba cambiarme.

Fui hasta las dependencias de Garrett, el astrónomo. Iba a quedarme ahí porque tenía las mejores vistas del cielo.

-No lo entiendo, Alteza- Garrett me siguió por las dependencias de su hogar -. Las dependencias de los príncipes son más grandes y están llenas de lujos ¿por qué insiste en vivir aquí?

\- Porque desde mi cuarto no se pueden ver las estrellas que solo se ven aquí- respondí cuando ya había elegido una habitación con una ventana lo suficientemente amplia para ver el cielo.

-"Estrellas que solo se ven aquí" - repitió Garrett acercándose a la ventana para mirar el cielo- ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? Las estrellas se ven iguales en todas partes...

**Alice POV**

¡Estoy jodida!

Pero jodida en serio.

Es que ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... Ni siquiera puedo establecer las razones ni los motivos que me llevaron a... hacer lo que hice.

¡Es que tampoco habían motivos para que el príncipe Jasper me besara! Yo solo estaba intentando ser su amiga y odio demasiado que las cosas se hayan confundido hasta llegar a esto.

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo estar enojada con él, porque no es como si yo fuera la chica inocente que es abusada en medio del campo, como en el 90% de las novelas eróticas que tienen a un tío sin camisa en la portada ¡Pude haberme quedado en ese rol!... Pero no, la muy tonta de mí tuvo que corresponder el segundo beso, echando por tierra mi papel de víctima.

Repaso la escena una y otra vez y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza, porque incluso, por alguna razón, yo sí deseaba que Jasper me besara. Disfruté cada segundo del beso y que él fuera tan dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo... Dios, me estoy volviendo loca...

Sé que me quedé sentada en la cama por horas, tocando mis labios nerviosa por todo lo que acababa de suceder. Aún no terminaba de asimilar las cosas y lo muy confundida que me siento por todo lo que está pasando.

¿Por qué besé a Jasper si se supone que tengo sentimientos por otro hombre?

Bueno... supongo que fue el alcohol, la emoción del momento porque él me llevó a ver un lugar bonito, la proximidad y el hecho de que a pesar de que cubre parte de su cara, sus ojos azules me gustan mucho...

Respiré profundamente un par de veces y me dije que tenía que controlarme: fue solo un beso que me prometí olvidar y que nunca más se va a volver a repetir. Además, es bueno que el príncipe se haya ido a vivir al palacio: las posibilidades de volver a verlo se reducen bastante y es posible llevar una vida sin volver a verlo.

Un poco más tranquila con mi pobre consuelo, pude dormir un poco. Estaba realmente cansada, pero con todo este asunto, había conseguido espantarme el sueño.

-¿ Cómo estuvo el festival?- preguntó Bella mientras le ayudaba a tomar el desayuno.

-Bastante bien...- dije sonriendo mientras intentaba fingir que no me había puesto roja otra vez- había muchas luces y mucha gente... ¡fue muy bonito!

-Pareces un poco nerviosa...¿ocurrió algo anoche?

-¡Nada!- exclamé rápidamente - Solo... estoy algo cansada porque dormí poco, pero todo va perfectamente.

-Bueno... me gustaría que ayudaras al príncipe Edward con mi correo en la biblioteca- murmuró apoyándose sobre la almohada-. No tengo mucho ánimo y debe estar un poco cansado con las cartas que enviaron nuestros familiares.

Lo que me faltaba... ver al príncipe Edward y sentirme culpable en consecuencia por lo que había hecho. Sé que a él no le debo nada porque no somos nada, pero ya me sentía algo confundida con mis sentimientos y ahora tengo un verdadero caos mental porque besé a otro hombre...no, no fue a cualquier hombre: ¡fue a su hermano! Sin lugar a dudas es algo que Edward no debe saber jamás.

Me acerqué a la biblioteca y le vi escribiendo en un trozo de papel. Parecía cansado, lo que me daba la impresión de que seguro se levantó temprano para poder escribir sus cartas.

-Ven, Alice- me llamó en cuanto me vio cruzar la puerta-, puedes sentarte a mi lado y ayudarme a preparar la tinta.

Asentí y me senté a su lado para comenzar a preparar la tinta. El príncipe me miró con una sonrisa antes de seguir escribiendo. Yo dejé de trabajar para mirar cómo escribía lentamente sobre el papel y fue inevitable pensar que incluso su letra era maravillosamente bella.

\- ¿Siempre miras las cartas de los demás o es algo que aprendiste después del accidente? - me preguntó mirándome de reojo.

-¡Lo siento! - susurré bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes- Edward me apretó la mano suavemente antes de seguir escribiendo -... ¿Te gusta lo que dice? Es un poema, mi esposa siempre que envía cartas escribe también un poema.

Asentí más por cortesía que por otra cosa, porque la verdad es que no entendía ni una sola letra de lo que estaba escrito.

El príncipe Edward sacó una nueva hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir un texto nuevo, mientras yo miraba la precisión con la que dibujaba unas letras que me eran del todo desconocidas.

\- Toma, es para ti- me extendió la hoja de papel cuando terminó de escribir -. Es un poema que refleja lo que siento cada vez que te miro, así que léelo con atención.

Me dio un pequeño toque en la nariz con su dedo índice y me miró con una sonrisa antes de seguir en su tarea.

Al salir de la biblioteca me quedé un rato en el pasillo mirando el papel y los extraños símbolos que tenía escritos... ¿Qué idioma es este? Puede ser chino o sánscrito o árabe e incluso latín, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea... ¡¿Por qué soy una ignorante aquí?!

Quiero leerlo, de verdad que sí, pero que vergüenza entrar a la biblioteca a decirle al príncipe que no sé lo que dice... ¡Va a pensar que soy una estúpida! y yo no quiero eso.

-¡Charlotte!- exclamé en cuanto la vi cruzando el pasillo con una bandeja- ¿Puedes leerme esto? El príncipe Edward me lo entregó hace un rato para estudiar, pero por mi accidente olvidé como leer... aprenderé luego, pero me gustaría saber qué dice.

Le extendí la hoja de papel para que la mirara. Ella le echó un vistazo y luego me miró de reojo antes de comenzar a reir algo nerviosa.

-Señorita... yo no se leer-alzò un poco los hombros-, solo se como se escribe mi nombre. Va a tener que pedirle ayuda a otra persona.

El problema es que en casa no hay muchas personas a quienes pedirles ayuda. No quiero molestar a Bella porque està cansada y la princesa Marìa obviamente no es una opcion; tampoco quiero molestar a Seth porque va a ir de cotilla con sus otros hermanos y tomando en cuenta lo que pasò ayer con uno de ellos, se puede desatar un gran problema por mi causa.


	12. capítulo 12

**Bella POV**

Volví a levantarme días después del festival de la luz, aún no me sentía del todo bien y me costaba un poco respirar. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que mi tiempo se estaba terminando. Bebía diferentes tipos de te y de medicamentos cada día, pero ninguno conseguía darme el milagro de la recuperación.

Al menos, con la excusa de mi enfermedad, Edward comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Alice. Se veìan cada mañana en la biblioteca e iban juntos al pueblo; eran mucho más cercanos que antes, pero a pesar de esto y de las miradas furtivas a cada instante, las idea de una boda aun era algo lejana. Notaba que a pesar de la atracción que había entre ambos, mi hermana evitaba el contacto físico aunque fuera accidental y esto me hacía sentir culpable, porque no creo merecer tanta consideración.

-Me alegra mucho que ya esté en pie- Jacob y yo paseábamos por el jardín, mientras yo observaba a Alice que estaba muy concentrada leyendo una carta, sentada sobre el pasto-; estoy seguro que si pasa el invierno sin recaer pronto se recuperará.

-Este invierno será algo duro...- murmuré intentando fingir una sonrisa. De pronto un ataque de tos azotò mi cuerpo, por lo que rápidamente me tapé la boca con mi pañuelo. No podìa dejar de toser y cuando finalmente pude recuperar el aliento, vi las gotitas de sangre que descansaban sobre la blanca tela de mi pañuelo- Tengo que pedirte algo.

-¿Màs favores?

-Quiero que me dibujes con mi hermana- le pedí-, pero intenta que yo no luzca tan enferma como ahora, quiero verme igual de bonita que ella.

-¡Claro!- exclamó él con una sonrisa- Podemos fijar un día para ir al palacio, hay jardines realmente bellos y...

-No, tiene que ser hoy- señalè-. Estoy pensando en visitar el palacio para ver a mi suegra dentro de esta semana y presiento que si quieres un dibujo de mí, tendrá que ser hoy.

El príncipe Jacob asintió antes de que fuéramos hacia donde estaba Alice. La chica seguía muy concentrada en un trozo de papel por lo que ni siquiera se percató de nuestra presencia.

-¿Qué estudias, Alice?- le pregunté por lo que rápidamente nos mirò con una sonrisa.

-Nada importante- susurró-, es solo que el principe Edward me dio este poema hace unos dìas para que lo estudiara, pero no logro comprender lo que dice.

-¿Es que no sabes leer?- el príncipe Jacob le quitó el trozo de papel y comenzó a leerlo- No sabía que eras tan ignorante.

-Si sé...- se defendió ella frunciendo un poco el ceño- pero con el accidente lo he olvidado, aprenderé a leer dentro de poco pero hace días trato de descifrar lo que dice, aunque no entiendo absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Quien te dio esto?!- Jacob parecía muy enojado de pronto- ¡Responde! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!

-El príncipe Edward me lo dio- Alice nos miró preocupada-... ¿Què es lo que dice? ¿Es algo malo?

Le quitè la hoja de papel al príncipe Jacob para comenzar a leer el poema. En un instante, pude sentir como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta porque mi esposo muy pocas veces me dedicó poemas y ahora... supongo que el amor es asì y solo debo aceptar que Edward y Alice deben estar juntos, porque es lo mejor para todos.

_-" Ver la lluvia caer sobre el campo_

_Me dice que este es el momento màs bonito que he vivido. _

_Ver tus ojos, ver tu cara _

_Rayos del sol que iluminan de nuevo el día" _

_-_¡Creo que lo entiendo!- exclamó Alice contenta- Es de una persona que esta mirando la lluvia en el campo y esta triste, ¡pero luego sale el sol y es feliz de nuevo! ¿verdad?

-Es algo así- acariciè suavemente la mejilla de la chica antes de sonreír-... no olvides responder el poema. Estaría bien que le dieras al príncipe Edward uno similar. Estoy segura de que debe estar esperando una respuesta.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, al tiempo que recuperaba su poema. A mi lado el prìncipe Jacob, apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras intentaba contener la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Durante todo el momento en que con mi hermana posamos para el dibujo, pude ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y que miraba a Alice como si fuese la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Alice, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a trabajar con las hierbas y flores exóticas que te compró el príncipe Edward?- le preguntè con una sonrisa- En unos días quiero que me acompañes a visitar a mi suegra y creo que sería buena idea si preparas algun regalo para las reinas.

-¿Al palacio?- preguntò mirándome sorprendida- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo al palacio?... ¡¿Ahi es donde vive el rey y la familia real?!

-Es importante que vengas conmigo...por favor, prepara unos regalos adecuados para las reinas y trata de elegir el vestido más bonito que tengas.

Alice asintió sin mucho animo antes de hacer una reverencia para el príncipe y retirarse hacia el interior de la casa.

-Bella...- la voz del príncipe Jacob sonaba llena de dolor mientras yo intentaba mirarle con toda la alegría que mis ojos eran capaces de expresar- ¿Por qué lo permites? ¡¿Por qué dejas que Edward te haga esto?! ¡Es tu hermana! ¡Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de buscar una mujer lejos de casa!

-Prefiero que sea Alice- susurré-; duele menos si sé que él ama a una chica tan buena como ella.

-¡No te mereces esto!- exclamó visiblemente enojado- El poema es sobre la tristeza y la agonìa de no tener a la persona amada y ¡tu permites que él le entregue eso a tu hermana en tu propia casa!... Voy a hablar con Edward para que deje en paz a Alice y ¡tu deja de intentar arrojar a tu hermanita a sus brazos!

-¡¿Qué más puedo hacer?!- grité sintiendo las lágrimas en mi cara- Alice y Edward son todo lo que tengo y si ellos se quieren, no voy a hacer nada para impedirles estar juntos, incluso no me arrepiento de mover mis hilos para eso... Yo sé que tu no lo entiendes porque siempre haz tenido a tu madre y a todos tus hermanos, ¡pero Alice se va a quedar sola! Necesito que tenga protección para cuando eso pase y, además ya está en edad de casarse.

-¡Deja de decir que vas a morir! Eso no va a pasar, tu te vas a recuperar y...

-¡Me voy a morir! Es mejor si comienzas a aceptar que tus sentimientos por mí no tienen ningún futuro y que digas lo que digas, el destino de Alice es convertirse en la esposa del príncipe Edward, ella va a recibir todo el amor del que yo nunca logré ser objeto.

-Nunca me opuse a tu matrimonio con mi hermano porque pensé que si tu eras feliz, yo podría sobrellevarlo, pero ahora... ahora me arrepiento de permitir que Edward le haga tanto daño a tu corazón.

-No me hace daño, porque esta es una decisiòn que he tomado para el beneficio de todos.

Al príncipe Jacob lo ciegan sus sentimientos por mí. Siempre creì que su enamoramiento era algo pasajero, como los sentimientos de un adolescente que se apagan con el paso del tiempo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que los años no han conseguido apaciguar su corazón y que aún sigue enamorado.

Es injusto que Jacob piense que soy la víctima en todo esto, cuando en realidad, es mi culpa por haberme casado con un hombre que no me ama a sabiendas.

-Si Edward se atreve a tomar a tu hermana como segunda esposa, créeme que me va a costar mucho cumplir mi promesa de cuidarla.

El príncipe Jacob se alejó sin siquiera despedirse. Sé que está enfadado, pero creo que con el paso del tiempo podrá entender que todo es por el bienestar de las personas que quiero.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la casa hasta que llegué al lugar en que Alice enseñaba a Charlotte y otras sirvientas a hacer jabones. Edward las observaba con una sonrisa desde una distancia prudente.

-Esposa, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido levantarte- él me miró con una sonrisa y besó el dorso de mi mano cuando me acerqué- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Claro que sí- dije sonriendo-, ver los jardines y pasear me va a hacer muy bien...

-¿Es verdad que quieres visitar el palacio?

-Sí- respondí-, quiero visitar a su madre y que Alice conozca el palacio. Como perdió la memoria no lo recuerda y creo que será conveniente para ella ir...

-Parece muy feliz ahora- pude notar que sus ojos brillaban cuando la miraba y no pude evitar sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto-: ríe mucho y está siempre animada. Es increíble que todos los días tenga tanta energía.

-Ha cambiado mucho desde el accidente- le miré de reojo un momento-, dice cosas muy extrañas que nadie piensa y otras veces actúa muy linda y tierna...Yo creo que debe sentirse algo frustrada por sus recuerdos que no regresan, pero me gusta que no se dé por vencida y que intente ser feliz pese a eso.

\- Es una gran fuente de alegría- me fijé que Edward sonrió un momento-, me hace bastante feliz que estè en la casa.

-Muchas veces pensé en enviarla con mis tíos- confesé-, pero me alegra saber que hice lo correcto al conservar a Ali a mi lado y que ella sea para usted y esta casa una fuente de alegría.

El día en que decidimos realizar la visita al palacio había nieve en el suelo como señal de que el invierno ya era una realidad. Alice, mi esposo y yo avanzábamos por los pasillos del lugar mientras yo veìa que mi hermana observaba todo con detalle. Parecìa realmente impresionada con los jardines, las terrazas y la cantidad de gente que siempre trabajaba o visitaba el lugar para tener una audiencia con el rey.

-Vamos a ver a las reinas- susurré-, es importante que trates de mantenerte en silencio si ellas no te dirigen la palabra y por favor, no menciones ningún comentario sobre la sucesión al trono o la personalidad del príncipe Jasper cuando se quedò con nosotros hace un tiempo.

-¿Por qué hablaría de él?- preguntó un tanto alterada y nerviosa- ¡¿Está aquí?! ¡¿Vamos a verle?!

-Te lo digo porque su madre es un poco...complicada- miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera escuchando-. La reina Tanya adora el drama y las intrigas, así que debes tener cuidado sobre lo que digas frente a ella... Sobre el príncipe Jasper dudo mucho que le veamos, el palacio es muy grande y probablemente ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí.

Alice asintió antes de tomar mi mano para avanzar por el pasillo que nos llevaría a la habitación en que estaban las reinas. no pude evitar sonreír al mirarla porque se veía muy tierna y parecìa emocionada por el momento que estaba viviendo.

En cuanto entramos, las reinas dejaron su conversaciòn para mirarnos con atención. La reina Kate, madre de Edward, nos recibió con una sonrisa mientras que la reina Tanya parecìa juzgar cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

-Le comentaba a Kate lo afortunada que es de tener un hijo como Edward- murmuró la reina Tanya mirando al príncipe con una sonrisa-: es un hombre amable, justo y educado, es una pena que esté tan lejos de heredar el trono.

-Tampoco estoy muy interesado- Edward me miró un segundo antes de proseguir con la conversación-, me basta con ser feliz junto a mi esposa y tener una vida tranquila.

\- Alteza- murmuré dirigiendome a mi suegra-, mi hermana ha preparado un regalo para usted.

-¡Así es!- exclamó Alice poniendo una caja frente a la reina quien la examinó con una sonrisa- Son unos jabones aromáticos que dejan una fragancia increíble en la piel ¡Los he hecho yo misma!

\- También hay una caja para usted, reina Tanya- dije poniendo la caja frente a la mujer-, sé que le gustan las cosas aromáticas...

\- Isabella es una muy buena nuera- prosiguió Tanya dándole una mirada sin mucho interés a la caja con jabones-: proviene de una de las familias nobles màs poderosas del paìs, es hermosa, es una mujer culta, talentosa, me atrevo a decir que solo falta que tenga hijos para que sea perfecta...- bajè un segundo la mirada, sintiéndome incómoda de inmediato ante el comentario- lo que es yo, la esposa de mi hijo james solo ha sido un conjunto de decepciones... lo único que quiero es que tome una segunda esposa lo antes posible.

Pude notar que Alice parecía un tanto incómoda con los comentarios de la reina, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto, solo esperaba que mi hermana pudiera controlarse y no se dejara llevar por palabras impulsivas.

-Por lo que sé Victoria posee muchas buenas cualidades- comentó el príncipe Edward intentando alivianar las palabras de la reina-, su familia le dedicó un especial cuidado ya que sabían que sería la esposa de alguno de nosotros desde que nació. Creo que es la joven más preparada para formar parte de la realeza.

-Tendrá una preparación que pueda hacerla digna hasta del reinado, pero es incapaz de concebir un solo niño. Esa chica solo da a luz niñas- Tanya bajó un poco la mirada para dejar a ver lo descontenta que se sentía con su joven nuera-. El último embarazo fue una decepción: nos juró que esta vez estaba esperando un niño porque se había hecho una lectura de la buena fortuna con una mujer que jamás erraba en sus pronósticos, pero en el parto le nació una cuarta niña. Mi hijo se enfureció, por supuesto, y golpeó a Victoria en cuanto lo supo... Esto ocurrió hace casi un mes y mi hijo aun no quiere ver a la niña, la criatura ni siquiera tiene un nombre, pero no lo culpo: tener niñas esta bien, pero siempre que se tenga un hijo para asegurar la descendencia... cuatro niñas es como un castigo del cielo...

-No debes preocuparte- la reina Kate tomó su mano-, ya verás que Victoria pronto podrá dar a luz un niño sano y fuerte.

-La he enviado con un especialista a que se haga un tratamiento...

-Señora, no hay tratamientos para eso- Alice me soltò la mano antes de mirar a la reina con determinación-, incluso es una cuestión de azar: por mucho que castiguen y torturen a esa pobre chica no van a lograr que tenga un niño... De hecho, quien define el sexo del bebé, de cierto modo, es el hombre.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- la reina miró a Alice enfadada mientras yo me sentía nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar. Esto es precisamente lo que teníamos que evitar-... ¡¿Acaso estás insinuando que mi hijo es incapaz de engendrar un niño?!

-Yo no he dicho eso: es solo que hay estudios- no sabía como mirar a mi hermana para indicarle que lo mejor en este caso es guardar silencio- que indican que la mujer no es la responsable de definir el sexo de un bebé, es el hombre quien aporta la célula que define esto y tampoco existe un tratamiento mágico para el hombre; solo es cuestión de suerte y azar.

-¡¿Quién es esta niña tan insolente y mal criada?!

-Lo siento, Alteza, es mi hermana- respondí realizando una reverencia y obligando a Alice a que tambièn lo hiciera-. Tuvo un accidente, se golpeò la cabeza y a veces dice cosas que no tienen sentido... Por favor le pido que la disculpe.

-Así que esta es Alice- la reina evaluaba a la chica con todo detalle-, todo el palacio ya sabe que esta niña se atrevió a golpear al príncipe Seth y por lo que veo, no me extrañaría si pronto se mete en problemas y termina siendo castigada.

-Su Alteza, yo...

-¡Viene el rey!- exclamó uno de los guardias por lo que rápidamente todos hicimos una reverencia.

El rey Carlisle lucía más anciano de lo que recordaba, tenía el cabello canoso y parecía algo cansado, pero sonreía de todas formas. Lo acompañaba el príncipe Emmett que nos miraba con la amabilidad de siempre.

-Bella- el rey me tomó las manos por lo que rápidamente bajé la mirada-, he oído que estás enferma, he pedido a Garrett que eleve oraciones por ti y espero de todo corazón que te recuperes pronto.

-Muchas gracias, Majestad- murmuré sonriendo-, solo con escuchar sus palabras y buenos deseos creo que me siento mejor.

-¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?

-Es mi hermana pequeña, Alice- respondí sonriendo-, tiene 17 años y me ha ayudado mucho durante mi enfermedad.

-Asi que esta es la famosa Alice...- el rey miró a mi hermana con severidad mientras ella parpadeaba, nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer- la chica que se atrevió a involucrarse en una pelea con un príncipe.

-Padre, solo estaban jugando- Edward intervino un momento mientras yo esperaba que la reina Tanya no hablara sobre lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos-, de verdad que ellos se llevan muy bien y son muy amigos.

-Un juego que terminó con el príncipe con moretones en su cara...

-Yo creo que debes castigarla de modo ejemplar- sugirió la reina Tanya sonriendo desde un poco más atrás.

-¡He cometido un pecado mortal!- exclamó Alice arrodillándose de inmediato mientras todos veíamos que ella estaba temblando, asustada- ¡Le ruego que me perdone, Majestad! He sido sumamente imprudente.

\- ¿Le temes a tu rey?

-¡No!- se apresuró a contestar Alice de inmediato- Sé que usted no es un tirano que vive del miedo, sino que es un rey justo y sabio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un rey sabio e inteligente?

Alice se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. Sus pupilas se paseaban nerviosas por la habitación, mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta. Edward me tomó la mano al ver que yo estaba conteniendo la respiración, rogando porque el rey no tuviera una mala impresión de mi hermana.

-Esto... unificó tres reinos para formar un verdadero y amplio imperio- Alice miró al rey al tiempo que hablaba con algo de timidez-, no esclavizó a los altos mandos de dichos reinos, dándoles posiciones de importancia dentro de un incipiente gobierno...¿qué más?... ¡Ay sí! Formó una alianza con los reinos vecinos y modernizó las ciudades más importantes.

-Esta chica no es solo muy linda- Emmett miró a Alice con una sonrisa- sino que también es muy inteligente, padre, sin lugar a dudas ella no busca ofender a nuestra familia.

De pronto, el rey comenzó a reír mientras miraba a Alice.

-Sí que es una chica inteligente- señaló sonriendo- y me agrada eso, así que ordeno que le regalen un par de alfombras persas.

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó Alice sonriendo y poniéndose de pie rápidamente para, sorprendiendo a todos, tomar la mano del rey y sacudirla en una especie de saludo- ¡Es usted muy amable y me gusta conocerlo!

Todos mirábamos sorprendidos la escena, porque se supone que nadie puede atreverse a tocar al rey, sin embargo, él no parecía enfadado y sólo reia como si mi hermana le causara mucha gracia.

Finalmente pude quedarme sola con la reina Kate: Edward, su padre y su hermano optaron por salir a conversar asuntos de política, la reina Tanya decidió que era hora de tomarse un baño y envié a Alice a pasear por los jardines.

-Bueno Isabella- la reina Kate me miró con una sonrisa cuando yo servía el té-, me agrada mucho recibir tu visita y pido todas las noches a los dioses por tu recuperación.

Eres una gran fuente de fuerza para mí hijo y quiero que siempre estés a su lado.

-Muchas gracias, pero me temo que yo tengo algo que pedirle.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Alteza, ¿usted recuerda el día de mi matrimonio?- pregunté mirándola a los ojos- ¿recuerda que usted dijo que un día yo podría pedirle lo que fuera?... Pues me temo que ese día ha llegado...

-¿Qué quieres pedirme, niña?- yo me había atrevido a sujetar sus manos porque lo que tenía que pedirle era importante.

-Le suplico que, por favor, acepte a Alice como nuera...

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Alteza, sé que esa niña es algo imprudente e impulsiva, pero es muy valiosa y muy buena, de verdad que será una muy buena nuera y esposa.

-Bella, ¿por qué me pides esto?

-Alteza, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida...- me expliqué casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin embargo, comencé a toser repentinamente y no pude terminar de hablar.

Me tape la boca rápidamente con mi pañuelo al tiempo que la reina Kate me miraba preocupada. Cuando vio las pequeñas manchas de sangre en el pañuelo y en mi boca, rápidamente comenzó a llamar a un médico.

-¡Por favor! - supliqué cuando la tos se había calmado- ¡Por favor, permita que Alice se case con el príncipe Edward! ¡Se lo suplico, por favor!...

**Alice POV**

¡El palacio es increíblemente hermoso!

Al principio estaba un poco nerviosa porque era mi primera vez en el palacio y me sentía un poco extraña por estar ahí, pero luego me calmé al ver lo gigante que era.

Yo solo conocía parte de la zona de baños termales, pero el palacio tenía un montón de lugares interesantes: no era como mis castillos de las películas de Disney, si no que estaba dividido en secciones y en jardines que eran tan grandes que en un día no terminaría de recorrerlos enteros.

Me sentía todavía nerviosa por haber conocido al rey. Era un hombre bastante imponente a pesar de ser muy mayor, así que, por un segundo, crei que de verdad estaba dispuesto a castigarme o matarme.

Avancé por los pasillos de la dependencia en que me encontraba hasta que finalmente encontré una puerta que daba a uno de los jardine. Estaba a punto de cruzarla cuando de pronto, alguien me abrazó por encima de los hombros.

Alcé mi vista, asustada pensando en que tal vez el rey se había arrepentido de perdonarme, hasta que vi que el príncipe Jasper me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Me aparté un poco de su abrazo y le miré un segundo: se veía diferente, ahora de verdad parecía de la realeza porque usaba ropa un poco más cara y había decidido abandonar la capa negra y los vestuarios oscuros. Su ropa era gris, pero al menos para él era un avance.

-¡Es usted!.. - exclamé sintiéndome un poco más aliviada- Vaya... ¡luce realmente bien, Alteza!

-¿De verdad?- preguntó mirándome como si se sintiera de verdad orgulloso.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondí- La vida como príncipe le sienta bien y me alegra mucho ver que se encuentra tranquilo y feliz en su nuevo hogar.

Él asintió y nos quedamos un momento en silencio, pero para mí sorpresa no era incómodo. Es decir, pensé que mencionaría lo del beso y que sería incómodo, pero agradezco demasiado que haya tenido la delicadeza de no hacer algo así.

-He estado pensando en usted- murmuró después de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté mirándole de reojo mientras sentía un nudo formarse en mi estómago.

-Por la nieve- señaló mirando hacia el jardín donde se acumulaban centímetros de los copos blancos-, recordé que el último día que estuve en casa de mi hermano había nevado y que usted estaba ahí.

-¡Es cierto!

\- Se ve igual de bonita ahora que ese día- le miré de pronto y no sabría decir si es que estaba mirándome a mí o a los jardines nevados- ... Es bueno tenerla a usted de visita por aquí.

-Muchas gracias, estoy acompañando a mi hermana y...

De pronto, sentimos el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban a nosotros. A lo lejos pude ver que se trataba de la reina Tanya y su séquito de cortesanas que avanzaban a su espalda.

El príncipe Jasper me tomó del brazo para que me ocultara al otro lado de la puerta, indicándome que debía guardar silencio. Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para que nadie pudiera verme.

-Buenos días, Su Alteza- dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra- respondió la reina con un tono de voz que solo podía demostrar desprecio-. Sé que ahora te crees mucho porque el rey te ha permitido vivir en el palacio, pero créeme que eso para mí no significa nada. Sigo considerándote un animal y hagas lo que hagas nunca podré pensar en ti como si fueras un príncipe y menos, como si fueras mi hijo.

-No se preocupe, Alteza- la voz del príncipe era firme, pero pude notar que había algo de tristeza en ella-, intentaré no importunarla con mi presencia mientras viva en este lugar.

Decidí que ya había escuchado suficiente, así que me retiré hacia los jardines antes de seguir presenciando lo que estaban diciendo. Sin lugar a dudas, la reina Tanya sabía decir cosas muy desagradables y si para mí fue triste escucharlo, para Jasper debe ser horrible que precisamente ella, le diga cosas así.

¿Esa mujer realmente es su madre? Tal vez no debí haberme ido de ahí para decirle al príncipe algo que pudiera aninarle un poco, pero eso podía prestarse para algunas mal interpretaciones y después del incidente del beso, no podía permitirme cometer más errores.

Siendo honesta, ni siquiera sé si hago bien en considerar al príncipe Jasper como mi amigo, quiero decir, recién habíamos comenzado a llevarnos bien y nos besamos por error y la peor parte, es que no soy capaz de olvidarlo ¡Es terrible! Porque a veces me descubro fantaseando al respecto: reviviendo la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos e imaginando que tal vez, pueda besarle de nuevo...

Ahí es cuando la fantasía se detiene, no dejo que siga creciendo en mi imaginación, porque es cuando mis sentimientos por Edward me recuerdan que no estoy siendo una buena chica. Aún no logro entender en qué mundo alguien que tiene sentimientos por un hombre, puede desear besar a otro completamente distinto.

En cualquier caso, mi beso durante el festival de la luz ya no es más que un recuerdo y durante todo el mes me he esforzado en enterrarlo en la parte olvidada de mi memoria. Al menos, el príncipe Jasper parece haberlo olvidado y eso no deja de aliviarme enormemente, quiero decir, si él lo recuerda y decide hablar sobre el tema, sería muy vergonzoso y me costaría mucho ser su amiga. Al menos, sin nombrarlo fingir que nada pasa es mucho más fácil.

-Alice, ya es hora de irnos- el príncipe Edward se acercó a dónde yo estaba mirándome con una sonrisa-. Bella nos espera en la entrada, ¿vamos?

Asentí pidiéndome un segundo en sus ojos color caramelo, pero reaccioné cuando noté que estaban mirando a alguien en mi espalda.

-Alteza, ¿ya se van?- esa voz...era demasiado familiar.

Me giré de golpe para notar que la persona que hablaba, era un hombre de unos 37 años, pequeño y de sonrisa amable. Me fijé en su mirada un par de segundos más y fue cuando logré descubrir al dueño de la joyería, que me había causado todos estos problemas ¡Él era la única persona que me podía regresar a mi vida normal!

-Que bueno verte, Garrett- el príncipe le miró con alegría, como si fueran viejos amigos desde hace tiempo-... sí, ya es hora de volver a casa, mi esposa está algo cansada y por su salud es mejor que guarde reposo.

-¡Usted me recuerda, ¿verdad?!- exclamé sujetando a aquel hombre del brazo, sin embargo, él negó suavemente con la cabeza- ¡Como que no! ¡Usted me trajo hasta aquí! No puedo negar que ha sido divertido, pero ya es momento de regresar: tengo una boda en algunos días y de verdad me encantaría estar ahí para verla.

-Señorita, yo no sé de qué me está hablando...

-¡Por favor! Usted me dio una horquilla para mi hermana, ¿de verdad no lo recuerda?

-No recuerdo los hechos de tan vergonzosa acusación- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos mientras miraba de reojo a Edward, sin embargo, se acercó a mí en un momento para que solo yo le escuchara-... a veces no podemos cambiar nuestra vida solo con desearlo.

Garrett le dijo al príncipe Edward que le dejara hablar un momento conmigo, que le llamaba la atención el hecho de que me hubiese golpeado la cabeza y mi personalidad hubiese cambiado tanto.

-¿De verdad no me reconoce?- pregunté cuando nos habíamos quedado solos- Lo estuve buscando por todas partes y no tiene ni idea de los lios en los que me he metido desde que llegué aquí. Por favor, ayúdeme a regresar, ya le he dicho que ha sido muy divertido, pero no puedo seguir aquí por más tiempo ¡Incluso me pegaron latigazos y he estado a punto de morir! Además, creo que pronto está por asumir un nuevo rey y según recuerdo no parece ser muy buena persona...

-Señorita, es mejor guardar silencio- él se puso el dedo sobre los labios y bajó un poco la voz-, no es conveniente hablar en el palacio sobre los príncipes y la sucesión del trono... Es mejor aquí ser callado porque las paredes tienen ojos y oidos en todas partes...

-¿Me ayudará a volver?- pregunté tratando de sonar lo más tierna posible- Extraño mi vida de antes, por favor...

-Lo siento, señorita, me temo que no puedo ayudarla...

-Al menos, dígame que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí: ¿por qué estoy aquí? De verdad que no logro entenderlo...

-A veces es mejor vivir nuestra vida sin conocer realmente cuál es nuestro destino...

Se retiró, pero antes de hacerlo, me guiñó un segundo el ojo de una forma que solo yo pude verlo. No lo entiendo, si me recuerda ¿por qué dice que no? ¿por qué se niega a ayudarme a volver al siglo XXI?

Decidí que no le daría el poder de ponerme ansiosa a esta situación, supongo que mi vida es esta ahora y no hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Ademas, algo me dice que èl sabe exactamente las razones por las que estoy aquí, aunque aun no esté lista del todo para conocerlas.

El principe Edward me esperaba en uno de los jardines que estaban llenos de nieve, me mirò con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Era divertido, porque mientras èl caminaba por delante, yo iba siguiendo las huellas que dejaban sus pies en la nieve. Iba tan entretenida en mi juego, que ni siquiera noté que èl se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sus pasos comenzaron a ser un poco màs espaciados entre si y estuve a punto de caer.

Sin embargo, Edward me sujetò de la mano antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. Le miré a los ojos un momento mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Sin lugar a dudas, ese instante podría ser eterno.

-Alice- susurró-, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos...

-¿De verdad?- pregunté sintiendo mis mejillas un tanto rojas.

-Tienes los ojos grandes y la mirada profunda, ademas eres muy bonita- creo que esta es la primera vez que me lo dice y sé que está mal sentirme tan emocionada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Creo que él notó la turbación que me habían producido sus palabras porque después de unos segundos añadíos-... te pareces mucho a tu hermana...

-Bella...-susurré recordando su mirada amable y su personalidad cariñosa- La quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, es una persona muy buena, siempre me sentiré agradecido porque sea mi esposa- asentí un par de veces con una sonrisa llena de conformidad-...También te quiero mucho a ti, desde que somos más cercanos, creo que disfruto mucho de tu compañía y te haz convertido en alguien muy importante para mí vida.

-Gracias, usted también es alguien importante- murmuré bajando un poco la mirada-, me ha ayudado mucho desde mi accidente y siempre le estaré muy agradecida.

-¿Leíste el poema que te entregué?

-¡Claro!- exclamé orgullosa, aunque evadiendo el hecho de que Bella me lo leyó- Me gustó mucho: la persona que contempla la lluvia y luego sale el sol... ¡muy bonito!..

La verdad es que nunca he sido muy buena con los poemas: las metáforas no son mi fuerte y siempre me ha costado mucho comprender la literatura. Soy inteligente, pero no creo que la interpretación que le estaba dando al poema, sea la correcta. Es decir, Edward me acaba de confesar que quiere mucho a su esposa, así que realmente no tiene mucho sentido que le escriba poemas sugerentes a su cuñada...

-Aun sigo esperando que me entregues una respuesta- comentó mientras seguíamos avanzando hacia la salida-, no olvides hacerlo porque espero saber con ansias qué piensas sobre él.

Mierda...

Aún no averiguo cómo leer aquí, quiero decir, con suerte libré del castigo del rey porque mi profesor de historia nos había enseñado bien, pero no recuerdo que nadie me enseñara sobre lenguas antiguas; de hecho ni siquiera sé a quién pedirle que me enseñe a leer sin sonar como... una tonta ignorante.


	13. capítulo trece

**Jasper POV**

La vida en el palacio era mucho más tranquila de lo que me esperaba. Había logrado acercarme un poco más a mis hermanos, aunque ya había renunciado a la idea de llevarme bien con James y mi madre. Ellos solamente habían olvidado nuestro parentesco y creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Ya habían pasado unos tres días desde la visita de Alice al palacio, pero sentía que algo era extraño: ella había dicho que nuestro beso fue solamente el efecto de haber bebido alcohol durante la noche del festival y que pronto se me olvidaría, mas no lograba borrar el momento de mi memoria, siempre estaba de alguna forma ahí: podía estar estudiando con mis hermanos o cenando con Garrett por la noche y de pronto el recuerdo aparecía interrumpiendo todo lo demás.

-Garrett, ¿es normal recordar algo que se supone que se debe haber olvidado?- le pregunté una noche mientras terminábamos de comer. Èl me miró como si no lo entendiera por lo que me dije que tal vez debería darle más detalles- La noche del festival de la luz hice algo después de beber una bebida con alcohol que no había probado antes, por lo que estaba seguro de que lo olvidaría después, pero el recuerdo no hace más que repetirse en mi cabeza ¿eso es normal?

-La mente humana es tan compleja, incluso en el futuro las personas no lograrán comprenderla del todo...- me miró con una pequeña sonrisa- Alteza, la memoria es selectiva: si usted lo recuerda es porque en el fondo no desea olvidar aquel momento y se aferra a él, ya sea por la alegría o el dolor que le causa...Quizás el recuerdo se hace más real cuando duerme, pero no debe preocuparse demasiado por esto, ya que es completamente normal.

Asentí a pesar de que no estaba muy convencido sobre esto. Si de alguna forma extraña, yo elegí recordar aquel beso ¿será posible que Alice haya decidido olvidarlo? Si es así, me hace sentir un tanto enojado: ¿por qué ella puede olvidar tan rápido y yo me aferro al momento?

-Creo que la otra persona ha decidido olvidarlo...- susurré más para mí que para Garrett.

-¿De qué habla, Alteza?

-¡De nada!- me apresuré a decir antes de que el astrónomo comenzara a escudriñarme con sus ojos diminutos.

-Si por casualidad se tratara de la joven de ojos bonitos de la que habló cuando vino a visitar a su madre, yo creo que debería conversar con la familia de ella e intentar formalizar la relación.

-Su familia no es de la capital- murmuré mientras revolvía un poco mi comida- y no he hablado con ella al respecto; no me gustaría involucrar a su familia sin que ella sepa nada... además, no creo que ninguna chica o familia noble me acepte tan fácilmente.

-Alteza, usted sabe que su padre puede intervenir ¿verdad?

-Garrett, ya tengo 21 años, no puedo volverme dependiente del poder del rey a esta edad, ademas si llego a casarme no me gustaría que mi esposa estuviera conmigo porque mi padre amenazó o la comprò a su familia.

-Entiendo...- me miró con una sonrisa antes de beber un poco de su té- pero, en caso de que quiera saber, la familia Swan tiene una audiencia en unos días con el rey.

Le mirè con los ojos muy abiertos al tiempo que intentaba disimular lo nervioso que comenzaba a sentirme de pronto.

-No entiendo por qué me lo dices- dije antes de desviar mi mirada a mi cena- ¿La familia Swan? No los conozco... no... no sé qué interés puedo tener yo con ellos.

-Supuse que tal vez usted querría...

-¡Nada, Garrett! No hay nada que yo quiera de esa familia y todo lo que pienses está completamente equivocado.

-Como usted diga, Alteza...

Por la forma en que me miró, pude notar que le causaba gracia todo esto. La verdad es que no sé qué tanto sabe Garrett, pero espero que no se le ocurra contar mis intimidades al rey. Ya es lo suficientemente incómodo tener cuidado con la cantidad de gente que vive en el palacio, como para estar guardando secretos en mi habitación.

Al día siguiente, mientras pasaba por uno de los pasillos que daban al jardín pude ver a la princesa Maria mirar fijamente con sus ojos verdes hacia los árboles. Su joven rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de ofuscación, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la falda roja de su vestido. Parecía bastante molesta, mas en cuanto crucé por su campo de visión su expresión se suavizó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días, hermano- parecía bastante contenta de verme-. Luces muy bien, aùn no me acostumbro a verte en el palacio, pero me alegra mucho que no te enviaran lejos porque te extrañaría mucho y no sabría como enviarte cartas o regalos sin que alguien los robe en el camino.

-Yo tampoco me he acostumbrado del todo a esto, pero supongo que ya era el momento de retomar una relaciòn con mi padre.

-Al menos tu haz podido afianzar dicha relación- sonrió con un poco de amargura-... Me alegra mucho que vivas aquì, hermano.

-¿Haz venido de visita a ver al rey?- pregunté con la idea de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Así es, traía de regalo una almohada que bordé- respondió con algo de orgullo en la voz-, hablé con él un par de minutos y al parecer, por lo que dijo... pronto voy a casarme.

Esta si que era una noticia sorpresiva. No parecía que el rey estuviera muy dispuesto a casar a Maria, aunque tal vez esté pensando en casarla con alguno de los príncipes para asegurarse de que ella se quedara cerca. Siendo honesto, no sabría qué hacer si Majestad decide que ella debe ser mi primera esposa, porque un matrimonio con ella no es algo que realmente esté considerando. Maria es una joven muy hermosa y talentosa, pero es alguien a quien solo puedo ver como mi hermana o mi compañera de juegos de la infancia...de todas formas me calma mucho que mi padre aun no confía tanto en mí como para convertirme en esposo de su hija favorita. Ahora que lo pienso, sí es un alivio no haber permanecido tanto tiempo en el palacio como mis otros hermanos...

-¿En serio?- la miro sorprendido- ¿Con quién?

-No estarás pensando que puedas ser tú, ¿verdad?- James apareció de pronto para ubicarse junto a la princesa y mirarme con desprecio-. Maria es demasiado valiosa como para permitir que se convierta en la esposa de un perro como tú; ella merece a un esposo que pueda tener posibilidades en competir por el trono.

-Agradezco tus palabras, hermano- ella parecía bastante complacida con la situación que se había formado-, pero creo que sobreestimas mi valor: mi padre está pensando en casarme con una familia rica de la frontera que ni siquiera tiene tìtulos nobiliarios. Al parecer, mi valor solo alcanza para ser la señora de una casa.

-¡Esas son tonterías!- exclamó James ofuscado- Maria, para triunfar tu necesitas un esposo que conozca tu valor, alguien que te asesore, que pueda hacerte brillar...

-Jasper, ¿tú que buscas en una esposa?- María seguía sonriendo de forma coqueta, al tiempo que James me miraba con una muda advertencia en los ojos. Sin lugar a dudas, este era un juego en el que no querìa participar.

-Si llego a casarme más que una esposa sumamente valiosa, espero tener a alguien que me valore a mí- dije sonriendo un momento al imaginar ese posible futuro-, que me atesore y me quiera y que no sienta asco por mirar esta cara tan fea que tengo...

-Eso nunca va a pasar- James me miró con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia e ironía-, tu tendrás que conformarte con prostitutas que son las únicas que podrían aceptarte sin asco, siempre y cuando, pagues bien... Dime una cosa ¿alguna vez haz estado con una mujer sin tener que pagar por ella?

-No creo que sea un tema que la princesa Maria quiera escuchar.

-Creo que tal vez quieran conversar en privado- ella nos miró a ambos con una sonrisa- , después de todo, son hermanos que no se ven hace muchos años y estoy segura de que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-No tengo nada de que hablar con él- aclarò mi hermano aun enojado-, lo único que tengo que decirte, Jasper, es que dejes en paz a la princesa Maria; pierdes tu tiempo, porque hagas lo que hagas, el rey jamás te concederá su mano.

-Si estás tan seguro de eso ¿quieres apostar?

La princesa Maria parecía realmente complacida por la situación que se había generado, pero aunque sè que lo que siento por ella no es amor, acabo de descubrir que sì hay una razón que podría llevarme a considerarla como mi esposa: James la desea tanto que es capaz de todo por ella. Mi único móvil sería demostrarle a mi hermano mayor que puedo conseguir lo que èl quiere con un mínimo de esfuerzo. Sè que tal vez ahora el rey no me considera como posible esposo de la princesa, pero tengo puntos a favor, al menos más que James: arriesgué mi vida por proteger al príncipe heredero, colaboré en la investigación a pesar de que mi madre estuvo involucrada y ayudo a Emmett en todo lo que puedo... Sin lugar a dudas, si quisiera podría esforzarme en conseguir la mano de la princesa Maria y lograr mi cometido...

Abandono rápidamente esos pensamientos, ya que por mucho que la situaciòn con mi hermano sea insoportable, èl mismo se encargó de sepultar bajo tierra un posible romance con la princesa: ambos son ambiciosos, por lo que en caso de James eligió tomar como primera esposa a una nieta de un ministro de la corte que le asegura gran influencia entre las familias nobles más importantes, supongo que es una pieza clave para avanzar hacia el trono; mas al querer conquistar el trono renunció a su vez a Maria, ya que ella jamás aceptaría ser la segunda esposa. Se supone que todas las esposas deben ser consideradas como iguales, pero en la práctica se entiende que la primera esposa siempre es la más importante.

Yo creo que es mucho mejor tener solo una esposa: viendo la experiencia de mi padre y de mis hermanos ya casados, no veo como el casarse muchas veces garantice la felicidad de un hombre.

Terminado aquel breve encuentro con James, decidí ir al salón donde solía tomar clases con mis hermanos. Quedaba dentro de las dependencias de Garrett, quien también a veces era nuestro profesor. Hay que reconocer que el hombre es inteligente, pero que sus historias del futuro se han vuelto menos creíbles ahora que he crecido, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños las historias de estrellas, destino y el futuro lograban mantenernos entretenidos por horas, pero ahora cuando comienza a hablar de pájaros metálicos que vuelan por el cielo llevando gente en su interior, todos le miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loco de pronto.

En el interior de la sala estaban mis hermanos de pie, mirando a Alice que nos miraba a todos visiblemente sorprendida al tiempo que sujetaba un trozo de papel en su mano.

-Alice ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Seth acercándose a la chica para quitarle el papel- ¡¿Haz venido a visitarme?!...¿Qué es esto?

La chica comenzó a mirar a Edward, pidiendo ayuda para recuperar su carta.

-Esto... es una tarea- respondió la joven- Edward me dio un poema para estudiar y esa es la respuesta...

-¿No deberías estar en la casa?- preguntó Maria frunciendo el ceño- Isabella está muy enferma y tu pierdes el tiempo escribiendo poemas. Si tenías que entregarle algo a mi hermano, podrías haber esperado a que volviera a la casa.

-Es que...estaba tan emocionada por haber terminado, que no resistí las ganas y vine...¡Pero ya me voy! Que todos tengan una muy buena tarde...

Alice corrió rápidamente a la salida, se veía bastante avergonzada porque la hubiésemos descubierto, aunque había algo en su historia que no me cuadraba del todo: yo estoy casi seguro de que ella no sabe leer. Cuando estábamos en el festival con Seth, la dueña del local de comida nos ofreció un trozo de papel con el nombre de todos los tragos y Alice fingió leer para luego pedir lo mismo que había pedido yo. Si ella no sabe leer, es evidente que tampoco sabe escribir y por lo tanto, responder un poema le es algo imposible.

Me sentè en mi escritorio, junto a la ventana, al tiempo que notaba que Jacob salía enfadado del salón, aunque no lograba comprender el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor.

-¡Muy bien, veamos qué ha escrito la señorita Alice!- exclamó Seth emocionado.

-Seth, las cartas son algo privado- murmuró Edward intentando quitarle el trozo de papel- Vamos, entrégamelo.

-¡No sin leerlo primero!- el chico se apresuró a desdoblar la hoja y comenzar a mirar su contenido-... ¿Pero qué?...¡Esto está muy raro! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-¡Trae acá, ignorante! Como se nota que solo juegas y no prestas atención a los estudios...- Peter se acercó a la hoja con la disposición de leerla- Edward...¿Qué es esto? ¡¿En qué idioma escribe tu cuñada?!

No pude evitar reír un momento al ver la cara de confusión de mis hermanos, que se habían amontonado a leer la carta. Incluso James miraba por sobre el hombro de Edward para intentar traducir el contenido.

-Esto es...sin lugar a dudas es...- Edward examinaba la hoja como si las claves de la vida se encontraran escritas en ella- no...no sè lo que es...

-Hermano, ¿tú sabes lo que dice?- Seth le quitó la hoja a Edward y la extendió ante mis ojos.

Sonreí un segundo al entender plenamente el significado de la carta. No era un escrito, ni mucho menos un poema; Alice habìa hecho un dibujo de una cara sorprendida.

-Seth, cierra tus ojos y abre tu boca como formando una O- el chico me hizo caso mientras todos los demás nos miraban con atenciòn-, ahora estira los brazos por encima de tu cabeza... ¡Ahí lo tienes! Es una cara sorprendida: de seguro la señorita Alice se sintió muy emocionada al leer el poema.

-¡Oye, es cierto!-exclamó Peter agarrando la hoja para compararla a lo que hacia nuestro hermano menor- ¡Es igual al dibujo!

-¡Déjame ver!-Seth dejó la postura para que Peter comenzara a hacerla- ¡Es cierto!

-Quien diría que nuestro hermano Jasper resultaría ser un genio de los idiomas extraños...- añadió Peter abrazándome por sobre los hombros y ganándose una mirada enfadada de parte de James- ¿Que?...

**Alice POV**

Estuve casi 3 días intentando hacer un poema que el príncipe Edward lograra entender, por supuesto no quería nada romántico ni sugerente porque no estoy tan segura todavía del significado de su poema. Según yo era casi una declaración de amor, pero eso no podía ser porque él quiere a su esposa y debe tener una interpretación diferente que aún no comprendo del todo.

Por supuesto, intentar responder al poema sin saber leer ni escribir era realmente complicado, he oido que hay gente autodidacta que logra aprender a leer sin ayuda, pero después de horas en la biblioteca de intentar comprender algún libro, me di cuenta que yo no soy como ese tipo de gente.

Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Isabella, pero ella pasó una muy mala noche y creo que es mejor dejarla descansar hasta que se sienta con más animos.

Finalmente me decidí por un dibujo, quiero decir, en el siglo XXI da igual el idioma que hables porque los emojis se entienden igual en todas partes: una carita feliz significa lo mismo en América como en China y esperaba, de todo corazón, que una carita sorprendida pudiera interpretarse de la misma forma en el siglo X.

Cuando terminé mi dibujo, corrí al palacio donde se supone que el príncipe Edward estaría estudiando con sus hermanos. no pude contener la emoción al haber terminado mi respuesta a su poema y quería entregársela en cuanto antes, sé que fui muy poco racional, pero cuando me percaté de eso ya los otros príncipes me habían descubierto y escapé antes de que pudieran verlo y hacerme preguntas incómodas al respecto.

Estaba caminando por uno de los jardines, buscando la salida cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba con fuerza del brazo y me obligaba a detenerme. Miré al príncipe Jacob que parecía bastante enojado mientras intentaba contener mis ganas de salir corriendo, creo que a èl no le agrado del todo, así que no sé por qué me detiene de esta forma.

-¡Alice, ¿se puede saber qué esta haciendo?!- me preguntó mirándome enojado.

-No sé de qué me habla- murmuré bajando un segundo la mirada.

-¡No te hagas la estùpida conmigo!-gritó- ¡Puedes fingir ser inocente con Bella, con mis hermanos, pero no conmigo!... ¿Qué es este juego que tienen Edward y tú?

-¡No es ningún juego!-exclamé tratando de sonar segura pese a todo- Yo considero al príncipe Edward un amigo y...

-¡No mientas! Lo he notado hace un tiempo: las miradas furtivas que comparten a cada momento, las excusas que buscan para pasar tiempo a solas- podía sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que él iba enumerando dichas cosas-, el hecho de que de seguro te pasas todo el tiempo que no estás con él preguntándote qué hacer para hacerlo feliz... ¡Están enamorados y lo peor de todo es que Bella lo sabe!

-¡¿Bella lo sabe?!- pregunté incapaz ya de contener las lágrimas que me inundaban por la culpa-...¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Sabe los sentimientos que tiene el príncipe Edward por ti- me aclarò al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos-...¿sabes? A mí no me importa si ustedes dos están enamorados, ¡lo único que me importa es que con todo esto le están haciendo daño a Bella! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Es tu hermana!...

-¡Yo no quería!- sollocé- Juro que no...

-Sè que tu no eres la única culpable... de hecho, Edward es el principal responsable del sufrimiento de Isabella...¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que ama Bella a su esposo?! Esa chica está tan enamorada de él que es capaz de soportar que Edward te tome como segunda esposa ¡Pero yo no lo soportaré! ¡No tienen ningún derecho a romperle el corazón a Bella así! Si se atreven a hacer sufrir a Bella, juro que enfrentaré a Edward y lo pondré en su lugar.

-Jacob, ¿me permites hablar con la señorita Alice?- No sé cuanto rato llevaba Edward escuchando mi conversación con el príncipe Jacob, pero ahí estaba mirándonos con visible dolor en los ojos.

Caminé con él a mi lado en un completo silencio que yo no me atrevía a romper. Me sentía culpable y avergonzada, porque todo lo que había dicho el príncipe Jacob es verdad: estoy siendo cruel con Bella, porque durante todo el tiempo que estuve intentando responder el poema, jamás pensé que podría dañar los sentimientos de mi hermana. Pero lo que me hace sentir realmente mal es que si ella sabía todo, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? Ni siquiera me dio un reclamo o me envió lejos teniendo el poder para hacerlo, siempre fue buena y dulce conmigo a pesar de mi traición.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar esas cosas- el príncipe Edward se atrevió a romper el silencio mientras yo intentaba controlar mis lágrimas-. Jacob no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así.

-Pero tiene razón- susurré-, le estoy haciendo daño a Bella y ella no se merece algo así.

-Alice, tu no tienes de qué preocuparte- sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos antes de besarme un momento en la frente-: hablaré con mi hermano para que se calme y para que no vuelva a molestarte... no debes llorar porque lo que dijo él no es mentira, yo sí te quiero y...

-¡Lo siento mucho!-di un paso hacia atrás para que dejara de tocarme.

-¿Què es lo que sientes?- preguntó mirándome con preocupación y juro que estuve a punto de confesar que sentía el haber comenzado a sentir algo por él, haber besado a su hermano y no arrepentirme de eso y el haber complicado su matrimonio con mi hermana.

-Lo siento, porque siempre que estoy a solas con usted, estoy triste o llorando- respondí, limpiándome un poco la cara-... Prometo que intentaré ser más fuerte y no seguir siendo una fuente de problemas para usted... vamos a olvidar esta conversación y no le diga nada a su hermano, no sería bueno que peleara con èl por mi causa ¿està bien?

Le dejé solo en el jardín para comenzar el camino hasta la casa. Aproveché todo el trayecto para calmarme un poco y aunque había comenzado a nevar, yo era incapaz de sentir realmente el frío. Sonreí un segundo, porque recordé que una amiga decía que en su ciudad natal existía la creencia de que si ves la primera nevada del año con una persona, su amor se volverá real; es bonito pensar que el amor depende de cosas tan simples como la nieve y que no deben haber demasiadas complicaciones...

En cuanto llegué a la casa, vi a Bella junto a una pequeña fogata, quemando sus cosas. Se veía realmente pálida y ojerosa; yo no lograba entender por qué estaba deshaciéndose de sus pertenencias ni porque habìa decidido levantarse para hacer esto mientras está nevando. Me quité el abrigo que tenía puesto y rápidamente cubrí a mi hermana con èl para que no sintiera frio. Ella me sonrió un segundo, antes de que la tos sacudiera su cuerpo violentamente.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, por favor!- supliqué al ver que no se detenía- ¡Bella, vamos adentro! Hermanita, aún no estás bien y hace frio afuera.

Ella dejó de toser, pero en cuanto bajó la mano de su boca pude ver que su pañuelo tenìa una gran mancha de sangre al igual que sus labios. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al comprender la razón por la que mi hermanita nunca mejoraba de su enfermedad y al entender que ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en iniciar un tratamiento: Bella expulsaba tal cantidad de sangre al toser, que el pañuelo ya estaba casi todo cubierto de rojo y mi vestido también tenía los vestigios de su enfermedad.

-Alice...-susurró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras la llevaba a su cuarto- hermanita, por favor, quiero que me maquilles.

-No...- una lagrima rebelde cayó por mi mejilla asì que la limpie rápidamente-, no es momento de maquillarte, Bella. Tu tienes que descansar y debemos llamar un médico en cuanto antes.

-Por favor, Alice, quiero...- le costaba mucho trabajo respirar- quiero que me maquilles por última vez para el príncipe, quiero que él me recuerde siendo bonita.

Bella lo sabía y yo también: la vida se le estaba escapando a raudales entre los dedos sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Me sentía como si me hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en el centro del pecho, porque esta era nuestra última tarde juntas, nuestro último recuerdo. Me dije que no podía ser un momento lleno de lágrimas, así que intenté sonreír un poco al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar las cosas necesarias para maquillarla.

Ella se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y pude notar que lloraba en silencio mientras le pintaba los labios de rojo. Intenté contener mis propias lágrimas a medida que iba dándole un poco más de color a su rostro.

-Alice, dime una cosa- me miró con una sonrisa aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por el príncipe Edward?

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar por la sorpresa y aunque sabía que tenía que responder algo, no lograba formular una respuesta coherente en mi cabeza.

-Bella, por favor perdóname... yo...

-No me pidas perdón- señaló tomándome de la mano-, pero eres tan tonta y él también; ambos lo son. Si se quieren no debe importar el resto y espero que siempre recuerdes esto... eres una buena chica, Alice, asì que serás una muy buena esposa. Eres una niña dulce, cariñosa y muy buena, pero no tienes que dejar que eso te ciegue...Tienes que cuidarte a partir de ahora, no dudo en que Edward velará por ti, pero tienes que cuidar de ti y no depender de que otros lo hagan. Recuerda comer bien, cuidarte de los resfriados y ser feliz ¿está bien? Tu tienes que recibir todo el amor que yo en esta vida no pude... Cuando puedas, hazle una almohada al príncipe Edward: es un hombre que tiene muchas preocupaciones y me gustaría que al menos por las noches pueda dormir tranquilo... Hermanita, promete que serás feliz, más feliz de lo que yo fui por tenerte a ti y al príncipe a mi lado.

Me quedé un rato junto a ella, haciendole compañía mientras esperábamos a que el príncipe Edward llegara a la casa. Bella respiraba muy lento y profundamente: le quedaba muy poca energía y lo único que ella quería era pasear con su esposo una última vez.

En cuanto vi al príncipe avanzar por los pasillos, salí corriendo a buscarle. Bella le había esperado toda la tarde y se merecía que su último deseo se hiciera realidad.

-Alice, ¿qué pasa?- me preguntó en cuanto lo sujete con fuerza del brazo.

-Es Bella- sollocé-, está muy débil y dice que lo único que quiere es pasear con usted.

Él pareció entender la situación porque de inmediato fue a buscarla, la abrigó bien y aunque le dijo que era mejor que pasearan mañana, ella insistió en que quería ver los paisajes nevados y caminar tomada de su brazo una última vez.

Ellos avanzaban muy lentamente por los jardines llenos de nieve, yo iba un poco más atrás sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta y escuchando su conversación.

-Me gusta la nieve- dijo Bella en voz muy baja-, me hace recordar el día en el que lo conocí: yo estaba de visita en la capital y a usted lo acababan de expulsar del palacio, estaba alimentando a su caballo y yo lo veía tan bello, libre... era un príncipe al que le habían cortado las alas y yo lo único que quería hacer era ayudarle a volar...

-Querida, no hables- el príncipe Edward acarició suavemente su cabello antes de besar su mejilla-, te cansarás más si sigues hablando.

-Me enamoré de usted en ese mismo instante- confesó mi hermana, con la voz débil y cansada- y presione a mi familia por la boda, sabiendo que necesitaba la ayuda económica para volver a resurgir...

Bella tropezó un momento y ya no pudo seguir caminando, por lo que el príncipe Edward la cargó sobre su espalda para llevarla de regreso a la casa. Pensé que ella estaba dormida, pero lo descarté porque seguía hablando.

-Edward, promete que va a casarse de nuevo y que va a ser muy feliz con su nueva esposa...

-Bella, no hablemos de eso ahora...

-Por favor, nunca olvide que yo lo amo- podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y como la angustia en mi interior crecía-, yo sé que usted nunca me amó, pero eso a mí no me importaba: era feliz solamente con amarlo, así que le agradezco que me haya elegido como su esposa y me dejara acompañarlo durante todo este tiempo...

-Bella...- la voz del príncipe Edward parecía sonar teñida por el dolor a medida que suspiraba- yo sí te a...

-No tiene que decirlo ahora- murmuró Bella en una voz apenas audible-, simplemente yo lo amo más...

De pronto, la mano de Bella que descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposo se soltó y supe que ella se había ido. Yo me cubrí la boca con mi mano al tiempo que explotaba en el llanto que había estado conteniendo desde hacía un rato.

-Alice, guarda silencio- el príncipe se había girado para mirarme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aún cargando el cuerpo de su esposa-, se puede despertar...

Me dejé caer sobre la nieve para llorar en calma mientras le veía avanzar hacia la casa.

Sin Bella, sin mí hermana, me había quedado completamente sola en este mundo y lo que era peor, me dolía enormemente saber que nunca más volvería a ver a Bella y nunca más podría refugiarme en su abrazo en busca de cariño y protección incondicional...


	14. capítulo catorce

**Alice POV**

La muerte de Bella solo convirtió la casa en un espacio doloroso y oscuro en el que ya no me sentía bien. Mi hermana era quien me había hecho sentir acogida durante todo este tiempo y ahora, sin ella, yo no era más que alguien que se había quedado a la deriva en un mundo extraño...¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ella? ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante sin su ayuda y consejo? Ni siquiera sé si debo seguir viviendo en esta casa ahora que ella no está.

Lo triste de un dolor tan intenso, es que por muchas lágrimas que se derramen, no desaparece: en mi caso, el dolor por la injusta muerte de mi hermana, se me había alojado en el centro del pecho y creo que no conseguiría hacer que se fuera en mucho tiempo. Durante todo el funeral de Bella, fui incapaz de contener el llanto; sè que estaba llamando un poco la atención de los príncipes y de toda la gente importante que había venido, pero no podía evitarlo. Era extraño ser la única que lloraba, pero por alguna razón me sentía un poco mejor al hacerlo.

-Deja de llorar- el príncipe Jacob se acercó a mì disimuladamente durante la ceremonia y me ofreció un pañuelo con el que me soné la nariz-... puedes quedarte con el pañuelo si quieres, no me interesa tener tus mocos.

-Gracias...-susurré. Le miré un momento y pude ver que tenía los ojos hinchados: de seguro había estado llorando antes de venir a la ceremonia, pero no iba a mencionarlo porque no creo que se sienta cómodo con eso- ¿Cómo estás tú? Sè que la querías mucho.

-Creo que si me hubieran clavado una espada en el pecho, me habría dolido menos... Bella era una mujer increíble, pero aunque yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella, solo me veía como un niño.

Asentí porque lo entendía. Su dolor se parecía al mío, aunque creo que era un dolor que se venía prolongando desde hace mucho tiempo y esta era su trágica culminación.

Después de la ceremonia el príncipe Jacob y yo nos sentamos a la sombra de unos árboles. Era raro, porque el día anterior me había regañado, pero ahora parecíamos unidos por algo mucho más profundo que nuestras diferencias. Nos habíamos quedado en silencio mientras él me mostraba su cuaderno de dibujos: la mayoría de las hojas eran retratos de Bella y de alguna forma, me hacía sentir un poquito mejor al mirarlos.

-La extraño tanto- confesé-, me duele que se haya ido y que nunca más podré verla.

-No se ha ido- el príncipe Jacob me miró con una pequeña sonrisa-, siempre que pensemos en ella podremos sentir que su esencia permanece con nosotros. Yo la recordaré siempre y estoy seguro de que en su siguiente vida, ella de alguna forma nos recordará.

-Espero que en mi siguiente vida pueda verla- susurré sintiéndome un poco mas aliviada-, la quiero mucho y me duele lo mucho que quiero verla y abrazarla otra vez.

-Pero por ahora... ella nos deja esto- me tomó de la mano un segundo y me sonrió con cariño-: Bella dijo que tenía que cuidar tu vida como si fuese la mía, por lo que supongo que ahora somos amigos.

-Me agrada tener un amigo como tu...

-Evadiendo el hecho de que eres una llorona, me resultas...simpática...

El cariño que ambos sentíamos por Bella era nuestro punto de unión y, en el fondo, me alegra que mi hermana se preocupara por nosotros a tal punto de querer que fuésemos amigos. Al menos así no me sentía tan sola y supongo que al príncipe le ocurría lo mismo.

El príncipe Edward se pasó todo el día después de la ceremonia encerrado en la biblioteca, se había llevado las cenizas de Bella y se negaba a comer o a ver a sus hermanos. Supongo que no estaba preparado para perderla, pero me preocupaba que en medio de la pena pudiera hacerse daño o algo por el estilo, así que uniendo la poca valentía que me quedaba entré a la habitación con una vela y un plato con la cena.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y solo mi vela me permitía ver lo que había alrededor; de esta forma vi al príncipe sentado en el suelo, abrazando al ánfora mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Alteza, le traigo la cena- murmuré tratando de no caerme a medida que avanzaba caminando lentamente.

-Puedes dejarla sobre la mesa...- me acerqué en silencio para dejarle la cena a un lado donde estaba sentado- Nunca pensé que tendría que perder a Bella para darme cuenta de todo lo que siento por ella- confesó entre lágrimas-...¡Yo la amaba! ¡Siempre pensé que sentía por ella una enorme gratitud y admiración, pero era amor! Yo...yo no sé porqué no me di cuenta antes.

-A veces es difícil saber lo que sentimos...- susurré.

-¡Nunca pude decírselo!- exclamó acercándose a mí para abrazarse a mi cintura con fuerza y poder llorar sobre mi falda como un niño- ¡Fui un cobarde, Alice! Ni siquiera pude decírselo cuando estaba muriendo...¡¿por qué me di cuenta ahora?! ¡¿por qué no puedo decirle ahora que la amo?!

-Yo...yo lo siento mucho- respondí acariciando con timidez su cabello-, pero estas cosas siempre pasan...Es normal no darnos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos hasta que es demasiado tarde .

-¡¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?! Yo...yo no sé vivir sin Bella

-No tengo respuesta para eso- confesé-, pero siempre hay un modo de seguir adelante...

Me quedé unos minutos más con él mientras me abrazaba y lloraba totalmente desconsolado. Nunca había visto a alguien sufrir tanto por amor, así que estaba un poco sorprendida; solo espero que en otra vida Bella y Edward se encuentren y él sea capaz de decirle que la ama antes de que la vida sea cruel y los separe.

Había quedado para beber con el príncipe Jacob la noche siguiente y como resultó bien la primera vez, repetimos la cita al menos por una semana. Nos sentábamos en alguna de las mesas del jardín con botellas de tragos extraños que él traía del palacio y yo aportaba con la comida. Al principio bebíamos para compartir nuestro dolor, pero después lo hacíamos como excusa para conversar de nuestras vidas.

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo:- él me miró a los ojos mientras yo comenzaba a sentirme mareada por los efectos de la mezcla de tragos- crees que te gusta Edward, pero besaste a Jasper en el festival... ¿por qué? Quiero decir, ¡besar a alguien es muy serio!

-Ahora es serio- le corregí-, de donde yo vengo besar a alguien por accidente no es tan grave.

-Dudo mucho que haya sido por accidente...

-¡Vale!- exclamé dándole un golpe a la mesa- Fue porque bebí alcohol: cuando bebo suelo ponerme algo promiscua.

-¡Pequeña mentirosa!- me apuntó con el dedo mientras yo sentía que mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas- Haz bebido conmigo casi una semana y nunca haz intentado besarme ¿qué te dice eso?

-¿Sabes? ¡Es bien injusto que ustedes puedan casarse con más de una mujer y además tener como mil amantes!- estaba totalmente ebria y no podía controlar mi lengua- De haber podido elegir me habría gustado caer en alguna tribu africana matriarcal, así podría besar a quien yo quiera sin tener que preocuparme de por qué lo hice y toda esa basura.

-Yo creo que estás confundida: crees estar enamorada de Edward cuando en verdad solo sientes que le debes algo porque ha sido amable y te recibió en su casa cuando quedaste huérfana, además sabes que él siente algo por ti y tu cabeza te dice que sería lindo corresponderle; no digo que no te guste, pero en realidad quieres a Jasper, aunque eres sensata en no correr a sus brazos porque, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, a una parte de ti le asusta lo que eso pueda significar y las consecuencias que pueda traer para la vida de ambos...

-Dios...hablas como mi psicóloga...Jacob, en mil años tienes que estudiar psicología ¡te estás perdiendo en este maldito siglo!

-¡Deja de cambiar el tema de conversación!- me regañó- Si me preguntas, yo creo que debes intentar escuchar que quiere tu corazón e ignorar todos los miedos que se forman en tu cabeza: es normal que estés asustada, pero no debes dejar que eso controle tu vida.

-No te preocupes- dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa-, la verdad es que no creo que pueda estar con ninguno de ellos por el momento.

-Debes decidir pronto: Edward de seguro esperará un tiempo prudente para tomarte como esposa y si amas a alguien más, eso solo te traerá tristezas... además, no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo en esta casa sin que empiecen las murmuraciones.

-La princesa María dice que debería escribir en cuanto antes a mis tíos para que vengan a buscarme, ¡pero no sé cómo escribir ni si mis tíos son buenas personas!

-¿Desde cuando son amigas?

-¡No somos amigas! Solo sé que ella me habló para darme ese consejo y ya. Aún no se me olvida que me pegó por un mal entendido- me estremecí un momento al pensar en la posibilidad de una amistad con ella-, aunque creo que solamente buscaba una excusa para humillarme.

-Como sea, si no tomas una decisión pronto, puede que te arrepientas después... A veces creo que si hubiese sido más decidido a intentar algo con Bella, mi vida habría sido mucho más feliz que ahora...

-Nunca entendí por qué no pudiste estar con Bella si la querías tanto.

-Es una historia complicada- murmuró bajando un poco la mirada-: Bella era 4 años mayor que yo y aunque ella me veía como un hermano menor, yo siempre sentí algo por ella y bueno, cuando ella aún era soltera, mi madre se metió en problemas con una concubina del rey. No sé bien que pasó, pero algunos meses antes la madre de Edward le había causado un aborto a la señora Esme y expulsaron a toda su familia del palacio; cuando mi madre causó un problema, no nos expulsaron, pero fue tal el escándalo que ninguna familia noble quería emparentar con nosotros, así que no estaba en condiciones de tomar a Bella como esposa... me sorprendió mucho cuando se anunció el matrimonio entre ella y mi hermano Edward, quiero decir, la familia Swan siempre ha sido muy poderosa, aunque supongo que aceptaron la boda con la esperanza de obtener una posición cercana al trono.

-Odio que aquí dispongan de las mujeres como si fuéramos un objeto o algo así- bebí un poco más mientras el príncipe me miraba confundido-: usted no podía tomar a Bella sin preguntarle primero, ella era un ser humano y si no estaba dispuesta a un matrimonio con usted, solo debió aceptar el rechazo.

-De todas formas, no habría podido casarme con ella porque su familia era demasiado importante y la mía sólo causaba problemas...

-¡Basta con eso! - grité lo suficientemente alto- Alteza, espere mil años y verá como da igual la familia de la que uno provenga, las personas serán todas iguales y no habrá esclavitud. También las mujeres tendremos los mismos derechos que los hombres y seremos capaces de gobernar países mejor que cualquier rey de aquí...

-¡Alice, silencio! ¡No puedes hablar de estas cosas aquí!

-¡Pero si es verdad! - exclamé a lo que él me miró nervioso- ¡Hay gente de familias humildes que han llegado al gobierno, mujeres más inteligentes que cualquier gobernante y...!

El príncipe tomó un trozo de carne con la mano y me lo metió en la boca para que dejara de hablar. Lo miré ofuscada mientras masticaba en silencio.

-¡No puedes cuestionar la sucesión del trono!- me explicó- Si alguien te escucha y hay problemas por eso, podrían encarcelarte por incitar a la rebelión.

Cuando el príncipe Jacob se retiró al palacio, me quedé pensando en nuestra conversación ¿Será que lo que él dijo de mis sentimientos es correcto? Quiero decir, hasta hace unas horas estaba casi segura de mis sentimientos por Edward, pero ahora no sé si lo que siento por él es solo agradecimiento o algo más.

Me quedé un rato en la cama mirando el techo mientras intentaba definir mi situación y aunque es bastante difícil pensar con alcohol en el cuerpo, llegué a algunas conclusiones: lo primero, es que me gusta el príncipe Edward lo suficiente como para visualizarme a su lado, creo que nos llevaríamos muy bien y podríamos ser felices, pero hay algo que no sé cómo encajar en la ecuación y son mis sentimientos por el príncipe Jasper.

Puedo decir con certeza que no sé exactamente qué me pasa con él, quiero decir, no me visualizo a su lado, pero tampoco me es indiferente. De hecho, cuando le dije que me alegraba que estuviera bien, fue con honestidad y no por sonar amable o decir algo políticamente correcto. No le habría besado si me fuera indiferente...

Últimamente Jasper ha sido bastante agradable conmigo, pero su carácter es realmente impredecible así que no puedo fiarme en que siempre va a ser así. Además, la parte racional de mí me dice que él es una gran forma de complicarme la vida.

Obviamente, sé que es mi culpa todo lo que me está pasando: debí asumir mi responsabilidad emocional por el beso y hablar con el príncipe Jasper como personas adultas y maduras, pero ahora es tarde para eso porque él parece que lo ha olvidado...¡Tan injusto! ¡Yo también quiero besar a alguien y olvidarlo sin tener que cuestionarme toda mi vida!

Me dormí en medio de algún pensamiento, tan profundamente que no desperté sino hasta el otro día.

Desde la muerte de mi hermana, despierto con angustia y pocas ganas de hacer algo; no quiero deprimirme porque, en primer lugar aquí no hay estabilizadores de ánimo y en segundo lugar, no quiero pasarme los días llorando. Sin embargo, ahora no tengo muchas cosas que hacer: antes la mitad del día se me iba en cuidar a Bella, pero ahora no tengo mucho que hacer con mi vida... tal vez la princesa Maria tiene razón y lo mejor para mí es que mis tíos vengan pronto a buscarme.

Suspiro completamente desanimada mientras miro un segundo mi reflejo en el espejo: tengo los ojos un poco hinchados por el llanto y por no haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior, el cabello me lo he recogido en un medio moño y se ve realmente bonito, mi cara se mantiene bastante saludable y creo que hay un atizbo de belleza a pesar de que he estado llorando un poco todos los días. Sè que está mal ser pretenciosa en estos momentos, pero quiero subir mi ánimo de alguna manera.

De pronto, el ruido de alguien golpeando mi ventana me sobresaltó de pronto. Tenía las ventanas del cuarto cerradas, así que no sabía de quién se trataba. Abrí la ventana con algo de desconfianza, pero me sorprendió encontrar una pequeña marioneta que lucía muy parecida a mí. Me senté en la cama para mirar que ocurría a continuación porque esto sì que era raro...

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser la señorita Alice ¡¿Haz visto al príncipe más guapo y amable del reino?!- negué con la cabeza mientras la muñeca se paseaba por el marco de mi ventana-...¡Oh, aquí está!

De pronto, otra muñeca apareció, aunque esta vez se parecía al príncipe Seth y no pude evitar reír al verlo, ya que comenzó a imitar con las marionetas la pelea que tuvimos el dìa que nos conocimos. La obra terminó en que los personajes se hacían amigos, igual que nosotros y Seth se levantò del suelo para mirarme con una sonrisa mientras yo aplaudía entusiasmada.

-¡¿De verdad te gustó?!- preguntó emocionado cuando salí de mi cuarto para abrazarle emocionada- Sè que haz estado muy triste desde que Bella murió y pensé que tenía que hacer algo para animarte.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Alteza! ¡Es el mejor!- dije alzando mi dedo pulgar con una sonrisa mientras él me miraba sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Què es esto?- preguntó confundido mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar como yo-

-¡Significa que eres el mejor! ¡Es para decir que haz hecho algo realmente grandioso!

-Yo no puedo ser el mejor- murmuró frunciendo el ceño-, porque ese es mi padre, por algo es el rey...¡Yo puedo ser el segundo mejor! - entonces alzó el dedo indice con una sonrisa- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Este dedo es igual de bueno!

-¡Claro qué sí!- dije imitándolo con una sonrisa- ¡Alteza, usted es el mejor!

Seth es un gran amigo, me explicó que le había pedido a su mamá ayuda para hacer las marionetas y que estuvieron casi tres días trabajando en ellas para que quedaran bien. Èl es el más pequeño en su familia, por lo que lo complacen en todo lo que pueden, pero no es un chico caprichoso, de hecho, es un buen muchacho y estoy casi segura de que será un gran hombre cuando crezca.

Caminamos por los jardines mientras pienso en que tal vez debo darle algo en agradecimiento por las muñecas, quiero decir, tengo algunas joyas guardadas y tal vez pueda darle alguna para que lleve a su madre y abuela. Ellas no me conocen bien y aun así, han sido muy lindas conmigo, así que estaría bien mostrar gratitud.

Mientras avanzamos en dirección a la casa, veo que la princesa María se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días- nos saluda muy contenta-, Alice te estaba buscando ¡tengo muy buenas noticias para ti!

-¿Para mí?

-¡Te vas a casar!

Sentí como si un balde de agua muy fría me hubiese caído encima ¡¿Cómo es que voy a casarme?! Solo por un segundo pensé que tal vez el príncipe Jasper había hablado con alguien del beso o había pensado que casarnos era una buena idea, pero lo descarté casi de inmediato, porque de ser así la princesa Marìa no estaría tan contenta y creo que él lo habría hablado conmigo antes de tomar cualquier decisión, ademas es casi seguro que no recuerda lo que pasò la noche del festival así que no hay muchos motivos como para que me pida matrimonio.

-¡¿Como?!- pregunté sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir un poco más rápido- ¿Con quién? ¡Por favor, princesa, dígame todo lo que sabe!

-Tus tíos vinieron a anunciarnos la noticia después de la hora del desayuno- comentó tomándome del brazo con una sonrisa-, dijeron que no podían olvidarse de ti y que había llegado una oferta de matrimonio que era realmente buena. Mi hermano intentó oponerse, pero tus tíos recordaron que ya no hay nada que nos ligue a tu familia y que el hecho de que te quedes en esta casa puede originar rumores que pueden perjudicar tu matrimonio.

-¿Sabes con quién me han comprometido?

-La verdad es que tus tíos mantuvieron la identidad de tu futuro esposo en secreto, pero lo único que supe es que es un hombre de unos 65 años que ya tiene hijos crecidos... supongo que ya se te hará tarde: ¡la boda se celebrará hoy, asì que debemos empacar tus cosas!

-Yo no me quiero casar...- susurré sintiendo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡No te preocupes, Alice!- exclamó Seth- ¡Iré a pedirle ayuda a mis hermanos!

-Te ayudaré a prepararte- la princesa Marìa me sonrió al tiempo que yo pensaba que iba a pasar conmigo ahora-, te dejaré muy hermosa para que deslumbres a tu futuro esposo.

La princesa Marìa me ayudó a maquillarme mientras no dejaba de murmurar lo feliz que se sentía por mi matrimonio. Supongo que estaba màs feliz por mi inminente partida que por mi boda...¡¿Què voy a hacer ahora?! No estoy lista para casarme y menos con un hombre que podría ser mi abuelo y a quien no conozco.

Cuando la princesa se fue de mi cuarto pude notar que Charlotte comenzaba a arreglar mi equipaje. La chica lloraba mientras yo la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Señorita, la voy a extrañar tanto!- exclamó entre lágrimas- Espero que su futuro esposo logre hacerla una mujer muy feliz.

-¡Yo no me puedo casar! - exclamé poniéndome de pie- Tengo joyas que puedo empeñar y... ¡Me voy a escapar! Bella quería que me casara, pero estoy segura que no le habría gustado algo así.

-¡Yo la apoyaré, señorita! ¡No diré dónde se esconde aunque me azoten hasta matarme!

-¡Charlotte!- la miré desanimada- No puedo hacerte algo así...

No puedo huir sin que castiguen a Charlotte por mi culpa y no quiero que nadie más cargue con mis responsabilidades, es injusto que le pase algo por mi causa, pero no sé qué puedo hacer: mi instinto me dice que me vaya tan lejos como pueda, pero el cariño que le tengo a esa chica me frena de todos mis planes.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba caminando por uno de los patios del palacio dispuesto a volver a mi cuarto, cuando Jacob se me acercó avanzando a toda velocidad.

-¿Lo haz escuchado?- preguntó mirándome preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Te haz metido en algún problema?

-Seth viene llegando de la casa de Edward- comenzó- y ¡dice que van a casar a la señorita Alice esta tarde!, pero no es algo que ella desea.

La noticia era realmente sorpresiva, de hecho, yo no sabía que pensar, por una parte me sentía algo triste porque estaba perdiendo a una persona que era importante para mí, pero por otro lado podía entenderlo: ella es una chica muy bella, amable, dulce y graciosa, así que es normal que tenga varios pretendientes dispuestos a pedir su mano.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunté bajando un poco la mirada- Es normal que pase esto, ella está en edad de casarse y no podemos intervenir en las decisiones de su familia.

-¡Hermano, tenemos que ayudarla!- exclamó sujetándome del brazo para mirarme a los ojos- ¡Yo no voy a permitir que Alice se case en contra de su voluntad!

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- hice que me soltara al tiempo que retrocedía un paso- ¡¿Acaso sientes algo por ella?!

-No es eso, pero si la considero como una amiga, además es la hermana pequeña de Bella y yo prometí que iba a velar por ella; si dejo que ella se case en estas condiciones estaría rompiendo mi promesa... además anoche mientras bebíamos juntos me habló sobre un mundo en el que todas las personas son iguales y donde no importa la posición de tu familia para hacer o no algo ¡Dime si eso no suena increíblemente bueno! Piensa que si para nosotros, que somos príncipes, la vida es injusta debe ser peor para el pueblo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¡Para cambiar las cosas tendrías que ir por el trono y eso es algo que tiene ya muchos pretendientes!

-Pensé que... tal vez estarías interesado en ayudarla...- me miró con evidente decepción, de hecho, una parte de mi me reprochaba mi indiferencia.

Suspiré ofuscado al tiempo que pensaba que entrometerme, solo causaría mas problemas de los que ya son normales en este lugar.

-¿Qué sabes del matrimonio?- pregunté mientras intentaba pensar si es que podría llegar a tiempo para impedir la boda.

-Se celebra al atardecer, el prometido es un hombre de casi 60 años que ya tiene hijos de matrimonios anteriores. La familia Swan prácticamente está vendiendo a Alice...

-Debe ser alguien poderoso- me aventuré a pensar-, la familia Swan no entregaría a Alice a cualquiera.

-Recuerda que la señorita Alice es huérfana y solo sus tios la ligan a esa familia; puede que intenten casarla para deshacerse de las responsabilidades que los ligan con ella.

Por un momento me sentí arrepentido de no haber escuchado a Garrett hace algunos días: si hubiese hablado con la familia Swan y con mi padre, probablemente el destino de Alice no se habría vuelto tan triste de pronto. No sè si es demasiado tarde, pero tal vez pueda hablar con su familia para hacer una petición formal por su mano y, si ella no me acepta, puede ser un matrimonio en la ley, pero no en la práctica. Puedo ofrecerle vivir en el palacio un tiempo, mientras consigo una casa en un pueblo, lo suficientemente alejado, como para divorciarnos sin que se involucren las familias.

Es una idea descabellada, porque al pensar en el matrimonio, nunca se me ocurrió como una forma de ayudar a alguien. Aún no estoy completamente seguro del significado de mis sentimientos por Alice, mas sé que lo que siento por ella no lo había sentido antes por ninguna otra persona y es suficientemente fuerte como para que una parte de mí, quiera hacer hasta lo imposible por impedir esa boda.

Camino decidido hacia el establo para buscar mi caballo, si quiero hablar con la familia Swan debe ser ahora mismo porque al momento en que se celebre la boda, sè que todo estará perdido. Sin embargo, mientras avanzo junto con Jacob por uno de los pasillos, veo a Edward, Seth y Peter conversar seriamente sobre algo.

-¡Edward, eres un maldito cobarde!- exclama Jacob agarrando a nuestro hermano por el cuello de su ropa- ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que vendan a Alice?! ¡¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que quería Bella a su hermana?!

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Prometí a Bella que la cuidaría y...

-¡Nunca haz sido capaz de cuidarla!- Jacob estaba realmente enfadado mientras yo intentaba apartarlo de Edward para evitar que se iniciara una pelea- ¡No eras capaz de proteger a Bella y ahora tampoco eres capaz de proteger a Alice!

-¡Eso es lo que haré!- gritó Edward escapando del agarre de nuestro hermano- Vine porque tengo un plan, pero para que funcione necesito la ayuda de todos... Peter, ¿haz conseguido las capas que te pedí?

-Aquí están- Peter le entregó a Edward dos capas de color rosado-, son de mis esposas, así que si me causan un divorcio espero que ustedes se hagan responsables de aplacar a papá.

-¿Qué plan tienes, Edward? Dijiste que necesitabas la ayuda de todos, así que si la idea es buena creo que podrìa cooperar...

-Es algo sencillo: primero hay que sacar a Alice de la casa y llevarla hasta el pueblo más cercano del sur, la idea es mantenerla escondida y no regresarla a su familia hasta que desistan de la idea de casarla en contra de su voluntad. Para hacer esto, Jasper, necesito que seas tu quien lleve a Alice hasta un lugar seguro: yo no puedo hacerlo porque la familia Swan sabe que estoy en contra de la boda y porque cubriré a Seth con la misma capa que debe usar ella para distraerlos, mientras me persiguen, tu debes escapar con Alice... Jasper, eres el más rápido y podrás llegar a un lugar seguro mucho antes que nosotros; no te lo pediría si no fuese un asunto importante...

Le veía muchas falencias a su plan, empezando porque dudaba mucho que la familia Swan accediera a terminar un compromiso conveniente a cambio de nada, además hacer las cosas de esta forma puede llevar a un enfrentamiento con dicha familia, lo que obviamente no conviene en nada al reino y por último, en caso de que alguien nos descubriese, pasado aunque sea un día, el que saldría peor librado de esta situación soy yo, ya que todo mundo pensaría que me he robado a una novia y que mis hermanos me han ayudado para llevar el rapto a cabo. La familia Swan tendría derecho a pedir algún tipo de indemnización de mi parte, pero como no es seguro que mi padre me ayude y recordando que soy un príncipe caído en desgracia, solo puedo esperar que quieran tomar mi vida. En ese caso, la situación para Alice se vuelve verdaderamente complicada: el novio puede anular el compromiso alegando que el honor y pureza de la joven se han mancillado y ante eso, ella deberá llevar una vida completa en algún monasterio o en un burdel si su familia decide deshacerse rápido del problema.

Es un plan demasiado arriesgado en el que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra, aunque algo me dice que Edward tiene una idea de que hacer con Alice cuando lleguemos al lugar seguro en el sur, pero que no está compartiendo con nosotros...¿Será que él nos està utilizando? ¿Será que Jacob tiene razón y Edward no es lo suficientemente valiente como para robarse a Alice el mismo?...No, no es eso: el argumento de Edward tiene sentido, así que no debo pensar cosas de las que no tengo una plena certeza...

-Acepto- murmuré-, aunque debemos darnos prisa, porque la familia Swan debe estar por iniciar el traslado de la señorita Alice a casa de su prometido.

Cuando llegué con mi caballo a uno de los jardines que colinda con el bosque, vi que la señorita Alice ya estaba lista y en compañía de Jacob y Charlotte.

-Edward y Seth ya se fueron- comentó mi hermano- y los hombres que venían con la familia Swan ya comenzaron a perseguirlos.

-Señorita, ¿ya está lista?- miré a Alice que parecía un tanto nerviosa al tiempo que asentía sin mucho ánimo. Ya tenía puesta la capa con el gorro de la misma bien calado sobre la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- murmuró antes de subir al caballo por delante de mí-, no pensé que usted haría esto por mí.

-Lo hago porque no me interesa si eres infeliz o dichosa, pero siempre y cuando seas tú quien lo decida- respondí sujetando las riendas del caballo-. No soporto que las personas no puedan hacer lo que quieran o vivir libremente.

Nos despedimos de Charlotte y de mi hermano antes de partir. Mantenía mi mano firme sobre el vientre de Alice para sujetarla contra mi cuerpo y evitar que se cayera del caballo; con la otra sostenía las riendas mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre mi brazo. Nunca habíamos estado tan juntos, ni siquiera durante nuestro beso pude sentir el aroma de su perfume ni lo cálido que era su cuerpo.

-Jasper, ¿Puedo conducir yo?- me preguntó después de unos minutos.

-¿ Quieres llevar el caballo tú?- ella asintió emocionada mientras yo sonreía un momento. Puse sus manos sobre las riendas del caballo y las cubrí con las mías para que no perdiéramos la velocidad ni la dirección que llevábamos.

* * *

_**nota autora: **hola se que no escribo mucho pero quería agradecer por leer y todo n.n trataré de estar por aquí un poco más seguido aunque no puedo prometer nada, pero solo quería agradecerles por tanto :) _


	15. capítulo quince

**Jasper POV**

Avanzábamos realmente rápido por entre los árboles mientras íbamos dejando atrás la propiedad de Edward. La verdad es que el pueblo más cercano está a casi una noche de distancia y no nos hemos alejado lo suficiente como para pensar en tomar un descanso.

Tuve que detener el caballo de pronto porque Garrett avanzaba por entre los árboles, encabezando una comitiva con soldados reales y un carruaje pequeño. En una primera instancia, pensé que alguna de las reinas o de mis hermanas menores había decidido dar un paseo; de todas formas afiancé mi mano en el vientre de Alice, mientras ella bajaba la cabeza con la intención de ocultarse para evitar que Garrett la viera.

-¿Quién es ella, Alteza?- preguntó Garrett intentando mirar la cara de la joven- ¡¿Es la señorita Alice Swan?!

-¡No! Por supuesto que no.

-Alteza, es evidente que está mintiendo- murmuró-, le conozco desde que es un niño y sé cuando miente.

-Garrett, por favor, déjalo pasar por esta vez- supliqué-. Haz como que no haz visto nada y déjanos seguir adelante.

En ese instante llegó mi hermano Edward montando su caballo, junto a Seth, Jacob y más atrás miembros de la familia Swan que venían a reunirse con nosotros junto a María.

No entiendo qué está pasando, pero al parecer mi huida con Alice tendrá que esperar mientras encuentro el modo de convencer a Garrett para que se haga a un lado.

-No puedo dejarles seguir adelante- respondió Garrett, sacando una hoja de papel-. Se ha emitido orden real para que la señorita Alice haga ingreso al palacio hoy mismo.

Podía sentir como la sangre se congelaba por un segundo en mi cuerpo, esta si que era una muy mala jugada del destino.

-Un hombre de más de 60 años con muchos hijos...- Jacob parecía tan sorprendido como yo- ¡¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta que era nuestro padre?!

Ahora entiendo tantas cosas: aunque yo hubiera intentado hablar con la familia Swan, jamás me habrían aceptado: que Alice se convierta en reina es mucho más conveniente para ellos que el que tenga un título de princesa.

-¿Este era el matrimonio conveniente?- preguntó Edward- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¡¿Por qué me ocultaron el hecho que mi padre pidió su mano?!

-Porque desde la muerte de Isabella, los lazos entre nuestras familias se han roto- respondió uno de los tíos de Alice-, además mi sobrina nunca recibirá una mejor propuesta en su vida: se convertirá en la cuarta esposa del rey, será reina y si logra quedar embarazada de un príncipe, pondrá a nuestra familia en camino al trono.

-¡El trono ya tiene heredero!- exclamó Jacob enfadado.

-No es tan seguro- respondió aquel hombre-, hay rumores de que el príncipe Emmett está enfermo y si es así cualquiera podría heredar, además Su Majestad, el rey goza de muy buena salud, por lo que un hijo de Alice podría tener una oportunidad.

-Señorita, por favor haga ingreso al carruaje.

Garrett se acercó para ayudar a Alice a bajar del caballo, pero yo sujete las riendas con fuerza e hice que el animal se hiciese a un lado para que él no pudiera acercarse.

-Alice, quédate en el caballo...- le susurré a la chica que permanecía algo asustada- ¡Que nadie se acerque porque no dudaré en matarlos!

Mis hermanos desvainaron sus espadas, respaldando con este gesto mis palabras.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!- me gritó Marìa enfadada- ¡¿Dejarás que maten a todos nuestros hermanos por protegerla a ella?!

-Si es lo que tiene que pasar...

Alice miró a mis hermanos un momento antes de hacer ademán de bajarse del caballo, sin embargo, la detuve antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Te dije que tenìas que quedarte arriba.

-Alteza, lo siento- murmuró girando su cabeza para mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero creo que tengo que ir. No puedo permitir que una tragedia se desate por mi culpa, además creo que puedo convencer al rey de que casarse conmigo no es una muy buena idea.

Miré a Garrett y a los soldados reales, estos ùltimos ya estaban dispuestos a luchar contra mis hermanos en caso de que fuese necesario. Alice tenía razón, pero me negaba a la idea de dejarla ir al palacio porque esta chica jamás podrá convencer al rey o a su familia de que el matrimonio es una mala idea. Si ella decide ir al carruaje, tendrá que resignarse a ser una de las tantas mujeres del rey y jamás podrá tener una vida lejos de los ojos de su esposo, sin embargo, se que si algo le pasa a alguno de mis hermanos por esto, Alice no se lo perdonaría y le sería muy difícil vivir sin la culpa, ademàs mientras me mira puedo notar que un enfrentamiento para huir no es algo que ella desee.

Me bajo del caballo primero, Alice se sujeta de mis hombros mientras tomo su cintura entre mis manos para ayudarla a bajar del animal. Una vez que da un paso hacia dónde Garrett la espera, me paro frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Alice, tienes que pensarlo bien- susurré-: una vez que entres al palacio, no podré sacarte de ahí.

-No se preocupe, estaré bien.

Me sonrió una última vez antes de quitarse la capa para entregársela a Edward y entrar al carruaje que la llevaría a su nueva vida. Me sentía frustrado, porque si hubiese sido más rápido, si Garrett no nos hubiese encontrado o incluso si hubiese pedido su mano después del festival de la luz nada de esto estaría pasando. Lo que más me duele es, sin lugar a dudas, la certeza de que una persona como Alice no podrá sobrevivir mucho tiempo en el palacio real: tarde o temprano se verá envuelta en las intrigas y traiciones de un lugar en el que es mejor estar lo más solo posible.

Cuando Alice estuvo dentro del pequeño carruaje, Garrett dio la orden para volver al palacio real. Tanto Edward como Jacob siguieron a la comitiva desde atrás, supuse que hablarían con sus madres para ver algún modo de evitar la boda. Mierda... espero que Jacob no hable con la reina Tanya porque terminaría por condenar a Alice a una vida realmente miserable: si se la gana como enemiga, esa mujer es capaz de hacerle mucho daño con tal que no acapare la atención del rey.

Monto nuevamente mi caballo, tal vez sí consigo hablar con el rey antes de que se celebre el matrimonio pueda convencerle de que no es necesario ni conveniente para el reino. No tengo idea de què es lo que exactamente ofreció la familia Swan a cambio de la boda, pero estoy seguro de que Garrett sabe todo lo que esta pasando, quiero decir, mi padre no mueve una hoja sin consultar primero con el astrónomo que es lo mas conveniente.

Cuando llegué al palacio y comencé a recorrer sus pasillos, pasaron pocos minutos hasta que encontré a la señora Esme en compañía de dos damas de la corte, en sus manos llevaba el vestido de novia y el velo de seda roja y pedrería que Alice tendría que llevar para su ceremonia.

-Buenas tardes, Alteza- me saludó haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Estás preparando a la nueva novia del rey?- le pregunté en un tono de voz más hostil del que pretendìa.

-Ya sabe que esa es una de mis labores dentro del palacio- murmuró mirándome sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro-...Creo que debo pedirle disculpas, Alteza.

-¿De que hablas?

-Usted me pidió consejo sobre una joven el dìa del festival de la luz- me miró como si realmente se sintiera arrepentida- y recuerdo que le dije que fuera prudente en caso de que estuviera pensando en matrimonio, Garrett me contó que intentó huir con la señorita, así que deduzco que ella debe ser la chica con la que usted pretendía formalizar.

-No era algo de lo que estuviese completamente decidido...- sonreí un momento con una alegría que no era nada real- ¿Tienes algún consejo para mí ahora?

-Si me permite decirlo- asentí una sola vez-, creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es dejar ir a la señorita Alice: ella será esposa de su padre y no tendrá permitido verla salvo en los festivales o celebraciones a los que el rey decida llevarla, creo que lo mejor para usted y para llevar una vida en paz, es que se decida a olvidarla... Si lo piensa con cuidado, ella tuvo la oportunidad de huir con usted o convertirse en reina y ella decidió subir al carruaje. Creo que lo mejor para ambos es no luchar contra el destino y seguir con sus vidas por separado.

En el fondo, yo sabía que Esme tiene razón: no puedo enfrentarme al rey y pretender a su prometida; es alta traicion y es algo que se paga con latigazos hasta la muerte y creo que no estoy preparado para una batalla en la que no tengo la màs pequeña oportunidad de ganar.

Me alejé a paso lento con la intención de ir a mi habitación. Ya me había involucrado más de la cuenta en el matrimonio de Alice y no puedo seguir intentando ayudar a la futura esposa de mi padre. Llegada la noche, esa chica será una reina y podrá tener el mundo a sus pies si así lo desea, además supongo que el rey pondrá algunas cortesanas bajo su mando, por lo que nunca estará sola del todo.

-¡Hermano!- Jacob se acercó a mi caminando a toda velocidad- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que hacer?

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Sobre Alice...¡No podemos permitir que se case con el rey! - me miró a los ojos con bastante seguridad- Ya sabes que después de esta noche cuando se consume el matrimonio, él nunca volverá a visitarla: Alice vivirá encerrada en sus dependencias y sabes que se morirá de la tristeza al no tener nadie con quien hablar.

-Creo que exageras- dije no muy convencido-, las damas de la corte suelen hablar con las reinas si estas les dan permiso y creo que la señorita Alice es lo suficientemente sociable como para hacer amigas ràpidamente. Ademàs ella pudo haber escapado si en verdad lo hubiera deseado.

-¡No escapó para evitar que alguno de nosotros muriera por su causa!- gritó- ¡Estoy seguro que ella ni siquiera quiere ser reina!

-Aunque alguno resultara herido, ¡debió hacer lo que ella querìa sin importar el precio!... De todas formas, creo que ella ahora se encuentra preparandose para su boda, vi a Esme con el traje y su velo, asì que supongo que Alice debe querer el matrimonio.

-¿De verdad crees que una chica huérfana y sin hermanos es capaz de sobrevivir en el palacio? Jasper, su familia por muy poderosa que sea, no vive aquí en la capital y en cuanto se celebre la ceremonia, van a abandonar a esa chica a su suerte.

Lamentablemente, todo lo que dice mi hermano es cierto: Alice no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo como reina, creo que ambos sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer nuestra madre y solo basta un pequeño incentivo para que alguna de sus cortesanas se decida a traicionarla. Si ella se casa, estaría recibiendo una sentencia de muerte màs que los regalos y la alegría que se supone que reciben las jóvenes cuando se casan.

-Hablaré con Garrett- dije, después de suspirar un momento por la frustración-, siempre tiene màs de un camino planeado cuando le sugiere algo al rey... estoy seguro de que èl debe saber que hacer para evitar el matrimonio.

Cuando encuentro a Garrett, èl me mira con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que yo cierre mi mano alrededor de su cuello y lo apriete un poco. El hombre abre sus ojos asustado, no voy a hacerle daño, pero quiero presionarlo lo suficiente como para que comience a hablar y me diga todo lo que necesito saber para evitar el matrimonio.

-Eres un amigo extraño- murmuré-, primero me decías que debìa hablar con la familia Swan sobre una propuesta de matrimonio, pero luego resulta que quien se casa con la señorita Alice, es mi padre... ¡Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo por qué la familia Swan concertó un matrimonio con el rey!

-Mi idea original era que alguno de los príncipes solteros se comprometiera con ella- respondió con un hilo de voz, por lo que suavicé la presión de mi mano para que pudiera seguir hablando-, la idea era que se convirtiera en la primera esposa de algún príncipe, las estrellas indicaban que usted era la mejor opción, pero pronto cambiaron de alineación y la estrella de la señorita se alzaba en el palacio, aunque de forma diferente, tampoco usted parecía muy interesado en la idea de casarse con la señorita, así que supuse que lo mejor era seguir los designios del cielo.

-Me importan una mierda tus estrellas, Garrett...¡Dime, ¿Por qué los Swan quieren emparentar con la familia real?!

-La familia Swan está financiando una rebelión en la frontera- respondió-, en el sur el reino de los Punjhabi està planeando invadirnos y los Swan amenazaron con aliarse con ellos si es que el rey no accedía a fortalecer los lazos que los unen.

-¿Desde cuándo ellos son los reyes?...

-¡No lo entiende!- exclamó mirándome a los ojos preocupado- Los Swan prometieron detener cualquier avance del reino vecino y su poder económico siempre ha sido una gran ventaja para el reino.

-Pero hay otra forma de evitar la invasión que no involucre un matrimonio- me aventuré a averiguar-, tú siempre tienes más de una carta bajo la manga.

-Hay otra opción- decidí bajar el brazo para que pudiera hablar más cómodamente-: sacar a la familia Swan de la frontera, darles un castigo económico importante y con ello financiar parte de un ejército.

Dejé a Garrett en paz para entrar al salón del trono y contarle a mi padre una nueva alternativa que podría hacerle desertar de la idea de un matrimonio. Él me miraba atento, aunque lucía algo cansado, mientras yo estaba seguro de que lograría convencerlo.

-Majestad, si castiga a la familia Swan ya no será necesario un matrimonio con la chica que ellos han traído y podrá dejar de emparentar con tantas familias que solo querrán destruir el reino para ver quién hereda, cuando usted ya no esté.

-Tiene sentido lo que dices- comenzó- ¿pero qué pasa con las otras familias? Si castigo a la familia Swan las otras familias más pequeñas de la frontera podrían unirse e incluso alzarse en armas en mi contra...además ¿crees que ellos renunciarán de buena gana a controlar la frontera?

-¡Si castiga a los Swan, será una lección para las otras familias y...!

-¡No!...- sentenció antes de sonreír un momento- Hijo, tienes que aprender que a veces los castigos, por muy tentadores que sean, no producen los efectos que deseamos. A veces es mejor dialogar y llegar a un acuerdo, que castigar todas las faltas: esto es algo que tienes que aprender porque un buen príncipe no solo castiga e impone, también escucha y concede... Agradezco que quieras evitar el ingreso de nuevos parientes, pero lamento mucho que tus motivos no son suficientes...

**Alice POV**

En cuanto subí al carruaje pude sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza por la ansiedad de un matrimonio que no debería ocurrir. Intenté respirar profundo un par de veces, para poder calmarme un poco, porque mi pecho estaba comenzando a doler y eso solo era por mis nervios.

Tal vez debí haber sido egoísta y no acceder a venir al palacio, pero eso habría significado la muerte de algunos de mis amigos y estoy decidida a no seguir complicando sus vidas. No hay nadie que pueda ayudarme ahora: esto es algo que debo resolver yo sola.

Al cruzar la puerta del palacio y ver por la pequeña ventana la gran cantidad de soldados que cuidan el lugar, compruebo que Jasper tenía razón: salir de aquí es prácticamente imposible.

-Garrett- le llamo en cuanto bajo-, solo tú puedes ayudarme: ¿No crees que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos? ¡Yo no puedo ser reina! Es decir, ¿de verdad me convertiré en esposa del rey?

-Señorita, es mejor para usted seguir su destino sin rebelarse- me susurró mirándome a los ojos como si intentara advertirme de algo.

-¡No lo entiendo!- exclamé- ¡¿De verdad mi destino es casarme con el rey?!

-¡señora Esme!- Garrett saludó a una mujer de rostro amable que se acercaba a nosotros. Era una mujer de unos 45 o 50 años que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro con forma de corazón, sin embargo, sus ojos parecían mirarme con seriedad mientras me juzgaba en silencio- Le presento a la señorita Alice Swan, su familia la ha ofrecido como esposa para el rey y la orden es celebrar la ceremonia hoy mismo.

-Señorita, ¿Me acompaña?- miré a Garrett quién asentía indicándome que debía seguirla- Es hora de prepararla para su boda.

Seguì a la señora Esme en completo silencio en dirección a los baños termales. La verdad es que esa àrea del palacio era mucho más grande de lo que me imaginaba: habían hecho una especie de spa con habitaciones y cuartos privados para el baño de las reinas. A mi me hicieron entrar en uno de ellos mientras yo miraba cada pasillo y puerta que pudiera guiarme a la libertad... ¡Tal vez pueda escapar por la cueva secreta por la que entré cuando quería pedir ayuda! Será difícil, pero no lo quiero descartar al menos hasta tener una mejor opción en mente.

En cuanto llegaron unas cinco mujeres con telas y tinajas llenas de agua, la señora Esme me miró como si pensara que hacer conmigo.

-Señorita, le pido que se quite la ropa, por favor.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tengo que quitarme la ropa?- pregunté mirándola con desconfianza.

-Hoy compartirá habitación con el rey y debe lavarse, además tengo que revisarla para asegurarme de que es completamente pura y que no tiene ningún tipo de cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasa si tengo una cicatriz?- pregunté deseando por primera vez que la princesa Marìa me hubiese golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte con el látigo para dejarme algún tipo de marca.

-Si tiene alguna cicatriz o su cuerpo luce maltratado no será digna de un matrimonio con el rey- murmuró sujetándome con fuerza para comenzar a desatar mi vestido con decisión- y deberá regresar con su familia.

-¡¿No puede decirle al rey que tengo una cicatriz en la espalda?!- supliqué al tiempo que ella seguìa concentrada en quitarme el vestido- ¡La princesa Marìa me azotò hace un tiempo y quizás hay algún tipo de marca!

-Por favor, lávenla bien, que su piel quede bien perfumada, mientras voy a buscar su vestido de novia- le indico a las otras mujeres que de inmediato me sujetaron de los brazos para impedirme la huida-. No la pierdan de vista y preparen bien el cuarto en que se consumará el matrimonio.

Yo no quiero consumar absolutamente nada, quiero decir, me da igual que mi marido sea el rey, yo no voy a permitir que ningún hombre me toque sin mi consentimiento: gritaré, morderé y arañaré en caso de que sea necesario, me defenderé como sea y sin que importen las consecuencias.

Aquí las bodas son diferentes a lo que yo pensaba: el vestido es rojo con bordados de piedras doradas que hacen juego con unos adornos que van en la cabeza y un velo también del mismo color. La verdad es que es un atuendo bastante pesado y creo que ni siquiera bailando en mi otra vida, llevé tanto peso encima.

Cuando ya estuve lista, las mujeres que se encargaron de prepararme me dejaron sola. Suspiré resignada mientras pensaba que el tiempo se me estaba acabando...de pronto, unas voces del pasillo me hicieron reaccionar y ponerme de pie para poder saber qué estaba pasando.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto, Edward!- era la voz del rey que al parecer ya venía a celebrar nuestra boda- Jasper ya intentó convencerme de no celebrar el matrimonio, pero no hay razones suficientes como para no llevarlo a cabo.

-¡Padre, por favor, se lo suplico!- la voz del príncipe Edward sonaba desesperada- Alice es casi una niña y no está preparada para un matrimonio... por favor, desista de su idea y permita que ella vuelva conmigo a casa.

-No entiendo qué razones puedes tener tú para impedir la boda...

-Padre, yo... yo la quiero...- por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo, aunque volvió a latir casi de inmediato- es la hermana de Bella y aprendí a quererla.

-Aqui todos parecen quererla...

-¡Majestad, no puede casarse con Alice!- decidí asomarme por la puerta entreabierta para ver al príncipe Jasper acercarse hacia el rey- La familia Swan puede ser acusada de traición y...

-¡Suficiente! Ninguno de los dos tiene verdaderos motivos para impedir esta boda, así que ni siquiera se atrevan a intentar algo, porque juro que los mantendré vigilados.

Retrocedí de la puerta rápidamente para que no vieran que estaba escuchando, mientras mi corazón volvía a latir con fuerza por la ansiedad.

Fue entonces que lo vi y en medio del pánico, sujeté un jarrón grande de porcelana entre mis manos, para arrojarlo con todas mis fuerzas al suelo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejándome ver tres pares de ojos que me observaban atentos.

-Hola, Majestad- le saludé al tiempo que recogía uno de los trozos de porcelana-, sé que aquí las mujeres no pueden hablar sin permiso, pero yo sí tengo un motivo para impedir esta boda...

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Rápidamente dibujé una línea horizontal y profunda sobre mi muñeca con el trozo de porcelana. La sangre no tardó en aparecer casi al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas, yo solo podía sentir mi respiración agitada mientras esperaba que esto fuera necesario para que el rey me dejara en paz.

-Sin lugar a dudas eres una mujer increíble- murmuró el rey al cabo de unos segundos-, eres más valiente que cualquier hombre... ¡Ordeno reunirme con la familia Swan! Alice, para tu tranquilidad y la de tus...amigos...haz logrado que se cancele la boda.

No había dejado de sangrar y podía sentir como poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando...No tengo idea si hice un corte muy profundo o si lograré sobrevivir a pesar de toda mi sangre perdida, pero al menos pude protegerme...

* * *

**_nota autora: hola!!! se que tarde mucho y que el capítulo no es tan bueno, pero tengo una explicación y es que he tenido algunos problemas con mi ansiedad, no es nada grave, pero si es algo en lo que debo trabajar. Ahora sí que trataré de actualizar pronto esta semana y eso :3 les mando un abrazo n.n _**


	16. capítulo 16

**Alice POV**

_Estaba mirando por la ventana del salón de clases mientras intentaba resolver mi prueba. Era un examen recuperativo, ya que había reprobado historia porque siempre estaba preocupada de bailar o hacer cosméticos con la abuela, en lugar de estudiar.__Esta vez sí había estudiado, pero aunque me había esforzado, no lograba recordar nada de lo que me estaban preguntando._

_-Vamos, Alice- el profesor se sentó frente a mí mientras yo le miraba con el ceño fruncido-, sé que puedes responder esto, pero si miras por la ventana la respuesta no va a venir del cielo._

_-¡Es que no recuerdo nada!- exclamé dejando el lápiz sobre mi mesa- Creo que lo mejor es que me repruebe y terminemos con esta tortura._

_-Vamos a hacer algo: si me respondes bien una sola pregunta, apruebas y te puedes ir, pero tiene que ser una gran respuesta ¿está bien?_

_Asentí sin mucho ánimo y ya asumiendo que iba a reprobar y mi abuela me iba a prohibir ir a clases de baile como castigo por ser tan descuidada con mi educación.__El profesor tomó mi examen y leyó una de mis respuestas con una muestra de satisfacción en la cara, supongo que no esperaba que hubiera respondido bien la única pregunta que dominaba del examen._

_-Muy bien, ya sabes que el rey Carlisle tuvo un muy buen gobierno e hizo muchas cosas buenas por el imperio que él mismo fundó- comenzó resumiendo mi respuesta en el examen-, ¿pero qué pasó cuando él murió?_

_-¿Asumió su hijo?..._

_-Piensa un poco: el rey tenía en total 25 hijos y los mayores de 13 años eran casi todos hombres ¿Qué pudo haber pasado entre ellos?_

_-¡Pelearon!- exclamé recordando satisfecha de que el drama de esa parte de la historia fuera lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerme entretenida- Hubo un tiempo de inestabilidad en el reino porque algunos príncipes buscaban obtener el trono, la inestabilidad se prolongó hasta que se alzó un nuevo rey._

_-Muy bien, ¿Qué hizo este nuevo rey?_

_-Eh... ¡fue muy malo! ... ¡Decidió matar a todos sus hermanos, sobrinos, sirvientes y a parte del pueblo! Su crueldad no terminó en ese momento sino que expandió el terror a los pueblos más alejados y a reinos con los que había llegado a acuerdos de paz... ¡También esclavizó a mucha gente y se volvió en un experto en el uso de la tortura!_

_-Así es, se estima que mucha gente sufrió en manos de este hombre y que sus libros sobre tortura han sido usados en las etapas más tristes de nuestra historia._

_-¡Yo creo que estaba loco! Tal vez era un psicópata y le complacía ver la sangre._

_-Nunca sabremos qué le motivó para matar a todos sus hermanos, solo sabemos que será recordado por su legado de sangre y crueldad..._

_Mis propias palabras se comenzaron a repetir en mi cabeza: "el rey mató a todos sus hermanos" ...Podía ver imágenes de personas muertas en el suelo del palacio y a un hombre erguido y orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo, no lograba ver su cara, pero sí pude ver sus manos llenas de la sangre que el mismo habìa ordenado derramar__..._

Desperté sobresaltada, aún estaba en el siglo X y podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza al tiempo que pensaba en lo que acababa de soñar. Ya no estaba vestida de novia, pero sí con la ropa que llevaba cuando ingresé al palacio: supongo que ahora es más que oficial la cancelación de mi boda...

La señora Esme me miró preocupada, mientras yo examinaba la mano en la que me había cortado para evitar el matrimonio con el rey.

-Señorita, debería descansar- murmuró ella mirándome con amabilidad-. Ha venido el médico de la familia real y dice que usted perdió mucha sangre, ya que el corte fue muy profundo... ¡¿De verdad estaba pensando en terminar con su vida?!

-No, solo estaba pensando en evitar el matrimonio con el rey- aclaré examinando las vendas de tela blanca que me habían puesto-, no me importaba nada más.

-Se ha hecho un corte muy profundo- me repitió-, es casi seguro que le quedará cicatriz.

-No me importa- dije sonriendo-, gracias a esta cicatriz salvé aquello que querìa proteger.

-Renunciaste a tener el mundo entero a tus pies- me miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recogìa algunos trozos de tela- ¿Estas segura de que haz tomado una buena decisión?

Asentí porque me sentía bastante satisfecha por lo que había hecho, aunque la señora Esme me miraba cómo si yo hubiese perdido la cabeza. Supongo que aquí rechazar la posibilidad de ser reina es algo que se considera una verdadera estupidez, pero yo no espero que entienda mis motivos ni las ganas que tengo de vivir una vida sin causarle mayores dificultades a nadie.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al príncipe Edward. Èl parecía bastante ojeroso y me miraba con algo de enfado en los ojos, suspiré desanimada, consciente de que ya obtendría mi regaño correspondiente por tener un intento de suicidio, sin embargo, su expresión pronto cambió por una que reflejaba verdadero alivio.

La señora Esme nos dedicó una mirada antes de asentir levemente y retirarse de la habitación. No obstante, noté que parecía algo confundida: era como si ella esperara que una persona diferente viniera a visitarme o que el príncipe Edward y yo no fuésemos tan cercanos... me dije que eran suposiciones mías porque pasé por tanta ansiedad en las últimas horas, que ya mis nervios me están traicionando.

-Alice...- el príncipe Edward sujetò mis manos entre las suyas para mirarme con preocupación- ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué hacer algo tan estùpido?

-No lo sé- respondí con toda la honestidad de la que fui capaz-... solo... solo sabía que no podía casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y que no tenía muchas formas de evitar el matrimonio... Si no lo hubiera hecho me habría vuelto loca: no podía permitir que me forzaran a hacer algo que yo no quería... Lamento mucho causarle tantas preocupaciones, pero prometo que desde ahora todo será diferente...

-Cuando te desmayaste juro que sentí que el mundo dejaba de tener sentido para mí- me miró a los ojos al tiempo que podía sentir como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo por su confesión- ¡Pensé que iba a perderte! Y... orè por ti, le pedì a Bella que te protegiera y le hice una promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Le prometí que si despertabas, te daría todo el amor que nunca le pude dar a ella... Alice, yo te quiero y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerte y asegurarme de que seas feliz.

No pude evitar sonreìr por la sensación de calidez que se extendìa por todo mi pecho. Era como si todas las canciones cursis de Taylor Swift que escuchaba en mi adolescencia, comenzaran a tener un sentido real y verdadero: ahora no sentía dudas y tenía la certeza de que amaba a Edward. Sè que estuve muy confundida por el tipo de relación que mantuve con Jasper, pero ahora sé que esa fue una confusión extraña por un beso que no debió haber ocurrido y por el alcohol... de todas formas, ¡¿por qué estoy pensando en él en este momento?!

Pensé que Edward iba a besarme y que así se disiparían definitivamente todas mis dudas, pero no lo hizo: ni siquiera me dio un abrazo o algo por el estilo y aunque me sentìa un tanto frustrada, me dije que tal vez darse la mano aquí era una gran muestra de afecto. Me dije que si mi destino era vivir en este reino, entonces si podía verme siendo feliz junto al príncipe Edward.

-Lamento interrumpir...- la voz de la señora Esme me sacó de todos mis pensamientos. Ella había entrado a la habitación por lo que rápidamente el príncipe me soltó la mano- Señorita, Su Majestad está listo para dictar su castigo, los guardias la acompañaran hasta el salón del trono, donde se decidirá su destino.

Asentí antes de mirar al príncipe Edward con una sonrisa, quería que supiera que sea cual sea el castigo, podré soportarlo y estoy segura que pronto podré volver a vivir en su casa.

El salón del trono era más grande de lo que jamás imaginé, aunque creo que la poca cantidad de personas que estaban presentes cuando llegué a la reunión me ayudaban a tener aquella percepción. El rey Carlisle estaba sentado en el trono mirándome con severidad cuando avance por el salón para arrodillarme frente a él; a su lado estaba Garrett, quien me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa; a mi derecha pude ver al príncipe Jasper de pie junto al príncipe heredero y a mi izquierda estaban los hombres que decían ser mis tìos. En aquel momento yo era el foco de atención y juro que mí estomago comenzó a retorcerse por los nervios.

-La pequeña Alice de la familia Swan- comenzó a decir el rey al tiempo que sus ojos me miraban con algo de desprecio-, tu hermana Isabella no dejaba de presumir el derroche de virtudes en el que te estabas convirtiendo, de alguna manera siempre conseguías igualarte en talento a cualquiera de mis hijas, pero al parecer la rebeldía puede arruinar incluso a quienes parecen ser solo fuente de maravillas.

-Majestad- murmuré-, yo...

-¡Silencio! ¡No tienes permiso para hablar!- suspiré sintiéndome frustrada: si no me dejan hablar como planean que pueda defenderme...cierto, aquí no hay derecho a defensa ni abogados, así que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto- No hay dudas de que eres demasiado inteligente y valiente para ser mujer, pero haz cometido un delito grave... no sé que tipo de vínculo tengas con mis hijos, porque todos ellos, incluso Jasper , que es un recién llegado, han intentado intervenir por ti- miré al príncipe quien evitó mis ojos casi de inmediato, supuse que no quería que yo me enterara de eso, así que opté por dejarle en paz y seguir escuchando al rey-. Estaba pensando en un castigo severo como la esclavitud, pero presiento que si hago eso mis hijos no me dejarán en paz, de hecho supongo que Emmett y Jasper están aquí para vigilar que el castigo no sea precisamente ese, así que no sé qué hacer contigo...

-¿No puedo solamente regresar a mi casa?- pregunté con un hilo de voz al tiempo que la ansiedad volvía a causar que mi corazón se acelerara por el miedo- Prometo no causar problemas y...

-Tú no tienes casa- aclaró el rey frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-: la familia Swan ha renunciado a ti, por lo que ya no tienes ningún respaldo.

No necesito saber mucho para entender que esto no puede ser bueno, mi vida está a merced de un rey al que he rechazado y si decide matarme, torturarme o esclavizarme nadie va a intervenir para que no lo haga. Si hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasarme, retrocedería el tiempo para dejar que Jasper me llevara a alguno de los pueblos más lejanos del reino y poder llevar una vida un poco más tranquila... pero no puedo aferrarme a ello, debo ser fuerte y soportar cualquier castigo que quieran imponerme: no me arrepentiré de nada porque gracias a esto mis amigos están a salvo y yo logré impedir una boda que yo no deseaba.

-Majestad, si me permite darle mi opinión- Garrett me miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse al rey, quien asintió dispuesto a escuchar-. La señorita Alice tiene un talento con las hierbas medicinales, creo que sabe hacer jabones y al parecer es una fuente de inagotable energía...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Garrett?

-Según tengo entendido tanto la reina Tanya como la reina Kate han solicitado nuevas damas de la corte y...

-La reina Tanya no tolerará a esta chica como cortesana y tampoco la dejará en paz si se la doy a la reina Kate...No es una buena idea, Garrett.

-Hoy la Concubina Esme me ha dicho que la quiere- el rey miró a Garrett con sorpresa al tiempo que yo intentaba adivinar qué pasaría conmigo-, dijo que podía serle útil por todos sus conocimientos de plantas medicinales y maquillaje.

-¿Esme la quiere?- el rey Carlisle parecìa meditar al respecto mientras Garrett parecía empeñado en convencerlo de que era la mejor idea.

-Majestad, estuve observando el cielo y al parecer la presencia de la señorita Alice bajo supervisión de la Concubina Real, solo traerá cosas buenas al palacio, le pido por favor considere esta opción: podrá solucionar un conflicto con sus hijos y también darle a esta jovencita un castigo ejemplar, pero digno de un monarca bondadoso.

-Alice, ya está decidido: tienes el día de hoy para ir a casa del príncipe Edward a empacar tus cosas y despedirte de tu familia porque mañana a primera hora ingresarás al palacio como una de las damas de la corte de Esme, quedarás bajo su cuidado y supervisión, así que espero que ella no se haya equivocado en elegirte.

Garrett me miró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, parecía realmente conforme con la decisión tomada por el rey, sin embargo, cuando miré al príncipe Jasper pude notar que no estaba para nada satisfecho. No lo entiendo, si el rey está siendo benevolente ¿por qué el príncipe luce tan enfadado? Quise acercarme a hablar con él para agradecerle por todos sus esfuerzos para impedir la boda, pero se retiró, ofuscado, antes de que pudiera dar un paso en su dirección, por lo que me quedé con mi cabeza llena de dudas.

-Señorita Alice- el príncipe Emmett se acercó a mí, era un hombre grande como un oso, pero de apariencia amable-, bienvenida al palacio, espero que su estadía aquí sea grata para usted.

-Muchas gracias...disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Le pasó algo al príncipe Jasper? Parece algo molesto con la idea de que comience a trabajar en el palacio.

-Ese tonto... No tienes de qué preocuparte, debe haber tenido algún problema con su madre o con James antes de venir.

El príncipe Emmett estaba por retirarse, sin embargo, recordé algo importante...

-¡Alteza! ¡¿Usted quiere a sus hermanos?! - el príncipe me miró como si no entendiera mi pregunta; fui demasiado directa y creo que eso no es bueno- ...Quiero decir, usted es muy cercano al príncipe Jasper, pero no sé si sus otros hermanos sientan algún afecto por él y...me preocupa un poco...los hermanos deben quererse por sobre todas las cosas...

-No debe preocuparse por nuestras relaciones filiales. Vi crecer a todos mis hermanos y sé que somos una familia unida...Hay ciertos roces, pero ¿qué familia no los tiene?

Me sonrió una última vez antes de retirarse y me quedé más confundida que antes de nuestra conversación: ¿de verdad el príncipe Emmett será capaz de matar a todos sus hermanos? Quiero decir, parece ser tan amable y querer tanto a su familia... ¿De verdad él causará una masacre de tales proporciones?

¡Tengo que hacer algo! No puedo permitir que Edward, Jasper y todos los príncipes mueran a manos de su hermano mayor ¡Es horrible!... Tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarlos a todos...

Fue inevitable no pensar en ello durante mi última noche en casa del príncipe Edward, no podía quitarme la imagen de mis visiones de la cabeza y lo peor era que aunque tuviera certeza de todo lo que pasaría en el futuro, no podía decírselo a nadie porque nadie va a creerme.

-Luces un poco triste, Alice- intenté fingir una sonrisa durante la cena. El príncipe me miró a los ojos antes de acariciar lentamente el dorso de mi mano-... no tienes que estar triste: prometo que iré a visitarte todos los días y sé que Esme cuidará muy bien de ti.

-¡No es eso!- exclamé sintiéndome muy frustrada por el curso que tomaría la historia, sin embargo, noté de inmediato que había arruinado la velada al ver a Edward retirar su mano de la mía- Me hace muy feliz saber que va a visitarme, es solo...- guardè silencio mientras buscaba alguna excusa creíble- es solo que me preocupa no encajar bien en el palacio y causar aun más problemas de los que ya he causado.

-Te prometo que tu estadía en el palacio será temporal- se acercó a mi para besarme en la frente por lo que sonreí un segundo, aunque no podía dejar de sentirme un tanto nerviosa-, en cuanto el rey logre tranquilizar las cosas en la frontera, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que vuelvas a vivir aquí. Tienes que confiar en mi, Alice, recuerda que prometí que te cuidaría...

-Lo sè y muchas gracias por cuidarme desde que vivo aquí.

-¡¿Ya haz comenzado a recordar?!- preguntó emocionado.

-No, yo no recuerdo nada desde el golpe en la cabeza, pero igual agradezco lo mucho que se preocupa por mi... lo mucho que parece quererme...

Aquella noche dormí aferrándome a la promesa que me había hecho el príncipe Edward: pronto volveremos a estar juntos de manera definitiva, sé que así será y cuando ocurra podremos ser felices para siempre.

**Jasper POV**

No había logrado dormir en toda la noche, no podía entender por qué Alice tenía que vivir ahora en el palacio, quiero decir, ella no está preparada para este lugar, sobre todo si no cuenta con una familia que vele por ella y la proteja de todo lo que puede ocurrirle aquí. Sin embargo, una parte de mí se siente feliz porque Alice vivirà en el palacio y con su posición de dama de la corte podré verla todos los días. Ni siquiera tendría que buscar excusas tontas para encontrarme con ella, ya que ahora vive aquí y en cierto modo puedo verla cuando yo quiera.

Me levanté temprano con la esperanza de alcanzar a Garrett para ir a buscar a Alice al hogar de Edward, estaba ayudando a preparar el carruaje y los caballos de los guardias que irían en la comitiva, además había logrado convencer a Esme de poner algunas flores en el pequeño cuarto que le habían asignado a Alice, quería que de algún modo supiera que ella era alguien especial en el palacio aunque esté en la posición de cortesana.

-Alteza, considero que poner flores en el cuarto es demasiado- Esme me miró arrugando la nariz mientras cargaba el jarrón con las flores que yo había elegido-: ya se esparció el rumor por el palacio de que intentó huir con la prometida de su padre ¿no cree que hacer esto solo le causará problemas a ella? ¡Las otras damas de la corte podrían creer que es su amante y molestarse con ella! Sugiero que envíe las flores a su madre y trate de contenerse un poco...

-Puedes decir que las flores son un regalo de mis hermanos- sugerí asintiendo un momento-... de hecho, no puedes decirle a Alice que yo he tenido la idea de todo esto...

De pronto la señora Esme bajó la cabeza en una profunda reverencia, la miré extrañado hasta que me percaté de que James se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Para quién son las flores?- preguntó James en cuanto Esme se incorporó de su reverencia- ¿No serán para la nueva dama que el rey ha decidido traer? ¡Una simple cortesana no necesita tantas consideraciones!- de pronto me miró con una media sonrisa llena de ironía-...No esperarás que la chica te acepte por las noches a cambio de unas simples flores, ¿o sí? Jasper, como tu hermano mayor debo aconsejarte: para que una joven como la chica Swan acepte ser tu perra, debes darle collares, oro, pendientes... algo que pueda hacerla olvidar tu cara y el hecho de que se está ofreciendo a un maldito animal...

Empujé a James antes de llevar mi mano a la empuñadura de mi espada de forma instintiva.

-Así que es verdad...- continúo- dime una cosa, ¿Alice dejó de ser virgen contigo o planeas que se entregue a ti por flores?

-Las flores no son para la señorita Alice- Esme nos miró con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de transmitir-, son para la reina Tanya: el príncipe Jasper pensó que sería una buena forma de ganarse a su madre y me pidió ayuda para escoger algunas flores de los jardines.

-¿Es eso cierto? - James parecía no creerse nada de lo que la concubina le decía.

-Claro que sí- respondió Esme sin emoción en su rostro-, de hecho iba a dejarlas en sus dependencias ahora mismo.

-No te molestes, mi madre no quiere recibir nada de este perro- James le quitó el jarrón a Esme de las manos para arrojarlo con violencia al suelo, luego me miró con todo el desprecio que sus ojos eran capaces de dar-...cuando sea rey lo primero que haré será deshacerme de ti, no te mataré porque sé que compartimos el mismo vientre, pero te haré sufrir tanto que desearás que lo haya hecho.

-¡Tú nunca serás rey! - susurré- Emmett es el único de nosotros que tiene el derecho a llamarse futuro rey y juro que yo mismo lucharé porque eso ocurra.

-Eso está por verse, hermanito...- se alejó un poco antes de girarse nuevamente con una última advertencia- más vale que no te encariñes mucho con tu cortesana, no siempre estarás ahí para cuidarla...

Estaba dispuesto a seguir a James para terminar nuestros conflictos de una vez por todas, pero la señora Esme me sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera alcanzarle.

-Disculpe...- susurró soltándome- Alteza, no haga caso a las provocaciones de su hermano, recuerde eso: la sangre es más espesa que el agua y los lazos entre ustedes no se terminarán nunca, hagan lo que hagan el príncipe James y usted siempre serán hermanos.

-Si pudiera habría elegido nacer en una familia de esclavos- confesé-: ya he vivido peor que uno, pero nunca he tenido una familia. James olvidó que soy su hermano menor y no puedo rogar por el afecto que él se niega a darme... me desprecia y no pierde oportunidad para atacarme ¿por qué tengo que respetar nuestros lazos si él no lo hace?

-Porque cada acción tiene una consecuencia- Esme me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa-: usted ya vio lo que hizo la señorita Alice; ella intentó matarse y por atentar contra su propia vida debe soportar el castigo que se le ha asignado. Si usted daña a su hermano, también recibirá un castigo, ya sea del rey o de los dioses.

-¿Por qué le dijo a James que las flores eran para mí madre?- pregunté después de algunos minutos de silencio- La reina puede enfadarse con usted por algo que verá como una imprudencia.

-Porque Alice ahora está bajo mi cargo y es una dama de la corte que le pertenece al rey- respondió mirándome a los ojos con determinación-, no puedo dejar que su disputa con su hermano mayor dañe a alguien inocente. Alteza, con todo respeto le pido que deje de pensar en Alice como en su amiga, entiendo que se ganó su estima, pero ahora ella es una dama de la corte y tiene prohibido involucrarse de cualquier manera con la familia real.

-Esme, tú puedes prohibirle a Alice lo que quieras - murmuré recogiendo una de las rosas que había escogido del suelo-, pero yo soy un príncipe y me temo que tus reglas no están por sobre mí voluntad: tú no puedes quitarme a mi única amiga; esa es una decisión que no te pertenece.

Estimo mucho a Esme, es una mujer muy buena, de hecho si hubiera podido elegir, me habría gustado que ella fuese mi madre, pero creo que no tiene autoridad para prohibirme considerar a Alice mi amiga: sé que intenta cuidarla, pero no puedo ignorar el afecto que siento por ella y fingir que nunca existió nada...

* * *

_nota de autora: hay alguien aquí con vida? se que me fui de pronto y fue porque la universidad regresó :( trataré de volver pronto por aquí y pucha espero que todos estén bien con las cuarentenas de sus respectivos países y que se cuiden mucho mucho, les mando un abrazo gigante y nos leemos pronto._


	17. capítulo 17

**Alice POV**

Durante mi traslado al palacio Garrett me explicó a grandes rasgos cuales eran mis labores como cortesana y creo que no podría estar en mejor posición: puedo trabajar, me pagan por ello y si tengo un buen comportamiento puedo acompañar a la familia real en alguno de sus viajes.

Sin lugar a dudas ser dama de la corte es mucho más divertido que ser de la nobleza y creo que podré ser alguien muy útil en el palacio.

En cuanto llegamos el príncipe Jacob se acercó a mí para ayudarme a bajar del carruaje.

-Luces bastante contenta para haber sido castigada- murmuró- ¿De verdad estás feliz o estás fingiendo?

-¡Por supuesto que soy feliz, Alteza!- dije sonriendo- Puedo trabajar, me pagan por ello y tal vez pueda ir a algunos viajes... ¡Tal vez logre conocer la India y montar elefantes!

-Esperemos que así sea, Alice y bienvenida al palacio...

-¡Alice, Alice, Alice!- exclamó Seth corriendo hacia donde yo estaba para mirarme con una gran sonrisa- ¡Por fin estás aquí! ¡El palacio será mucho más divertido ahora que vivirás con nosotros!

-Seth, la señorita Alice no vivirá en el palacio para jugar contigo- le recordó el príncipe Emmett con amabilidad-, recuerda que está aquí para trabajar como cortesana y que difícilmente tendrá tiempo libre para jugar.

Sonreí un momento antes de que el príncipe Peter dejara su charla con su hermano Jasper para acercarse a saludarme. Miré a los príncipes rápidamente y no pude evitar preguntarme cuál de todos ellos sería capaz de matar a sus hermanos y por qué razón.

Parecen tan unidos que no puedo evitar temer porque el príncipe Emmett se vuelva ambicioso y quiera deshacerse de sus hermanos...Solo espero que siempre recuerde lo mucho que los quiere y que jamás piense en alguna vez hacerles daño.

Mientras avanzo hacia mi nuevo hogar, paso junto al pŕincipe Jasper que me mira con algo de preocupación. Él aún parece enfadado conmigo, pero no logro comprender la razón: sé que hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero no debería sentirse mal por no haber logrado llevar a cabo su plan inicial... de alguna manera me siento frustrada porque él no se siente feliz como los demás.

En cuanto entro a las dependencias de la señora Esme veo que se encuentran reunidas una serie de mujeres, todas uniformadas y serias que no dejan de mirarme con curiosidad. Supongo que son mis compañeras de trabajo y espero de todo corazón no tener ningún tipo de problemas con ellas.

-Bienvenida Alice- la señora Esme se acerca a mí a paso lento y con una expresión severa-, soy la concubina real Esme y estoy a cargo de la jurisdicción del Daminton.

-¿Daminton?- pregunté confundida.

-El Daminton es el área del palacio encargada de atender las necesidades de la familia real- contestó con un tono de suficiencia en la voz-, contamos con zonas de baños termales para proporcionar los baños que la familia necesita, conocimientos en medicina, belleza y nutrición... Te pedí al rey porque oí que sabes sobre plantas medicinales y maquillaje así que serás útil aquí.

-¡Tengo tres diplomas en estética y una especialización en maquillaje creativo! Con Charlotte, mi criada, logré volverla una verdadera belleza ¡Con decir que todos los soldados en casa del príncipe Edward se volteaban a verla!

-Ven conmigo...- me guió en completo silencio hasta su habitación donde se sentó detrás de un gran escritorio- ademàs de todo lo que señalaste ¿sabes leer?

-No- la señora Esme me miró con cierta incredulidad.

-Me estàs diciendo que la hija de una de las familias màs nobles del reino no sabe leer... ¡Es increíble!

-Yo sabía leer- me expliquè-, pero lo olvidè despuès de un accidente en que golpee mi cabeza.

-Da igual... vas a dedicarte a aprender a leer despuès de terminar tus labores, ninguna dama de mi corte se va a quedar sin saber leer.

-Sì, señora.

-Te señalarè algunas reglas que espero puedas seguir sin mayores dificultades- asentì con la cabeza al tiempo que prestaba atención-. Sè que eres amiga de los príncipes, pero ese trato fraterno aquì no puede continuar: eres una dama de la corte que està al servicio de los príncipes y debes recordar siempre cual es tu posición.

-Ya lo sè, señora.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer aquí es mantenerte alejada de la familia real y sus problemas. Debes observar y mantenerte en silencio en todo momento para evitarte cualquier problema...

Es injusto.

A mi no me interesa que ellos sean príncipes y que deba verlos como personas superiores a mi; son mis amigos, asi que no quiero tratarles diferente solamente porque ahora tengo que trabajar para ellos.

Salí de esta zona del palacio después de dejar mis cosas en la que serìa mi habitación. La señora Esme me había dado el resto del dìa libre para que conociera el palacio y pudiera memorizar cada uno de sus rincones, pero me dije que debía aprovechar el día para pasear por los jardines. Estaba haciendo eso, cuando vi al prìncipe Jasper caminar tranquilamente cerca de donde me encontraba.

Me acerqué corriendo hacia donde se encontraba, quería hablar con él porque no habìa tenido la oportunidad desde que el plan de huida fracasó.

-¡Alteza!- exclamé en cuanto me puse frente a èl, le dediqué la reverencia de rigor a modo de saludo mientras me miraba con un poco de enfado en sus ojos azules- No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle: sè que hizo todo lo posible para evitar mi matrimonio con el rey y siempre le estaré muy agradecida; es usted un muy buen amigo y...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Perdón?- no lograba entender de qué estaba hablando porque hasta ahora creo que no he hecho nada malo.

-¡Esto!- exclamó sujetando la mano en la que me había cortado para evitar la boda- ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo dificil que es la vida con una cicatriz?!...- le miré confundida, sè que la marca en mi mano es mucho más pequeña e insignificante que la cicatriz que èl lleva en su rostro, pero jamás pensé que podría importarle tanto- ¿Acaso no podías solo casarte con el rey?

-¡¿De verdad querías que me casara con el rey?!- exclamé casi al borde de las làgrimas- ¡¿Crees que habrìa sido feliz siendo la cuarta esposa de Su Majestad?!... ¡¿Sabes lo que me dijeron las damas de la corte cuando me estaban preparando para la ceremonia?! ¡¿Quieres oír sus consejos?! ¡Me dijeron que durante mi noche de bodas solo cerrara los ojos y pensara en algo agradable! Por un momento me dije que lo intentaría, que no duraría demasiado y que podría dedicar mi vida a borrar los recuerdos desagradables ¡Pero no soy tan valiente! No podía permitir que el rey... me hiciera suya a la fuerza... Sè que tal vez usted no lo entiende, pero sè que no habría podido vivir después de mi noche de bodas, así que creo que me haría la cicatriz una y mil veces.

-Alice, no lo entiendes- acarició suavemente con su pulgar el trozo de tela que me había puesto para cubrir mi herida- ¿Crees que es muy divertido ser una dama de la corte? Haz perdido completamente tu libertad ¡Eres propiedad del rey y nunca podrás abandonar el palacio! Estás condenada a vivir y morir aquí...

-No me arrepiento de mis decisiones, Alteza y entiendo que estè enfadado conmigo, pero trate de ponerse en mi lugar- me miró de reojo mientras yo sonreía contenta- ¡Vamos, no se enfade conmigo! ¡¿Por qué en lugar de enfadarse no damos un paseo?! Quiero conocer mejor el palacio y será bueno si lo hago en compañía.

El príncipe asintió antes de comenzar el camino por los jardines llenos de flores y algunos árboles frutales. Llegamos hasta la orilla de un lago donde nos sentamos un momento a contemplar el agua cristalina, creo que nunca en la vida había visto un lugar con agua tan clara y no pude evitar pensar que todo era increíblemente bello.

-Alteza, ¿cómo es el palacio?- me giré para mirar al príncipe Jasper que rápidamente desvió sus ojos de mi cara para contemplar el lago. Podría jurar que llevaba rato mirándome, pero de seguro solo fue un segundo y se sintió avergonzado de que lo descubriera.

-Es un lugar aterrador- su voz era triste y lejana, pero sentí que estaba siendo sincero-. Es el tipo de lugar donde no puedes confiar en nadie y terminas estando muy solo para poder sobrevivir.

-Pero yo no estoy sola- dije convencida.

-¿Por qué no estás sola?

-Porque usted está aquí conmigo, Alteza- le miré con una gran sonrisa que él correspondió tímidamente- y puede confiar en mí...

-¿Crees que puedes ser feliz aquí, Alice? - su mano permanecía sobre el pasto muy cerca de la mía, por lo que me decidí a darle un apretón amistoso.

-Por supuesto que sí- miré el paisaje a mi alrededor sin poder contener la sonrisa-, voy a ser feliz, sé que voy a lograrlo...

La verdad es que ser dama de la corte no es tan fácil como pensaba. Aquí nos uniforman de acuerdo al rango: la señora Esme viste de rojo, las otras damas de rango mayor visten de verde y las damas inferiores vestimos de amarillo y nos ordenan en filas según nuestro comportamiento o experiencia, por supuesto yo voy siempre al final porque soy la más nueva... y también la más torpe.

Casi todos los días causo algún accidente confundiendo las comidas de cada reina o derramando un poco de agua caliente en los dedos de algún príncipe a la hora de servir el té... Además, Jasper tenía razón: inevitablemente comienzo a sentirme un poco sola, porque no he logrado hacer ninguna amiga entre las otras cortesanas e incluso he escuchado que no les caigo muy bien.

-¿De verdad ocurrió eso?- una de las chicas hablaba con otra mientras yo terminaba de preparar un té para uno de los príncipes.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Luce emocionada- Alice escapó con el príncipe Jasper el día de su boda con el rey y aún continúan viéndose, estoy segura de que huirá con ella cuando el rey le regale alguna casa.

-Hay que ser estúpida para volverse amante del príncipe Jasper: es el único de los príncipes que no tiene fortuna y estoy segura que él trae mala suerte: piensa que Alice se involucró con él y pasó de ser reina a cortesana.

-¡Es un salvaje! Entre los sirvientes corre el rumor de que mató a unos lobos con sus propias manos y que mató él solo a un grupo de asesinos.

-Sin lugar a dudas Alice está loca...

-¡¿Creen que habrá visto su rostro sin la máscara?! ¡Debe ser horrible!

-¡Señoritas!- la voz de la señora Esme resonó en el lugar- ¡¿Con qué derecho se permiten hablar del príncipe como si no mereciera respeto?!

-¡Señora Esme!- lloró una de ellas- ¡Por favor discúlpenos, yo...!

-Ustedes saben que lo que han hecho es muy grave ¡¿Qué habría pasado si el prìncipe Jasper escucha palabras tan crueles?!

-¡señora Esme, yo le prometo, le juro que...!

-No me interesa oír tus promesas. Saben todas que no tolero la indisciplina y ustedes dos han cometido una falta grave, las veo en mi cuarto para indicarles su castigo y tengan por seguro que mientras yo viva no volverán a acercarse a ningún miembro de la familia real.

Pude sentir como las chicas se retiraban llorando. A mi también me han castigado, pero no por alguna falta grave, de hecho, mis castigos suelen ser levantar unos cuantos libros pesados por sobre mi cabeza unas cuantas horas en el cuarto de la señora Esme, pero me imagino que ella tiene toda una gama de posibles castigos.

-Alice- me llamó por lo que me asomé por la pequeña puerta sin darme cuenta de que había estado llorando en silencio-, sabía que estabas ahí.

-Lo siento, no pretendía escuchar conversaciones ajenas: yo estaba preparando un te y ellas comenzaron a hablar y...

-Debes aprender a ser fuerte- señalò mirándome con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Si te vas a derrumbar por solo un comentario malicioso, me temo que no eres adecuada para servir en la corte ni para sobrevivir en el palacio.

-¡Pero es tan injusto!- protesté limpiándome las lágrimas- ¡Ni siquiera es cierto lo que ellas dijeron! ¡Ademàs no deberìan juzgar al príncipe Jasper! ¡Si el mató a esas personas tal vez tiene sus motivos!

-¡Basta de lloriqueos infantiles! Sea cual sea tu relaciòn con el prìncipe, ya no existe- me recordò algo enfadada- ¡Tu eres una dama de la corte que pertenece al rey! Tu vida le pertenece al rey Carlisle, así que deja de entrometerte con sus hijos. Si no sigues mis consejos, solo causaràs problemas: una dama de la corte no debe aspirar a ser princesa y menos en tu situación.

-¡Yo no quiero ser princesa!

-Vamos, ve a servir ese te al prìncipe James antes de que se enfríe el agua y regresa de inmediato. Tenemos que preparar la llegada de la señorita Reneesme y su padre.

-¿Quién es la señorita Reneesme?

-Lo sabrás en su momento, ahora ve a terminar tus tareas.

Suspiré resignada, la verdad es que cada vez que me cruzo con la señora Esme hay motivo para un regaño y aunque llevo algún tiempo aquí no dejo de sentir que trabajo demasiado y que nadie lo reconoce.

Coloquè en una bandeja la pequeña tetera con el te que había estado preparando junto a las tazas. La verdad es que el prìncipe James me da un poco de miedo, desde que practicamente estaba disfrutando que me azotaran èl me es de cuidado y he aprendido a evitarle.

James se encontraba en uno de los jardines junto a su madre. No lucían felices, de hecho, parecían estar en medio de algo muy serio por lo que me preocupé de servir el té de la manera más rápida posible y tratando de no cometer errores.

-¿Tú no eres la hermana de Bella? ¿Alice?- preguntó la reina Tanya cuando terminé de servir su té.

-Sí, Alteza

-Me impresiona un poco que estés aquí- murmuró-, no muchas chicas nobles entran a ser damas de la corte... ¿Esme te trata bien? Si quisieras podrías ser una de mis cortesanas y atender solo mis necesidades sin tener que trabajar tanto.

-Yo estoy bien, Alteza, muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

La verdad es que jamás aceptaría trabajar con la reina Tanya: no se me olvida lo mal que trató a Jasper el día que vine de visita al palacio con mi hermana, así que no me imagino como debe tratar a sus damas.

-Eres amiga de mi hermano menor, ¿verdad?- el príncipe James se levantó de su silla y se paró junto a mí para mirarme con atención- Jasper es hijo de mi madre ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, Alteza- respondí tratando de mantener mi mirada al frente y que la voz no me temblara-, pero las damas de la corte no tenemos permitido ser amigas de los príncipes.

-Jasper no tiene amigos- añadió su madre mirándonos de reojo-, él solo sabe ser una desgracia para todos nosotros y ya.

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra- James se acercó a mí para sujetarme del brazo con fuerza-. Eres bonita, Alice, pero ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano que le gustó tanto como para casi rebelarse al rey?

-James ¿podrías dejar de seducir a las cortesanas cuando estas conmigo? No me interesa lo que hagas con ellas, pero es asqueroso de ver...

-Lo siento, madre...- James me soltó sin muchas ganas, pero mantuvo su mirada sobre mí. Era extraño, pero sus ojos que eran azules me producían una sensación de miedo e incomodidad. Jasper también tenía los ojos de ese color, pero su mirada en el fondo era tierna y triste al mismo tiempo, no me hacía sentir temor a pesar de que cuando nos conocimos él era intimidante.

-Me retiraré porque al parecer tú estás empeñado en conseguir algo de esta chica- murmuró la reina poniéndose de pie y haciendo que a los pocos segundos llegara su grupo de cortesanas-. Ven a verme a la hora de cenar, Jacob también estará y extraño tener una comida con mis hijos.

-Sí, madre...

La reina se retiró a paso lento y tranquilo junto al grupo de mujeres que estaban a su servicio, dejándome sola con su hijo.

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza en mi pecho, al tiempo que mi mente corría intentando buscar un modo de escapar: se supone que no puedo retirarme hasta que el príncipe me dé el permiso de hacerlo o hasta que la señora Esme venga a por mí y nada de eso está ocurriendo. Es cierto que las damas de la corte tienen prohibido relacionarse con miembros de la familia real, pero en el fondo nada prohíbe las relaciones informales y es estúpido pensar que alguien castigará a James si me hace algo, quiero decir, es uno de los hijos mayores del rey y tiene el poder de hacerme lo que quiera sin que nadie le recrimine por nada.

-Ahora quiero que me respondas- murmuró sujetando mi mentón con su mano para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me digas todos los secretos de Jasper? Sé que son cercanos y algo de interés tienes que saber.

-Yo no sé nada- susurré-, juro que desde que ingresé al palacio no hemos vuelto a hablar.

-Entonces trabaja para mí: puedes ganar muchas joyas y fortuna si en el palacio te rodeas de las personas adecuadas, además no es un secreto para mí que eres amiga de mis hermanos y eso es una gran ventaja.

-Alteza,- murmuré después de un par de segundos- la señora Esme me requiere con urgencia en el Daminton, si me lo permite, me gustaría retirarme.

-Vete- respondió con una sonrisa irónica-, pero ya encontraré la forma de hacerte trabajar para mí... Espero que recuerdes esto: yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y créeme que no me importa usar la fuerza.

Me retiré de aquel lugar rápidamente, sintiendo mi respiración acelerada y la piel de gallina. No sé por qué, pero James me produce una muy mala sensación en el cuerpo: es como si el miedo se volviera físico y más real que cualquier otra emoción.

Estoy segura de que esto se debe a la mala experiencia que tuve con él en el pasado y aunque creo que no voy a olvidarla, espero que pronto esta sensación logre disiparse.

Mientras avanzo en dirección al Daminton, siento que alguien me toma de la mano. Por un momento siento pánico al pensar que puede ser el príncipe James que me ha tendido algún tipo de trampa, pero me calmo en seguida al notar que es el príncipe Edward.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el jardín de las rosas en completo silencio. Me dedico a mirar las flores de colores mientras pienso en que él no había venido hace algunos días y que había comenzado a extrañarlo más de lo que es realmente saludable.

-¿Cómo ha estado?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Bien- digo sonriendo con sinceridad-, pero el trabajo es extenuante y no puedo evitar dormirme rendida cuando el día se acaba. Creo que nunca en la vida había trabajado tanto.

-Lo sé- me responde-. Esme siempre ha sido muy responsable con el trabajo, pero estaba pensando que esta tarde podríamos dar un paseo a caballo después del almuerzo ¿qué te parece?

-No puedo- suspiré ofuscada-, en las tardes tengo que ir a mi lección para aprender a leer. Se supone que esta semana aprenderé debo escribir un párrafo completo.

-Espera... ¿no sabes leer?- me preguntó deteniendo nuestro paseo- ¿Cómo leiste el poema que te entregué?

-La verdad es que Bella me lo leyó- confesé ruborizándome un poco.

-Supongo que Bella siempre supo la verdad de mis sentimientos... siempre creeré que no merecía a una esposa tan buena como ella, por eso he prometido que te daré a ti todo el amor que no pude entregarle a ella, solo debes tener paciencia ¿está bien?

-Claro...- aunque no sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando, no tenía muchas ganas de preguntar y arruinar la magia del momento.

-Quería llevarte a pasear para entregarte algo- sujetó mi mano entre las suyas para atar una pulsera con cuentas rojas-, esto simboliza una relación dulce y eterna; no te la vayas a quitar ¿está bien?

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias- dije alzando mi mano para contemplar la pulsera.

En ese instante se acercó a mí y me besó un segundo en la frente. Sonreí contenta, pero una parte de mí permanecía disconforme: si me quiere tanto como dice ¿por qué nunca me besa en los labios?

No puedo hablar con nadie de esto, ni siquiera con el príncipe Jacob que es el único que sabe todo lo que pasó en el festival de la luz, pero la verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo en este mundo y una también tiene sus necesidades... quiero decir, encarné en una chica que tiene casi 18 años y a esta edad es muy normal sentir deseo, pero tengo que frenarme porque ya todos creen que algo marcha mal con mi cabeza como para que también piensen que soy una atrevida.

De todas formas, mi inconsciente no tiene límites: he soñado que beso a Edward y me llena de emoción y calma cada vez que despierto de aquello, sin embargo, son más las veces que he soñado que comparto algo más que un simple beso con Jasper.

Es extraño, porque cuando le veo durante el día o cuando hablo con él las veces que nos cruzamos por el palacio, no es incómodo y no siento por él nada más que el cariño que puedes tener por un amigo o por tu hermano mayor, pero por las noches no puedo controlar lo que hace mi mente cuando duermo.

Comencé a tener estos sueños después de que llegué al palacio, pero en un principio eran inocentes, quiero decir, sólo soñaba con el beso a todo detalle que compartimos en el festival de la luz y asumí que era porque me sentía culpable por ello. Pero pronto comencé a soñar que Jasper me besaba en escenarios inventados completamente por mí imaginación, debo decir que no me preocupé hasta que comenzaron a ser más seguidos.

La última vez soñé que, por alguna razón estaba en el cuarto del príncipe. Jasper comenzaba a besarme muy lentamente al principio, pero luego nuestro beso se volvía un poco más violento, marcado por la mutua necesidad. Él empezó a besar mi cuello a medida que sus dedos comenzaban a desatar las cintas de mi vestido...

Fue entonces cuando desperté más agitada que de costumbre y sintiéndome muy confundida por los juegos a los que me sometía mi mente.

Por esa razón también me he dedicado a trabajar hasta muy muy tarde: si trabajo hasta quedar rendida, entonces no sueño absolutamente nada y todo sigue en una aparente calma...


	18. Chapter 18

**Alice POV**

Las semanas pasan y la vida sigue un curso más o menos similar: además de hacer jabón, preparar el te, ayudar a las princesas en tratamientos inútiles de fertilidad y leer los libros que me obliga la señora Esme, la vida se ha vuelto rutinaria. Cada día es más agotador que el anterior y la noche se me hace muy corta como para lograr sentirme descansada.

Veo a los príncipes brevemente los días que vienen a tomar un baño o durante la hora de la comida cuando debo servir la mesa, pero es muy dificil intercambiar palabras con ellos, ya que siempre hay alguien mirando y de alguna manera mi posición no me hace digna de su amistad. En un principio me sentía muy sola, pero poco a poco la soledad se disipa: seguimos siendo amigos, pero de un modo diferente, además Seth se encarga de mantenerme informada de todo lo que hace, ya que en cuanto supo que aprendí a leer comenzó a inventarse excusas para escribirme; es un chico adorable y no se me olvida que aquí él fue mi primer amigo.

La señora Esme me había enviado a ordenar los maquillajes que usarían en una de las princesas, yo no tengo permitido acercarme a nadie de la familia real más que para servir el té o la comida, pero espero que pronto me asciendan de posición dentro de la corte para poder demostrarles a todos lo mucho que sé sobre maquillaje y cuidado de la piel.

Estaba en camino a cumplir mi tarea, cuando siento los gritos desesperados de un hombre. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo hasta que me asomé por una de las puertas del Daminton y vi al príncipe Emmett. El hombre llevaba el torso desnudo mientras dos damas de la corte le aplicaban hielo a lo que parecían ser unas erupciones rojas que recorrían toda su piel, algunas de aquellas erupciones estaban en sangre viva, ya que las había apretado haciéndose aún más daño.

-¡Rápido, quiero más hielo!- exclamó completamente desesperado- ¡Me duele! ¡Hagan algo!

-¡No deben aplicar hielo!- grité antes de que las damas de la corte volvieran a ponerle agua fria en la piel. El prìncipe Emmett se dio la vuelta para mirarme enfadado.

-¡¿Qué sabes tu de esto?!- el príncipe me miró con desconfianza al tiempo que yo entraba a la habitaciòn. Me acerqué a él para observar más de cerca la dolencia que le aquejaba y llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente Emmett sufre de lupus. El lupus puede llegar a ser extremadamente doloroso y la sensación de dolor puede aumentar debido a la tensión muscular o al estrés.

-Alteza, cálmese- murmuré con una voz suave-. Su dolor aumenta cada vez que se pone nervioso ¿verdad? Intente respirar profundo un par de veces y prometa que va a confiar en mí.

-No puedo respirar- gruñó enfadado-, siento presión en el pecho.

-Es nervioso, si se calma podrá volver a respirar con normalidad- el príncipe asintió mientras yo buscaba un poco de aceite de oliva y agua caliente para aliviar el dolor de su enfermedad-. Confíe en mí: el agua caliente ayuda con los dolores musculares y el aceite de oliva calmará un poco las erupciones rojas.

Me apresuré a aplicar un poco de aceite en su brazo, sin embargo, aún no terminaba mi labor cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Miré a la señora Esme, asustada, mientras ella parecía más enojada que nunca.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que podías atender al príncipe heredero?! - me gritó.

-Lo siento, señora Esme, yo tenía que ayudar porque las damas de la corte iban a hacer algo que podía causarle más daño y...

-¡Ve a mi habitación ahora!- me puse de pie resignada a un nuevo castigo, hice una pequeña reverencia y me retiré sintiéndome muy frustrada- Lo siento mucho, Alteza, esta niña aún está aprendiendo y...

El cuarto de la señora Esme era mucho más grande que el mío: tenía la cama, un escritorio con muchos libros y un tocador para maquillarse, además de 2 dependencias con una pequeña mesa para tomar el té. Supongo que no le va mal siendo una de las amantes oficiales del rey.

-¡De rodillas!- me indicó en cuanto entró a su cuarto. Le hice caso mientras observaba como ella se sentaba detrás de su escritorio- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes atender a los príncipes?!

-¡No lo entiendo!- me quejé- ¡No es justo que me griten por ayudar a alguien de la familia real! ¡Le ayudé porque sabía como calmar su dolor y no podía quedarme y escuchar como sufría sin hacer nada por él!

-Alice, tienes que entender que involucrarte en la vida de los príncipes o de cualquiera de los hombres de esta familia solo te pondrá en peligro...

-¡¿Cómo puede ponerme en peligro curar la enfermedad de alguien?!

-Sé que no lo entiendes ahora, pero es que tampoco estás lista aún para atender a los príncipes: tus labores siguen siendo básicas

y no debes interferir en el trabajo de las otras damas...además ¿qué habría pasado si tu tratamiento no hubiera funcionado en el príncipe?

-Iba a funcionar de todas formas...- murmuré en voz baja con la esperanza de que no me escuchara, sin embargo, no lo logré.

-Manos arriba- me indicó mientras buscaba unos cuantos libros-, vas a sostenerlos por sobre tu cabeza y luego vas a leerlos.

La señora Esme puso al menos tres libros entre mis brazos mientras yo intentaba concentrarme para que no se cayeran. A continuación ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio para comer su almuerzo, la verdad es que siempre come lo mismo; nunca la he visto probar algo diferente a la sopa de avena sin condimentos ni sal que se sirve cada día a la misma hora.

-Señora Esme...- susurré ganándome su atención- ¿Por qué siempre come sopa de avena? ¿Está enferma?

-Porque no puedo disfrutar el sabor del té si como algo más condimentado- respondio sin dirigirme la mirada-. No hables y concentrate en tu castigo.

-Si se siente mal debería pedirle al médico de la familia real que la revise- susurré- ¡Si quiere yo puedo ir a buscarlo sin que nadie me vea!

-Silencio...

-¡señora Esme, la salud es muy importante y...!

-¿No vas a guardar silencio?- negué con la cabeza mirándola con una breve sonrisa que ella me correspondió tímidamente.

-No hasta asegurarme que usted se encuentra saludable- sentencié.

-Me encuentro bien y me encontraré mejor si me dejas terminar mi comida...¿Sabes que? Olvida el castigo y ve a regar el jardín que está cerca de las dependencias de Garrett ¡Hazlo bien porque ese es tu castigo!

-¡Claro que si!

Me alejé corriendo de aquellas dependencias del palacio para ir en busca de un jarrón que pudiera llenar con agua. La verdad es que regar arboles es un castigo más agotador del que pensaba, ya que tenía que cargar el agua y con un pequeño plato repartirla entre las interminables plantas y flores que había en el lugar. Al cabo de 15 minutos ya tenía la falda de mi uniforme empapada y un mechón de cabello cayendo por mi frente.

-¡Beban!- exclamé arrojando el agua de forma descuidada entre las plantas- ¡Beban mucho!

Iba a meter el plato en el jarrón una vez más para sacar un poco de agua, mas de pronto el jarron de cerámica se rompió en pedazos esparciendo su contenido en el pasto... Suspiré totalmente frustrada, pero mi mala suerte estaba a punto de empeorar, ya que el príncipe Jasper apareció de la nada con parte de su cara mojada y mirándome con un poco de curiosidad en sus azules ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?- me preguntó mientras yo no me atrevía a mirarle- Aparte de despertarme con un poco de agua fría, siento algo de curiosidad

-Estoy regando el jardín porque la señora Esme me castigó...

-¡¿Otra vez?!- preguntó sorprendido- Te castigaron con prohibición de comer la semana pasada, no fue fácil llevarte parte de mi cena: Garrett siempre estaba por descubrirme.

Jasper fue muy dulce durante esa semana, ya que encontró la forma de llegar a la puerta de mi habitación sin que ninguna cortesana lo viera para darme la mitad de su comida. La primera vez que golpeó mi puerta, me regañó diciendo que no volvería a alimentarme y que moriría por ello, sin embargo, al día siguiente estaba ahí con parte de su cena y una fruta que recogía en el camino y que yo guardaba para ingerirla en algún momento del día.

-La verdad es que usted tenía razón- respondí sentándome un momento en el pasto para jugar con la hierba. El príncipe se sentó frente a mí mientras me miraba con atención-: ser una dama de la corte no es tan fácil y ¡me siento tan cansada!

-Tuviste la opción de huir- me recordó-, pero decidiste no hacerlo: eres tan buena que antepones al resto...Si me hubieras dejado, el día que te comprometieron con el rey, habría logrado llevarte a salvo a un lugar mucho más tranquilo que el palacio.

-Pero habría tenido que herir o matar gente y sé que no le gusta hacer eso...

Me tomó la mano con determinación, haciendo que por un segundo mi respiración se detuviera.

-No me importa matar gente si es por ti- vi esa decisión en sus ojos y no pude evitar que un leve escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral.

-Alteza, yo no valgo la vida de una persona- le miré a los ojos-. Entiendo que debe defenderse y proteger su vida, pero me sentiría muy triste si algún día se ve en la necesidad de matar a alguien por mi causa... Además, soy feliz aquí: tengo trabajo, he aprendido mucho y veo a mis amigos todos los días... lo único malo es que aquí no valoran mi talento y con una jefa que no valora lo que haces es imposible crecer laboralmente en una empresa.

-¿Talento?

-¡Claro que si!- exclamé decidida- ¡Yo reboso talento y vocación, pero nadie lo valora!

-Creo que no te entiendo...

-¡Lo que pasa es que descubrí que el príncipe Emmett...!- guardè silencio de inmediato al darme cuenta que estaba hablando de màs.

-Descubriste que Emmett está enfermo- completó por mí- e intentaste ayudarle...

-¡La señora Esme dijo que era un secreto y que nadie debía saberlo!...¡¿Estoy en problemas?!

-No, tranquila... sé de la enfermedad de mi hermano porque él me lo dijo, es casi la única persona en la que confío aquí y nos lo contamos todo.

-¿No confía en sus otros hermanos?- pregunté con un poco de curiosidad.

El príncipe guardó silencio mientras parecía pensar la respuesta.

-Mis hermanos son buenos hombres, pero es porque aún mi padre está en el trono- respondió-, le aseguro que cuando él muera, se rebelará la verdadera esencia de sus almas.

-Yo creo que debe intentar hacer amigos y recuperar la relación con los otros príncipes es una buena opción para comenzar con ello.

-¡Yo sí tengo amigos!- exclamó mirándome de reojo-...Lo que pasa es que somos de diferentes especies, pero nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿De qué habla?

-Me agradan los árboles- señaló-, por ejemplo, ¿ve aquel manzano lleno de frutas?- asentí en respuesta- Lo planté con Emmett cuando tenía 4 años y se llama Bernie y el naranjo que está al lado se puede llamar... Frutoso...

-¿Está jugando conmigo?

-No, cuando era niño y vivía en la casa de los Vulturi no tenía más amigos que los árboles, mi favorito era un roble que tenía ramas firmes y al que solía treparme para jugar, era algo así como mi mejor amigo.

-Su voz suena triste... ¿qué pasó con su árbol?

-Una vez el señor Vulturi me llevó a acampar cerca de donde estaba ese árbol, dijo que quería tratarme mejor y me dejó solo en una cueva que tenía una familia de lobos. Yo solo me quedé esperándole mientras los lobos dormían, no me dí cuenta que estaban ahí hasta que me dió mucho frío y tuve que quitar unas ramas de mi árbol para encender una fogata.

-¿Qué pasó después?- su historia era realmente interesante, como una novela y quería saber el final aunque una parte de mí se hacía la idea de éste.

-Los lobos me atacaron y tuve que defenderme, la verdad no sé cómo sobreviví, supongo que tuve suerte... Maté a los lobos y usé mi árbol para incendiar la cueva. El rumor de lo que hice se expandió y la gente del reino comenzó a llamarme perro, pero yo solo quería vivir y demostrar que merecía respeto.

-La vida ha sido muy injusta con usted.

-Los dioses solo envían aquello que podemos soportar... de niño pensaba que mi destino era el sufrimiento porque tal vez había lastimado a mi familia, pero la verdad es que fue mi propia madre la que me cortó la cara cuando era pequeño y marcó mi destino.

-Lo siento mucho- susurré incapaz de mirarle a los ojos porque sentía mucho dolor por todo lo que él había sufrido-, pero ahora no debe concentrarse en su pasado: usted debe intentar perdonar a su madre para vivir un presente alegre y tranquilo.

Es verdad que la infancia puede marcar a una persona: el príncipe Jasper tiene casi 22 años y su vida se encuentra aún torturada por las marcas y el dolor que le fue infligido cuando era pequeño.

Sin embargo, en esencia sigue siendo un alma pura y noble: jamás le he escuchado decir que planea venganza o que odia a su madre; él no me lo ha dicho, pero en el fondo sigue siendo aquel niño que busca ternura y calor de la mujer que le dió la vida...

**Jasper POV**

Hace unos días mi padre me comunicó que el general Charlie y su hija Renesmee vendrían de visita al palacio. Les conozco desde que me enseñaron a usar la espada, la hija mayor del general es esposa de Emmett y su hija menor es una gran luchadora.

El general es amigo de mi padre desde que luchaban por unificar el reino, cuando Emmett era un niño, así que supongo que los lazos no se han perdido ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo.

Finalmente, llegaron al palacio un día antes del cumpleaños de Seth. La chica llevaba consigo una piel de oso, tan grande, que apenas podía cargarla y su padre la miraba con un poco de desaprobación, pero marcada por un profundo cariño.

-¡Hola, Jasper!- me saludó ella muy contenta haciendo una reverencia algo torpe- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias... ¿Me haz traído un regalo?- pregunté haciendo ademán de tomar la piel de oso, pero ella la apartó de inmediato de mi alcance.

-¡No es para ti!- exclamó mirándome enfadada- Es para otra persona... ¡Yo misma cacé el oso y le quité la piel! Es para Seth...

-¿Seth?- pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Sabes dónde está?!

-Debe estar con mis hermanos.

-¡Gracias!

La chica pelirroja se alejó cargando su piel de oso para buscar a mi hermano. Lucía bastante confiada con su obsequio, así que creo que el motivo de esta visita es más que nada el cumpleaños de mi hermano que la relación del general con su amigo, el rey.

-Esta niña... ¡Cumplió 13 años y se ha vuelto loca!- exclamó su padre- Ese regalo costoso debería ser para mí y ni siquiera me deja tocarlo.

-Hace tiempo no lo veía, señor...

-Así es...- respondió Charlie mirándome con una sonrisa- Llegó a mis oídos el rumor de que asesinó a un grupo grande de monjes hace unos meses... Alteza, yo no le enseñé a usar la espada para causar muerte; se lo enseñé con la finalidad de la defensa y la justicia.

-Esos hombres eran asesinos, Charlie...

-¿Qué importa eso?- preguntó- Usted tendrá que soportar el castigo de los dioses porque no está en su poder decidir la vida o la muerte de otras personas.

-He soportado la ira de los dioses durante toda mi vida... No me da miedo lo que pueda pasarme, no puede ser peor a lo que ya he vivido.

-He notado que estás un poco más delgado ¿No habrás descuidado tu entrenamiento para estudiar las basuras que enseña Garrett?

-Sigo entrenando y practicando mis habilidades militares- respondí sonriendo-, pero ahora también utilizo mi cerebro: he pasado muchos años viviendo sin mucha educación y la verdad es que hasta ahora he aprendido bastante.

Al día siguiente, era el cumpleaños de Seth y con mis hermanos habíamos estado organizando una pequeña fiesta. La verdad, hace años no participaba de los cumpleaños de mis hermanos y no sé muy bien lo que se hace, pero espero que este sea un muy buen día. Durante la hora del almuerzo, mis hermanos se dedicaron a hacer beber a Seth con la excusa de brindar por él y como resultado, el pobre chico se embriagó tan rápido que casi se queda dormido en su lugar en la mesa.

Mientras avanzo por los pasillos para reunirme con Jacob, después de la comida, veo que James y María mantienen una conversación, pero la chica luce algo incómoda. Sé que es de mala educación quedarme a escuchar conversaciones de otros, pero creo que es peor si James intenta hacerle algo a nuestra hermana.

-Así que el rey planea tu boda con una familia que ni siquiera tiene posibilidades para llegar al trono- murmura James mirando a la chica con atención-... eso sí que es apartarte del juego...

-Haré lo que mi padre ordene- respondió María con una sonrisa marcada por la resignación-, si él cree que debo casarme con esa familia entonces lo haré...

-María, deja de ser tan hipócrita: tú quieres y te mereces llegar a ser reina y para eso necesitas a un esposo que tenga posibilidades de llegar al trono.

-¿Hablas de ti?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja- ¿Crees que tú puedes llegar al trono?

-Si te casas conmigo, te convertiré en reina y tendrás el mundo a tus pies- James sujetó la mano de María para poner un anillo en su dedo-. Cásate conmigo y logremos llegar al trono juntos...

-¡No me hagas reir!- exclamó ella quitándose el anillo- Si me caso contigo solo seré tu segunda esposa y yo quiero ser la primera... Si me deseas tanto, debes divorciarte de Victoria y convertirme en tu primera esposa y así haré todo lo posible porque mi familia te apoye en tu carrera por el trono...

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso... La familia de Victoria es clave en mi avance al trono, además tengo hijas con ella y está embarazada, no puedo desamparar a mis hijos.

-Entonces no puedo casarme contigo y esperaré una oferta mejor que me asegure ser la primera esposa y llegar al trono...

-¡¿Crees que tendrás una oferta mejor?!- James sujetó a María por el brazo ejerciendo en ella un poco de presión- Te conozco más de lo que crees y sé que esperas que Jasper llegue a ti con una propuesta, pero no esperaba que fueras tan estúpida ¡Jasper no tiene posibilidades de llegar al trono! ¡Él jamás se convertirá en rey!.. ¡Es una bestia!

-¿Y no crees que es divertido intentar domarlo?- María le miró con una sonrisa- ¡Si soy su esposa, podré convencerlo de lo que sea! No tiene otra esposa ni hijos, así que con él yo sería la reina y luego la reina madre...

-¡Estás loca!- James la sacudió un poco, lleno de rabia- ¡No permitiré que te cases con Jasper nunca! ¡Tú solo serás mía!

En ese momento, James intentó besar a María a la fuerza, por lo que rápidamente salí de mi escondite y le empujé para que se alejara de ella.

-¡¿Por qué no te metes en tus malditos asuntos?!- me gritó James mirándome con rabia en los ojos.

-¡Mírate!- exclamé- ¡Dices que yo soy un salvaje y tú ni siquiera puedes controlarte!

-¡No me hables, maldito perro!

Maria y yo comenzamos a caminar por los jardines en dirección a la pequeña fiesta que le habíamos organizado a nuestro hermano menor. La verdad es que era un poco incómodo, considerando que escuché toda la conversación que había tenido con James y tambièn su creencia de que yo deberìa comenzar una carrera para ascender al trono. Siendo honesto, nunca he pensado en la idea de convertirme en rey, de hecho solo quiero ayudar a Emmett a conseguir su derecho como príncipe heredero y jamás pensaría en traicionarle.

Mientras caminábamos pude ver a lo lejos a Alice con mi hermano Seth. El chico tenia puesto un sombrero triangular, similar a un cono, bastante extraño que no había visto nunca en mi vida, pero se veía realmente contento y la joven usaba un vestido celeste claro muy diferente a su uniforme de cortesana.

-¿Seth, estàs feliz?- preguntò la chica cuando mi hermano la miraba emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto que sì! ¡Muchas gracias por los regalos!

-¡De nada, Alteza! Eres la primera persona que fue mi amigo aquí, ¡así que te debo mucho!

-¿Por qué no bailas? ¡Dijiste que me enseñarías esos bailes extraños de India y aún no aprendo!

-¿Bailar?... Bueno... si es lo que quiere, aunque debo decir que este vestido no es del todo adecuado.

Alice comenzó a cantar y bailar una canción en un idioma extraño, al tiempo que mi hermano intentaba imitar sus movimientos en una coreografía bastante poco coordinada. La escena era bastante divertida, por lo que detuve mi camino y comencè a reìr mientras la princesa Maria me miraba con molestia e incredulidad.

-¡Increíble!- exclamaron mis hermanos asomándose por entre unos árboles cuando Alice había terminado.

-No sabíamos que también bailaba- señalò Emmett riendo.

-¡Yo digo que debe cantarnos una canción!- exclamó Peter mientras Jacob asentía con ganas.

-¡No! ¡Lárguense!- exclamó Seth cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- ¡Es mi regalo de cumpleaños y lo están arruinando! ¡Quiero que se vayan!

-¡Vamos, no seas egoísta!- reclamó Jacob empujándolo un poco- La señorita Alice también es nuestra amiga...

-Vale, vale, no peleen- dijo ella riendo-... ¿Qué canción puede ser?... ¡Ya lo sé!

Todos guardaron silencio para que ella pudiera comenzar a cantar y yo observaba la escena desde la distancia, sintiendo como poco a poco una emoción extraña crecía en mi interior.

-_" Hoy, he venido por ti _

_Para hacerte feliz_  
_Olvidarte del pasado y empezar de nuevo_  
_Hoy, he venido por ti_  
_No seremos dolor_  
_Que la vida nos regale una última canción_  
_De amor, de amor_  
_Que la vida nos regale una última canción (...)"_

Al escuchar su voz suave y dulce en aquella melodía que yo no conocía, fue que lo entendí: mis sentimientos por Alice no tenían nada que ver con la amistad o la ternura; yo cuando la besé durante el festival de la luz no fue por un efecto del alcohol y tampoco intenté escapar con ella cuando iba a casarse porque me lo hubiera pedido mi hermano o a raíz de una promesa: yo hice todas esas cosas y pensé en casarme con ella porque la quiero.

La quiero como nunca pude querer a nadie... No... yo no solo la quiero, ¡yo estoy absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorado de la señorita Alice ! y todo el tiempo que me mantuve confundido en una emoción que era para mí desconocida, fue porque nunca había experimentado algo así y sentí un profundo miedo de causarle daño por mi culpa.

¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo le explico a ella la profundidad de mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Alice me acepte? Al mirarla sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho, por lo que rápidamente me alejé en dirección al río para pensar un poco, lejos de todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Me quedé un rato, lanzando pequeñas piedras al agua y teniendo la sensación de que mis sentimientos por ella solo me traerían un gran sufrimiento: Alice es tan bonita, ella es preciosa y yo... yo soy un hombre con una cara horriblemente fea, un monstruo que no se merece a una criatura tan hermosa como ella.

-Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?- Jacob se acercó a mí para sentarse a mi lado- La fiesta para Seth està a punto de comenzar y es injusto que tu te quedes aquí solo...

-No creo que haga falta mi compañía- susurré-, además como no sé lo que le gusta, no he podido comprarle ningún regalo.

-¡Esas son tonterías! ¡Vamos, no dejaré que te quedes aquì solo!

Jacob me ayudó a levantarme para llevarme al cumpleaños, mientras yo solo mantenìa mis pensamientos en Alice y en como olvidar lo que, descubrí, siento por ella...

* * *

_hola! si hay alguien aquì con vida dejarè el link de la cancion por __aquí: es de Cami Gallardo y elegì esa cancion porque es muy bonita y no es tan conocida. _

_Espero que esten bien con la pandemia y les mando un abrazo virtual gigante uwu_

watch?v=pBSwzYbSPf8


	19. capítulo 19

**Alice POV**

El día del cumpleaños de Seth me entusiasmaba mucho: estuve casi dos semanas preparando todo para decorar los árboles con unas especies de guirnaldas, hice unos gorritos de cumpleaños y unos dibujos de él como estilo de caricatura que planeaba regalarle para que pudiera tener en su habitación, también el día anterior había preparado un pequeño pastel para que pudiera soplar las velas y pedir su deseo.

Había pedido permiso a la señora Esme para trabajar solo durante la mañana y de milagro me dejó hacerlo, ya que dijo que precisamente un miembro de la familia real solicitaba mi presencia en la celebración por lo que no podía negarse. Después me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que mantuviera mi distancia y que intentara no involucrarme demasiado... la verdad es que me sé su discurso de memoria porque suele decirme lo mismo cada semana, pero supongo que en el fondo lo hace porque sí se preocupa por mí.

Ese día terminé mis tareas temprano, así que corrí rápido a mi habitación para cambiarme el uniforme por un vestido de color celeste y unos adornos con forma de flores para el cabello. Me maquillé un poco y me puse un color rosado en los labios; cuando me sentí conforme con el resultado, corrí con todas las cosas que tenía preparadas para decorar el jardín.

Al tener todo listo, fui a buscar a Seth: debía estar en el salón donde la familia real suele tomar sus comidas. No sabía como iba a captar su atención para que viniera conmigo, pero al menos la suerte estaba de mi lado y le encontré deambulando por uno de los pasillos, aunque se veía un tanto extraño, ya que se tambaleaba un poco y cuando me acerqué pude sentir un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-¡Seth ¿Haz estado bebiendo?!- pregunté alarmada a lo que el chico solo sonreía como un bobo- ¡Aunque hoy sea tu cumpleaños, eres muy pequeño para hacer esas cosas!

-Mis hermanos dijeron que estaba bien...- señalò en un evidente estado de ebriedad- Jacob dice que como ya tengo 14 años, soy un hombre y los hombres de verdad beben alcohol...

-¡Regañaré a Jacob más tarde!... ¡Tú no eres más que un niño!... De todas formas, ¿puedes sostenerte de pie?

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Seth mirándome de reojo antes de comenzar a reír-... ¡Te ves graciosa, Alice! ¡Es como si hubiera 3 versiones de ti!

Parpadee un segundo antes de sujetar al chico por el brazo y llevarlo conmigo al jardín. Al menos la caminata le hizo bien, ya que parecía un poco más sobrio cuando habíamos llegado al lugar en el que preparé su sorpresa. Me atrevì a mirar su cara y pude notar que estaba bastante feliz y que sus ojitos brillaban por la emoción.

-¿Esto es para mí?- preguntó desbordando felicidad- ¿Hiciste todo esto para mì?

-Claro que sí, Alteza- respondí agarrando uno de los gorritos de cumpleaños que había hecho para colocarlo sobre su cabeza y luego poder usar el mío-... ¡De dónde vengo es como se celebran los cumpleaños!

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó emocionado.

Sujeté el pastel con la vela encendida y canté la canción de los cumpleaños para luego indicarle que debía pedir un deseo en silencio y soplar la vela para que se hiciera realidad.

-¿Seth, estás feliz?- pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- el chico sonreía con ganas- ¡Muchas gracias por los regalos!

-¡De nada, Alteza!- me sentía bastante contenta conmigo misma porque todo mi esfuerzo en la sorpresa había valido la pena- Eres la primera persona que fue mi amigo aquí, ¡Así que te debo mucho!

Me pidió que le ayudara a aprender algún baile de India e hice mi mejor esfuerzo intentando bailar una coreografía de un nivel básico, pero he estado tanto tiempo sin bailar y Seth es tan descoordinado, que creo que la danza ya no es mi mayor talento. Lo bueno es que como él solo me ha visto bailar a mi, no tiene puntos de comparación.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó uno de los hermanos de Seth, al tiempo que salían los demàs de entre unos árboles.

-No sabíamos que también bailaba- el príncipe Emmett comenzó a reír, mientras yo no podìa ocultar que mi cara se estaba volviendo roja.

-¡Yo digo que debe cantarnos una canción!- Peter se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, a lo que yo solo podía pensar que esto sì era mucha humillación. Me fije en que el príncipe Edward reía junto a sus hermanos y me miraba con ternura; yo creo que en el fondo pensaba que es maravilloso que todos nos llevemos tan bien y que a su familia le resulte una persona agradable...

Comencé a cantar una canción que conocía de una noche de karaoke antes de que Seth terminara por pelear con sus hermanos mayores.

\- _" __Hoy, he venido por ti_

_Para hacerte feliz_

_Olvidarte del pasado y empezar de nuevo_

_Hoy, he venido por ti_

_No seremos dolor_

_Que la vida nos regale una última canción_

_De amor, de amor_

_Que la vida nos regale una última canción (...)"_

La verdad es que nunca me he considerado buena cantando, digamos que mi experiencia en el canto se limita a karaokes y concursos locales, pero jamás he ganado nada y ha sido solo una brillante forma de salir del paso. Sin embargo, aquí los príncipes me escuchaban con atención y parecían entretenidos, como si mi voz fuera realmente bonita y no fuese solo una aficionada.

-¡Si que es talentosa!- exclamó el príncipe Peter- ¡Eres la cortesana más entretenida del palacio!

Los otros príncipes asintieron en señal de aprobación, mientras yo solo podía sonreìr, agradecida por tantos cumplidos. No obstante, mi sonrisa se terminó cuando la imagen del príncipe Jasper se asomó a lo lejos. Yo no tenía idea de que estaba por aquí cerca o que estaba observando la celebración de lejos, de hecho parecía preocupado por algo importante, pero me dije que lo mejor era dejarle solo un momento, tal vez después pueda hablar con él y preguntarle si está todo bien.

La princesa María se acercó a los pocos minutos para avisar a sus hermanos que podían ir a uno de los comedores, para dar inicio a la celebración.

-Alice, no es necesario que vengas- ella me detuvo mientras yo iba al final-, ya haz hecho más que suficiente para hacer feliz a mí hermano y haz cumplido tu labor como dama de la corte.

-No lo hice porque fuera mi trabajo- aclaré sintiéndome un poco incómoda por lo que la princesa estaba insinuando-, lo hice porque el príncipe Seth es mi amigo.

-¡Te estás extralimitando!- me miró a los ojos furiosa- Puede que lo hayas olvidado, pero Seth es un príncipe y es imposible que sea amigo de una simple cortesana... ¡No seas estúpida y recuerda cual es tu lugar!

-Usted no ha cambiado nada, ¿cierto?- crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho e intenté lucir lo más intimidante posible- ¡Sigue siendo la misma niña mal criada que se cree con el derecho a humillar a los demás!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- el príncipe Emmett retrocedió hasta donde María y yo estábamos manteniendo nuestra discusión- ¿Todo está bien?

-Lo que pasa, hermano, es que estaba agradeciendo a Alice lo que hizo por Seth y que ya puede retirarse a continuar con sus labores como dama de la corte.

-La señorita Alice puede venir con nosotros- indicó Emmett mirándome con una sonrisa-, yo mismo le solicité a la señora Esme que permitiera su presencia en la celebración: como no sabía que regalarle a Seth, supuse que la presencia de Alice sería un buen obsequio de mi parte... ¿Nos vamos?

No pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de desagrado de la princesa; al menos me conforma saber que ella no tiene autoridad por sobre su hermano mayor.

-Sì que eres inteligente- murmuró para que solo yo pudiera escucharla-, incluso te haz ganado el favor del príncipe heredero...

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarla. La princesa Maria y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien, porque no es buena persona, quiero decir, no puedo juzgar sus creencias porque ella no conoce otro mundo que el de su civilización medieval, pero sus hermanos tampoco y aún así me tratan con respeto a tal punto que creo que me he ganado su cariño y confianza.

La gran mesa del salón que habían acondicionado para la celebración, estaba llena de comida y bebidas. Los príncipes se sentaron mientras yo me quedé de pie cerca de una de las puertas; no puedo sentarme porque en cualquier momento puede venir alguna de las reinas o de las cortesanas y puedo tener algún problema.

-¡Yo digo que es momento de hacer entrega de los regalos!- exclamó Seth emocionado y poniéndose de pie para que yo pudiera ver los regalos que recibía.

La princesa María le regalo un libro y unas pelotas pequeñas de seda, el príncipe Peter una honda nueva y el príncipe James un arco con flechas.

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- preguntó de pronto el príncipe Jacob mirando a sus hermanos.

-Yo vi que se dirigía al río- murmuré bajando un poco la mirada.

-Voy a buscarlo.

-Jacob, no es necesario que vayas- el príncipe James le miró con cierto desdén antes de beber de su copa de vino-: si él no quiere estar aquí, no deberías obligarle.

-Voy a ver si le pasa algo...

Jacob salió por la entrada principal para ir a buscar a su hermano, mientras todos seguíamos atentos a los regalos que estaba recibiendo Seth y a la comida que estaba sobre la mesa. Yo solo comí un pequeño pastel que Emmett me ofreció y seguì atenta al cumpleaños, hasta que de pronto una chica enfundada en la piel de un oso apareciò a mi lado.

-¡¿Què es eso?!- exclamó el príncipe Seth mirando asustado- ¡Alice, sal de ahí! ¡Hay un oso!

-¡Es su regalo, Alteza!- respondió la chica quitándose la piel del animal de encima- ¡Yo misma capturé al animal y le quité la piel!

La señorita Renesmee era una niña no mayor a 14 o 15 años que lucía su cabello liso y rojizo atado en una cola, usaba una armadura como las que solían usar los guardias del palacio y tenía una sonrisa radiante que marcaba unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. No se asemejaba en nada a las otras chicas que había visto desde que llegué aquí, de hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que ella use vestidos o maquillaje.

-¡¿Tú que eres?!- preguntó Seth mirando a la chica de reojo- ¡¿Eres realmente una chica?!

-Alteza, ¿No le gusta?- la niña lucía realmente desanimada y frunció el ceño, como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Seth se sentó junto a James- ¡Me dan miedo los osos!

La chica dejó la piel de oso en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia el jardín mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-Seth, eso no fue amable- le reprendió el príncipe Edward.

-¡Ya lo sé!- se defendió- Pero ella me da miedo ¡Es tan rara!...

Pasaron unos breves segundos de silencio, hasta que el príncipe James lo rompió nuevamente, aunque pude notar que algo habìa cambiado un poco en su semblante.

-Seth ¿Qué te dio de regalo Jasper?- preguntó de forma bastante inocente.

-Nada, pero no creo que importe- respondió Seth de forma despreocupada-, me saludó muy afectuosamente en la mañana y yo creo que basta con que quiera venir a mi celebración.

-¿Estás seguro?- presionó el príncipe James con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara-... Creo que hay un regalo que solo Jasper puede darte y sería una lástima que no lo pidieras.

-Una cosa que solo él puede darme... ¿Qué es?

James le susurró algo a Seth en el oído para después mirarme con una sonrisa que no supe como interpretar.

-No creo que lo haga...- murmuró Seth mirando a su hermano mayor de reojo- Alice, tú eres amiga de Jasper ¿crees que pueda conseguirlo?

\- Yo creo que el príncipe Jasper hará lo que sea para verle feliz

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Jacob entrando en ese momento con Jasper.

-De los regalos de Seth- respondió James.

-Lo siento, Seth- se apresuró a disculparse el príncipe Jasper-, pero no he podido traerte nada.

-¡Eso no es problema!- exclamó el muchacho rápidamente- ¡Hay un regalo que solo tú puedes darme! ¡Incluso la señorita Alice cree que lo harás!

Los ojos del príncipe Jasper me miraron con curiosidad y puedo jurar que tenía un brillo especial en su mirada. No pude evitar dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, ya que parecía estar contento con la celebración.

-Así es- afirmé mirándole convencida-, yo creo que el príncipe Jasper puede hacer lo que sea.

-Haré todo lo posible por conseguirlo... Seth, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Quiero que me muestres tu cara sin la máscara! - respondió el chico sin rodeos.

Fue como si una corriente gélida me recorriera el cuerpo y las reacciones de todos fueron diversas: Edward y Emmett intentaron regañar a Seth, Jacob parecía tan sorprendido como yo, James sonreía feliz porque su plan estuviera dando resultados y Jasper... Jasper solo parecía desolado y en una agonía tan profunda que me era inimaginable.

-Lo harás, ¿verdad?- insistió Seth- ¡La señorita Alice dijo que lo harías!

Los ojos del príncipe Jasper me dirigieron una mirada llena de dolor. Comprendí que él pensaba que yo sabía todo esto, que me había unido a Seth para humillarle y sentí la tristeza de saber que había perdido su confianza.

-¡Yo no me refería a eso!- exclamé rápidamente antes de mirar a James con todo el odio que era capaz de proyectar.

-Si tanto quieren ver mi cara, lo haré.

El príncipe Jasper desató la máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara y lentamente bajó su mano para que todos en la habitación pudieran contemplar su rostro.

La señorita María fue la primera en desviar su mirada, visiblemente asqueada y siguiendo su ejemplo todos y cada uno de sus hermanos comenzaron a mirar a otra dirección para no enfrentarse al rostro de Jasper.

Jacob cerró los ojos antes de que su hermano se quitara la máscara y James no dejaba de reír mientras llenaba nuevamente su vaso con licor.

Finalmente, solo yo pude mirarle sin demostrar asco o sorpresa. Le sostuve la mirada un par de segundos, antes de que se retirara rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡James!- exclamó Emmett enojado- ¡Le debes una disculpa a Jasper ahora!

-Yo no he hecho nada...- se excusó el aludido sin una sola muestra de remordimiento- Seth fue quien pidió su regalo.

-¡Lo hice porque tú me lo dijiste!- exclamó Seth visiblemente apenado- ¡Yo no quería hacer sentir mal a nuestro hermano!

-¡Lo que haz hecho es muy cruel!- Edward se puso de pie para acercarse enfadado a James- ¡Sabes lo sensible que es Jasper por el tema de su cara!

-¡Eres un hipócrita, Edward! ¡Todos lo son!- gritó James- ¡Sienten asco de que Jasper sea nuestro hermano, pero solamente le demuestran lástima! ¡Al menos yo soy honesto y le trato como se merece!... ¡Ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de mirar su cara y me reprochan a mí el ser un mal hermano!...

Escuchaba la conversación, pero mi corazón latía con violencia en mi pecho. No podía pensar en otra cosa, más que en lo triste que debe estar sintiéndose Jasper en estos momentos. Salí de la habitación rápidamente, sin que me importara el desarrollo de la discusión o el resto de la celebración y pude ver al príncipe caminar a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

-¡Príncipe Jasper!- le llamé corriendo tras él- ¡Alteza! ¡Alteza, por favor deténgase!...-logré alcanzarlo y le sujeté por un brazo- Alteza, le ruego que me escuche!

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- se soltó con brusquedad.

-Yo...yo lo siento mucho...- sabía que todo lo que dijera sonaba patético y que él estaba demasiado herido como para querer escucharme- por favor, no se enfade con Seth: el príncipe James...

-¡No soporto que hagas eso!- exclamó enfadado de pronto.

-¿Qué no quiere que haga?- pregunté confundida.

-¡Mirarme de esa forma!- gritó- ¡Me vuelve loco que hagas eso!

-¡No lo entiendo!- puse una mano sobre su hombro, pero aún lo notaba muy tenso y nervioso- No le miro de ninguna forma especial o diferente.

Sujetó mi mano que se encontraba sobre su hombro con fuerza y me empujó contra una de las vigas del pasillo. Pude sentir mi respiración acelerada mientras miraba sus ojos con un poco de temor. Él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla y aunque intenté soltarme de su agarre, su mano sujetaba la mía con fuerza y decisión.

-¡No soporto que me mires con compasión o lástima!- exclamó después de unos segundos- ¡Lo hiciste en los baños termales cuando recién llegué aquí, en el salón hace unos minutos y lo haces ahora! ¡No lo soporto!

-Lo siento, juro que no es a propósito y que no lo había notado...

El príncipe me dedicó una última mirada antes de suspirar lleno de pesar y alejarse caminando a paso firme hacia su habitación. Yo le miré marcharse sintiendo un nudo formarse en mi garganta, debido a que ni siquiera pude consolarle como quería hacer.

El príncipe Jasper se había enfadado mucho conmigo, a tal punto que ni siquiera me hablaba o toleraba estar conmigo en la misma habitación; solo me permitía servir su comida cuando la familia real se reunía en el comedor y no había un mayor contacto.

Pasan los días y no logro entenderlo ¿Por qué no podemos hablar y resolver esto como la gente normal?... Porque es la edad media, Alice y la gente aquí no se comporta como lo harías en el mundo del siglo XXI.

Al cabo de una semana me decidí a escribirle una carta explicando todo lo que había pasado y que esperaba que aún me considerara su amiga. La dejé bajo la puerta de su habitación, con la esperanza de que así me hablaría, pero nada cambió.

Le pedí al príncipe Jacob que averiguara las comidas favoritas de Jasper y el sabor del té que más le agrada: si no me quiere perdonar de inmediato, entonces voy a ganármelo aunque deba hacer méritos por ello. Siendo honesta le consideraba un buen amigo y desde que dejó de amenazarme de muerte, creo que habíamos progresado bastante en nuestra forma de relacionarnos.

Un día decidí servir su té favorito después de la hora del almuerzo, pero para disimular le serví a todos los miembros de la familia real sus bebidas favoritas. Estaba feliz porque confiaba en que iba a conseguir que dejara de ignorarme.

-¡Gracias Alice!- exclamó el príncipe Seth cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho- ¡Nos serviste a todos nuestras bebidas favoritas!

-No hay de qué, Alteza- dije sonriendo mientras iba a llenar la taza de Jasper con agua.

-Yo no quiero- me interrumpió sin mirarme. Le miré entrecerrando un segundo mis ojos, sintiéndome totalmente frustrada-; no puedo creer que mientras el pueblo sufre los estragos de la sequía nosotros estemos desperdiciando agua en tonterías como el té.

-Jasper tiene razón- respondió el rey frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-, la sequía nos está causando problemas en algunos sectores rurales y creo que como familia debemos dar el ejemplo: desde hoy y hasta que llueva el Daminton estará cerrado y se prohiben los baños con fines de relajación y los tratamientos de belleza.

Por un segundo pude sentir la mirada del príncipe Edward sobre mí: venía a visitarme cada ciertos días y ahora con las nuevas medidas de clausura de aquella parte del palacio, no teníamos muchas excusas para vernos.

Minutos más tarde me reuní con el príncipe Jacob; él estaba terminando uno de sus dibujos mientras yo mezclaba los ingredientes para preparar un poco de jabón.

-¿Estás seguro que a Jasper le gusta el té de frutos del bosque y el pollo especiado?- pregunté frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Estuve una tarde entera moliendo especias en el mortero y ni siquiera quiso probarlo y ahora se niega a beber té... ¡Tan injusto!

-Claro que le gustan- respondió-, yo mismo se lo pregunté y tuve un gran trabajo investigando lo que le gustaba a todos mis hermanos.

-¡Pero no lo entiendo!- exclamé- ¡Sigue enfadado conmigo y ya han pasado dos semanas! ¡No sé qué hacer!

-Es extraño, yo hablé con él y no estaba enfadado conmigo e incluso perdonó a Seth esa misma tarde, así que no logro entender porqué insiste en no hablar contigo...

-¡Dile que se puede ir al demonio!- sentencié enojada- No estoy dispuesta a rogar por amistad ni en este siglo ni en los que siguen, así que puede irse al diablo.

Me levanté dispuesta a ir a seguir con mis tareas, ya que a lo lejos en el pasillo pude ver a mis compañeras acercarse con canastos llenos de trozos de tela.

El príncipe Jacob pareció darse cuenta, ya que me sujetó de un brazo y me abrazó con fuerza para que las otras damas de la corte lo vieran.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- exclamé mientras intentaba apartarme de él.

-Esto es como castigo por no lograr apaciguar los ánimos de mi hermano y pretender que soy tu paloma mensajera...

Cuando me soltó me acerqué a las otras damas que me miraban con expresiones curiosas.

-El principe Jacob se excede un poco en sus bromas, ¿verdad?- pregunté tratando de sonar muy casual. Juro que cualquier parecido a yo intentando hacer amigas en la secundaria, es mera coincidencia.

-¡Claro que sí!... ¡Querida!...- exclamó una de ellas antes de dejar caer el contenido de su canasta sobre mí. Que una dama de la corte se involucre con un príncipe en una relación no formal, no es muy bien visto, ya que pueden nacer las envidias y los malos tratos derivadas de éstas.

Al cabo de menos de tres minutos estaba en el suelo y cubierta de telas mientras las otras damas se reían. No obstante, las risas pararon en cuanto la señora Esme apareció mirándonos muy seria.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- preguntó mientras todas bajábamos la mirada- ¡Su escándalo se escucha desde las dependencias del rey! ¡¿Acaso no saben que Su Majestad se está preparando para dirigir el ritual que nos traerá la lluvia?!

-Debería preguntar a la señorita Alice- murmuró una de ellas riendo disimuladamente-: ella sabe qué pasó.

Yo aún seguía en el suelo, con mi cabello fuera de lugar y rodeada de tela mientras la señora Esme me miraba como si supiera exactamente qué había sucedido. De esto aolo podía deducir una sola verdad: otra vez me había metido en problemas y otra vez me iban a castigar...


	20. Chapter 20

**Jasper POV**

La sequía se estaba convirtiendo en un gran problema, no solo en la capital, sino que en algunos pueblos cercanos que se vieron en la necesidad de asaltar las caravanas de los comerciantes para obtener algún tipo de alimento o agua para proveer a sus familias y abastecer a sus animales.

Por supuesto, en el palacio contábamos con reservas de agua, pero en cualquier momento el pueblo puede intentar alzarse si su gobernante no logra satisfacer sus necesidades más elementales y eso para nosotros sería catastrófico.

Por esta razón el rey convocó a una reunión urgente con sus ministros y los mayores de sus hijos para lograr una solución lo más pronto posible.

-Su Majestad- murmuró James-, sugiero que se aplique mano dura a todos los que intenten alzarse en contra de nuestro gobierno ¡Hay que llevar soldados a los pueblos rebeldes y darles una lección ejemplar!

-¡No es la forma!- añadí mirando a mi hermano de reojo- Majestad, la gente está desesperada: lo mejor que puede hacer es enviar comida y agua a los pueblos más afectados por la sequía. Calmar a la gente nos dará algo de tiempo hasta que llegue la lluvia.

-¡Hay que exterminar a alguno de los pueblos! De esa forma los otros aprenderán a respetar y temer a su rey...

-Hacer eso no servirá- señalé-, ¡solo nos puede causar una revolución! La familia Vulturi no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así para sentarse en el trono.

-Claro... y tú debes estar deseando que eso suceda- James me miró con sus ojos llenos de desprecio- ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste dado en adopción a esa familia!

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó uno de los ministros- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en el príncipe Jasper si puede estar tramando algo para traer a la familia Vulturi al trono?

-¡Jasper también es mi hermano!- exclamó Emmett enfadado- ¡Confío en él y no permitiré que pongan su nombre en duda!

-He tomado una decisión- el rey levantò su mano llamando a todos en la sala a la calma-. Jasper tiene razón: necesitamos contener a los sectores mas vulnerables, pero no quiero que se haga con violencia, así que enviaré al príncipe heredero con ayuda.

-Su Majestad, usted comete un error- susurró James visiblemente enfadado- ¡Si me escucha yo puedo!

-¡La decisión está tomada!- gritó el rey Carlisle enojado- ¡James, si algún día llegas a sentarte en mi trono tienes que aprender que es mejor ser un buen rey que ser un gran tirano!... Jasper, iràs con Emmett hasta el primer pueblo, pero necesito que regreses porque hay que preparar el ritual para pedir lluvia a los dioses y creo que yo no podrè llevarlo a cabo...

-Padre, ¿De que habla?- preguntó Edward al tiempo que yo sentìa una preocupación extraña por el rey.

-Ya estoy viejo y me siento algo cansado- murmuró el rey sonriendo con un poco de pesar-, me temo que mi cuerpo no podría resistir el ritual así que con Garrett pensamos que uno de los príncipes debería hacerlo.

-¿Quién guiará el ritual?- preguntó James ahora un poco más interesado- Si Emmett no va a estar, yo debería encargarme del ritual: soy el que sigue por edad y estoy preparado para ayudar en esto.

-Eso lo decidirán los dioses- respondió Garrett sonriendo con calma-, por eso es importante que estén todos aquí.

La organización del viaje fue bastante compleja: no solo teníamos que preparar los caballos, sino que también equipar los sacos de comida y los barriles de agua, pero al cabo de dos días ya estábamos preparados para emprender el viaje.

Emmett se sentía algo enfermo, me confesó que su piel otra vez tenía nuevas erupciones rojas y que a pesar de que estaba siguiendo los consejos de la señorita Alice y del médico del palacio, aun no sentía una mejora sustantiva en su salud. Yo no podría decir si es que efectivamente estaba mejorando o no, pero sentía que cada vez sería más difícil mantener su enfermedad en secreto. Los ministros comenzaban a sospechar e incluso se podrìa decir que estaban esperando una confirmación para proponer a un nuevo candidato para el trono.

-Su Alteza, recuerde evitar las comidas demasiado sazonadas y el baño con agua caliente puede ayudar a aliviar el dolor- la señorita Alice se encontraba en las dependencias de Emmett mientras preparábamos junto a Garrett los últimos detalles del viaje.

-Alice, es muy amable de su parte- respondió Emmett mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero no creo que pueda tener mucho acceso a agua caliente.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó ella antes de agarrar una pequeña botella de una mesa-, pero puede aplicar aceite de oliva: no es lo mismo, pero tiene ciertos beneficios para la piel y puede ayudar.

-Gracias, señorita Alice, envié un collar de oro a su habitación como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho- la chica le miró un tanto alarmada-...no te preocupes, la señora Esme no se enterará ni te causará problemas.

-Gracias, Alteza.

-Jasper, ¿nos vamos?- Emmett me dirigió una mirada a lo que yo asentí y le seguí fuera de su habitación. La señorita Alice realizó una reverencia sin siquiera mirarme.

Alice y yo no hablábamos desde hace casi 3 semanas, aunque he de reconocer que era más por mi orgullo que por otra cosa. Me dolía enormemente el saber que ella solo sentía por mí lástima y que probablemente era amable conmigo solo por eso.

-¿Sigues enfadado con la señorita Alice?- preguntó Emmett mirándome con desaprobación- Ya te he explicado muchas veces que ella también cayó en las manipulaciones de James...

-Debemos darnos prisa, tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme cuando vuelva al palacio...

-No cambies el tema. Como soy tu hermano mayor y te conozco desde que eras un bebé, tengo que decir que estás siendo injusto con ella- me regañó mientras íbamos en busca de los caballos.

-Emmett, no quiero hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Ganas algo dejando de hablar con Alice? Estoy seguro de que estás perdiendo más de lo que te imaginas.

-¡¿Puedes dejarlo?!- exclamé ofuscado- La señorita Alice es solo una cortesana, tampoco se supone que seamos amigos, así que está bien que cada uno se mantenga en su lugar.

-¡Deja de buscar excusas! Jasper, los amigos no se mantienen con orgullo y aunque no lo creas, en este mundo es necesario tener gente a la que querer- puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró con cariño-... sé que haz estado solo por mucho tiempo, pero no sigas alejando a las personas que te queremos ¿está bien?...Intenta arreglar las cosas con ella y deja de pensar tonterías.

Puede que Emmett tenga razón, quiero decir, es verdad que Alice ha intentado acercarse a mí después del incidente de la máscara en la celebración de cumpleaños y que yo la he ignorado en más de una ocasión, pero es que una parte de mí se aferra a su mirada llena de lástima y compasión. Odio que sus ojos me miren de esa forma y que solo pueda despertar esas emociones en ella.

No lo sé... desde que descubrí la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ella, me entretengo pensando en que en un mundo paralelo Alice es capaz de amarme, sin embargo, no dejo que la fantasía vaya tan lejos para no hacerme daño con la dura realidad.

El camino hacia el primer pueblo devastado por la sequía es bastante largo, ya que incluso debemos acampar algunas noches entre los bosques. Me agrada viajar, pero de alguna forma me había acostumbrado a estar en el palacio, además para la gente verme les resulta un poco desagradable, quiero decir, el rumor de mi asesinato a los monjes ya recorre todo el reino y es difícil hacer que la gente cambie de opinión cuando soy el hijo caído en desgracia y la vergüenza del rey.

Al llegar al primer pueblo, puedo comprobar que las personas de alguna forma nos esperaban, o mejor dicho, esperaban a mi hermano mayor. Emmett, el príncipe heredero, era muy apreciado por todas las personas, ayudó al rey en la guerra y recuerdo que cuando era pequeño y él solía cuidarme, siempre la gente que vivía cerca del palacio le daba obsequios y le recibía con cariño; no fingían para ganarse el favor del rey: en verdad le apreciaban por ser siempre un gran hombre.

Observé desde un rincón como Emmett junto a los soldados repartían comida y agua a las familias mas necesitadas. Yo prefería quedarme un poco al margen porque nadie querría recibir algo de mis manos y porque no quería dar motivos a los ministros para que piensen que quiero ganar el trono para la familia Vulturi.

-Su Alteza- la voz de una joven de unos 13 años captó mi atención. Lucía una falda remendada con géneros de muchos colores y un pañuelo celeste cruzado sobre su hombro y atado junto a su cadera; parecía ser gitana aunque no soy muy bueno identificando las nacionalidades de la gente- ¿Quiere leerse la buena fortuna?

-Mi fortuna no es buena- aclare desviando mi mirada de aquella chica- y no necesito que ninguna gitana me lo diga.

-Su Alteza, no pierde nada más que una moneda y yo puedo ganar el sustento de mi familia... por favor...

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido, tengo que viajar a la capital de regreso y me gustaría llegar pronto.

La chica asintió antes de tomar mi mano entre las suyas y comenzar a revisar su palma muy concentrada. La verdad es que no creo en las gitanas, porque de las pocas veces que pude verme la buena fortuna todas decían lo mismo: que a pesar de mis circunstancias y mi pobreza, mi alma encontraría felicidad y por tanto mi próxima vida sería próspera y alegre. Cuando era mas joven me aferraba a esas palabras, aunque siempre en un rincón de mi mente, contemplé la idea de matarme, porque si iba a ser feliz en mi próxima vida ¿para qué vivir esta? Nunca lo hice por temor y porque de alguna forma, sabía que no iba a vivir como un perro para siempre.

-Alteza, han cambiado muchas cosas en su vida- murmuró la niña con un poco de confusión en su cara-, pero usted está en deuda con los dioses.

-Entonces mi vida seguirá siendo miserable...eso es algo que ya sabía...

-¡No! Es que... muchas cosas han cambiado, pero su destino sigue siendo el mismo. Pase lo que pase, nada va a cambiar lo que está escrito en las estrellas.

-Las estrellas... no recuerdo qué decía la mía...Garrett, el astrónomo del palacio, también dice que el destino está en las estrellas... te llevarías bien con él.

-Hay cosas de su mano que son un poco extrañas... ¡Si quiere puedo pedirle a mi madre que lea su mano! ¡Es muy buena y nunca se equivoca!

-No, gracias, se me hace un poco tarde- respondí antes de entregarle a la chica una bolsa de terciopelo llena de monedas.

-¡Príncipe Jasper, las lecturas de manos no cuestan tanto dinero!

-Guarda bien la bolsa, que nadie te la quite, dile a tu madre que compre carne, verduras y cuando termine la sequía, manden a construir un pozo bien profundo en su campamento- le indiqué-. Usen el dinero sabiamente: debería alcanzar para que no tengas que leer la suerte a nadie por al menos 3 meses y si construyen el pozo no tendrán que preocuparse por el agua.

-¡Muchas gracias, Alteza!- exclamó ella emocionada- ¡Es usted muy amable!

La joven gitana me dedicó una reverencia algo torpe antes de retirarse corriendo. Por mi parte observaba a Emmett repartir la comida y el agua a las personas mientras él les dedicaba una sonrisa amable. Sin lugar a dudas, Emmett será un gran rey, quiero decir, fue educado para eso y tiene un talento innato para tratar con las personas, además hay bondad en su alma y eso le ayudará a ser siempre un gobernante justo.

-¿Ya te vas?- me preguntó con una sonrisa cuando se tomó un descanso

-Si, tengo que ir al palacio para que se elija a quién hará el ritual de la lluvia.

-¿Quién crees que saldrá elegido?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-Edward- respondí sin dudar-, es el favorito de la gente y estoy seguro de que todos quieren que sea él quién traiga la lo hace, los ministros tendrán un nuevo favorito para el trono.

-Los ministros y los nobles cambian de favorito todos los meses- susurró totalmente despreocupado-, pero la verdad, Jasper, es que solo importa el decreto de papá.

-Emmett, el trono será tuyo- afirme convencido-. Es tu derecho y no importa la opinión de los ministros, James o la gente. Siempre hemos sabido que el príncipe heredero eres tú y es inútil intentar cambiar eso.

-Pero yo estoy enfermo, Jasper y todos lo saben o al menos lo intuyen... Eso cambia mucho las reglas del juego.

Solo espero que el rey no muera pronto, es decir, Su Majestad es quién mantiene bajo control las aspiraciones el trono de todos y la ambición de las reinas. No quiero pensar en qué ocurrirá cuando el rey muera y alguien no quiera acatar su último decreto: yo estoy decidido a defender el derecho de mi hermano mayor pase lo que pase, pero soy consciente de lo que trama mi madre para sentar a James en el trono y dudo mucho que paren una vez que el rey haya muerto.

Emmett me abraza como despedida y me indica que estará en el palacio al menos en 5 días. Yo inicio mi camino de regreso al palacio con la certeza de que si me doy prisa podré llegar durante la mañana del día siguiente, por lo que decido descansar solo para que el caballo pueda recargar sus energías y no desfallezca por el esfuerzo.

Durante la noche me detengo a mirar las estrellas: mi destino está en ellas...¿Pero qué significa eso? ¿Tendré una buena vida de ahora en adelante o solo estoy destinado a la desgracia? De cualquier modo, mi vida es mejor ahora y ver las estrellas me recuerda a la noche del festival de la luz y el beso que compartí con Alice. Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero aun recuerdo esa noche con muchos detalles, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez estoy siendo demasiado injusto con ella. Alice es mi única amiga y a decir verdad ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó y mucho menos de la profundidad de mis sentimientos, solo espero que no esté demasiado enojada conmigo y que aún me acepte como su amigo.

A medida que me acerco al palacio veo una pequeña fogata entre los pastizales. Me acerco disminuyendo el ritmo del galope, para ver a Charlie y su hija Renesmee. La chica luce un poco triste mientras su padre me hace señas para que me acerque.

Bajo del caballo y decido acercarme para saber qué ocurre.

-Alteza, ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?- preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa.

-Bien, dormir mirando las estrellas siempre es bueno... ¿Ustedes cómo estàn?

-¡El príncipe Seth es tan malo!- exclamó Renesmee mirando las aves que estaba azando en la fogata- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué no me quiere?!

-¿Pasó algo con Seth?- pregunté preocupado.

-¡Es que el príncipe estaba aburrido!- me explicó la chica un poco más calmada- Y yo le pregunté si quería comer aves asadas, a lo que él dijo que sí... Todo iba muy bien, él estaba feliz porque yo le estaba enseñando a cazar aves como él no sabía... pero luego cuando teníamos un pequeño pájaro, lo sujeté entre mis manos, él quería verlo, pero le rompí el cuello y lo maté... ¡Se enojo mucho! ¡dijo que yo era una salvaje por hacerle algo así a una criatura tan linda!...¡Pero yo no sé cómo planeaba comerse el pájaro vivo!

-Seth es muy sensible- le expliqué.

-¡Es lo que yo digo!- exclamó Charlie mirando de reojo a su hija- ¿Para qué quieres un hombre que no sabe cazar y no podría alimentarte a ti ni a tus hijos?

-Yo puedo cazar para ambos...

Miré a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No seas tonta!- la regañó su padre- ¡Si tú estás ocupada cazando quién los va a cuidar!

-¡Yo puedo protegernos a ambos!- decretó Renesmee muy decidida.

-¡¿Me estás desafiando?!- el general se llevó la mano a su espada a lo que la chica también se puso en guardia. La verdad es que desde que los conozco, ellos actúan así, por lo que en realidad nadie va a resultar herido.

Decido dejarles con su disputa familiar para dejar descansar a mi caballo en los establos, lavarme un poco e ir a reunirme con Garrett y mis hermanos al salòn donde tomamos las clases. Garrett luce bastante animado mientras veo que mis hermanos le entregan unos trozos de papel con sus nombres y sus fechas de nacimiento escritas en él.

-¡No lo entiendo!-exclamó Seth entregando su trozo al astrónomo- ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer el que salga elegido?

-Debe dirigir su ritual a los dioses para que haya lluvia- le respondió Jacob- y no puede comer, beber ni levantarse hasta que llueva ¡Incluso si el príncipe muere, el ritual debe continuar hasta que los dioses estén satisfechos!... ¡Todo un premio, ¿verdad?!

-¡Yo no quiero!-protestó Seth intentando que le devolvieran su nombre- ¡No me interesa si llueve o no!

-Ya es tarde- sentenció el astrónomo con seriedad-, sus nombres no serán devueltos una vez que deciden participar del sorteo.

-¿De verdad el sacrificio del príncipe causa la lluvia?- insistió Seth con incredulidad.

-No es que el príncipe cause la lluvia- respondí entregando mi trozo de papel con mis datos escritos en él-: es que se queda haciendo el ritual hasta que llueva para que luego todos le miren como a un dios.

Mis hermanos me miraron mientras pensaban un poco en mis palabras. Pude sentir que James me miraba con especial atención, aunque de alguna forma siempre me ha mirado con cierto desprecio y rencor.

Aquella tarde se debía conocer cuál de nosotros sería el elegido para el ritual. Por esta razón mis hermanos y yo nos reunimos fuera del templo, a la espera de la decisión que tomarían el rey y Garrett, aunque siendo honesto estoy seguro que solo escogerán a Edward para calmar un poco los ánimos de la gente.

Todos guardamos silencio cuando Garrett salió del templo. El hombre apareció ante nuestros ojos con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y fue entonces cuando nos enseñò el papel que contenía mi nombre. Pude sentir un poco de angustia al saber que el ritual dependía de mí, pero de alguna forma me sentía especial, como si realmente por fin la suerte se estuviera poniendo de mi lado.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- preguntó James totalmente enojado- ¡Jasper no puede dirigir el ritual! ¡Ni siquiera es realmente un príncipe!

-¡Jasper fue el elegido por los cielos!- exclamó Garrett- Su Alteza, felicitaciones usted serà el encargado de traernos la lluvia.

-¡Felicitaciones, hermano!- Edward me abrazó un segundo por los hombros.

-¡Claro que sí!- se unió Peter sonriendo- ¡Si no nos traes la lluvia, tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para que vuelva a hablarte!

-¡Jasper, si mueres en el ritual juro que le pondré a mi primer hijo tu nombre!- me aseguró Seth con mucha seriedad, a lo que no pude evitar reír un poco.

**Alice POV**

El príncipe Emmett me había solicitado que le ayudara a empacar algunas cosas para su viaje. Se iba con el príncipe Jasper a repartir comida y agua para las personas necesitadas, así que necesitaba algo que pudiera ayudarle con el lupus.

En su habitación estaban Garrett y el príncipe Jasper, a quien me decidí a ignorar. Ya había hecho un montón de cosas para que me volviera a hablar, pero si quiere seguir enfadado conmigo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo continuar con mi vida y no preocuparme porque él no quiera ser mi amigo.

-Jasper, ¿nos vamos?- el príncipe Emmett ya había terminado de empacar y se dirigía a la salida, por lo que tomé el canasto con las cosas que había sacado del Daminton y les dediqué a ambos una reverencia.

-Señorita Alice- murmuró Garrett cuando ambos príncipes se habian ido-, recuerde que nadie debe saber sobre la enfermedad del príncipe Emmett, guarde silencio ¿está bien?

-Sì, Garrett, lo sé.

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al astrónomo y me dispongo a salir de las dependencias del príncipe. Mientras avanzo por los pasillos, unas damas de la corte que no trabajan conmigo me toman de ambos brazos rápidamente. Las miro asustada, porque no sé a donde me llevan ni qué es lo que quieren, pero mi corazón late con fuerza y estoy segura de que no debe ser nada bueno.

-Nos volvemos a ver...- susurra la reina Tanya con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás, Alice?

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté mirándola de reojo.

-¿De donde vienes? ¿Esas cosas no deberían estar en el Daminton?- preguntó mirando la canasta que tenia en mis manos- Se supone que está cerrado o debo pensar que eres una ladrona...

-¡No, yo no...! ¡Estoy devolviendo estas cosas!- me apresuré a decir- Las había olvidado ayer y no quiero que la señora Esme me castigue.

-Está mintiendo...- no me había percatado de la presencia del príncipe James hasta ahora- ¿Por qué no reconoces que vienes de las dependencias de Emmett?... ¡Está enfermo, ¿verdad?!

-No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Hay una leyenda antigua que dice que un príncipe enfermo no debería heredar nunca un trono porque solo causará tragedia...así que deberías decirnos ¿Está el príncipe heredero enfermo? ¿Nos condenará a todos a la tragedia?

-¡No lo sé!- exclamé cansada de su insistencia- ¡¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted mismo?!

En ese momento el príncipe alzó su mano y me golpeó tan fuerte en el labio superior, que solté la canasta con las cosas que llevaba. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al tiempo que el príncipe James me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Si no respondes terminaré contigo, maldita perra!- me sujetó del brazo y me sacudió con fuerza- ¡Veremos que tan valiente eres sin que ninguno de mis hermanos te defienda!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- la señora Esme apareció mirando la escena preocupada.

-Le estamos preguntando a Alice por qué sacó cosas sin permiso del Daminton- respondió la reina mirando a la señora Esme con suficiencia.

-Yo la envié- miré a la señora Esme de reojo-, el rey tenía un dolor de rodillas así que necesitaba un masaje...

\- ¿Así que envías a una chica joven y sin nada de experiencia?

-Alteza, ¿habría preferido que lo hubiera hecho yo?- la señora Esme parecía tan segura que ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar para que nadie pensara que estaba mintiendo- Ahora si nos disculpan, debemos regresar al trabajo.

Yo terminé de recoger las cosas que se habían caído cuando James me golpeó y luego comencé a caminar junto a la concubina en dirección a nuestro lugar en el palacio.

-¡Alice, ¿por qué haces esto?!- me gritó cuando nos encontramos solas- ¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?!

-No entiendo de qué habla...- susurré.

-¡Te dije que no te involucraras en la vida de los príncipes y es lo primero que haces!- sus ojos me miraron con algo de decepción, al tiempo que se llenaban de lágrimas- ¡Eres tan confiada! ¡Crees que aquí todos son tus amigos y eres buena sin pensar en las consecuencias de eso!

-Señora Esme, yo...

-¡Yo era igual que tú cuando era joven!- me gritó antes de alzar su mano para golpearme, sin embargo, de pronto se llevó el brazo a su estómago como si le doliera mucho y se desmayó frente a mis ojos.

-¡Señora Esme!- grité arrodillándome a su lado- ¡Señora Esme, por favor despierte!

Pedí ayuda a unos guardias y corrí a buscar al médico de la familia real. Una vez en su cuarto, el médico la examinó y determinó que dentro de todo se encontraba bien, pero que debía tener cuidado de no angustiarse ni pasar malos ratos. Una parte de mí quería confiar en el médico, pero por otro lado intuía que èl no quería decirme toda la verdad para no violar la privacidad de la concubina.

La señora Esme comenzó a despertar después de unas horas, aun parecía pálida y muy débil, pero le dediqué una sonrisa para que supiera que me sentía muy feliz porque se encontraba mejor.

-Vino a examinarla el médico de la familia real- murmuré terminando de preparar la comida para la enferma-, dijo que estaba muy debil porque solamente come cremas de avena y que desde ahora debe comer algo mas contundente.

Le ofrecí el plato de comida mientras ella fruncía el ceño como si no confiara demasiado en mis palabras.

-¿De verdad dijo eso?- preguntó incrédula.

-Por supuesto que si, ahora coma un poco: me he pasado toda la tarde moliendo las verduras y me duele un poco el brazo.

Esme se llevo una cucharada a la boca para luego mirarme de reojo.

-¡Esto es avena!- me acusa.

Yo reí un momento antes de sentarme junto a ella en la cama y tomar su mano con las mías.

-Señora Esme, yo sé que usted se preocupa por mi- susurré mirándola con una sonrisa- porque en el fondo sí me quiere: dijo que éramos realmente parecidas, pero no debe preocuparse por mi suerte, yo estaré bien.

-Alice, debes tener cuidado- murmuró-, crees conocer a los príncipes, pero recuerda que el trono está en juego y los hombres cambian cuando quieren obtener poder. Yo también fui como tu: confiada, imprudente y me enamorè de un hombre que prometió casarse conmigo, pero cuando obtuvo honor y gloria, la hija de un humilde vendedor de plantas medicinales no fue suficiente... ¡Mirame, Alice! Soy la amante de un rey que tiene otras esposas, perdí a mi bebé por culpa de la mujer que estaba a punto de castigarte y aun así debo mirarla todos los días y hablarle con respeto... ¡No quiero eso para ti!

-No me pasará ¿está bien? Tenga un poco de confianza en mí.

-Confío en ti, pero no en lo que pasará cuando el rey muera...

Pasaron los días, pero esta vez de manera diferente, ya que el Daminton se encontraba cerrado y las damas de la corte tampoco podíamos salir. Sin demasiadas opciones, me dediqué a limpiar y ayudar a la señora Esme hasta que se sintió con más fuerzas y pudo ponerse de pie.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las prohibiciones pude reunirme con Edward en los baños termales. Èl había entrado por el pasadizo secreto por el que yo había logrado ingresar cuando recién llegué a este mundo. Me sentía contenta porque había venido a verme y porque a pesar de que nos veíamos casi siempre, le habìa comenzado a extrañar.

-Charlotte me comentó de ese pasadizo secreto- me confesó mientras nos sentábamos juntos a mirar el agua-. Te manda muchos saludos y dice que te extraña mucho.

-¡Yo también extraño mucho a Charlotte!- exclamé mientras él me tomaba de la mano- Deseo poder volverla a ver, poder ir al mercado y no lo sé... salir del palacio aunque sea por un día...

-¿Sabes que mañana es el ritual para que haya lluvia?

-¡Verdad!- le mire a los ojos con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo está el príncipe Jasper? No he hablado con él desde lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Seth, pero espero que se encuentre bien y que no esté muy nervioso...

-Si hay buenos resultados con el ritual el rey regala parte de la cosecha, organiza un matrimonio real o libera a una dama de la corte de sus servicios para celebrar- no pude ocultar la emoción que sentí al escuchar esas palabras. El príncipe me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa amplia- Alice, si todo sale bien pediré al rey que te libere y podré casarme contigo.

-¿Quiere casarse conmigo?- no sabía si me sentía emocionada o un poco asustada por la importancia de aquellas palabras, pero sí era consciente de que estaba llorando un poco de felicidad y emoción por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Le prometí a Bella hacerte feliz y voy a cumplir mi promesa! ¡Apenas te liberen te llevaré a verla! Ordené poner un jardín en su honor y es precioso... ¡Te va a encantar!

-Quiero que llueva...- susurré apoyando mi mejilla sobre su hombro- Deseo que llueva...

Mi historia no será como la de la señora Esme: yo sí podré casarme y vivir tranquilamente con el príncipe Edward. Sè que él es muy bueno y que puede hacerme feliz y que yo puedo hacerlo feliz. He vivido demasiadas emociones fuertes desde que llegué aquí y creo que tranquilidad es lo que más necesito... Estoy literalmente a una lluvia de mi final de cuento de hadas...


	21. capítulo 21

**Alice POV**

El día del ritual era hoy. Las damas de la corte estábamos llenas de trabajo, buscando la ropa para el príncipe y tratando de tener todo en el templo preparado.

Me sentía un poco entusiasmada porque nunca había visto estos rituales y porque esperaba que fuera como en los documentales de la televisión, pero una parte de mí sabía que quizás me llevaría más de una sorpresa.

El templo de la Unión queda al final de la calle principal del pueblo y es realmente grande. Si no me hubieran dicho que era un lugar sagrado para los rituales o las ceremonias importantes, habría pensado que era un estadio o algo por el estilo.

La señora Esme me explicó que el ritual consiste en que el príncipe llega al pueblo desde el palacio vestido de blanco en señal de humildad, pasa por la calle principal bendiciendo a la gente con un poco de agua como si fuese un sacerdote y luego ingresa al templo para que inicie la plegaria. Dicha plegaria debe durar hasta que los dioses den alguna señal de lluvia y paz.

Obviamente yo sé que la lluvia no se produce por plegarias a dioses y rituales extraños, pero no me arriesgaré a que me corten la lengua por hablar de más.

A medida que pasan las horas, los invitados a la ceremonia van llegando: las damas de la corte estamos de pie muy cerca de la entrada principal y en una posición de respeto y sumisión; los príncipes se ubican junto a los ministros a un costado de donde estamos nosotras y por último el rey junto a sus esposas son los únicos que pueden estar sentados y en una posición privilegiada, donde tienen acceso a la sombra y la comida.

Esto es lo que más me preocupa: el sol parece alzarse orgulloso y terco sobre el cielo, de hecho hace calor y dudo mucho que lleguen las nubes solamente porque Jasper se ponga a orar. Pero por lo que veo en el templo, todos tienen mucha fe en esto, como si fuese algo probado científicamente y me desconcierta un poco todo lo que está pasando.

Al mediodía solo quedan minutos para que el ritual comience: Jasper debe estar llegando en su palanquín al camino principal del pueblo, por lo que todos comenzamos a guardar silencio.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos un ruido extraño se produce en el exterior. Por un momento, creo que son alabanzas o gritos de felicidad, pero luego me doy cuenta que la gente está descontenta con el príncipe Jasper por alguna razón y las protestas no se hacen esperar.

-¡¿Por qué nos traen al príncipe Jasper?!

-¡Queremos un príncipe de verdad! ¡Esto es una ofensa a los dioses!

-¡Traigan al príncipe heredero! ¡Traigan al rey!

De pronto comenzó a sonar la puerta principal de madera con golpes secos y breves, por lo que asumí que estaban apedreando el lugar.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta principal y lo que vi me causó una profunda sensación de dolor. A Jasper le habían arrojado barro, estiércol y cuanta cosa la gente encontró en su camino; le habían humillado y una vez dentro del templo todos le miraban con una mezcla de lástima y desprecio, excepto sus padres: su madre le miró de reojo antes de reír con ironía y su padre seguía sumido en una profunda oración.

-¡No! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo!- gritó el príncipe- ¡Déjenme en paz!

Jasper tiró al suelo el recipiente con agua y se fue corriendo, mientras los murmullos aquí no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el príncipe Edward a uno de los guardias.

-Alteza, fue todo muy repentino: el príncipe Jasper no hizo más que bajar del palanquín, dio unos cuantos pasos y alguien gritó que era un perro, que por qué tenía la cara cubierta, que traerlo a él era una ofensa a los dioses y comenzaron a arrojarle piedras ...

-Sabíamos que iba a pasar- murmuró uno de los ministros-. Sugerimos a Su Majestad que sea el príncipe James quien dirija el ritual ¡No podemos hacer esperar a los dioses!

-¡Los dioses escogieron a Jasper!- exclamó Garrett frunciendo el ceño- Lo mejor es esperar que hoy se calme y se siga el ritual mañana.

Miré a mi alrededor un poco confundida, mientras pensaba que esta gente es realmente insensible: el príncipe Jasper debe estar sufriendo en estos momentos y parece que no le importa a nadie. Salí del templo sin detenerme a pensar si es que alguien me había visto o no y caminé a toda velocidad al palacio.

Busqué al príncipe en su cuarto, en las dependencias de Garrett, entre los árboles frutales, pero no le encontraba en ninguna parte. Necesitaba verle y asegurarme que dentro de todo él estuviese bien. Fui hasta el lago y le encontré dormido sobre un viejo bote de madera que estaba atado a una rama de un árbol. Se había lavado y cambiado de ropa, pero pude notar que de alguna forma se estaba escondiendo.

-Su Alteza, ¿está durmiendo?- pregunté intentando acercarme al bote, aunque tropezando un poco con mi vestido- Su Alteza, ¿quiere comer un poco? Tal vez con estomago lleno se sienta mejor, ya sabe lo que dicen que las penas con pan son buenas... ¡Lo siento! No soy muy buena animando a la gente...- sin embargo él parecía no escucharme ya que ni siquiera se movía- ¡¿Y si está muerto?!

Puse un pie sobre el borde del bote, pero cuando estaba arriba tropecé con mi falda y estuve a punto de caer al agua, sin embargo, el príncipe Jasper me sujetó un brazo y me abrazó para que cayera sobre su cuerpo. Siguió abrazándome por unos segundos mientras yo miraba sus ojos azules algo desconcertada; me incorporé para sentarme a su lado en el bote e intentar recomponer mi respiración que ya se encontraba un poco agitada. Al menos todo esto me sirvió para comprobar que él se encontraba vivo y no había cometido ninguna locura...

-Si viniste a buscarme para que vuelva al ritual, pierdes tu tiempo porque no lo haré- murmuró recostandose nuevamente en el bote y cerrando sus ojos- ¡Mi padre puede desterrarme si quiere pero no volveré a su estupida ceremonia!

-Alteza, intente calmarse y no le dé tanta importancia a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Debe terminar el ritual y demostrar a su padre, a sus hermanos y a la gente del pueblo todo lo que es capaz de hacer ¡No debe dejarse amedrentar por comentarios maliciosos!

-"Comentarios maliciosos"- se sentó y me miró un tanto enfadado, aunque pude notar que sus ojos estaban muy brillantes por lo que de seguro había estado llorando- ¡Si fuese solo eso podría soportarlo! ¡Nunca lo he entendido! ¡¿Por qué los dioses me odian de esta manera?!

-Sè que ahora lo ve todo negro, pero de verdad que usted tiene que intentar quererse y aceptarse- me siento como una tonta hablando de amor propio a un hombre que probablemente ni siquiera crea en el concepto- ¡Si usted logra valorarse, va a dar igual lo que el mundo diga o haga!

-Me gustaría creer en lo que dices- murmuró después de unos segundos- pero estoy seguro de que a ti nunca te han apedreado y tampoco te ha gritado una multitud enardecida ¿o me equivoco?

-No...

-Alice, no puedes entenderme porque no sabes lo que es vivir toda tu vida con una cicatriz ¡No tienes idea lo difícil que es!

-¡Claro que lo sé! - exclamé- Todos tenemos cicatrices y sufrimos en este mundo ¡Usted no es la única persona que siente dolor! ¿Pero sabe que hay que hacer? Tratar de vivir a pesar del dolor y no aferrarse a él de tal forma que nos ciegue y condicione todo lo demás.

Él me miró como si realmente estuviera pensando en mis palabras, pero pude notar que aún se sentía triste y es muy probable que esa pena tarde años en curarse.

-¿Puedes retirarte? Me gustaría estar solo...

Me fui hacia mi habitación, aunque en realidad no quería dejarle solo, pero es verdad que no sé bien cómo consolarle. Estoy segura que de todas las cosas tristes que viví en mi antigua vida, ninguna se compara a todo lo que Jasper ha vivido en la suya.

Todas las damas de la corte no dejaban de hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Escuché que habían enviado a un soldado a buscar al príncipe heredero para que dirigiera el ritual y que, si es que no llegaba y el príncipe Jasper no se sentía mejor, sería el príncipe James quien dirigiría la ceremonia.

Mientras intentaba dormir aquella noche, me desperté al menos 5 veces pensando en qué pasaría al día siguiente. Es muy injusto todo lo que está pasando, pero no sé qué hacer... Si tan solo pudiera maquillar la cicatriz de Jasper...

Espera un minuto...¡Eso es!

¡Debe haber algo con lo que pueda hacer base de maquillaje! ¡Si logro hacer una base y tapar la cicatriz, Jasper podrá caminar por el pueblo sin problemas y aumentará su confianza!

Me levanto y enciendo todas las velas que tengo en mi cuarto, tomo una y salgo en dirección a la bodega donde se guardan todos los ingredientes y morteros para preparar maquillaje y jabón.

Lleno dos canastas y corro de vuelta a mi cuarto. Me siento extremadamente entusiasmada, ya que estoy segura de que lograré crear algo que podrá ayudar a alguien.

Trabajo durante horas, ya que aunque sé de cosmetología, es difícil reemplazar ciertas cosas que no tengo, pero finalmente, después de muchas horas de esfuerzo, logro una base que no se va tan fácilmente con el agua.

No logro conciliar el sueño, ya que me siento muy emocionada y ansiosa ¡Solo quiero que pasen las horas para ver el resultado final! Al final me duermo solamente porque me siento profundamente cansada, pero con la sensación agradable en el pecho de que definitivamente estoy haciendo lo correcto.

A la mañana siguiente, me doy prisa en cumplir todas mis labores pendientes dentro del palacio y corro hacia las dependencias de Garrett para entrar a la habitación del príncipe Jasper que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-Alteza- suspiro para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa- ¡Por fin le encuentro! ¡Vamos!

-¿Que? señorita Alice ya le expliqué ayer que yo no puedo realizar el ritual... Agradezco su preocupación, pero le ruego que por favor me deje solo. Emmett se encargará de todo si alcanza a llegar o James podrá hacerlo; yo empacaré mis cosas para cuando el rey quiera que me marche.

-¡Por favor, confíe en mí! - sujeté su mano con determinación, provocando en él una mirada confundida- ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Le llevé corriendo hacia mi cuarto, dónde ya tenía todo preparado para llevar a cabo mi plan. Le indiqué que se sentara frente a una silla junto a la mesa en que tenía todos mis instrumentos de trabajo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó sin entender nada. Pude notar que parecía un poco nervioso por estar en el cuarto de una chica, aunque supongo que es porque sus hermanos no vienen a los cuartos de las cortesanas precisamente a conversar.

-Alteza, sé como cubrir su cicatriz ¡Podrá hacer usted mismo el ritual y no tendrá que usar una máscara!

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso posible?

-De donde yo vengo hay un producto que se usa para uniformar el color de la piel- me expliqué tomando el frasco en el que había dejado la base- y también sirve para cubrir ciertas cosas ¡Y aquí está! Al principio pensé que no podría hacerlo, ya que había ingredientes que no tenía, pero después de unos cuantos intentos me di cuenta que no es tan difícil de hacer.

Jasper me miraba intentando asimilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero estoy segura de que aún no confiaba mucho en lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Puede quitarse la máscara?- le pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio. Él asintió para luego desatar los hilos desde atrás de su cabeza y dejar la máscara sobre la mesa.

A plena luz del día pude apreciar de mejor manera su cicatriz: se iniciaba en su frente, prolongándose hasta rodear la parte inferior de su ojo, pero estoy segura de que podré cubrirla, quiero decir, estuve probando el producto sobre la que yo tengo en mi muñeca y tenía muy buenos resultados.

Me acerqué a él y acaricié lentamente con la yema de mis dedos su cicatriz. Jasper parecía realmente emocionado con aquel gesto, se me ocurrió pensar que quizá nadie había acariciado jamás su cara desde que se produjo el corte y no pude evitar sentirme especial porque me dejara ser la primera persona en hacer esto.

Volví a recorrer su cicatriz con mis dedos un par de veces más, ya que quería estar segura de la profundidad de la misma y de cuánto producto debía aplicar en ella. Mientras le tocaba, èl sujetó mi mano de pronto y me miró con cierta desconfianza.

-Tu... ¿No te molesta tocar mi cara tan fea? - me miró a los ojos como si buscara encontrar en ellos alguna señal de mentira- ¿Sientes lástima por mí?

Sonreí un segundo.

-¿Cómo puedo sentir lástima por alguien que siempre está pronunciando amenazas de muerte?- me soltó la mano y bajó la mirada, permitiéndome tocarle una vez más. Fruncí el ceño un segundo- No es tan grande. Para tener una larga y oscura vida debido a esto... es un poco injusto.

Comencé a untar una de las brochas en la base. Su cicatriz es larga e injusta, ya que en el siglo XXI si Jasper hubiese recibido el tratamiento adecuado, ni siquiera le habría quedado una marca notoria a simple vista.

-¿Está bien si confío en usted?- preguntó mirándome con sus azules ojos brillantes a causa de lagrimas- Siempre he sido algo curioso y desconfiado...

-Si confía en mí, Alteza- murmuré sonriendo-, le prometo que no voy a cambiar con usted primero: no voy a traicionarle nunca.

-Si eres tu, puedo ponerme en tus manos...- me miró a los ojos y sonrió por un momento- Haz lo que quieras: desde ahora soy tuyo...

Cuando Jasper cerró sus ojos comencé a trabajar. Èl parecía bastante ansioso, ya que cada cierto rato abría sus ojos haciéndome sentir un poco nerviosa cuando se encontraban con los míos. Dada nuestra proximidad, no pude evitar recordar nuestro beso durante el festival de la luz, pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas ahora: debía darme prisa, ya que él tenía que dirigir ese maldito ritual.

-Alteza, ya terminé- susurré rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

Jasper abrió sus ojos, por lo que le ofrecí un espejo para que pudiera mirarse. La verdad es que sin la máscara se veía bastante bien, sus facciones le hacían un hombre atractivo, su pequeña sonrisa mientras se miraba le daba un toque de ternura a su rostro y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción.

-Jamás he imaginado mi cara sin una cicatriz- me confesó al tiempo que yo no podía evitar sentirme feliz por él-... jamás pensé que esto podría ser posible...

-¡Oh, pero no llore!- le regañé inclinándome un poco sobre él para limpiar sus lagrimas con mis dedos- El maquillaje no se va tan rápido con agua, pero no hay que ponerlo a prueba ahora, además no sé si es a prueba de lágrimas.

Asintió antes de sonreír y ponerse de pie, entonces tomó mis manos y las besó una vez. Tomó su máscara y se retiró hacia donde estaban esperando al príncipe que realizaría el ritual.

Por mi parte, me quedé ordenando y limpiando las cosas que había usado. También debía ir al templo, así que en cuanto terminé de limpiar corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el lugar de la ceremonia. En el lugar estaban todos en las mismas posiciones que en el dìa anterior y, aunque sentí la mirada de la señora Esme y del príncipe Edward sobre mi, yo mantenía mis ojos fijos en las grandes y pesadas puertas de madera, atenta a cualquier movimiento que indicara la llegada del príncipe Jasper.

Paso un poco más de un minuto cuando de pronto las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron. No pude esconder mi emoción cuando vi a Jasper entrar: vestido completamente de blanco caminaba a paso lento, esparciendo agua con su rama de olivo mientras el pueblo que el día anterior le odiaba, ahora parecía quererle y olvidar todos los prejuicios que sentían hacia él... Definitivamente, la gente siempre ha sido profundamente superficial...

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó la reina Tanya- ¿Dónde está James?

-Contrólate- le susurró el rey con un poco de felicidad en sus ojos-, lo importante ahora es que se haga el ritual de la lluvia lo antes posible.

Yo miraba a Jasper atentamente, sin poder ocultar la felicidad de mi rostro. La verdad es que verle subir las escaleras hacia el lugar del ritual me hacía sentir profundamente orgullosa y verle feliz hacía mi día un poco más cálido.

De pronto, el príncipe Jasper se giró un poco y pude notar que me buscaba con la mirada entre el grupo de damas de la corte que nos encontrábamos ahí. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me dedicó una sonrisa que yo no dudé en corresponder de inmediato, sintiéndome realmente muy emocionada por lo que él estaba viviendo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado y una sensación de temor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Es extraño, porque nunca me he sentido asustada al mirar a Jasper, pero esta vez es un temor realmente intenso y persistente.

Jasper no hizo más que llegar al lugar demarcado en el que debía ofrecer sus plegarias a los dioses, para que comenzaran a caer unas cuantas gotitas de lluvia desde el cielo.

Aún abatida por el miedo, miré a mi alrededor y pude notar que la lluvia era cada vez más intensa, haciendo que todos los que estábamos ahí resultamos empapados por el agua.

-¡Llueve!- exclamaron felices los ministros.

Aún me costaba respirar, pero fue cuando me atreví a mirar a Jasper otra vez, que supe el por qué de mi repentino miedo:

-Rey Jasper...- murmuré consciente de que alguien podría haberme escuchado.

La clase de historia que antes venía a mí como las visiones de un sueño, llegó a mí ahora más clara y real que nunca: el príncipe Jasper se convierte en rey y revive la antigua tradición de asesinar a todos sus hermanos cuando logra llegar al trono. No contento con eso, mata a sus sobrinos, a sus sirvientes y derrama la sangre de su pueblo; se convierte en uno de los tiranos más sanguinarios de la historia de toda la humanidad, ya que se vuelve un experto en el uso de la tortura...

¡No puede ser!

Jasper no sería capaz de matar a sus hermanos, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, son sus hermanos y hasta ahora ha demostrado quererles, aunque es verdad que es un hombre que guarda muchas heridas en su vida...

¡¿Es esto mi culpa?! No puedo dejar de pensar que al ayudarle he cambiado la línea de sucesión al trono...No, no es así, su nombre estará en la historia aún si yo no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada... ¡Pero no puedo quedarme tranquila! ¡No puedo conformarme con un futuro tan terrible y desolador!

* * *

**holaaa!!! hay alguien aquí con vida???? Sé que demoro bastante en actualizar jijiji pero les llamo a la confianza porque si o si terminaré esta historia y bueno les agradezco por leer n.n y nos vemos!!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Alice POV**

Salí del templo sintiéndome aún confundida por todo lo que acababa de pasar, no terminaba de asimilar lo que había descubierto y pensé que pasear bajo la lluvia me serviría para despejar mi cabeza.

La gente en el pueblo festejaba contenta y agradecía a Jasper cuando le vieron pasar junto al rey. Por mi parte, le miré sin saber qué es lo que estará pensando ahora... ¿se sentirá orgulloso? ¿deseará tener aún más poder? ¿querrá vengarse de aquellos que le humillaron en las distintas etapas de su vida?

A medida que el príncipe se alejaba junto a su padre, mi visión se tornó borrosa, mientras la lluvia se confundía con mis propias lágrimas. Creo que en toda la celebración, la única persona que estaba triste era yo...

De pronto, alguien puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Me tensé un segundo hasta que vi al príncipe Edward mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Supe de inmediato que tú habías ayudado a Jasper- murmuró-... Él debe estar muy feliz y agradecido...

-¡No intente detenerlo!- exclamé desesperada- ¡Si él quiere algo no intente nada para impedirlo! ¡Nadie podrá evitarlo! Si lo intenta... ¡si intenta detenerlo podría salir lastimado!

-Alice ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡¿No cambiará la línea de sucesión por mi culpa?!

-¡Por supuesto que no!- me tomó de la mano mientras yo intentaba respirar un poco más lentamente- Alice, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¡No lo soporto más!- grité llorando desesperada- ¡Por favor, sáqueme del palacio! ¡No quiero volver al palacio nunca más! Se lo suplico, por favor no me haga volver ahí...No... no puedo volver ahí.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con alguno de mis hermanos?

-¡No! ¡No pasa nada!- no podía dejar de llorar- Es solo... ¡Ya no quiero estar en el palacio! ¡No quiero vivir ahí!

-Alice, ahora no puedo llevarte conmigo- me explicó-, si hago eso puede ser tomado como un tipo de rebelión hacia el rey y podría traerme muchos problemas...

-¡Entonces déjeme escapar!- sollocé- ¡No quiero volver al palacio! ¡Por favor no me obliguen a volver! ¡Me da miedo estar ahí!...

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Alice?

No puedo contarle la verdad, quiero decir, no puedo ponerle en contra del príncipe Jasper porque ni siquiera sé si ahora tiene aspiraciones al trono, es decir, sé que llegó a ser rey por recuerdos de mi antigua vida, pero desconozco los detalles de su ascenso al trono y no quiero precipitar nada. Me aterra pensar que será capaz de asesinar a todos mis amigos; son sus hermanos ¡Es su sangre! Pero al mismo tiempo, no sé que hacer para proteger al príncipe Edward, a Seth y a todas las personas inocentes que podrían morir en alguno de los arrebatos de ira de Jasper.

-¡Hable con el rey!- exclamé- Usted prometió casarse conmigo si su hermano hacia llover y ahora está lloviendo... ¡Cumplirá su promesa, ¿verdad?!

Si me caso con el príncipe Edward, puedo mantenerlo alejado del palacio y por tanto de sus hermanos, quiero decir, como su esposa podré convencerle de que no haga nada que pueda provocar la ira de su hermano y sé que llegado el momento, podré pensar una forma de ayudar a quien lo necesite. Además, me aterra enormemente la posibilidad de haber cometido un grave error y no se me ocurre otra forma de enmendarlo que huir y esconderme lejos.

-No creí que pensaría en ello tan rápido- comentó Edward con las mejillas teñidas de rubor-, pero si es lo que quiere, hablaré con mi padre en cuanto antes... Debes ser paciente: al menos por algunas noches deberas quedarte en el palacio hasta que el rey nos de su permiso.

Asentí no muy convencida de sus palabras, mas debo reconocer que estoy en medio de una crisis nerviosa y que no estoy pensando muy claramente.

El príncipe Edward me acompañó hasta el palacio e insistió en hablar con la señora Esme para que me diera un te de manzanillas o algo que consiguiera calmarme, pero insistí en que no era necesario preocupar a la señora, porque su salud aún es delicada y que solo me había puesto muy ansiosa porque creí que tendría problemas por mi evidente intervención en el ritual. Edward no parecía muy convencido, pero después de un rato decidió que no podía hacer más por mí.

En cuanto se fue, caminé bajo la pesada lluvia hacia las dependencias de la única persona que podía ayudarme en estos momentos: Garrett.

Golpeo a su puerta insistentemente, segura de que estaba dentro y de que pronto me oiría. Èl es la única persona que puede ayudarme ahora, debido a que de cierto modo estoy en este mundo por su causa, quiero decir, si no hubiese entrado a su estupida joyería, nada de esto me estaría pasando.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Garrett con una sonrisa, en cuanto abrió la puerta. Me dedicó una mirada antes de guardar unos segundos de silencio- Tal vez quieras pasar y secarte un poco...

No había notado lo empapada que estaba hasta que él lo mencionó, por lo que acepté su oferta. Descubrí que estaba tiritando más por el frio de tener ropa mojada por horas, que por miedo o por ansiedad. Garrett me guío hasta una mesa donde me ofreció un poco de té caliente y me ofreció una manta para que pudiera secarme un poco.

-El príncipe Jasper no está- comentó después de servirme el té-. Creo que está comiendo con el rey, por supuesto no me informó a qué hora vendría a dormir, pero si gusta esperarle puede quedarse aquì hasta que Su Alteza llegue... De todas formas, aprovecho de decirle que no dejo de pensar cada día que hacerla dama de la corte fue una de mis mejores ideas: tenerla en el palacio solo nos ha traído buena suerte...

-No vine a ver al príncipe- le interrumpí mirándole de reojo-, vine a verlo a usted.

-¿A mí?- preguntó sorprendido- No me esperaba que quisiera verme...

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- susurré mirándole de reojo.

-Oh bueno... eso es algo que solo usted puede responder.

-¡No!- grité- ¿Por qué estoy en el palacio?

-Porque según las estrellas usted debía casarse con el rey, pero luego...

-¡No es eso lo que estoy preguntando! ¡Garrett, ¿por qué me quitaste mi vida?!...¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡Pensé que podría adaptarme, pero no quiero ver lo que pasará después!

-Creo que está un poco nerviosa...

-¡Garrett, creo que cometí un terrible error!- mi cabeza iba a mil por hora y casi no podía detener lo que pensaba en voz alta- ¡El príncipe Jasper se va a convertir en...!

-El rey Jasper...- completó dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora- así lo llamaste cuando comenzó el ritual.

-¿Es eso posible?- pregunté.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar...-murmuró con la voz teñida de resignación- le aconsejo que no piense mucho al respecto ni que se obsesione intentando cambiar un destino que no le pertenece.

-¡¿Pero qué pasará con todos los demás?!- pregunté- ¡En el futuro el príncipe Jasper es recordado como...!

-¡A mí me pasó algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a usted!- le miré sin entender absolutamente nada- Usted se golpeó en la cabeza y cambió totalmente, a mi me pasó que cuando era niño bebí algún tipo de veneno y fui a un mundo muy extraño ¡Había pájaros gigantes de metal que transportan gente en su interior! ¡Personas viviendo en grandes estructuras similares a las jaulas!... ¡Fue increíble! Cuando regresé, mi madre pensó que me había vuelto loco, por lo que intentó distraerme con astronomía; lo curioso es que todo lo que veía en el cielo, comenzaba a cumplirse... ¿Usted tiene visiones del futuro?

-No lo sé- confesé-, me da miedo tenerlas y que todo lo que veo se haga realidad...

-Señorita Alice, usted ha hecho mucho aquí, pero es verdad que a veces lo que tiene que pasar, sucederá aunque luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para que no ocurra... A veces lo que pasa es el modo más correcto en que tienen que suceder las cosas... Lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse tranquila y confiar en que los hilos del destino saben lo que hacen...

Los hilos del destino son los que me tienen viviendo todo esto, pero no puedo quedarme conforme con solo esa explicación; soy consciente de que hay cosas que siempre van a pasar, como que el día termina cuando llega la noche, pero estoy segura de que las decisiones de la gente se pueden cambiar ¡Yo misma he cambiado por mi propia elección! Así que sé que el destino no tiene mano inflexible y que se puede negociar con él.

Termino de beber mi té en un completo silencio y salgo fuera del lugar donde vive Garrett. Aún llueve y a pesar de que se escuchan risas y el sonido de gente compartiendo momentos de alegría, yo aún me siento angustiada, quiero decir, si pudiera irme del palacio lo haría sin pensar, pero sé que terminaré aceptando lo que ahora sé.

Me había quedado mirando la lluvia en la entrada del Daminton, aún no tenía sueño y no quería estar en mi habitación todavía. De pronto, alguien me sujetó de la mano con decisión y me jaló para abrazarme fuertemente. Por un par de segundos no supe lo que estaba pasando, mas cuando vi que se trataba del príncipe Jasper, le empujé lejos de mí, lo más rápido que pude. No podía soportar que me tocara, se me revolvía el estómago y una mezcla de tristeza y miedo se apoderaba poco a poco de mí.

-Tranquila...- murmuró sonriendo mientras yo intentaba controlar el temor que había comenzado a sentir- soy yo... ¿Estás bien? Está pálida y tiene las manos frías.

-Estoy bien, solo me siento un poco cansada- le miré fingiendo una sonrisa-, he tenido mucho trabajo...

-No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle- siendo honesta no me esperaba esto, menos luego de lo que descubrí acerca de su futuro-. Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida: cuando terminó el ritual la gente me agradecía y pedía permiso para tomar mis manos, mis hermanos estaban muy orgullosos y mi padre me abrazó después de muchos años. Dijo que lo que le hacía más feliz era que ya no ocultaba mi rostro y que me extrañaba mucho... Todo lo que ocurrió hoy fue gracias a usted y solo quería que lo supiera.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo le miraba Jasper sonreía y estiraba su mano para percibir la lluvia sobre ella... ¿Realmente esta persona será capaz de matar a sus hermanos? Precisamente ahora luce como un niño emocionado por haber hecho algo bien, así que para mí resulta aún más difícil creer que se volverá una persona cruel y despiadada.

-¿Sabes?- se giró de pronto así que se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, pero notó que me había dado un poco de vergüenza y agradecí internamente que no dijera nada al respecto- Antes me sentía muy triste y enojado, desde hace años que me sentía así, pero hoy todo el dolor y la rabia desapareció. Me siento muy tranquilo y jamás pensé que yo pudiera sentirme de esta manera...

-Alteza, ¿puedo decirle algo? -el asintió, al tiempo que yo intentaba ordenar un poco las ideas dentro de mi cabeza-... Alteza, usted desde ahora será una persona muy importante y valiosa, por lo que no debe enojarse tan rápido, recuerde que todo tiene solución y que no siempre se soluciona desvainando la espada. No se enfade mucho con sus hermanos, trate de perdonarles cuando le ofenden y pensar que si les perdona eso le engrandece, además sus hermanos le quieren mucho... Yo tengo una hermana pequeña y sé que aunque a veces peleamos, en el fondo la quiero mucho y haría lo que sea por verla feliz...

-Alice y sus clásicos sermones...- estaba sonriendo mientras yo le miraba atentamente- No te preocupes tanto por nosotros, estaremos bien... Desde ahora, todo estará bien...

Suspiré sintiéndome un tanto confundida, ¿De verdad este hombre que estaba tan feliz por hacer llover, se volverá una persona cruel y sin sentimientos? No... no puedo creerlo ni aceptarlo tan fácilmente. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y dejar que Jasper se convierta en alguien que no es: es solo una persona muy dañada que, como todo el mundo, necesita cariño para sentirse mejor. No descarto que también necesita terapia, pero tomando en cuenta que yo no soy psicóloga y tampoco aquí existe esa ciencia, no hay mucho que pueda aportar en ese aspecto... ¡Pero sí puedo ser su amiga! Como cortesana puedo escucharle, aconsejarle y ayudarle a tomar las decisiones correctas. Incluso si me caso con Edward, puedo acercarme a él como una hermana y aunque no viva en el palacio, puedo venir a verle para conversar y tratar de ayudarle en lo que pueda...¡Seré su amiga, su hermana y el hombro donde puede apoyarse si necesita consuelo! No puedo abandonarle ahora, no puedo huir cuando sé que me necesita.

Esa noche me dormí con la esperanza de que era posible cambiar el curso de la historia: el futuro no está escrito en piedra y las decisiones lo pueden cambiar absolutamente todo... Todos merecen la oportunidad de ser mejores personas y cambiar.

Es cierto que una parte de mí aún se siente un poco asustada por lo que acabo de descubrir, pero quiero aferrarme a la esperanza. Creo que pensando positivo se pueden lograr muchas cosas y ¡estoy segura que podré lograr lo que sea!

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, ya que la señora Esme entró en mi habitación diciendo que una de las princesas requería de mis servicios. La miré confundida, ya que hasta donde yo sé, no tengo permitido aún trabajar con miembros de la familia real...lo de ayer fue una intromisión que pensé me causaría un montón de problemas.

-¿Por qué la princesa quiere que la asista yo?- pregunté mientras terminaba de vestirme.

-Porque hoy conocerá a su futuro esposo- respondió la señora Esme ayudándome con mi peinado- y escuchó que hiciste un buen trabajo con el príncipe Jasper, ya que pudo cubrir su cicatriz, así que quiere que la ayudes a verse bonita.

-¿No cree que fui impertinente?- pregunté mirándola de reojo sin poder ocultar la emociónde mi rostro- ¡¿De verdad cree que hice un buen trabajo?!

-Fue un gesto muy dulce de tu parte...- dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio-Un poco impulsivo, porque fuiste algo atrevida al tocar la cara de un príncipe sin estar del todo capacitada, pero las consecuencias no fueron negativas...

Sonreí un segundo, estoy segura que esta mujer habría puesto el grito en el cielo si supiera que antes de mi ingreso al palacio besé al príncipe, aunque debo reconocer que es divertido imaginar la cara que pondría si lo supiera... Supongo que hay secretos que se quedarán conmigo para siempre...

La princesa me esperaba en una habitación con sus ojos brillando de la emoción. La verdad es que era una niña de unos 15 años, sonriente y curiosa que solo quería verse bonita para la primera cita con su príncipe.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!- exclamó mientras le aplicaba un poco de rubor en las mejillas- ¡Vengo de muy lejos y es la primera vez que veré al príncipe!.. Espero gustarle...

-¿De dónde viene?- me atreví a preguntar.

-De Kamal- asentí aún cuando no estaba muy segura de la ubicación de su reino-, ¡Espero que el príncipe me deje ir después de la boda! Extraño mucho a mi padre...

-Estoy segura de que sí... Disculpe la impertinencia, pero ¿con qué príncipe se casará?

-Con el príncipe James... aunque no nos casaremos todavía- la chica bajó un poco la mirada-, si no logro engendrar un niño no podré casarme nunca con él y me enviarán de nuevo con mi familia...¡Se supone que hoy es nuestro primer encuentro! ¡¿Crees que será bueno conmigo?!

El príncipe James y la reina Tanya están obsesionados con la idea de que él tenga un hijo varón. Con la princesa Victoria solo ha logrado tener niñas, pero hace un tiempo no acude a sus aposentos y prefiere frecuentar los cuartos de alguna cortesana desprevenida o lo suficientemente torpe como para pasearse cerca de él a altas horas de la noche.

Al principio no escogía a sus víctimas: la primera vez que violó a una cortesana fue a la chica que había ido a servirle el té. Fue espantoso: la niña llegó llorando, con su uniforme lleno de sangre y sus brazos con las marcas de unas cuerdas que el príncipe utilizó para atarla a su cama. Cada semana comenzó a repetir el patrón y al cabo de tres veces seguidas, sabíamos que ninguna debía acudir a su llamado de servir el té.

El problema es que luego de eso James afinó sus instintos y supo escoger a las chicas que recién llegaban a la corte: eran niñas de 12 o 14 años en su mayoría, inocentes y confiadas que acudían al encuentro probablemente, pensando en una historia de amor.

Miré a esta joven princesa a la que habían traído en un trato injusto para convertir en amante de un hombre casi 13 años mayor que ella y deseé que la vida pudiera ser más buena con esta chica.

Terminé de maquillar a la princesa en un completo silencio. Me sentía muy culpable al estar asistiendo a esta joven en lo que sería el peor error de su vida... ¿pero qué puedo hacer yo? Interferir solo logrará arruinar a esta chica y ganarme un castigo aún peor que servir como dama de la corte, ni siquiera puedo hablar con alguien sobre esto... Supongo que ahora entiendo cuando la señora Esme me decía que lo mejor era guardar las distancias cuando se trata de la familia real.

Debía ir a servir el desayuno a los príncipes. Esta vez habían decidido comer en uno de los salones que tenia vista al jardin. Aun caía una ligera lluvia, no tan torrencial como la del día anterior, pero sí lo suficientemente persistente como para regar los cultivos y las flores.

Estaba terminando de servir el té, cuando el príncipe Seth me entregó sigilosamente una nota.

-¿Tienes libre la tarde?- preguntó para que solo yo escuchara a lo que yo asentí disimuladamente-, quiero mostrarte algo...

-Claro... nos vemos luego...

Iba a salir de la habitación junto a las otras damas cuando de pronto el rey ingresó al salón. Todas nos detuvimos para hacer la reverencia correspondiente y nos quedamos en el lugar a la espera de que nos dieran la autorización de retirarnos.

-Hoy es un día feliz- el rey miró a sus hijos con una gran sonrisa-, tengo muchos anuncios que hacerles... ¿Dónde està James?

-Dijo que iba a ir a conocer a su nueva esposa...- añadió el príncipe Peter con una sonrisa- ¡El hombre es inteligente! Se consiguió una princesa de un país pobre a la que comprò por casi nada y les hizo prometer a sus padres que si no lograba tener un hijo con ella, la devolvería a la casa sin siquiera casarse con ella...

-Peter, eso no es ser inteligente- opinó Edward frunciendo el ceño-, eso es ser cruel... Su Majestad, ¿no hay forma de obligar a James a casarse con ella?

-Ese arreglo matrimonial no lo hice yo y tampoco lo apruebo... Aunque se case con la joven, anularé el matrimonio y a ella la nombraré concubina real...de alguna forma se arreglará un poco su situación... ¡Jacob, dile a tu madre que es la ultima vez que hace un arreglo matrimonial sin mi consentimiento!

Las concubinas reales viven de una forma muy similar a las princesas, pero no es una posición muy digna dentro del palacio. Normalmente las reinas y princesas se sienten con el derecho de tratarlas mal por ser prácticamente amantes oficiales, pero es mucho mejor que no tener ningún rol en el palacio y estar bajo la voluntad y protección de un hombre como James.

\- Como sea... tengo un anuncio importante que hacer para celebrar el éxito del ritual de la lluvia- contuve la respiración un momento, ¿Será que el príncipe Edward habló con su padre?- ¡Vamos a tener la celebración de un matrimonio real!

Los príncipes comenzaron a murmurar entre si, ya que al parecer la única noticia de matrimonio era el arreglo injusto que había hecho la familia de James.

-¡Seth!- exclamó el rey- Te vas a casar con la señorita Renesmee, la hija del general Charlie.

Un profundo silencio reinó en la habitación, mientras el joven príncipe miraba a su padre con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza, incluso de su bolsillo habían caído todos sus juguetes rompiendo el hielo que se había instalado en aquel momento.

-¡Padre! ¡Yo no quiero casarme!- exclamó el chico con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Es injusto! ¡Jacob y Jasper siguen solteros! ¡¿Por qué tengo que casarme yo?!

-¡Porque yo lo digo!- gritó el rey- ¡Vas a casarte con la señorita Renesmee te guste o no! ¡Así que no quiero objeciones al respecto!

-Seth...- susurró Jacob poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano- debes agradecer al rey, si no lo haces puede ser tomado como una negativa de tu parte.

-Muchas gracias, Su Majestad, por la consideración- Seth parecía realmente triste, tanto que se sentó en su lugar y no levantó la mirada hasta que su padre se fue.

-Jasper- el rey se acercó a su hijo y le miró con evidente orgullo-, gracias a ti los dioses están contentos y el reino cuenta con agua. Lo hiciste bien durante el ritual por lo que mereces una recompensa... Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te gustaría una casa con un jardín grande, animales y terrenos de cultivo?

-Su Majestad, agradezco la oferta- el aludido respondió con una sonrisa mientras sus hermanos le felicitaban-, pero la verdad es que quiero otra cosa.

-Dime, puedes pedirme lo que sea.

-Quiero que me dé a la señorita Alice...- parpadeé sorprendida antes de mirar en su dirección. Pude notar sus ojos azules fijos en mí y mi cara ruborizándose un poco porque todas las personas que estaban en aquel salón me estaban mirando.

-Bueno... si es lo que quieres...- el rey parecía evaluarme antes de tomar su decisión- Alice, desde mañana serás nombrada dama superior de la corte y ayudarás en todo lo que puedas al príncipe Jasper ¿Está claro?

-Sì, Su Majestad...

El príncipe Edward me dedicó una mirada con algo de pesar, mientras yo suspiraba sintiéndome un tanto decepcionada: ahora no solo le pertenezco al rey, también le pertenezco a Jasper, así que supongo que mis planes de boda con Edward tendrán que ser postergados... solo espero que en el futuro logremos contar con la autorización para casarnos, ya que una parte de mi comienza a creer que nunca estaremos juntos...

**James POV**

Jasper no es mi hermano.

Desde que mi madre lo envió lejos en adopción, comencé a verle como un perro, pero por alguna razón puedo recordar cuando éramos pequeños y le había enseñado a trepar arboles. Era un recuerdo más o menos recurrente que me gustaría lograr desterrar de mi mente. Mi odio hacia él se remonta incluso a los momentos de nuestra tierna infancia: antes de que mamá lo hiriera, era su favorito; lo quería más que a mí, así que cuando le enviaron con los Vulturi no pude menos que alegrarme de no tener que competir con él nunca más.

Pero ahora... ¡Ahora que regresó solo espero poder vengarme! Jasper ha demostrado ser un traidor al preferir unirse a Emmett e ignorar a su familia materna, quiero decir, mis tíos y mi madre solo desean que yo pueda convertirme en el próximo rey y él lo único que hace es defender a Emmett y arruinar mis oportunidades de llegar pronto al trono.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo- le comenté a mamá mientras la lluvia caía con fuerza esa noche sobre el techo de la habitación-... ¡No podemos permitir que Jasper se convierta en un aspirante al trono!

-¡Esto es culpa tuya!- me reprochó mamá- ¡Era tu oportunidad para dirigir el ritual de la lluvia! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que se subiera al palanquín?!

-Porque estaban todos los guardias ahí y...

-¡¿Qué importa?!- gritó antes de abofetearme con fuerza- ¡Tendrías que haberle cortado la garganta en cuanto apareció!

-Madre... cálmese ¡Si mataba a Jasper, el rey me habría condenado y usted se habría quedado sin opciones para el trono!... ¿O acaso piensa que Jacob podría ser rey?... No era el mejor momento para matarlo, pero ahora creo que si nos deshacemos de él mi camino al trono será mucho más fácil.

-Aun no es momento de matarlo...- mamá sonrió después de varios segundos de silencio- podemos usar su buena fama a nuestro favor...

-¿De qué habla?

-Mañana invitaré a Jasper a cenar- comencé a reír con ella al tiempo que iba comprendiendo el plan de mi madre-... después de todo, sigo siendo su madre... yo me encargarè de Jasper, tu debes encargarte de la cortesana... ¡Estoy segura que esa maldita perra nos seguirá arruinando los planes!

-¿Cree que se ganará la confianza de Jasper si algo le pasa a Alice?- pregunté con algo de dudas- Es evidente que si algo le pasa va a dejar de estar de nuestro lado...

-Por eso es importante la invitación a cenar... si me gano su confianza y hago que esté de nuestro lado, podré convencerle de que la cortesana no le conviene... Después de todo, Jasper es solo un hombre: ahora está encaprichado con ella, pero se olvidará de la chica si consigo una joven más bonita y con una posición elevada...ahí es cuando entras tu y la dulce Alice pasa a la historia.

-Creo que no la mataré de inmediato- susurré-... Alice es muy bonita y creo que sería un desperdicio matarla sin divertirme con ella un poco primero...

-Me da igual lo que le hagas, puedes encerrarla en tus dependencias si quieres, pero la quiero muerta ¿Está claro?- asentí, aunque mi mente había comenzado a imaginar las posibilidades de tener a Alice para mi-... James, no quiero que esa perra quede embarazada ¿entiendes? ¡Puedes divertirte con ella, pero no tendrás hijos con ella! Si cometes un error y la dejas viva más tiempo del necesario, no será fácil ocultar el fruto de tu descuido...

-Madre, no se preocupe: solo tendré hijos con la muchacha que usted consiguió o con la princesa Maria.

-Dudo mucho que la princesa Maria acepte ser tu segunda esposa.

-Lo hará... la conozco y se que su ambición la llevará a mi lado tarde o temprano...


End file.
